Charm
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: La secta Qíshān Wēn había predominado, bajo erradas interpretaciones comenzaron a tomar el poder y volverse la autoridad en toda China. Su arma... era la ignorancia de la gente, lo cual les volvía manipulables y aquello les daba total libertad para usar a los pobladores para cometer crímenes en nombre de los cielos. Erradicando a todo aquel que supusiera un peligro.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DEL FIC**

**1.-Sólo los fics de Mo Dao Zu Shi, mantienen el orden de los nombres.**

**2.-Este fic se centra en Jiāng Chéng**

**3.-Contiene temática adulta, escenas violentas y S3x0 (con y sin consentimiento)**

**4.-M-Preg**

**5.-Alternative Universe**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

**Debido a que hay amantes del "me da hueva trabajar y esforzarme y me encanta el dinero, pues haré páginas espejo para robarme el contenido de otras y ganar dinero", y como casi segura que las paginas que son atacadas van a pasarse aquello por la entrepierna (a sólo ser que afecten directamente su economía, sin importarles cuánto nos afecte a nosotros), añadiré esta notita súper horrida :3**

**(｡°﹏°｡)**

**Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto cualquier otro escrito mío en otro lugar que no sea:**

**Fanfiction**

**Fanficker's**

**FictionPress**

**AO3**

**Amor Yaoi**

**Wattpad**

**Lo más probable es que sufras un ataque de malware, si deseas leerlo y navegar seguro visita mi Tumbrl .com ahí encontrarás los links y las entradas.**

**Si en la página en la que encuentras esto te pone links de descarga, no pinches en ellos, podrías terminar descargando algún virus, piensa en tu seguridad **

**❤(ӦｖӦ｡)**

* * *

Fuego, humo, gente corriendo de un lado a otro en intentos en vano para escapar.

— ¡Madre! — Gritó entre la multitud un jovencito de 15 años, mismo que llevaba el cabello atado en un chongo, con un largo listón violeta, mismo que se movía de forma violenta junto con el viento que no hacía más que expandir las llamar.

— ¡Matenlos a todos, que no quede ni un maldito hechicero vivo!

Aquel grito alertó al joven, mismo que corrió hacia las gruesas raíces de un árbol, en dónde pudo ocultarse, frente al árbol pasaron unos sujetos con túnicas blancas y diseños rojos.

— _¡Los Wēn!_ — Reconoció los diseños que asemejaban al sol.

Salió de su escondite al asegúrese de que no había nadie más y corrió hacia los vestigios de la casa principal, encontrándose así con pilas de cadáveres, entre ellos, los de sus padres, Yú Zǐyuān y Jiāng FēngMián, mismos que tenía el rostro ensangrentado, así como sus túnicas.

Jiāng Chéng miró aquella escena horrorizado, escuchó unos pasos y se ocultó entre una pila de cadáveres, en aquella casa entraron los responsables de tal masacre.

— ¡Aquí están todos los cadáveres! — Habló una de las sirvientes de Wēn Cháo, Wāng LíngJiāo, una mujer de voluptuosa figura, pero poco cerebro, escalando en la Secta Wēn por ofrecerle el trasero al segundo hijo del líder Wēn.

Wēn Cháo miró los rostros, notando que habían tres flotantes. — ¡¿Dónde están los hijos de "La araña violeta" y el bastardo de Jiāng FengMian?!

Wāng LíngJiāo cerró los ojos. —Gran maestro Cháo… — Habló repegandose de tal forma que sus pechos sobresalieron aún más de su nada discreto escote. —Les hemos buscado por todos lados, pero parece que no están en "Muelle de Loto".

Wēn Cháo ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que se le decía, en su mente sólo figuraban aquellos senos rebotando a causa de sus embestidas.

—_¡Malditos! _— Apretó los puños, quería matarlos, pero en su estado actual, no podría hacerles nada, y menos con el perro fiel de Wēn Cháo.

—Parece ser que no te enseñaron modales.

— _¡Mierda! _— Volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Wēn Zhúliú.

Debía huir de ahí, irse lo más lejos que le fuese posible, tomó uno de los cadáveres y lo arrojó al contrario, aprovechando que Wāng LíngJiāo y Wēn Cháo estaban más lejos, salió corriendo de aquel salón.

.

.

.

— ¡Una perra como tú, no debería ir tan lejos! — La voz de Wēn Cháo le producía odio y asco. El estar rodeado de perros Wēn no le había dado oportunidad de nada, peleó contra todos y cada uno de los que se ponían en su camino, pero era él solo, Wèi WùXián no aparecía por ningún lado, haberse separado había sido una pésima idea, ¡SU PÉSIMA IDEA!

Trató de soltarse del agarre de los esbirros de Wēn Cháo, pero fue completamente inútil, le tenían sujeto de pies y manos, dejándolo a total merced del otro. — ¡SUÉLTENME! — Demandó retorciéndose.

—Ustedes se atrevieron a humillarme frente a mi padre… — Dijo dejando a Wāng LíngJiāo y acercándose a Jiāng Chéng. —Ahora… — Tomó su espada. Yo les humillare a ustedes. Apuntó hacia el pecho de Jiāng Chéng, mas no con la intención apuñalarle, sino que comenzó a cortar la ropa de este. — ¡Ustedes son el mal sobre la tierra, y nosotros los Wēn, somos los únicos que podemos purificar ese mal! — Gritó a la par que comenzaba a despojarse de sus pantalones.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! — Preguntó aterrado.

—Voy a purificarte. — Sonrió con malicia. — ¡DESDE ADENTRO!

—Basta...

—Amo Chéng.

— ¡Ya basta!

—Amo Chéng, por favor despierte.

— ¡BASTA! — Se dio la sentada, estaba bañado en sudor, su corazón latía de forma acelerada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Amo Chéng, tranquilícese.

El chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules volteó lentamente hacia su derecha, encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos plata que iban degradándose a blanco translúcido, ojos violeta y túnicas blanco malva con motivo de rayos.

Aquella mujer tenía una belleza excepcional, sus finos y delgados labios estaban teñidos de un labial lila, su piel era ligeramente más pálida de lo normal, pero aquello no era lo que verdaderamente destacaba de ella, sino aquella aura que le cubría y hacía que sus plateados mechones se movieran suavemente sin la presencia del viento.

—Zǐ-Zi-Zǐdiàn... — Iba a decir algo más, pero unas ganas indomables de vomitar le tomaron preso, con rapidez se dirigió hacia el sanitario en donde se encerró.

A la habitación entró su medio hermano. — ¿Náuseas nuevamente? — Zǐdiàn asintió, Wèi WùXián soltó un suspiro. — ¿Cuanto más va a negarselo?

—El amo Chéng sigue afectado por aquello. — Miró a Wèi WùXián. —Por favor, amo Wèi WùXián, no lo presione.


	2. Contractor

**Antes de empezar quiero decir algo, no soy experta en demonología así que sorry si la embarro.**

* * *

**~Contractor~**

— ¿Jiāng Chéng? — Llamó a su medio hermano, pues desde que este había entrado la baño se habían estado escuchando las arcadas del ojiazul, pero ya había transcurrido un tiempo de silencio total.

Zǐdiàn se puso de pie. —Iré a preparar un poco de té. — Dicho aquello, salió de la habitación dejando solos a los hermanos.

Fuera de la habitación Zǐdiàn se disponía a poner el agua a hervir, cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró por sí misma.

—Está despejado. — Aquellas palabras trajeron un poco de paz a la mujer de túnicas blanco malva.

—Suíbiàn. — Llamó Zǐdiàn al chico, mismo que llevaba una borla colgando de su oreja derecha, y túnicas negras con lo que parecían ser motivos de llamas. —No es necesario que salgas y entres de esa manera.

—Debo de, nuestra prioridad es mantener a salvo a los Amos Yīng y Chéng.

En la habitación, Jiāng Chéng por fin había salido del baño, lucía demacrado.

—Te ves fatal. — Bromeó el de orbes grises.

—Gracias por la honestidad. — Dijo sobándose el estómago y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Vamos, debes recostarte. — Wèi WùXián se acercó a su hermano y le ayudó a volver a la cama. Apenas el menor se sentó, Wèi WùXián habló. —Jiāng Chéng... — Aquellos malestares de su hermano no eran cosa del estrés, ni del mero hecho de que el chico no estuviese alimentándose correctamente, era más que obvio, pero temía que el otro reaccionara de mala manera. —Tú...

Jiāng Chéng alzó la vista, su semblante era aterrador, no sólo por lo mal que se veía, sino por la palpable furia en su mirada. —Ya lo sé. — Dijo soltando un suspiro. —Es mi vientre, no soy tonto.

Wèi WùXián bajó la mirada, sabía que aquello era demasiado duro para su hermano. —Ya pasaron tres meses... — Dirigió su vista al vientre de su hermano. —Ya no puedes...

— ¿Abortar? — Jiāng Chéng terminó la frase del otro, notando como se tensaba levemente, mientras en él se posaba un amargo sabor en la boca. —No pensaba hacerlo de igual manera. — Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

—Amo Chéng... — Ambos chicos miraron a Zǐdiàn. —Coma un poco, por favor. — Dijo acercándose con una charola y dejándola al lado de Jiāng Chéng. —Amo Wèi WùXián, usted también debe comer.

A ellos se acercó Suíbiàn, mismo que igual portaba una charola, misma que dejó en el pequeño buro junto a la cama. Ninguno dijo nada más y salieron, dejando solos a los chicos.

—Debemos dar con Shijie. — Wèi WùXián cambió el tema, que si bien tarde o temprano tendrían que hablarlo, le daba la impresión de que no era el momento.

—Fue a visitar a la abuela, pero lo más seguro es que ya no esté allá y este oculta. — Tomó la taza de té y bebió un poco. —Si nosotros no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos, A-Lí menos. — Comentó con preocupación.

Y no era para menos, él y Wèi WùXián habían estado entrenando desde pequeños, la magia no era algo que cualquiera pudiera dominar, y no era que Jiāng YànLí no fuese capaz, sino que la chica era pacifista, no enjuiciaba a su madre por su origen, sabía que tarde o temprano ella también tendría que aprender, pero prefería no hacerlo, a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella fue obligada a aprender algunos hechizos, pero eran básicos, mover cosas o crear un campo de protección, aquello no le sería útil contra los Wēn, y menos contra el perro fiel de Wēn Cháo, Wēn ZhúLiú, este podía desquebrajar los campos y si te tocaba, dejaría tu flujo de energía inútil por algunos minutos, normalmente no sería problema, pero en el campo de batalla esos minutos se vuelven cruciales, pues puedes perder la vida.

Ellos sabían más, incluso podían mantener combates cuerpo a cuerpo y dar forma humana a objetos inanimados, aunque esto último no lo dominaban del todo, al menos no en aquel entonces.

—Espero que realmente esté a salvo.

—Yo también.

**~Gusu Lán~**

Lán QǐRén observaba a sus sobrinos, ambos de conducta impecable, notas altas y gran sentido de la justicia.

—_Mira cuánto han crecido, QīngHéng-Jūn._

—Tío. — Llamó el mayor de sus sobrinos.

— ¿Si, XīChén?

—Tío usted lo sabe, los Wēn también usan magia, ¿por qué ahora han hecho temer a la población de todo aquel que la use?

Lán QǐRén entendía a su sobrino, ellos también eran usuarios de magia, pero de la blanca, sus acciones siempre habían demostrado que los miembros de Gusu Lán eran personas nobles, cuyas habilidades eran usadas para beneficio de otros.

Así habían sido vistos desde sus inicios con Lán Ān, y aquello se extendió con Lán Yì, aunque también fue por esta última que los Wēn se colgaron para sembrar terror, sin embargo había gente que creía firmemente en ellos, sólo por la fe de esas personas era que Gusu Lán aún no se volvía un mar de llamas, eso y el hecho de que era un Templo en toda extensión.

—XīChén, entiendo tu punto de vista, y reconozco que no eres el único al que esta situación le está empezando a hartar, pero hemos de entender que sus últimas acciones han sido justas.

— ¿Justas? — Repitió negándose a creer aquellas palabras. — ¿En qué sentido? — Rara vez mostraba su disgusto o preocupación. —Tío... incendiaron toda la región de Yúnmèng, los civiles fueron asesinados, sólo muy pocos se salvaron, ¿en dónde está lo justo ahí?

Lán QǐRén miró a su sobrino por unos instantes. —XīChén... todo Yúnmèng estaba infestado de ella.

— ¿Infestado de ella?

—De la sangre corrompida de la Secta Jiāng.

—Tío...

— ¿Sabes quién era Jiāng FēngMián?

—Era un noble mago, jamás usó sus habilidades para fines egoístas y de hecho la gente ponía entredicho su uso de magia, ya que no solía usarla.

—Esa fue la imagen que él vendió a la gente, la verdad era otra.

—Tío... no es propio de usted andarse con rodeos. — Comentó al ver las inusuales evasivas de su tío.

—Jiāng FēngMián, así como todos sus ancestros tenían pactos con entes de bajo astral.

—Tío, con todo respeto, eso no era algo oculto, la familia Jiāng había pactado con Ghouls y demás para evitar que estos atacaran a la gente de Yúnmèng, fue por ello que se establecieron firmemente en esa región. Los espectros que habitan en el área de YíLíng estaban comenzando a aterrar a los pobladores, ni siquiera nuestros ancestros pudieron hacer algo para erradicar la energía negativa, incluso haciendo alianzas con otros clanes.

—Es verdad, pero... aun estando el Clan Jiāng ahí, los Ghouls, cadáveres y demás criaturas hacían estragos, a menor escala, claro hasta la llegada de dos mujeres. Yú ZǐYuān y CángSè Sànrén, mismas que habían pactado con demonios, Yú ZǐYuān había pactado con Leviatán[1].

Los ojos de XīChén se abrieron de par en par, sabía de gente que pactaba con entes de bajo astral y de personas que osaban pactar con demonios, pero jamás había sabido de alguien que hubiese pactado con uno de los siete grandes jefes del inframundo.

Leviatán no era un demonio menor, era una criatura abominable y no por su apariencia, que al igual que con otros demonios, era difícil decir a ciencia cierta cuál era esta, pero la mayoría coincidía que era una criatura marítima, la cual poseía la cabeza de un dragón. Pero era el ente que representaba, se alimentaba y crecía con la envidia de la gente, aquel sentimiento de por sí era horrible y terminaba consumiendo el alma de aquellos que vivían siempre envidiando a otros, ¿cómo debía ser pactar con aquel ser?, definitivamente no sería nada fácil, casi imposible, pero había oído de Madam Yú, jamás supo de que aquella mujer doblegara o se viera afectada, definitivamente no parecía ser alguien que hubiese pactado con semejante ser.

—La otra, CángSè SànRén, tenía pacto con un demonio inferior, perteneciente a la rama de los súcubos[2], aun así, ambas procrearon con Jiāng FēngMián.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La sorpresa se hizo aún más presente en él. —El señor Jiāng FēngMián estaba casado con Madam Yú, ¿cómo es que...?

—Lo acabo de decir, CángSè SànRén tenía pacto con un súcubo, con las habilidades de aquel ser, le era fácil seducir a quien ella deseara, y obtener lo mismo.

Lán XīChén trataba de procesar la información tan rápido como le era posible, era cierto que alguien que pactara con un demonio, no era alguien bueno, Madam Yú era una mujer de carácter, pero jamás había herido a nadie, si eran ciertas las palabras de su tío y Madam Yú tenía aquel pacto, ¿por qué nunca hirió a otros?, es más, fue asesinada por un intento de exorcista, ¿cómo alguien con el poder y la natural protección del temible Leviatán había sido asesinada así sin más?

No era lógico, simple y sencillamente eso, ¡era ilógico!

Además, ¿cómo que dos damas procrearon con Jiāng FēngMián?, conociendo las historias de Madam Yú, seguro que Jiāng FēngMián no viviría para contarlo. Y había otra interrogante, se sabía que Madam Yú era la esposa, pero jamás se mencionó nada de un hijo, ¡mucho menos de dos!

Entre más lo pensaba más confundido se sentía, sacudió levemente la cabeza. —_ ¡Como hubiese sido! Ellos no tenían derecho de atacarlos de esa manera, jamás dañaron a nadie, atacar al Clan Jiāng fue un acto imperdonable, pero meterse con civiles lo es aún más... sobre todo él, él vivía ahí..._

—XīChén. — La voz de su tío le sacó de sus pensamientos. —Sé lo que estás pensando. —Advirtió con voz seria. —Los Jiāng, tenían pacto con espectros y criaturas menores, todos y cada uno de los Jiāng, tenían la sangre contaminada con la malicia de esos seres, y muchos de ellos contrajeron matrimonio con aldeanos y aldeanas, los sucesores de estos tenían su sangre contaminada, técnicamente toda Yúnmèng estaba manchada por ellos, por ello no veo imprudente ni maliciosa la acción de los Wēn.

Lán XīChén sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, bajó la cabeza a la par que su corazón se estrujaba. —_Eso significa... que él también estaba "manchado", ¡imposible!..._ Aun así. — Su voz sonó medio muerta. — ¿Qué más vamos a esperar? — Alzó el rostro, rastros de dolor se filtraban a través de sus ojos. — ¿Qué masacren a más gente y después busquen justificarlo?, ¿qué maten al Clan Niè, diciendo que el hermano MíngJué es la reencarnación de la ira o algo así? — Suspiró con pesar. —Lo siento tío, pero no puedo aceptarlo así sin más.

Lán QǐRén sintió molestia al ver a su sobrino actuar de tal manera, frunció el ceño dispuesto a reprender al joven, pero uno de sus subordinados entró.

— ¡Maestro Lán QǐRén! ¡Maestro Lán QǐRén!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡En Yúnmèng! ¡Ha aparecido una extraña criatura!

—Sé más específico. — Pidió el mayor.

— ¡Señor, esa cosa no es un simple Ghoul!

Al ver lo pálido de su discípulo, Lán QǐRén decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto. — ¡XīChén!

— ¿Sí?

—Llama a tu hermano, iremos a investigar.

—En seguida.

**~En Yúnmèng, Minutos Antes~**

—_Suíbiàn no mintió, cerca de nosotros no hay nada, pero en Yúnmèng están todavía esos perros. _— El despreció en su mirada era descomunal cada que divisaba a uno de los esbirros de los Wēn.

—Amo, Ying. — Apareció tras él un joven de túnicas negras, estaba hincado a modo de respeto hacia su poseedor.

—Suíbiàn . — Miró a su espada. — ¿Cuántos hay?

—Amo Ying, hay un puñado de ellos en cada esquina, son escuadrones, ninguno de ellos representa reto para mí, permítame encargarme. — Se puso de pie dispuesto a partir.

— ¡Alto!

—Pero...

Wèi Wúxiàn sonrió. —Dejemos que él, se divierta un poco. — Sacó un sello de sus ropas, Suíbiàn reconoció ese sello.

— ¡Amo, los presidentes del infierno sólo salen ante el llamado de alguien de sangre limpia, o alguien con contrato con ellos usted tiene rastros de súcubo por Madam CángSè, y no ha hecho contrato alguno! — Comentó creyendo que su amo había olvidado tales datos.

Sello de Caacrinolas

Wèi Wúxiàn sonrió. —Ya lo sé. — Dijo sacudiendo el sello. —Pero acabo de notar que ahí. —Señaló a un chico a la distancia. —Hay alguien que cumple con el papel. — Haciendo uso de las ventajas de ser el hijo de una contratista de súcubo, el chico comenzó a liberar un aroma atrayente, mismo que era captado por unos cuantos, entre ellos, el chico que haría la encomienda.

Aquel pobre incauto camino hasta un callejón un tanto retirado, ahí se encontró con un joven guapo, cuyos ojos grises eran agraciados, su físico no mostraba que fuese un joven de familia baja[3], pero tampoco de una pudiente[4]. Se acercó más al joven, sintiendo una aceleración en su corazón, un deseo descomunal se hizo presente, jamás había tenido deseos de poseer a alguien, y menos a un hombre, pero aquel joven de orbes grises le había fascinado tan rápido, que estaba dispuesto a tomarlo.

—Hermano, es peligroso andar por aquí. — Dijo el pobre incauto.

Wèi Wúxiàn sonrió. —Perdón. — Dijo mirando de forma seductora al chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por este. —Este hermano se ha perdido. — Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—Puedo ayudarte, si tú quieres. — Se relamió los labios al ver como Wèi Wúxiàn le comía con la mirada, estaba 100% convencido que él despertaba el mismo deseo en el otro.

—_Soy hombre y aun así no puedo evitar creer que varios son tan estúpidos, dales una miradita y caen. _— Se recargó en la pared y habló. —Erge-ge. — Llamó en tono meloso. —Supongo... que este hermano deberá compensar tu buena fe. — Dijo jugando con sus piernas, apretándolas, una acción normal y obvia en los hombres para ocultar su erección.

El contrario se acercó, dispuesto a "ayudar" al hermano desconocido con su problema de orientación. Sin discreción miró las piernas del otro, pero más aún la entre pierna, creyendo que aquellas túnicas cubrían la excitación de Wèi Wúxiàn. —Hermano, ¿pasa algo? — Acercó su rostro al ajeno. — ¿Necesitas que te lleve aún lado?

Wèi Wúxiàn sonrió con total picardía. —De hecho... este hermano necesita dos cosas.

— ¿Cuáles? — Pregunto comenzado a acariciar los laterales de las piernas de Wèi Wúxiàn.

Este cercó sus labios al oído ajeno, soltó una leve risa y mordió el lóbulo del chico, sus ojos tomaron un suave tono rojizo. —Tu sangre... y que le des una pequeña orden a alguien. — Se separó del otro, notando como su mirada estaba totalmente perdida. —Fue tan fácil. — Hizo puchero. —Ni siquiera fue divertido, en fin. — Sacó el sello y lo puso en la mano del otro. —Corta uno de tus dedos y con tu sangre traza los símbolos del sello en el suelo. — Ordenó, sin dejar de usar el tono meloso, como un perro fiel y obediente, hizo lo solicitado. —Ahora di, "Caarnicolas, gran presidente del inframundo, aparece y comanda a tus demonios para el exterminio de los Wēn en Yúnmèng."

—Caarnicolas, gran presidente del inframundo, aparece y comanda a tus demonios para el exterminio de los Wēn en Yúnmèng.

—Que buen chico. — Se burló. —Pon el sello sobre los trazos dibujados con tu sangre, cuando yo diga "ahora". — Apeas terminó de decir aquello, se marchó de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, una vez que tuvo una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para que el presidente no le viese, y lo insuficiente como para no perderse el show, sonrío. —Ahora.

Apenas el sello fue puesto, un torbellino con aura negativa azotó el lugar, el joven recobró su conciencia y soltó el papel aterrado, pero apenas quiso alejarse del sello, la cabeza de un enrome perro salió y aprisionó en sus mandíbulas la cabeza del chico, arrancándola en el acto.

—Amo Ying, ¿eso es normal?

—No. — Suíbiàn sudo frió. —Los demonios, ya sean inferiores, duques o presidentes no asesinan a su invocador apenas salen.

— ¿Entonces?

Wèi Wúxiàn sonrió. —Esos bastardos se disfrazaron de civiles, él era un Wēn, y la orden fue clara, "erradicar a los Wēn en Yúnmèng", Caarnicolas sólo obedeció, que su invocador fuese un Wēn, eso no es asunto suyo, ni nuestro, vámonos, Chéng debe de estar tragando ansias.

Suíbiàn parpadeó un par de veces. —Amo Ying, ¿no se quedara a ver?

Wèi Wúxiàn se detuvo de forma abrupta, un "¡Guau!" se extendió por todo Yúnmèng. — ¡Estás loco! — Volteó a ver a Suíbiàn. — ¡Caarnicolas es un perro, no me gustan los perros!

Suíbiàn entrecerró los ojos. — ¡¿Entonces para que sacó el sello de Caarnicolas, si le dan miedo los perros?!

— ¡Mi otra opción era Vapula, pero ya me la tiene jurada ese león!

¡GUAU!

— ¡Me largo! — Anunció Wèi Wúxiàn, Suíbiàn soltó un suspiro y siguió a su amo.

* * *

**¡Se acabo!**  
**Por ahora ;)**

**Glosario:**

**[1]Leviatán: Es uno de los Siete jefes del inframundo, así como la representación de uno de los siete pecados capitales, siendo este "Envidia".**

**[2]Súcubos: Son entes de apariencia femenina, capaces de atraer a los hombres y atormentarlos, su contrapartida masculina son los Íncubos.**

**[3]Familia baja: Lo que quiero decir es "pobre".**

**[4]Pudiente: Adinerada.**

**[5]Caarnicolas: También conocido como Glasya Labolas, es uno de los presidentes infernales, a él se le atribuye el derramamiento de sangre (de ahí el que haya sido el invocado), su apariencia es descrita como un perro con alas de grifo.**


	3. Origin

**~Origin~**

**~10 Años Después~**

Un par de niños de diez y siete años corrían a través del bosque, evadiendo distintos obstáculos, tanto físicos como energéticos, ambos pequeños vestían túnicas púrpuras, uno de ellos poseía una cinta en su frente, mientras que el otro portaba un arco.

— ¡Jiāng Líng, no te atrases! — El mencionado cerró los ojos al oír el grito, era una reprenda, eso era un hecho. Una risilla se hizo presente, misma que se hizo callar. — ¡Jiāng JǐngYí, presta más atención a tu alrededor!

El menor de diez años imitó la reacción del otro. —Perdón, papá. — Dijo apenado.

Jiāng Chéng soltó un suspiro y nuevamente miró a los pequeños, ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus caritas estaban perladas del sudor, miró atentamente a los pequeños, sus caras, manitas y ropas estaban cubiertas de tierra, y no era para menos, habían estado entrenando desde la mañana, era lógico que los pequeños estuvieran hechos un asco.

—Papá… — De un momento a otro, ambos niños fueron tomados por el mayor, ocultándose entre la maleza que les rodeaba. —_Papá…_ — El menor miró a su progenitor, este mantenía la vista fija en un punto, pero dada a su estatura -la del niño- le era difícil visualizar aquello que miraba su padre, bajó un poco la mirada para después mirar a su padre, su expresión era una mezcla de ira y miedo y aquello le asustaba, volteó a ver a Jiāng Líng, él también había notado la expresión del mayor, y al igual que Jiāng JǐngYí, aquello le asustaba, ambos pequeños se pegaron más al mayor.

— ¡Aún hay! — Aquel grito hizo que los dos menores se tensaran, Jiāng Cheng los abrazó con más fuerza. — ¡Chǒu Zhū[1], debes creerme!

—Que va, Wú Máo[2], después de la masacre de Yúnmèng no quedo nada, ni un miserable hechicero. — Dijo el otro en respuesta.

— _¡Cazadores! _— El repudió se hizo presente en la vista de Jiāng Chéng, así como el miedo, no le asustaban los cazadores como tal, podía deshacerse de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero le preocupaban los niños, de estar él solo, ya se los hubiera cargado, pero con los pequeños cerca le era difícil, por norma los cazadores no iban solos y se valían de diversas mañas, ahí en medio de bosque estaba sólo ese par, pero nada le aseguraba que no hubiesen más por ahí.

— ¿Cómo explicas la masacre en Qíshān? — Lanzó la pregunta. —Es obvio que fueron ellos, hubo testigos.

— ¡Por amor a todos los cielos! — Resopló Wú Máo. —Chǒu Zhū, ¿te estás escuchando?, ¿qué testigos?, ¿de qué hablas? — Dijo golpeando sus palmas.

— ¡Magos de Gūsū Lán lo vieron!

— ¡Por los cielos, eres tonto, ¿verdad?!

— ¡Cuida tus palabras, Chǒu Zhū! — Amenazó. —Muchos lo vieron, vieron al hijo de Zǐ Zhīzhū[3], Sāndú Shèngshǒu[4].

— ¡Debes estar bromeando! — Respondió incrédulo Chǒu Zhū. —Recuerda lo que los súbditos del gran maestro Wēn Cháo dijeron, hasta la puta que tenía en turno lo afirmó, ¿cuál era su nombre?

— ¿Te refieres a Wáng LíngJiāo? — Chǒu Zhū asintió. — ¡Tú eres el tonto! —Se mofó Wú Máo. —Esa tipa le lamia las pelotas, bien pudo mentir.

—Pues si fue mentira, se la habrán grabado muy bien los demás, todos contaban la misma anécdota. — Aseguró Chǒu Zhū. —Todos contaron cómo el gran maestro Wēn Cháo… — Jiāng Chéng cubrió los oídos de ambos niños usando una mano en cada niño y pegando el oído libre de estos a su abdomen. — "Purificó" al supuesto hijo de Madam Yú, el gran maestro Wēn Cháo nació con la bendición de purificar y limpiar, no sólo por fuera, sino por dentro, una vez que el gran maestro Wēn Cháo purificaba a alguien desde adentro, este jamás podría usar magia, le protegía de ese pecado.

Los dientes de Jiāng Chéng rechinaron. —_ ¿Purificar?, lo que ese bastardo hacía era aprovecharse de la ignorancia de la gente para cogerse a todos…_

—Se aseguró de que no hubiese rincón de ese mísero brujo sin su "bendición". — Ambos tipos comenzaron a reírse.

—Debe ser humillante ser tomado por un hombre, más aún ser completamente bañado en…

Una brisa violenta y helada azotó sus rostros. —Ustedes parecen ser grandes seguidores de ese perro Wēn.

Aquella voz les rodeaba de tal manera que les era difícil decir de dónde provenía. — ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de donde quiera que te escondas!

Jiāng Chéng bajó de las copas de los árboles, se puso de pie y sonrió con malicia. — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al ver el miedo en los rostros de aquellos cazadores. — ¿No estaban mofándose de los "míseros brujos"?

— ¡¿Qué con eso?! — Respondió Wú Máo.

Jiāng Cheng desenfundó su espada. —Deberían cuidar sus malditas lenguas.

— ¿Quién mierdas eres, defensor de esos bastardos?

—Hmp… ¿quién soy? — Repitió las palabras con un aire amenazante, cerrando sus ojos. — ¿Debería decírselos? — Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, destellos púrpuras salían de estos. —Da igual, después de todo… van a morir.

**~En Una Cabaña~**

Jiāng JingYi miraba la mesa, algo le decía que su padre no estaba bien.

—Niño JǐngYí… — Una mujer de túnicas blanco malva se hizo presente en la habitación.

—Zǐdiàn… — La mujer se sentó a su lado. — ¿Por qué papá se alteró tanto? — Zǐdiàn acarició el cabello del menor.

**~Flashback~**

Jiāng Chèng cubrió los oídos de ambos niños usando una mano en cada niño y pegando el oído libre de estos a su abdomen, una leve corriente eléctrica comenzó a emanar de él. —Zǐdiàn. — Apenas la nombró, una hermosa mujer de cabellos traslucidos se hizo presente, manteniéndose agachada.

—Dígame, Amo Chéng.

—Llévate a los niños lo más rápido posible.

—Pero… papá. — Esta vez el que llamó fue Jiāng Líng.

—Nada, los quiero aseados para cuando regrese. — Sentenció. —Date prisa. — Le ordenó a la mujer.

—Sí, Amo. — Tomó a ambos pequeños de la cintura, y en un fugaz rayo púrpura desapareció junto con los críos.

—_Ya que idolatran tanto a ese bastardo, deberían unirse a él en el infierno._

Una risa un tanto malévola se hizo presente en la conciencia de Jiāng Chéng. —**_Tu madre fue menos visceral, por ello encontró una muerte un poco pacífica._**

— _¿Pacífica dices?, no me jodas._

—**_Bueno, pudo haber sido destruida por los demonios que Leviatán tenía bajo su mando._**

—_Si lo que quieres es reprenderme como a un niño pequeño, pierdes tu tiempo._

—**_Muchacho, no seas ingenuo, a mi me vale madre, tienes mi poder a tu servicio, si lo usas o no ese es tu asunto, pero recuerda, por muy demonio que sea hice un contrato contigo, sabes de sobra lo que te pasara._**

—_Y ya te dije que pierdes tu tiempo, además, son cazadores de quinta, ni siquiera haré uso de ti._

—**_Eres igual de soberbio que tu madre._**

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

—Niño JǐngYí, usted lo sabe.

—Papá se puso así porque esos hombres mal miran a los hechiceros, y nosotros lo somos. — Comentó Jiāng Líng.

— ¿Y es verdad? — Zǐdiàn abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Zǐdiàn, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Los ojitos suplicantes del niño eran como filosas cuchillas para Zǐdiàn. —Dinos.

Zǐdiàn soltó un suspiro. —Niño JǐngYí, niño RúLán, por favor sean pacientes.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso?! — Reprochó Jiāng JǐngYí. —Papá actúa raro, esos tipos habían mal de la abuela Yú, luego papá de ordena traernos aquí de inmediato, si lo que él y tú nos dicen es verdad, entonces… ¿en dónde está el tío Wèi y la tía YànLí? — Jiāng Líng sintió sus ojos escocerle, y comenzó a gimotear. Jiāng JǐngYí notó que su hermano estaba apunto de llorar. — ¡A-Líng! — Caminó hasta el otro y le abrazó. —No llores.

Zǐdiàn observó a ambos pequeños, sabía que el pequeño Jiāng JǐngYí tenía razón, había algo más allá, pero Jiāng Chéng le había ordenado a ella y a Sāndu no decir nada a los pequeños. No era que Jiāng Chéng quisiese ocultárselos, sólo que aún eran muy pequeños y entregarse de ciertas cosas definitivamente no les haría ningún bien.

— ¡Creí haberles dicho que se asearan!

— ¡Papá! — Dijeron al unísono, inmediatamente Jiāng JǐngYí abrazó aún más a su hermano para evitar que su padre notara sus lágrimas. —No llores, no llores. — Le susurraba a Jiāng Líng.

Jiāng Chéng miró a sus hijos con sumó detenimiento. —A-Líng... — Jiāng JǐngYí temió. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Jiāng JǐngYí mintió. —E-es que A-Líng se había dormido y se despertó a causa de una pesadilla.

Jiāng Chéng miró a través de la mentira de su hijo, pero aún así preguntó. — ¿Es eso cierto? — Jiāng Líng siguió gimoteando en brazos de su hermano. —Zǐdiàn…

— ¿Eh? — La mujer miró a los niños, sobre todo al rostro suplicante de Jiāng JǐngYí. —_Por todos los cielos, niño JǐngYí, no me haga mentirle al Amo Chéng…_ — El pequeño Jiāng JǐngYí miraba a la mujer fijamente, a la par que ponía ojos de perrito recién bañado. —_Ni siquiera el Amo Chéng, la Señorita YànLí o el Amo Wèi WúXiàn lograron hacerme mentir ante Madam Yú…_ — Aun con ese pensamiento, Zǐdiàn no se sintió capaz de entregar al niño. —Es así, Amo Chéng, el niño RúLán estaba tomando una siesta y se despertó por una pesadilla.

Jiāng Chéng soltó un suspiro, caminó hasta sus hijos y cargó a Jiāng Líng. —Ya pasó. — Dijo dándole unas palmaditas al pequeño, se sentó con el pequeño en brazos, consolándolo. —A-Líng, sólo fue un sueño, no tienes porque asustarte.

Jiāng Líng miró a su hermano, entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante, para tener siete añitos el pequeño tenía su carácter. —Vas a pagar por esto. — Sentenció moviendo sólo la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. Jiāng JǐngYí sonrió nervioso, su hermanito era vengativo.

—Voy por el agua. — Aviso Jiāng JǐngYí, escapándose así de la mirada sedienta de venganza de su hermano.

—Le ayudo. — Dijo Zǐdiàn siguiéndolo.

Una vez solos, Jiāng Chéng habló. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Jiāng Líng negó con la cabeza. —A-Líng. — Llamó al pequeño, mismo que ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor. —No soy tonto, eso de la siesta es una mentira, no demore tanto y además tú no acostumbras a dormir en el día. — Jiāng Líng de quedó estático un momento y después se aferró al pecho de su padre, soltando el llanto, alarmando así al mayor.

—JǐngYí dijo… JǐngYí dijo que… — Justo en ese momento, el mencionado entró y escuchó a su hermano estar apunto de delatarlo. — ¡JǐngYí dijo que si le daba a cincuenta blancos seguidos, me regalarían un perrito! — Jiāng Chéng abrió los ojos, había prestado atención al entrenamiento, Jiāng Líng había hecho más de cincuenta sin interrupción alguna. —Y cuando regresamos a casa… — Sorbió por la nariz. — ¡Me dijo que no era verdad y que tú nunca me dejarías tener mascota alguna, porque soy un llorón! — Volvió a soltar el llanto y aferrarse a su padre.

Tanto JǐngYí como Zǐdiàn tenían la mandíbula desencajada al oír semejante mentira, Zǐdiàn recobró un poco la compostura, después de todo Jiāng JǐngYí había mentido con lo de la siesta, era cuestión de tiempo para que Jiāng Chéng supiese que no era así, pero jamás contó con la mentirota del menor.

Jiāng JǐngYí caminó hasta su padre. — ¡No es cierto! — Dijo mirando a su hermano.

Este por su parte volteó a encararlo, cuidando que su padre no le viera la cara y con la sonrisa más malévola del mundo dijo. —Te dije que me las pagarías. — Nuevamente evitando hacer ruido alguno, pero remarcando cada movimiento de sus labios para que su hermano le entendiera.

— ¡Jiāng JǐngYí! — Llamó de forma severa su padre.

El mencionando cerró los ojitos esperando a que le echaran la bronca del año.

—Amo Chéng. — La voz de Zǐdiàn llamó la atención del mayor. —El agua se les va a enfriar a los niños.

Jiāng Chéng soltó un suspiro, secó las lágrimas del menor de sus hijos y sentenció con la mirada al mayor. —Vayan a asearse, y tú jovencito. — Dijo señalando a Jiāng JǐngYí. —Te las verás conmigo más tarde.

Una vez hecho eso, Jiāng Líng se bajó de las piernas de su padre y caminó junto con su hermano al cuarto de baño, en donde anteriormente Zǐdiàn y el mayor de los hermanos habían llevado el agua caliente e incluso habían vertido un poco en la bañera.

Jiāng JǐngYí tomó de la mano al pequeño Jiāng Líng, dando una imagen de lo más tierna a su padre, cosa que no pasó desperdiciada por Zǐdiàn. —Ha pasado tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De la última vez que le vi sonreír con tanta ternura.

Jiāng Chéng sintió las mejillas arderle, pero aún así no evadió la mirada de Zǐdiàn. Hasta él era consciente de que la última vez que había sonreído así fue cuando Jiāng Líng y Jiāng JǐngYí comenzaron a tratarse como hermanos en lugar de acérrimos enemigos. Extrañamente recordó la sensación de calidez que experimentó cuándo tuvo a Jiāng JǐngYí en sus brazos por primera vez.

Aquellos dolores que le martirizaron desde la mañana, el miedo de no saber cómo cuidar de un bebé, el miedo de no poder traerlo a un mundo tranquilo. En aquel entonces aún había perros Wēn que aniquilar, que su pequeño naciera en esos momentos le aterraba. Pero todo miedo se disipó al oír el llanto del pequeño que emergía de su ser, más aliviado se sintió cuando Wēn Qíng colocó al pequeño en su pecho, dejándole ver las mejillas regordetas de su primogénito, sus manitas cerradas en puños, pequeños puños que temblaban moviéndose de lado a otro.

Jiāng Chéng sonrió con un poco de nostalgia. —Realmente no quisiera ser tan duro con ellos.

Zǐdiàn miró a donde los niños habían caminado. —Este mundo es muy duro, es natural que quiera que los chicos sean fuertes, ahora que _ellos_ ya no están, la paz se ha hecho más evidente, lamentablemente la secta Lánlíng Jīn, bajó el liderazgo de Jīn GuāngShán ha continuando la caza de hechiceros.

—Lo sé, y no sólo ellos, aún hay cazadores que navegan con las erradas ideas de los perros Wēn. — Se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

—Quienes pagaron aquello fueron el Amo Wèi WùXián y la Señorita YànLí.

**~Flashback~**

— ¡Hermana!

— ¡Shijie!

—A-A-A-Chéng, A-Xi-Xi-Xián…

— ¡Hermana! — Jiāng Chéng corrió hacía donde su hermana yacía tirada.

— ¡Váyanse! — La voz de Jiāng YànLí sonó clara pese a tener una viga aplastándole.

—Hermana… — Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—A-Chéng… vas a asustar a los niños. — Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hermano. —Deben irse. — Dijo sonriéndole. Una enorme ave envuelta en llamas se hizo presente. —Phenex[5]… por favor, protegelos, no los abandones hasta que estén completamente a salvo.

—Shijie… — Wèi WùXián también se había acercado con la intención de liberara a su Shijie de aquella viga.

— ¡Están adentro!

Todos, incluido Phenex se tensaron. —Debemos irnos. — Anunció Phenex.

— ¡No digas estupideces y ayúdanos a sacarla!

Phenex miró a Jiāng YànLí, esta negó suavemente. —Las órdenes de la Doncella YànLí son claras, vámonos.

— ¡Phenex! — Llamaron los hermanos de Jiāng YànLí.

—Sólo sigo órdenes de mi contratista. — Dijo con pesar.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

Jiāng Chéng apretó los puños con rabia.

* * *

**Glosario**

**[1] Chǒu Zhū(丑猪): Cerdo Feo**  
**[2] Wú Máo(无毛): Pelón**  
**[3] Zǐ ZhīZhū (紫蜘蛛): Araña violeta, el título de Madam Yú.**

**[4] SāndúShèngshǒu (三毒圣手): No estoy muy segura, Sāndú son "tres venenos", y el otro... no sé xD, San Google lo traduce como "Tres manos venenosas" xD, pero es el título de Chéng.**  
**[5] Phenex: Es uno de los Grandes Marqués del inframundo, comanda un total de 20 legiones, pese a ser un demonio no hace daño realmente, es un ángel caído que sueña con volver ascender al cielo -cosa que no pasará, pero aún así alberga esa esperanza-, es un excelente poeta, también es obediente, emite una dulce melodía con una voz infantil, pero se debe evitar oír dicha melodía, una vez que acaba de cantar se le puede pedir que se convierta en humano y así lo hará. Al ser un demonio menos agresivo decidí que él fuese con quien YànLí tuviese contrato, más a futuro volveremos a verlo 😉**


	4. Puppy

**Cámara, ¿cómo están?, ¿les esta gustando esta wea?, he de confesar que a mi me esta divirtiendo xD**

**Pero bueno, cualquier duda, pregunten ;)**

* * *

**~Puppy~**

— ¡Tsk! — Era la vigésima cuarta vez que chasqueaba con la lengua, Jiāng Líng se la había hecho buena. — ¿Cómo pudo creérselo? — Dijo recordando las palabras de su padre.— "_¿Te parece muy gracioso burlarte así de tu hermanito?, A-Yí, ¿exactamente cuánto tienes ahorrado?_" Y encima, me hace comprarle un perro de mis ahorros. — Soltó un leve suspiro. —Bueno, quizás un perrito nos haga bien, a mamá le gustan los perros, quizás se relaje con uno cerca. — Una nostálgica sonrisa se posó en sus labios. —_Al tío Wèi le daban miedo, seguro que lloraría al saber que A-Líng tendrá uno._

Había llegado al pueblo más cercano, por órdenes de su padre se había despojado de sus túnicas púrpuras y uso unas verdes lima, la gente tenía aún muy estigmatizado las túnicas negras, rojas y púrpuras.

Iba entretenido, debía encontrar un perro, pero no uno cualquiera, no era que Jiāng Líng fuese un interesado en cuanto a las razas, pero tampoco quería traer a un perrito cualquiera, después de todo, ellos eran hechiceros, la energía que rondaba en torno a ellos… bueno, era necesario que fuese un animal que soportara el ambiente.

— ¡Au! — Chilló al caer de trasero.

—Perdóname, ha sido culpa mía. — Dijo un hombre de finos rasgos y cuya aura era de paz y tranquilidad. —Venía distraído. — Se disculpó, ofreciéndole su mano al chico para que este se pudiese levantar.

Jiāng JǐngYí negó con la cabeza. —Fue mi culpa, yo venía distraído. — No podía apartar los ojos de aquel hombre, hasta que un objeto en la vestimenta del otro llamó poderosamente su atención. —_Esa cinta…_ ¡UN SACERDOTE DEL CLAN LÁN! — Soltó el grito lleno de admiración.

Aquel hombre sonrió ante el comentario del chico y finalmente le ayudó a ponerse de pie. No sin antes sentir algo extraño, su expresión de incomodidad o quizás sorpresa fue algo que Jiāng JǐngYí notó, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales?, no me he presentado.

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. — Tan pronto como dijo aquello, Jiāng JǐngYí se cubrió la boca, aquello había sido muy grosero de su parte.

El mayor rió ante la honestidad del chico. —Mi nombre de nacimiento es Lán Huàn, mi nombre de cortesía es XīChén…

— ¡ZéWú-Jūn[1]! — Dijo Jiāng JǐngYí.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —Veo que sabes de mi.

— ¿Saber?, debe estar bromeando. — Dijo sin perder el entusiasmo. —Usted es el líder del Clan Lán, y no sólo eso, durante la batalla contra los Wēn usted dejó en limpio el nombre de los magos, hechiceros y cualquier otro practicante de magia al ser elegido por uno de los arcángeles. — El brillo en sus ojos llevaba de calidez el corazón de Lán XīChén. — ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso mi madre!

Fue en ese instante que Lán XīChén notó que el chico iba sólo. — ¿En dónde están tus padres?

—Sólo somos mi madre, mi hermano y yo.

— ¿Y su padre? — Jiāng JǐngYí negó. —Ya veo… _A juzgar por su aspecto, yo diría que es uno de los afectados por la guerra contra los Wēn..._ ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú solo?, es peligroso.

Jiāng JǐngYí sonrió. —No me subestime, ZéWú-Jūn, seré un crió, pero se cuidarme solo. — Aseguró. —Además… nunca estoy solo. — Susurró lo último. —Estoy buscando un perro.

— ¿Se ha perdido tu mascota?

—No, yo… — Recordó la cruel mentira que había dicho su hermano. —Le debo dar un perro a mi hermano. — Lán XīChén parpadeó por tal comentario. —Reté a mi hermano a que hiciera cincuenta tiros al blanco sin fallo alguno. — Recicló la mentira de Jiāng Líng. —Y bueno, mi hermano es realmente bueno.

—Se nota que quieres a tu hermano.

—No es por nada, pero A-Líng es el mejor arquero del mundo, y no lo digo sólo porque es mi hermano.

Lán XīChén sonrió, aquel chico le recordaba a él a su edad, también solía presumir a su hermano menor como oro envuelto en paño de seda[2].

— ¡A-Yí~!

Aquel grito llamó la atención de ambos. Jiāng JǐngYí buscó al dueño de aquella voz, notando a la distancia a su hermano. — ¡Ah! ¡A-Líng! — El pequeño llegó hasta donde su hermano estaba. — ¿Mamá viene contigo?

Jiang Líng asintió notando poco después al sacerdote Lán, se abrazó con miedo a su hermano. —Vámonos. — Dijo jalando a su hermano.

—A-Líng…

—Vámonos. — Su voz se oía quebrada, como si quisiera llorar.

—A-Líng, estás siendo grosero.

— ¡No me importa!

—A-Líng. — Los tres voltearon a ver a la persona que había llamado al menor. Jiāng Líng soltó a su hermano y corrió a abrazar a la mujer. —_Del clan Lán… _— Estaba confundida, no sabía si estar aliviada o asustada, en su momento el clan Lán, junto con el clan Niè, y el clan Jīn, habían liderado la descomunal caza de hechiceros, con pacto con seres demoníacos, sobre todo aquellos con con contrato con algún, rey, príncipe, presidente o marqués del inframundo. —Pido disculpas si mis niños le han infortunado.

A la distancia, Jiāng Chéng les observaba. —_ ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Lán Huàn?_ — Había decidido acompañar a los chicos, después de todo le daba pendiente que hubieran cazadores rondando, Jiāng Líng tenía buen ojo y rápidamente dio con su hermano, Jiāng Chéng también divisó a su pequeño, pero en cuanto vio al cabecilla de los Lán se quedó estático, invocó a Zǐdiàn sin que alguien lo notase y la mando con los chicos.

—No, para nada. — Dijo amablemente. —He sido yo quien entretuvo a su hijo.

Desde la perspectiva de Jiāng Chéng, parecía que su hijo mayor habían estado entablando una larga conversación con el sacerdote Lán, y por lo que veía, la presencia de Zǐdiàn no había hecho diferencia alguna. —_Esto es malo, Zǐdiàn no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo su aura… debo alejarlo de ellos los más rápido posible._

Lán XīChén miraba a aquella familia, algo en ellos era inusual. Algo llamaba demasiado su atención. En el fondo de una calle, Jiāng Chéng se puso de pie, mirando hacia donde el sacerdote Lán y sus pequeños estaban.

—Debe ser duro criar a dos pequeños sola.

—Algo, pero ambos se portan bien. — Jiāng Líng seguía abrazado a ella, evitando contacto visual con Lán XīChén.

Jiāng JǐngYí se acercó a su hermano. —A-Líng, ven vamos a buscar a tu futuro perrito.

Lán XīChén sonrió al ver como el mayor de los hermanitos trataba de en contentar al menor. —Si siguen por esta calle encontrarán una tienda de animales. — Comentó con la intención de ayudar al mayor a darle el presente a su hermano. —Tengo entendido que en esa tienda los crían para ser animales espirituales[3].

La "familia" se tensó al oír aquello, si les sugerían una tienda de animales espirituales era porque había detectado la naturaleza de los niños, o bien la de la mujer.

—Bueno, también hay otra de animales ordinarios, sugerí la otra para que cuidar de los niños no sea tan pesado, los animales espirituales tienen un fuerte sentido de protección. — Los otros tres soltaron un inaudible suspiro.

—Anda, A-Líng. — Dijo Jiāng JǐngYí tomando de la mano a su hermano y tratando de separarlo de Zǐdiàn.

—No es muy lejos, está a algunos locales. — Dijo volteando hacia donde había visto aquel negocio, pero apenas dio un cuarto de vuelta, vio unos ojos azules a la distancia, mismos que reconoció al instante. — _¡A-Chéng!_ — Su corazón se aceleró, quería llamarle, pero le aterraba que aquel joven sólo fuese una ilusión creada por su mente y su corazón.

— ¿ZéWú-Jūn? — Jiāng JǐngYí le llamó por cuarta vez. — ¡ZéWú-Jūn!

— ¡Ah! — Volteó a ver al chico, perdona. — Dijo disculpándose, discretamente miró a donde antes y para su suerte aun seguía el ojiazul donde mismo. —_Debo alcanzarlo… _Bueno, espero vernos de nuevo, si me permiten.

—Adelante. — Dijo Zǐdiàn.

Lán XīChén caminó lo más tranquilo que pudo por aquella calle, los Jiāng comenzaron a caminar a donde les habían sugerido, una vez que el sacerdote notó que los otros estaban lejos de él y no le veían aceleró el paso. Jiāng Chéng por su parte seguía de pie ahí, como si estuviera esperando que el otro se acercara.

Entre más se acercaba al otro más sola iba quedando la calle, fue hasta que quedaron sólo ellos dos que Lán XīChén llamó la de orbes azules. — ¡A-Chéng! — Jiāng Chéng frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, caminando con velocidad. — ¡A-Chéng, espera! — Gritó estirando su mano, como si aquello le dejase alcanzar al otro. —_ ¡No te vayas! ¡No te alejes de mí de nuevo!_

**~En El Pueblo~**

Tal cual Lán XīChén les había dicho, habían varios locales de animales, pero sólo uno era con cría espiritual.

—Zǐdiàn…

— ¿Si, niño RúLán?

—Ese hombre… él estaba ese día, ¿verdad? — Zǐdiàn se sintió mal por el pequeño. —El día que el tío Wèi murió. — Jiāng JǐngYí reconocía y recordaba las túnicas de aquellos que les habían atacado, lamentablemente no recordaba rostros, más que uno, uno bastante sereno, casi inexpresivo, pero no recordaba con claridad aquello, sólo vagas imágenes que azotaban su mente mientras dormía.

—_Es una pena, no sólo el deceso del amo Wèi WùXián, sino también que ambos los recuerden… _Niño RúLán.

—Ellos son malos.

— ¡No es verdad! — Afirmó Jiāng JǐngYí.

—Los de trajes blancos mataron a nuestro tío… ¡Y también a A-Yuàn! — Gritó lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡A-Líng!

El pequeño de siete años se mordió el labio inferior a la par que apretaba sus puños. — ¡No quiero volverlos a ver! ¡No quiero que te acerques a él!

— ¡Ya basta! — Dijo sacudiendo a su hermano. — ¡Deja de comportarte como un malcriado!

Jiāng Líng se soltó de su hermano y se echó a correr. — ¡RúLán! — Le gritaron Zǐdiàn y Jiāng JǐngYí.

— ¡Diablos! — Maldijó Jiāng JǐngYí y corrió tras su hermano.

**~0~**

Se habían apartado demasiado, tanto del pueblo, como del bosque en el que estaba la cabaña de Jiāng Chéng.

— ¡A-Chéng! — Llamó de nuevo, esta vez logró tomarlo de la muñeca, ese era su primer contacto después de mucho tiempo.

Las túnicas moradas de Jiāng Chéng le recordaron a cuando eran jóvenes, en que el entonces también portaba unas túnicas sencillas del mismo color, se sentía estúpido, ya que las ropas del otro le indicaban quien era, pero aún así no pensó que él fuese un Jiāng.

Jiāng Chéng se detuvo, después de todo, el otro le había alcanzado, tampoco era que no pudiera escaparse, sólo quería tiempo para que Zǐdiàn y los niños regresarán a casa.

—A-Chéng. — Sin soltarlo, de acercó más a él, Jiāng Chéng no le daba la cara, pero Lán XīChén no necesitaba verlo de frente para reconocerlo, le había bastado aquella vista entre la calle y las personas, le bastaba incluso ahora el tacto y ver la espalda del otro. Cuando sólo un paso los distanciaba, envolvió la cintura del otro y le jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que la espalda del otro chocará con su pecho. —Por fin te encontré. — Dijo aliviado, recargó su barbilla en el hombro ajeno y aspiró el suave aroma del menor.

—Hmp.

— ¿A-Chéng?

—Dices que por fin me encontraste… como si en realidad me hubieras estado buscando.

— ¡Lo hice! — Aseguró el Lán, abrazándolo con más fuerza. —No estaba en Gūsū cuando ocurrió el ataque a Yúnmèng, de haber estado…

— ¿Qué? — Dijo soltándose del abrazo y volteando a encararlo. — ¿Qué si hubieses estado?, ¿hubieras logrado algo?, Wèi WùXián y yo no pudimos hacer nada, incluso usando artes oscuras, ¿qué ibas a poder hacer tú?, ¿dialogar?, no me hagas reír.

—A-Chéng…

—Deja de llamarme así, es hartante. — Estaba mintiendo, no le molestaba verdaderamente, pero no quería ser llamado así, aquello le recordaba a su hermana y a los días felices de su adolescencia. No era que no fuese feliz, tenía a sus dos pequeños y los amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—Quizás tengas razón, igual y no podía haber hecho algo al respecto, pero me hubiese quedado a tu lado.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre…

—Hmp… — Lán XīChén se acercó de nuevo, tomándolo de las manos. — ¿Sabes que ocurrió hace diez años?

El corazón del Lán se contrajó. —Supe… que asesinaron a Madam Yú y al señor Jiāng FēngMián… — Acarició con suavidad las manos del menor. —A-Chéng…

—Nunca te dije quien era, no puedo culparte por ello…

—Perdóname… por no haber cumplido mi promesa…

Jiāng Chéng se separó del otro. —Hace diez años… no sólo mataron a mis padres y masacraron a todo mi clan… ¿sabes qué más pasó? — Lán XīChén no dijo nada. —Ese bastardo… — Dijo con desprecio.

Lán XīChén de repente recordó algunas habladurías de Yúnmèng cuando fue con su tío, tres meses después de la masacre. — "_¿Te enteraste?, dicen que Wēn Cháo purificó a uno del clan Jiāng, creo que se trataba de un joven de ojos azules, dicen que era el hijo de Madam Yú."_ — Abrazó con fuerza a Jiāng Chéng, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción.

—Debes sentir asco. — Sintió que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte.

—Siento molestia. — Confesó herido. —Molestia conmigo mismo, por no haber permanecido a tu lado y…

— ¿Y haber liderado la caza en contra mía y de mis hermanos? — Lán XīChén se tensó. — ¿Estas molesto por eso?, ¿por no habernos… ERRADICADO COMO TODAS LAS MALDITAS SECTAS DESEABAN? — Jiāng Chéng tomó al mayor de los hombros y lo apartó de forma brusca.

— ¡A-Chéng!

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASÍ! — La ira era perceptible en su voz. —Sólo para aclarar, no se puede purificar a una persona corriéndose dentro de ella ni bañándolo con semen, ese maldito hijo de puta pagó con su vida, y aún así fue poco en comparación a lo que hizo.

—A-Chéng…

— "A-Chéng", ya no está, frente a ti no está el chiquillo estúpido con el que solías platicar.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho… sé que quizás no seas el mismo de antes, pero sigues siendo Chéng, eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Cambió… ¡en el momento en el que me arrebataron a mis hermanos! — Apretó los dientes. —Jamás tratamos de herir a alguien sí, matamos y masacramos a muchos perros Wēn, no estábamos eliminando personas inocentes, todos y cada uno de los bastardos cuya sangre fue derramada, habían asediando, abusado y masacrando tanto a civiles como a miembros de mi clan. — Miró sus manos, como si estás estuviesen machadas de aquel líquido carmesí. —No me importaba vivir siendo señalado, me da igual, pero… no voy a permitir que vuelvan arrebatarme a mi familia…

— ¿Qué…? — Jiāng Chéng desenfundó su espada. —A-Chéng… no quiero pelear contigo.

—Entonces no lo hagas, ¡y sólo muere!

— ¡A-Chéng!

**~En El Pueblo~**

—A-Líng… — Después de varios minutos, por fin había dado con su hermano. —A-Líng, no fue mi intención gritarte y sacudirte.

—Lo hiciste de igual forma.

—Pero no quise. — Se acercó a su hermano.

—Ellos los mataron, mataron a A-Yuàn, al tío Wèi, a la hermana Qíng y al hermano Níng. — Jiāng JǐngYí abrazó a su hermano. —Ellos los mataron. — Dijo sollozando.

—A-Líng, no niego que habían personas con vestimenta similar a la de ZéWú-Jūn, pero estoy seguro de que él no tuvo nada que ver.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?, incluso yo recuerdo esas túnicas.

—No lo sé, pero…

**~Flashback~**

Wèi WùXián entró con urgencia a la cueva en donde permanecían. — ¡Nos encontraron!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Jiāng Chéng abrazó a sus niños.

—Joven maestro Wèi, ¿está seguro? — Wēn Níng caminó hasta el mayor.

— ¡No jugaría con algo así! — Tomó algunas cosas y las alzó entre sus ropas. — ¡A-Yuàn, A-Yí, A-Líng! — Los tres pequeños voltearon. —Cúbranse con esto y pase lo que pase, no se lo quiten. — Dijo entregándoles unas capas con diversos encantos escritos, los pequeños asintieron y se pusieron aquello. —Rápido, vámonos de aquí.

¡Kaboom!

Una fuerte sacudida les hizo cerrar los ojos y afianzarse los unos a los otros.

— ¡Diablos, andan cerca!

—Wèi WùXián…

— ¡Oh, no, no de nuevo! — Jiāng JǐngYí oyó la familiaridad con la que su tío le hablaba a otra persona, removió un poco aquella capa, lo único que pudo divisar eran túnicas blancas con detalles azules en forma de nubes. — ¡¿Quieres pelear? Vamos a pelear, pero otro día, ahora muévete!

—Por aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No saben de este camino, síganme.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

—_Era un sacerdote Lán… de eso estoy seguro..._ — Acarició el cabello de su hermano. —No hagamos lo que ellos, no juguemos sólo por su Secta o sus túnicas.

Jiāng Líng sorbió por la nariz, su hermano no era de los que defendía así sin más, además, se percató de algo, una sensación con relación al sacerdote Lán, pero su miedo seguía latente, aún podía recordar el impacto en su pequeña embarcación.

—Vamos, Zǐdiàn debe estar preocupada.

Jiāng Líng asintió. — ¿Si me vas a regalar un perrito?

Jiāng JǐngYí de echó a reír. — ¡Sí ¡Sí! ¡Vamos por el perrito!

— _¿En donde se metieron? _— En su búsqueda de los pequeños se había encontrado con cazadores, aquello le preocupaba, ella podía ocultar su aura, pero si los pequeños se encontraban en peligro definitivamente desprenderían su aura y aunque no fuesen contratistas los cazadores se les irían encima.

— ¡Zǐ! — Zǐdiàn volteó a su derecha, encontrándose a ambos niños. — ¡Niño JǐngYí, niño RúLán! — Corrió hasta ellos. — ¡No vuelvan hacer eso!

—Perdón. — Se disculpó Jiāng Líng.

—Bueno, bueno vamos a donde nos habían sugerido. — Zǐdiàn parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Qué? — Jiāng JǐngYí sonrió. —Le prometí un perrito a mi hermano.

Zǐdiàn sonrió. —Vamos. — Jiāng Líng le dio la mano a Zǐdiàn y sin soltar a su hermano caminaron por las calles rumbo a dicha tienda.

**~Gūsū Lán~**

Varios jóvenes discípulos aplaudían a modo de ovación, entre ellos un pequeño con las mejillas encendidas, con apenas diez años había logrado un conjuro catalogado como de nivel intermedio, incluso los magos más experimentados de Gūsū se las veían difíciles con ese conjuro de restricción.

Lán QǐRén miró todo el bullicio y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, su ceño se frunció al ver semejante imagen, uno de sus sobrinos, el menor de ellos, acariciaba con cariño los oscuros cabellos del pequeño aprendiz. —_ ¡Inaudito! _— Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. —Está prohibido hacer ruido en el "Descanso de las Nubes". — Todos los aprendices bajaron miradas y comenzaron a dispersarse.

El pequeño que había logrado la hazaña también bajó la mirada por un momento, después la levantó pero fue para ver al sobrino de Lán QǐRén. —Papá…

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no debes llamar así a WàngJī! — El pequeño cerró los ojos y tembló, del rabillo de sus ojos se asomaron pequeñas lágrimas.

—Es mi hijo y tiene todo el derecho de llamarme así. — Respondió Lán WàngJī, interponiéndose entre la gélida mirada de su tío y el inocente niño que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contener llanto.

— ¡Es hijo de **_ese_**!

—Y mío también. — Sin decir nada más, tomó al pequeño de la mano y caminó como si nada.

—Papá…

—Le tomará mucho tiempo a tu tío abuelo.

* * *

**Glosario**

**[1]ZéWú-Jūn (泽芜君):Es el título de Lán Lán XīChén, ya sé que no necesitan esta aclaración, peor por si acaso**  
**[2]Envuelto como oro en paño de seda: Según yo y la interpretación que le doy sería como cuidarlo o presumirlo como algo de gran valor.**  
**[3]Animales espirituales: Bueno, este es mi mundo y si yo fumo de la barata ustedes pagan las consecuencias xD, con los animales espirituales, quiero decir que son animales especiales, usados por magos, hechiceros y cazadores, también pueden ser adquiridos por personas normales, el tener uno garantiza protección contra malas energías.**


	5. Dirty I

Habían llegado al Jingshi, Lán WàngJī acarició el cabello del menor, sabía bien que las palabras de su tío calaron hondamente en el corazón de su hijo.

—Pa… HánGuāng-Jūn…

—No tienes por qué dejar de llamarme "papá", y lo sabes… A-Yuàn.

El chico soltó un pequeño suspiro. —No recuerdo mucho cómo era mamá. — Dijo con tristeza. —Apenas y recuerdo una cinta roja… papá… — Dejó de mirar el piso y miró a los ojos a su padre. — ¿Los ojos de mamá eran amarillos? — Lán WàngJī negó suavemente. —_ ¿Entonces porque en sueños veo unos ojos amarillos?, definitivamente no son los de papá, los suyos son dorados, no amarillos medianamente oscuros._

—Los ojos de Wèi Yīng eran grises.

¡Toc!

¡Toc!

—Adelante. — Dijo Lán WàngJī, al Jingshi entró Lán QǐRén.

—WàngJī. — Llamó severamente a su sobrino. — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Es mi hijo, es natural que esté aquí.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Lán QǐRén. — ¿Cómo puedes decir aquello? — Miró con cierto rechazó al chico. —Sal, ahora. — Le ordenó al niño, este temió que su padre peleará con su tío, por lo que obedeció antes de que Lán WàngJī se opusiera.

Lán WàngJī miró a su tío. —Tío, no tiene por qué hablarle así a mi hijo.

— ¡Suficiente! — Explotó. — ¡Es imperdonable que llames "hijo" a ese chiquillo! — Lán WàngJī frunció un leve el ceño. — ¿Has olvidado de quién es hijo? — Lán WàngJī no dijo nada. —Es hijo del Patriarca YíLíng.

—Su nombre es Wèi Yīng.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Respondió molesto ante la "aclaración" de su sobrino. —Jamás olvidaría el nombre de aquel demonio que te manchó, y encima se atrevió a parir a ese crío. — Dijo con todo el odio posible.

**~Hace 10 años~**

— ¡Corran! ¡Es Glasya Labolas[1]!

Aquel grito alarmó a toda la gente de Yúnmèng, muchos comenzaron a correr con la firme intención de apartarse de aquel lugar.

A diferencia de la gente, un joven apuesto de túnicas blancas con detalles azules iba en dirección contraria.

— ¡¿Hermano, qué hace?! ¡Huya!

Como si no hubiese notado la angustia en la voz de aquel chico, el de túnicas blancas habló. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Es Glasya Labolas, un presidente del inframundo! — Anunció aterrado. — ¡Alguien le ha liberado! ¡Hermano, quizás usted no lo sepa, pero una vez que Glasya Labolas es liberado… no habrá sobrevivientes, es sinónimo de muerte!

—Mn.

El joven se retiró, como si la advertencia de aquel joven agricultor no fuese nada más que una exageración.

—_ ¡Este tipo está loco!, ya no es problema mío, yo sé lo he advertido._ — Dio la vuelta y siguió su camino para preservar su vida.

Entrado a Yúnmèng llegaba Lán XīChén y su tío Lán QǐRén junto con un grupo de magos de Gūsū, apenas llegaron notaron el lugar medianamente desértico, habían rastros de sangre en todo el lugar, suelo y paredes parecían haber sido pinceladas con el líquido carmesí cuyo olor era metálico.

— ¡Guau! ¡Guau! (¡Por aquí! ¡Aquí hay más!)

Un grupo de tres perritos marrones salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los recién llegados.

Uno de los perros -el más grandecito de los tres- pescó de la cola al cachorro que iba feliz de la vida -y con la lengua de fuera-, hacia los Lán.

— ¡¿Au?! (¡¿Por qué me jalas?!)

— ¡Grr! ¡Gua-gua-gua-guau! (¡Baboso! ¡Dijo "a los Wēn", estos sujetos no tienen nada que ver!)

— ¡Au guau-au-au¡ (¡Pe-pero emiten mucha energía espiritual!)

— ¡Grrr! (¡Eso no es todo!) — Le mordió la orejita derecha y lo jaló para volver por dónde venían. — ¡Gr-grr-grrr! (¡Para pendejo no se estudia, me cae de a madre!)

El tercer cachorro que llevaba una venda en sus patitas se había quedado sentado, observando el espectáculo de los otros dos. Al ver que debían irse, se puso de pie y miró a los magos de Lán. — ¡Au! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! (¡Jajajaja! Perdonen a mis compañeros, no los amamantaron correctamente, por favor salgan, esto se pondrá feo, ¡Adiós!) — Sacudió su colita y se marchó con los otros dos.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó un junior de Gūsū.

—Era como si hubieran entablado una conversación. — Comentó otro.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un ladrido más fuerte y tenebroso.

¡GUAU!

Después de aquel ladrido, se hicieron presentes las notas de un gǔqín, mismas que hicieron que se escuchará el chillido de un perro.

Wèi WùXián, quien había decidido marcharse del lugar, detuvo sus pasos al oír a Caacrinolas chillar de tal forma.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Se dio la vuelta. — ¡Debe ser una maldita broma! — Regresó por dónde venía, entre más se acercaba, más baja era la energía negativa.

En cuanto sintió la energía espiritual de alguien más, se detuvo, buscó con la mirada y notó a un joven sobre uno de los tejados, aquel chico estaba haciéndole frente él solo a Caacrinolas, aquello asombró y asustó a Wèi WùXián, jamás creyó ver a ningún demonio de renombre ser sometido por alguien en un combate, mucho menos a un demonio con cargo jerárquico, ¡Maldita sea, el infierno se regía en distintos reinos, todos ellos con sus príncipes, duques, marqueses, presidentes y demás!

¡¿Cómo diablos un presidente infernal podía estar en esa situación?!

— ¡Mierda! — Notó un patrón de nubes en el atuendo de aquel joven.

— ¿Amo Yīng?

—Regresa a tu forma. — Suíbiàn no preguntó más y obedeció, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una espada, misma que Wèi WùXián colocó en su cintura. —_Es del clan Lán… y encima está defendiendo a esos perros._

La Secta Lán se había mantenido al margen durante el ataque a Yúnmèng, y era bien sabido que la gente de Gūsū no veía con buenos ojos a los de Yúnmèng, precisamente por su "sangre contaminada", según las creencias puras de la Secta Lán, no le era difícil adivinar a Wèi WùXián que ellos justificaron la masacre de su clan.

Apretó los dientes con rabia. —_Perdóna Caacrinolas, te he hecho pasar un mal rato._

Aún había perros Wēn, y hasta que aquella orden no se cumpliera, Caacrinolas no se iría, pero de dejarlo, posiblemente fuese sellado o eliminado, si pasaba lo segundo, el inframundo entraría en crisis y peor aún, todos los usuarios de artes demoníacas serían vistos como los causantes de tal desastre.

—_Mi única opción es ir y romper su sello. _— Pero debía evitar a toda costa un confrontamiento con el Lán o seguro aparecerían más monjecillos a joderlo.

Se apartó un poco y con un poco de su sangre dibujó un pentagrama con algunos símbolos básicos. — ¡Diviértanse!

De aquel pentagrama salieron cientos, miles de pequeños demonios de todas las formas, monos con alas de murciélago, arañas con cabezas de animales, criaturas con formas semi-humanas y grotescas.

Todas aquellas criaturas salieron a atacar a todo aquel que se cruzasen, y teñir toda Yúnmèng de sangre, o al menos ese era su plan, pero comenzaron a ser devueltos -literalmente- al infierno.

— ¡WàngJī!

—Hermano.

Tal como había previsto Wèi WùXián, un numeroso grupo de magos de Gūsū -a quienes él llamaba "monjecillos" debido a sus vestimentas y su historia-, aprovechó que una horda de demonios se lanzaban al chico del gǔqín, y se acercó al sello, para su suerte Caacrinolas se había ido de ahí, posiblemente a buscar a sus cachorros infernales para absorber la energía de los Wēn asesinados por los pequeños.

—_ ¡Bien! ¡Gracias por todo! _— Tomó el sello y lo rasgó por completo haciendo aquella hojita de papel en un puñado de papelitos tan diminutos que sería un dolor de cabeza repararlo. —_Será mejor quemarlo. _— Concentró un poco de su poder en la palma de su mano, mismo que se reveló como una pequeña llamarada.

—Detente.

Wèi WùXián se tensó al oír aquella voz, pero no detuvo su acto hasta quemar aquel puñado de papeles.

—Dije que te detuvieras.

—Es una pena, pero sólo obedezco a mi padre, y para tu mala suerte, él ya no está. — Miró por el rabillo de su ojo al sujeto que le hablaba.

Se trataba del mismo joven que estaba reteniendo a Caacrinolas.

— ¡WàngJī!

— ¿Tu padre? — Preguntó Wèi WùXián, dando la vuelta para encarar al apuesto joven. —Por su voz, yo diría que está entre los cuarenta y la muerte, no sé calcular edades[2].

—Fuiste tú.

— ¿Eh?

—Quien convocó a estos demonios y al presidente infernal.

— ¿Eres un detective o algo así?

El joven de Gūsū entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¡Joven maestro Lán WàngJī! — A ellos se les acercó uno de los discípulos de Gūsū. —Los demonios parecen provenir de una de las casas de esta sección… — El joven discípulo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, había visto un cartel con el retrato de aquel chico. —E-e-es… ¡Wèi Yīng! — El grito de aquel joven hizo que varios discípulos llegarán al lugar como hormigas a la miel.

—Tsk. — Sacó de su manga una bomba de humo y la impactó con fuerza contra el suelo, liberando una espesa niebla oscura que obligó a los de Gūsū a cerrar los ojos toser, Wèi WùXián aprovechó y se echó a correr.

— ¡Supriman a los demonios! — Ordenó Lán QǐRén.

— ¡WàngJī! — Llamó Lán XīChén a su hermano al ver a este perseguir al hechicero de Yúnmèng.

Lán WàngJī sólo dijo. —Yo me encargo.

Lán XīChén iba a seguir a su hermano pero su tío le detuvo. —Calma, WàngJī estará bien, él sabrá lidiar con él.

Wèi WùXián había tomado una fuerte ventaja en cuanto a la distancia, debía perderlo si quería ir a dónde estaba su hermano y futuro sobrino, le preocupaba que Jiāng Chéng se pusiera mal o le pasara algo.

El clan Jiāng había sido la cuna de hombres que parían, pero ni Jiāng Chéng y él habían visto cómo era el embarazo de un hombre, mucho menos el parto, por ello temía que algo pasara mientras él estaba lejos.

En un punto de su carrera, había logrado entrar a un bosque fuera de Yúnmèng, se detuvo un momento para poder respirar plenamente. O esa era su intención, hasta que una fuerte punzada en su corazón le aturdió.

— ¡Amo Yīng! — La voz de Suíbiàn se hizo presente. —Amo Yīng, ¿qué ocurre? — Wèi WùXián se recargó en un árbol respirando pesadamente a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba.

—El tiempo… — Suíbiàn ladeó la cabeza sin comprender las palabras. —_Ser hijo de un contratista de súcubo también tiene sus desventajas…_ — Sonrió con un poco de amargura.

Las primeras desventajas que comenzó a notar cuando cumplió nueve años. Aquel aroma que había usado para hacer que aquel Wēn encubierto llamara a Caacrinolas había aparecido sin ser su intención, aquello le había hecho pasar un intento de violación, afortunadamente su padre, Jiāng FēngMián, había llegado justo a tiempo y le había llevado a "Muelle de Loto".

Otra desventaja apareció apenas cumplió los 12 años, como todo niño que entraba a la adolescencia, el arte erótico que era prohibido para ellos pero eso sólo avivaba su curiosidad y como todo niño calenturiento, se hacía con aquellos libros llenos de imágenes explícitas, cuerpos femeninos desnudos, hombres introduciendo sus dedos tanto en la parte delantera como trasera de las mujeres.

Aquello aumentaba el lívido de los chicos y como consecuencia natural su cuerpo reaccionaba y ellos terminaban atendiendo esa necesidad, era deseo sexual, normal y natural en todas las personas, su deseo sexual no era anormal, claro hasta que la esencia de súcubo se hizo presente por segunda vez.

Lo cual hizo que su deseo fuese aún mayor y más difícil de complacer, a diferencia de las primeras veces, bastaba con acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo hasta que su esencia saliera, ahora eso no bastaba, su cuerpo se contraía con el simple roce de sus dedos, en más de una ocasión términos haciéndose así mismo aquello que veía en las ilustraciones, en más de una ocasión se abrió el labio a causa de las mordidas para suprimir sus jadeos en la noche.

Desde temprana edad ya se había acostumbrado a darse placer así mismo y sólo suspirar al finalizar y a que de vez en cuando la descendencia de súcubo le hiciera gemir y morderse los labios de inicio a fin.

Lo había hecho varias veces, pero antes del ataque a Yúnmèng había dejado de hacer aquello, jamás creyó que el deseo carnal se haría presente en ese momento, por norma llegaba en la madrugada, muchas… corrección, todas las veces ocurrió entre las medianoche y las tres de la mañana, ¿qué había provocado el cambio de horario?

No lo sabía y no iba a ponerse a investigar ahora, debía irse.

—Amo Yīng, no puede reprimirse… — Suíbiàn por fin había entendido a su amo. —Hágalo, yo cuidare…

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Protestó con las mejillas rojas, no por la proposición de Suíbiàn, sino porque como en aquél entonces, su entrada estaba empezando a liberar un poco de mucosidad.

—Regresa.

Ambos, tanto hechicero como arma se tensaron al oír aquella voz.

—_ ¡Demonios!_ — Wèi WùXián maldecía de mil formas, primero la llegada de los Lán, luego su "problema" y ahora nuevamente un Lán.

Suíbiàn miró con detenimiento a aquel joven, no le sonaba de nada. — ¿Quién eres?

—No es mi deseo ser descortés, pero esa forma de referirse a mi amo es completamente ofensiva.

— ¡¿Y tú quién eres?!

Aquel joven de piel nívea, ojos azul celeste, tan tranquilos y bellos que parecían dos bellos diamantes, sus prendas eran túnicas azules grisáceas con detalles plateados, su cabello también era plateado y estaba recogido en medio bollo al igual que el del joven maestro Lán. —Soy Bìchén.

Wèi WùXián abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si aquel joven era Bìchén, en ese entonces, aquel mago del clan Lán, no era otro más que. —Lán Zhàn…— Sonrió con picardía. —Lán WàngJī, por su puesto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

Lán WàngJī entrecerró los ojos. —Hiciste que sangre inocente se derramara.

— ¡¿Inocente dices?! — preguntó alzando una ceja. — ¿Qué entienden ustedes por inocen…? — Una punzada más fuerte se hizo presente.

— ¡Amo Yīng!

En el ambiente comenzó a circular una roma un tanto embriagante, Lán WàngJī comenzó a sentirse sofocado. — ¿Amo Zhàn? — Bìchén notó el extraño comportamiento de su maestro, al ser el espíritu de un arma materializado, aquel aroma no le afectaba, después de todo los súcubos atacan a HUMANOS, no a otros espíritus. — _¡¿Un súcubo?! ¡¿En dónde?!_ — Bìchén comenzó a rastrear el aura de aquel ente, pero no lo había. —_ ¡Imposible!_

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —_ ¡Awww! ¿No es lindo?, obvio jamás vas a encontrar al súcubo, porque no hay uno, los descendientes de contratistas de súcubos heredamos algunas habilidades de ellos, pero no pueden inculparnos, porque nuestra aura sigue siendo humana, no se modifica hasta que hagamos contrato alguno… _Suíbiàn. — Llamó a su arma, este se acercó a él. —Encárgate de Bìchén. — Apenas terminó de decir aquello, sintió su entrada liberar más de aquel viscoso fluido. — _¡Maldita sea, a este paso ni siquiera seré capaz de…! _— Un aroma ajeno al suyo captó su atención… reconocía ese olor, era el de… — _¡Un hombre excitado! _— ¡Bingo!, sin medir su morbo, dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de Lán WàngJī, quien con todo y aquellas túnicas no pudo cubrir de todo su naciente erección.

Suíbián miró de reojo a donde su amo veía, sintió un poco de vergüenza, ¿de verdad su amo haría algo como darse al primer hombre al que se le parara enfrente de él?, ahora entendía mejor la orden de su maestro.

— ¡Amo Zhàn! — Llamó Bìchén, pero para su mal suerte Lán WàngJi estaba teniendo serios problemas para siquiera ponerse de pie.

— ¡Detente! — Ordenó Lán WàngJi al hechicero, él sabía quién era ese chico, era imposible no saberlo con tanto maldito cartel pegado por los Wēn en toda Yúmèng, tres volantes con distintos rostros. Él se encontró con varios con el rostro del joven frente a él.

**"Nombre: Wèi Yīng**

**Hijo ilegítimo de Jiāng FēngMián y "Bùchún fūrén[3]".**

**Habilidades: Invocaciones, esgrima.**

**Si lo ve, avise a las unidades del clan Wēn, todo aquel que trate de protegerlo se enviará a juicio por fomentar la herejía."**

Lán WàngJī tragó saliva con dificultad, había entendido que la "rara" reacción de su cuerpo, era producto de Wèi WùXián, lo que él no sabía era que verdaderamente no era algo planeado por el joven, simplemente, Lán WàngJī había llegado en el momento menos indicado.

—Te dije… que te detuvieras. — Dijo entre dientes, mostrando molestia en sus ojos que poco a poco comenzaban a nublarse.

— ¡Amo Zhàn! — Bìchén se acercó a su maestro con la intención de romper con el hechizo de Wèi WùXián, posó su mano sobre la espalda de su maestro y comenzó a transmitirle su energía. —_Si mi amo no puede romperle por voluntad, yo puedo intervenir._ — Tanto sus pensamientos como sus acciones fueron detenidas por un espada que por poco le atraviesa el brazo, de no ser porque Bìchén tenía buenos reflejos… a saber cómo le hubiese ido. Bìchén miró al atacante, se trataba de nadie más que Suíbiàn, yendo contra las finas y estrictas enseñanzas del clan Lán, Bìchén dejó ver su molestia. — ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

— ¡La pregunta es estúpida amigo! — Su mofa irritó al otro. — ¡Oh! Se enojó el príncipe abstemio. — Era bien sabido que los de Gūsū y sobre todo los Lán no ingerían alcohol, y aunque no era algo por lo que debía alguien sentirse humillado, el claro tono de burla de Suíbiàn superó la paciencia de Bìchén.

—Suficiente… ¡Ya tuve suficiente de las insolencias de tu amo y de las tuyas! — Desenvainó su espada.

Suíbiàn sonrió. —_ ¡Caíste!_ — No estaba muy seguro de dejar a su amo con el Lán, pero si su mente no le fallaba, el qué Bìchén y él estuvieran cerca de los otros dos, no sería nada agradable.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Suíbiàn se lanzó contra Lán WàngJī, sabiendo que Bìchén le protegería, desencadenando así una feroz batalla, Wèi WùXián necesitaba con urgencia calmar aquel fuego que nacía en su interior, había rechazado la propuesta de Suíbiàn, más no por vergüenza, sino que en efecto sabía que aquello no sería como en las otras ocasiones, aquel frenesí era más tardado y más escandaloso. Pero ahora había alguien que quizás le ayudará, aunque sí de lo pedía amablemente, seguro que el otro lo mandaba al demonio, así que… ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la situación?

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que Suíbiàn logrará alejar a Bìchén de Lán WàngJī, Wèi WùXián trató con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir un poco su estado, caminó lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a Lán WàngJī, este dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de mantener la distancia.

— ¿De qué huyes, Lán Èr gēgē? — El "Lán Èr gēgē" lo dijo con cierta picardía, a ello se le tenía que sumar que Wèi WúXiàn no dejaba de emanar aquel aroma.

—Aléjate. — Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué? — Dio dos pasos al frente. — ¿De qué huyes?

— ¡Wèi WùXián! — Llamó apretando los puños.

—Aquí estoy. — Miró de arriba abajo a Lán WàngJī. —Justo aquí. — Tomó al Lán de los hombros y se acercó más a él.

— ¡Alej…!

No pudo terminar su frase, pues Wèi WùXián se había apoderado de sus labios de forma hambrienta.

Lán WàngJī no sabía si era su inexperiencia o si Wèi WùXián tenía alguna prisa, pero para antes de que el chico quisiera reaccionar adecuadamente, el de orbes grises se recargó tanto que terminó tumbándolo.

—Lán Zhàn. — Susurró en el oído del otro.

Se habían apartado demasiado de ellos, Bìchén trataba de no apartarse del otro par, pero las burlas y ataques de Suíbiàn le obligaban a hacerlo.

—Ven pequeño Bìchén. — Provocó al de ojos celestes.

— ¡Me desharé de ti y luego de tu maestro! — Amenazó, corrió hacia el de túnicas con motivo de flamas y lanzó una estocada, misma que Suíbiàn esquivó.

**~En Una Cabaña, Retirada de Yúnmèng~**

Jiāng Chéng estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Wèi WùXián había salido, temía que algo le pasara a su hermano, ya era demasiado dolor saber a sus padres muertos y a su hermana desaparecida como para que encima su hermano fuese atrapado, sobre todo por las palabras de Wēn Cháo.

**~En El Bosque~**

— ¡Ah! Mmm… — Le había costado los suyo, pero logró limitar los movimientos de Lán WàngJī. —_No creí posible poder usar mi control estando en este estado. _— Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir sus labios ser mordidos. — ¡Lán Zhàn! — Reprendió al otro.

La visión de Lán WàngJī estaba nublada, pero aun así parecía ser medianamente consciente.

—De…ten…te…

Wèi WùXián negó con la cabeza. —No puedo, Lán Zhàn, tú fuiste el que se introdujo en mí. — Apretó los labios al recibir una estocada ligeramente más fuerte que las anteriores. —Incluso estado abajo, sigues manteniendo el ritmo. — Comentó entre besos.

—Wèi Yīng…

—Shhh, sigue disfrutando esto… después de todo… yo sólo estoy complaciendo tus verdaderos deseos.

Lán WàngJī volvió a afianzarse a las caderas de Wèi WùXián y arremeter contra el otro, sabía lo que hacía, lo que estaba pasando, quería que Wèi WùXián dejará de liberar aquel aroma, no para detenerse, no iba a mentirse eso le estaba gustando, pero no por las sensaciones físicas, sino que Wèi WùXián tenía algo que le atrapaba, y no tengo nada que ver con su energía espiritual, era algo, pero no sabía qué.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los sonidos de metales chocando comenzaban a ser más constantes, como si hubiese una prisa en declarar un ganador.

— ¡Con calma, Bìchéncito!

Bìchén frunció el ceño, algo había comenzado a inquietarle, entre más duraba su batalla con Suíbiàn, aquella sensación se agrandaba. No sólo le preocupaba su maestro, también sentía que sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo.

—_ ¡Esto es malo, debo deshacerme de él! _— Mantuvo la guardia ante Suíbiàn. —_Algo no está bien. _— Frente a él el espíritu de nombre Suíbiàn, estaba tranquilo y son señales de agotamiento, mantenía su sonrisa como en un principio.

Suíbiàn por su parte notaba que en efecto, su oponente se volvía más lento, menos preciso y él por su parte se sentía menos cansado, como si su energía de renovará automáticamente.

Suíbiàn entre cerró los ojos, notaba algo en Bìchén, sólo durante esos momentos en los que ambos se quedaron estáticos pudo notarlo con claridad, Bìchén parecía estar "retirándose", o mejor dicho desapareciendo, como si su amo no pudiese mantenerlo en su forma humana.

—_Vaya, vaya, con que eso pasa cuando un descendiente se desfoga con otro usuario de magia… que interesan…_ — Se dio una palmada en la frente. — _¡Amo Yīng!_ — Desde hacía un buen rato había sentido la inusual recuperación de su energía, pero no fue hasta ese momento que sintió… algo raro… como si las entrañas de su maestro estuviesen siendo… ¿movidas?

Había creído fielmente que Wèi WùXián había estado robando la energía de Lán WàngJī por medio de besos, ya que ese era el método del de orbes grises, jamás contó con que pudiera drenar la energía de _esa_ manera, le era un poco perturbadora la imagen, pero era inevitable pensar en ello, después de todo, Suíbiàn estaba conectado a su maestro, por ello sentía lo que Wèi WùXián experimentaba, aunque no con la misma magnitud, y eso era algo por lo cual agradecer al cielo.

— ¡Ustedes! — Bìchén se había lanzado de nuevo hacia Suíbiàn, este le esperaba pero al tercer paso, Bìchén desapareció, bueno no como tal, sino que regresó a su forma original. La espada de empuñadura azul quedó clavada al suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con pasos apresurados, un grupo de personas de internaban en el bosque.

— ¡Maestro Lán QǐRén! — Llamó uno de los subordinados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Se acercó a donde el chico se había petrificado.

Lán XīChén se acercó a su tío para poder ver a detalle al joven discípulo y tratar de descifrar lo que ocurría, después de todo, esa era su mayor habilidad.

— ¡Aléjense de él! — Gritó Lán QǐRén, asustando a los demás.

—Tío, ¿qué ocurre?

—Presta más atención a tu olfato.

Tal cual dijo, Lán XīChén notó un inusual aroma, era débil, pero perceptible. — ¿Qué es?

Lán QǐRén frunció el ceño, a lo largo de su vida había luchado con distintos seres demoníacos, entre ellos los súcubos y por supuesto con varios contratistas de ellos, pero aún con todo el dolor de su corazón, debía admitir que sólo se había enfrentado a alguien que hacía un uso sublime de sus habilidades, tanto propias como las adquiridas por su pacto. Aquel aroma le recordaba a aquella enemiga y también le provocaba el más grande de los disgustos. —Es obra de Wèi WùXián. — Dijo con el rostro sombrío. — ¡Los que no puedan manejar "restricción", quédense, los demás vengan conmigo. — Comenzó a caminar hacia dónde provenía aquel aroma.

— ¡Tío! — Lán XīChén siguió al hombre junto con un grupo de personas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wèi WùXián luchaba para recuperar la respiración, Lán WàngJī estaba en las mismas, pero se veía terriblemente mal, su piel de por sí era clara, ahora se veía en extremo pálida.

—Lán Zhàn… — Wèi WùXián se había recostado encima del Lán, acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos aquel rostro que parecía ser delicado. —Lán Èr gēgē… — Dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir la mano de Lán WàngJī posarse en su espalda y comenzar a acariciarla levemente. —Lán Zhàn…

—Mn.

Wèi WùXián sintió que su corazón de detenía poco a poco. Prestó más atención a los ojos del segundo jade, seguían medianamente nublados. Sin decir nada, Wèi WùXián trató de sacar el miembro de Lán WàngJī pero este le tomó de la cintura, aferrándose a la posición en la que estaban.

— ¡Ah! — Un gemido escapó de sus labios. — ¡Lán Zhàn, ya basta!

—Mojando.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Lán WàngJī miró fijamente a Wèi WùXián y dijo. —Te sigues mojando.

No mentía, la entrada de Wèi WùXián se había mantenido húmeda todo el tiempo y pese a haber alcanzado el mejor orgasmo -el mejor, hasta el momento-, su entrada no había dejado de lubricarse, Wèi WùXián estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero oír a Lán WàngJī decirle aquello le provocó un sonrojo.

— ¡Cállate! — Aprovechó que el jade estaba débil y se levantó.

— ¡Wéi Yīng!

— ¡Si sigues dentro de mi terminaré dejándote sin energía y morirás! — Tan pronto dijo aquello se abofeteó mentalmente.

Lán WàngJī trató de sentarse, pero sus antebrazos flaquearon y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Lán Zhàn! — Ayudó al otro a poner sentarse. —Ves a lo que me refiero. Tomó el pulso del mago y noto que en efecto era bajo, aun así, le impresionaba que el chico pudiese hablar.

— ¡Aléjate de él!

Wèi WùXián alzó el rostro, encontrando a la distancia a Lán QǐRén y un grupo de magos. —_ ¡Diablos! No queda de otra. _— Rápidamente recogió los restos de semen -su semen- que quedaban en el abdomen de Lán WàngJī y sin dudarlo cubrió con esa misma mano la boca del Lán, tapándole la nariz y obligándolo a tragar aquel líquido.

Lán QǐRén lanzó su espada, Wèi WùXián esquivo aun estando desnudo, desafortunadamente, su sobrino ya había ingerido aquello, Lán WàngJī abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor.

— ¡WàngJī! — Llamó Lán XīChén, corriendo hasta su hermano para socorrerlo. — ¡WàngJī, responde! — El menor sólo miró a Wèi WùXián por última vez antes de desmayarse.

— ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?! — Preguntó Lán QǐRén.

Wèi WùXián sonrío. —Acabo de marcarlo. — Dijo poniéndose su túnica externa para cubrirse un poco.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?! — Lán XīChén preguntó cubriendo con su túnica externa a su desnudo hermano.

Wei Wuxian Wèi WùXián rió. —Significa que no podrá estar con nadie más, sólo conmigo. — Dijo con malicia.

— ¡Monstruo! — Grito Lán QǐRén, llamando a su espada para lanzar otro ataque al pelinegro de ojos grises.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, como podrán ver… — Dijo descubriendo sus muslos, mismos por los que se deslizaba la semilla de Lán WàngJī. —Estoy muy lleno… se corrió tanto que creo tendré un bebé. — El rostro de Lán QǐRén se descompuso a causa de la rabia, Wèi WùXián volvió a cubrirse, saco un grupo de talismanes y los arrojó, liberando así a otra horda de demonios que se lanzaron, evitando que ellos pudiesen seguirle.

— ¡Pagaras por esto! Gritó Lán QǐRén.

**~En La Actualidad~**

Quien sabía que más había estado vociferando su tío en contra de su amado, pero definitivamente eran sucesos que incriminaban a Wèi WùXián, apretó los dientes un poco y habló con firmeza. —Mida sus palabras. — La paciencia de Lán WàngJī era demasiada, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, está de volvía nula.

— ¿Medirlas?, ¿por qué he de medirme?, él era hijo de una contratista de súcubo, su sangre estaba manchada, y encima de volvió contratista de Asmodeo[4], estaba podrido hasta la médula, y ese crío lo está igual. — Señaló la puerta por la que había salido el menor. — ¡Dices una y otra y otra vez que es hijo tuyo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, estás hablando del hombre cuya madre se enredó con un hombre casado, y que encima pacto con el demonio de la lujuria, ya de por si tenía tendencia a meterse a la cama de cualquiera! — Lán WàngJī apretó los puños. —Ahora con Asmodeo… ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces se habrá revolcado como una ruin y sucia ramera?

Sin que ambos adultos se percatarán, el menor había permanecido detrás de la puerta oyendo todo, de mordía el labio cada que oía a su tío abuelo referirse así a su madre y a él, pero el dolor se acrecentó al oír a Lán QǐRén asegurar que Wèi WùXián se había paseado en distintas camas y que él no era hijo de Lán WàngJī.

—En uno de sus encuentros desmedidos se embarazo como parte del precio a pagar por el contrato, y tú le has creído cuando te dijo que era tuyo.

El corazón de A-Yuàn se contrajo y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas. —_ ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡Mi madre nunca haría algo así!_

—Tío, ya basta. — Su tono de voz fue ligeramente más alto.

— ¡Sabes que todo lo que digo es verdad! ¡Sabes que Wèi WùXián no era más que una maldita ramera, que se revolcó en un sin fin de camas!

— ¡Eso no es así! — Seguía reprimiendo el deseo de gritar, no por miedo a su castigo, lo asumiría sin problemas, pero temía que durante su seclusión su tío molestara a su hijo.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan ciego, WàngJī?!

Lán WàngJī cerró los ojos, había decidido dejar que su tío hablará hasta que se hartara y se callara él solo, pero al ver que no sería así, decidió no callarse más. — ¡Porque cada que Wèi Yīng sucumbía al deseo carnal, YO ERA QUIEN LE SATISFACÍA, TODAS Y CADA UNA DE ESAS VECES…!

— ¡LÁN ZHÀN! — Llamó sorprendido e irritado al oír semejantes palabras.

— ¡NO LO DEJABA CERRAR LOS OJOS HASTA ASEGURARME DE QUE SE GRABARÁN NUESTROS NOMBRES TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ANDUVIERAN CERCA MIENTRAS WÈI YĪNG Y YO LO HACÍAMOS! — Sabía que era una grosería de su parte, pero decidió pasar de largo y salir de la habitación, justo al lado de la puerta estaba su hijo con las mejillas encharcadas y también rosas al oír a su padre decir todo aquello. —A-Yuàn… — Aunque no lo parecía, Lán WàngJī se sentía avergonzado de que su retoño hubiese escuchando tales cosas.

—Papá… — El chico se despegó de la pared y se talló de forma brusca los ojos. —Perdón, no era mi intención escuchar… es que yo...

Lán WàngJī miró con atención a su hijo, no sólo su voz era triste, sus ojos también reflejaban tristeza y dolor, le era evidente que más que oírle decir que hizo y deshizo con Wèi WùXián, en la mente del chico habían quedado las palabras de su tío, mismas que aseguraban que él no era hijo suyo. —A-Yuàn, ten siempre en mente lo siguiente... — A-Yuàn prestó total atención a su padre. —Tú nombre es Lán Yuàn, tu nombre de cortesía es SīZhuī, y más importante aún, eres hijo de Wèi Yīng y mío. — Los ojos de Lán SīZhuī se abrieron de par en par. —Jamás permitas que te digan o hagan creer lo contrario.

Lán SīZhuī tragó saliva y se lanzó abrazar a su padre, el mayor recibió a su hijo en sus brazos y sonrió de forma sutil.

—Wèi Yīng era bastante extrovertido. — Lán SīZhuī miró a los ojos a su padre. —Te le pareces, no dejes de ser fiel a tu corazón, A-Yuàn.

**~Flashback~**

— ¡Lán Zhàn!

—Baja de ahí.

—Si lo hago… ¿pelearas conmigo? — Los lóbulos de Lán WàngJī se tornaron rosas, Wèi WùXián rió. — ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? — Preguntó bajando del árbol.

—…

—Lán Zhàn, ¿por qué no admites que te gusto?

—…

Wèi WùXián caminó hasta él y le abrazó. —A mí me gustas.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

Lán SīZhuī ladeó un poco la cabeza, durante años su padre había estado un tanto renuente a hablar de su madre, que de repente hiciera algunos comentarios le tomaba por sorpresa, pero a la vez le aliviaba. Era como si por fin hubiese logrado abrir el baúl de los recuerdos que su padre se había empleado en mantener cerrado bajo llave.

— ¡HánGuāng-Jūn! — El mencionado miró al joven discípulo. — ¡HánGuāng-Jūn!

—Está prohibido gritar y correr en el "Descanso de las Nubes". — El disimulo detuvo de golpe, hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y volvió hablar.

—HánGuāng-Jūn… sus conejos… se niegan a comer, incluso a entrad corriendo hacía la entrada, hemos evitado que escapen.

— ¿Desde cuándo han estado actuando así?

—Desde hace tres días.

Lán SīZhuī parpadeó un par de veces. —Papá… no has estado esos días… es posible que los conejos te extrañaran. — Lán WàngJī miró a su hijo, la conclusión sonaba descabellada, pero nada imposible, después de todo, él había criado esos conejos con esmero y los conejos le querían mucho.

Lán WàngJī soltó un suspiro. —Les gusta hacer todo difícil… igual que él.

— ¿Eh?

Lán WàngJī negó suevamente. —Vamos, A-Yuàn. — El chico asintió y camino a donde yacían los conejos.

* * *

**He aquí una confesión...**  
**La parte de Lán QǐRén en plan mamón es porque godessofhelheim me inspiró con una (varias, al chile) escenas de su fic "La Esperanza De Un Anhelo".**

**Maravillosa historia 😉👌**

**Glosario:**

**[1]Glasya Labolas: Es otro nombre de Caacrinolas (la cagué en los otros caps y puse Caarnicolas 😵, perdón por mi pendejez, lo más seguro es que lo corrija luego)**  
**[2]Entre los cuarenta y la muerte: Es una línea de un monólogo de Franco Escamilla, la línea original es "entre los ochenta y la muerte", pero quise joder a QǐRén**

**[3]Bù chún fūrén (不纯夫人): Dama Impura, título brgas que le acabo de poner a Cángsè Sànrén.**

**[4]Asmodeo: Es uno de los siete demonios más poderosos del inframundo, al igual que Leviatán representa un pecado capital, siendo "Lujuria".**

**No sé ustedes, pero yo me reí como foca con epilepsia con el diálogo de los perritos**


	6. Dirty II

~Dirty II~

~En Otro Lado~

— ¡A-Chéng! — A saber cuántas veces había repetido el nombre del menor, pero ahora estaban sus espadas chocando la una con la otra.

Los ataques de Jiāng Chéng no media en lo más mínimo su fuerza, mientras que Lán XīChén se limitaba a bloquear o evadir, no quería estar así con el chico de Yúnmèng.

— ¡A-Chéng, por favor!

Jiāng Chéng apretó aún más los dientes. — ¡Deja de llamarme ASÍ! — Antes, aunque no lo aceptara, adoraba que el mayor de los jades le llamara así, incluso suplicaba al cielo que el tiempo fuera rápido lejos de él y que se detuviera cuando estaban juntos.

Pero ahora no era así, ahora oír "A-Chéng", le producía escalofríos y le irritaba, ya no era el hilo a dulces recuerdos, sino a una pesadilla.

~Hace 11 años~

Sus jadeos eran apenas perceptibles, sonreía complacido por su hazaña.

— ¡Bien! — Celebró. —He podido escabullirme de la barrera. — Miró a sus espaldas, a algunos metros -más de cien aproximadamente-, se hallaba su hogar "Muelle de Loto", se estiró satisfecho, no era que fuese un mal sitio, de hecho era genial vivir ahí. Pero de vez en cuando se sentía sofocado, sobre todo por las constantes peleas de sus padres, motivo por el cual había empezado a escaparse de casa.

— ¡Jiāng Chéng!

El mencionado apretó los puños y miró con molestia a Wèi WùXián. — ¡Shhh! ¡¿Quieres que mi madre nos oiga? — Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, claro que no, Madam Yú ya me la tiene jurada. — Comentó con una sonrisa.

Jiāng Chéng rodó los ojos. —Déjame en paz.

— ¡Ah! ¡Jiāng Chéng, espera!

— ¡No, no quiero oírte y tampoco verte! — Dijo tratando de alejarse del otro.

— ¿Por qué? — Chilló el de ojos grises.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Preguntas el "por qué"?! — Dio media vuelta. — ¡Mis padres siempre han tenido una relación difícil, pero desde que llegaste sus peleas han sido más frecuentes y encima más fuertes! — Comentó sin miramiento alguno. — ¡Estábamos bien antes de que tú llegarás! — Wèi WùXián bajó la mirada, era cierto que las discusiones de su padre y de Madam Yú eran feroces, pero jamás pensó que la ferocidad había aparecido con su llegada. — ¡Dejame solo! — Gritó Jiāng Chéng, alejándose del otro.

No miró hacia atrás y siguió su camino, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía, pero lo único que quería era alejarse de su medio hermano así como de los gritos de sus padres. En más de una ocasión invitó a Jiāng YànLí, pero ella prefería quedarse y después tranquilizar a su madre.

La región de Yúnmèng era conocida por sus canales, muchos de ellos eran hermosamente adornados por la naturaleza con bellas flores y de hecho "Muelle de Loto" había ganado su nombre por sus canales llenos de flores de Loto.

El sonido del agua resultaba relajante y ayudaba a los hechiceros de "Muelle de Loto" a mantener sus mentes en paz, todos y cada uno de ellos era descendiente de un mago -ahora llamados "Hechiceros" debido a su manejo de las artes oscuras- cuyo linaje estaba impregnado con la energía negativa de los Ghouls.

Era un lugar bello y pacífico, pero en cuanto sus padres comenzaran su guerra, la paz se destruía, Jiāng Chéng comenzó a ceder más sus pasos, y se detuvo en frente de un pequeño riachuelo, su sonido era apenas perceptible, pero aún así se sentó aun lado de aquel hilillo de agua.

—Espera, no te vayas. — Una suave voz llamó la atención de Jiāng Chéng. —Ven, anda, no tengas miedo. — Aquella súplica era tan amable que le hacía dudar de que quien hablara fuera humano.

—No siento energía negativa… — Empezaba a dudar de ser capaz de detectar bien las energías, después de todo, todos en Yunmeng alababan a Wèi WúXiàn.

— ¡Espera! — Un hermoso venado albino se hizo presente.

—Pero… ¿qué? — Aquel hermoso venado poseía ojos azules. —Un venado de nieve[1]… — Identificó la raza de aquel animal. —Pero ellos sólo están en las montañas y precisamente durante el invierno, ¿qué hace uno aquí? — De un momento a otro su visión se volvió completamente oscura.

—Jiāng Chéng…

Jiāng Chéng se tensó y dio media vuelta. — ¡Mamá!

—Tienes dos opciones, regresas o voy por ti.

Después de decir aquello la visión de Jiāng Chéng regresó a la normalidad. —Red de comunicación[2]… — Tragó saliva, había sido tonto al creer que su madre no notaría su ausencia y que no daría con él.

— ¡Te tengo! — Salió un joven de vestimentas blancas con detalles azules.

Jiāng Chéng lo miró con detenimiento, era un joven de ojos dorados levemente oscuros, cabello negro largo y perfectamente peinado con medio bollo, lucía como un ángel caído del cielo, un ser inmaculado que jamás podría ser tocado por un mortal. Sus orbes azules chocaron con los dorados y aquello le hizo sonrojarse.

— ¡Ah! — Aquel joven de inmaculada apariencia soltó aquella muestra de asombro, pues no contaba con encontrarse con alguien ahí. —Perdona, este pequeño travieso se había escapado hace días. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza del venado.

—Yo… — Jiāng Chéng trataba de procesar la suave y armoniosa voz del joven que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

— ¡Jiāng Chéng! — El pelinegro cerró los ojos y sin decir más se echó a correr.

— ¡Espera! — Llamó el joven, pero el menor ya se había marchado. —Ni siquiera pudimos presentarnos… Oye, Měi… — Habló al venadito a su lado. — ¿Crees que le asuste? — El venado de nieve sólo se pegó a él.

¡Estaba muerto, definitivamente estaba muerto!

Su madre, Yú ZǐYuān, lo colgaría de el árbol más alto y si corría con suerte, no sería de las pelotas. Así como salió sin que se notará la interrupción en la barrera, entró de nuevo, salió de unos arbustos y caminando de espaldas procurando que aquellos arbustos no se vieran sospechosos chocó con alguien.

— ¡Así que es de aquí que te escapas!

El rostro de Jiāng Chéng palideció y dio media vuelta. — ¡Mamá!

Frente a él, Yú ZǐYuān, también conocida como Madam Yú, misma que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Ma-madre…

— ¿Qué demonios hacías afuera?

—Mamá, yo…

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas?!

—Yo…

—A-Lí y Wèi WùXián se han mantenido dentro, ¿pero tú?, ¡te sales sin autorización! — Jiāng Chéng bajó la cabeza, aunque quisiera, no podía refutar nada a su madre.

—Mi señora por favor, A-Chéng está bien.

Madam Yú volteó a ver a su marido. — ¡Es precisamente por tu falta de pantalones que estos niños hacen lo que hacen!

Jiāng FēngMián suspiró, sabía lo difícil que era el carácter de su mujer, pero como él ya había dicho, su hijo estaba bien y había regresado sano y salvo, ¿por qué alarmarse?, definitivamente su esposa era el tipo de mujer preocupona pero que no lo admitía abiertamente, Madam Yú ya estaba soltándole un sermón ahora, por lo que le hizo señas a Jiāng Chéng para que fuera a donde estaba su hermana, Jiāng Chéng entendió y aprovecha distracción de su madre para huir por su vida.

— ¡Lo digo enserio, Jiāng FēngMián, ponles un poco de límite! ¡Y tú…! — Volteó a donde se suponía debía estar su hijo, pero no había nadie ahí, apretó los puños y gritó a todo pulmón. — ¡JIĀNG CHÉNG!

A la distancia se escuchó el grito de la mujer, los discípulos de la Secta cerraron los ojos, sintiendo pena por el hijo de su Líder.

—A-Chéng, ¿saliste de nuevo? — Su hermana mayor lo miró con ternura.

—No me gusta verlos discutir.

Jiāng YànLí abrazó a su hermano. —A-Chéng, mamá y papá siempre han sido así, no dejes que eso te afecte.

Yú ZǐYuān echaba humo por los oídos.

—ZǐYuān… te ves hermosa cuando impones tu autoridad. — Jiāng FēngMián acarició la tersa mejilla de Madam Yú.

Esta apartó la mano ajena y dijo. —No creo que sea así, de lo contrario, no te hubieras enredado con CángSè SànRén. — Sin decir más, la mujer de fue hecha una fiera.

Jiāng FēngMián volvió a lanzar un suspiro al aire, sabía que le había fallado a su esposa, pero no podía decir que lo que pasó con CángSè SànRén había sido sólo una aventura, era algo cruel y una mentira, pero sabía que si le decía que estaba enamorado de ambas, Madam Yú le terminaría odiando más y posiblemente la agarraría más contra Wèi WùXián.

~Descanso De Las Nubes~

Le había tomado dos días regresar a su hogar junto con la traviesa y escurridiza Měi. La acompañó hasta la parte alta y recóndita de la montaña, ahí donde ningún humano se atrevería a ir y en donde ella vivía con más animales de nieve. Después de ello regresó a su hogar, en la entrada le esperaba su hermano menor.

—WàngJī. — Saludo a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hermano mayor tardó mucho. — Dijo casi de forma robótica. Lán XīChén sonrió ante la evidente preocupación del otro. —WàngJī creyó que hermano mayor no volvería. — Lán XīChén le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Lamento la tardanza, WàngJī, Měi es muy rápida.

Lán WàngJī miró a su hermano. — ¿A hermano le gustan los venados?

—Me gustan todos los animales, y a ti, WàngJī, ¿qué animales te gustan? — Lán WàngJī negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Debe haber algún animal. — Lán WàngJī permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, pero después volvió a negar. Lán XīChén sonrió, conocía a su hermano, sabía que sí había un animal, pero no sabía con certeza cual. —Entremos, tío se preocupara.

~Muelle De Loto~

Durante esos días, Madam Yú vigilaba constantemente a sus hijos, incluido Wèi WùXián, después de todos esos tres eran miembros de la familia principal de la Secta y por lo tanto debían mejorar, tanto sus artes marciales como mágicas, ya tenían demasiado con que todos los de Yúnmèng fueran estigmatizados como para dejar que se volviesen un puñado de debiluchos.

Justo ese día, estaban los chicos de pie con unas pesas en cada mano, los brazos extendidos al frente y la postura firme en su totalidad, sus brazos ya estaban casados y llevaban más de tres horas así.

Las mujeres por su parte seguían trazando y creando campos, mismos que eran destruidos en un instante con un simple chasquido de Madam Yú.

— ¡¿A eso le llaman campo de protección?! — Reprendió a las chicas, su hija incluida. — ¡Un gato podría defenderse más que ustedes! ¡De pie y háganlo de nuevo!

— ¡Sí, Madam Yú!

Los chicos no estaban mejor que ellas, si Madam Yú notaba que alguien bajaba un poco los brazos o si encorvaba la espalda, les daría un latigazo, aunque agradecían que no fuese con Zǐdiàn.

—Dà Shīxiōng[3]… ya no puedo más.

Wèi WùXián apretó los labios, él estaba en las mismas. —Shīdì[4]…

Jiāng Chéng le dio un pisotón a Wèi WùXián. — ¡Callate! — Durante esos dos días su madre le había obligado a tomar lecciones extra de magia, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su madre, ya después de las ingeniaría para volver a escaparse. — ¡Dejen de quejarse! — Dijo fulminándolos con la mirada.

Todos los demás discípulos tragaron saliva, su Shīdì era igual o más exigente que Madam Yú, hasta parecían sacados del mismo molde.

¡Zaz!

Un látigo golpeó el suelo, justo detrás de los chicos. Por el susto, todos soltaron aquellas pesas.

— ¡¿Quién les dijo que podían soltar las pesas?! — Los chicos no dijeron nada. —Jiāng Chéng… — Caminó hasta quedar frente a los chicos, varias pesas estaban en el suelo, sólo Jiāng Chéng y Wèi WùXián las mantenían alzadas, aunque ambos habían bajado un poco los brazos. —Suficiente. — Los chicos bajaron lentamente las pesas, haciendo una sentadilla en el proceso. —Practiquen su tiro con arco… ¡Todos! — Dijo señalando a las chicas. — ¡Y mañana a primera hora los quiero aquí!

Tanto chicos como chicas soltaron un leve suspiro, de todo, la arquería era lo más fácil… para ellos claro, aunque no podían tomárselo con calma, después de todo seguían bajo la mira de Madam Yú. Todos se marcharon al área de arquería.

—Madam Yú es verdaderamente sobre exigente.

—Es mi madre de quien hablas.

—No lo tomes a mal WǎnYín[5] Shīdì, sabemos que Madam Yú lo hace por nuestro bien, pero a veces es un poco excesiva.

Jiāng Chéng soltó un suspiro. —Fue mi culpa. — Después de todo era verdad, Madam Yú se estaba desquitando con ellos debido a su falta.

Wèi WùXián se acercó a él y le preguntó. — ¿Te atrapó?

Jiāng Chéng lo miró con un poco de molestia. —No como tal, me localizó por medio de la red.

Wèi WùXián asintió con la cabeza como si estuviese dando una respuesta o algo.

—Mientras me regañaba... no mencionó la presencia de alguien más… eso quiere decir que ese chico no fue percibido… es raro, a mamá nunca se le escapa nada. — Las cometas fueron elevadas y algunos discípulos tomaron sus arcos y apuntaron a las cometas. — ¿Quién era ese chico? — Algo había llamado su atención, quizás era su apariencia impecable, o su suave voz, o quizás esos ojos. ¡Algo, había algo!, pero… ¿qué?

—Jiāng Chéng… Jiāng Chéng… ¡Jiāng Chéng! — El mencionado regresó a sus cinco sentidos. —Te toca.

Jiāng Chéng miró la cometa, tomó una flecha del aljaba[6, tensó su arco y apuntó a la cometa, entrecerró sus ojos para una mejor puntería, respiró hondo y contuvo la respiración para después soltar la flecha que dio justo al centro de la cometa.

— ¡Buen tiro! — Gritó Wèi WùXián. — ¡Ahora intentemoslo con más altura! — Todos los demás asintieron.

~QíShān Wēn~

En "Ciudad Sin Noche", Wēn RuóHàn bebía de su copa, mientras miraba el mapa que yacía extendido en su escritorio.

—Pronto, toda China estará bajo mi poder…

— ¡Padre!

Wēn RuóHàn miró al menor de sus hijos y suspiró. — Cháo Ér… ¿dónde están tus modales?

Wēn Cháo se tensó al oír aquello, la voz de su padre sonaba tranquila, pero la mirada gélida hacia su persona le abrumó.

—L-l-lo lamento, padre. — Se hincó ante su padre y bajó la mirada.

Wēn RuóHàn se puso de pie y caminó hasta el menor. — ¿Qué es tan importante como para que pierdas los modales?

Wēn Cháo temía abrir la boca, pero quería congraciarse con él, demostrarle que no era menos que su hermano mayor. —Padre, los impuros están haciendo revuelo, no son sólo los de Gūsū Lán…

—Cháo Ér… ve al grano.

Wēn Cháo tragó saliva. —Es bien sabido que en Yúnmèng hay hechiceros, pero en otras regiones han habido actividades sobrenaturales, es claro que hay usuarios de magia.

Wēn RuóHàn apretó los puños. —Cháo Ér… ¿qué te he dicho que se debe hacer en caso de encontrar a usuarios de magia?

—Lograr el repudio de los demás, atraparlos y someterlos.

—Si lo recuerdas, entonces, ¿por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo?

El cuerpo de Wēn Cháo tembló ante el comentario de su progenitor.

¡Toc, toc!

—Líder de Secta… — Era la voz de su hijo mayor, Wēn Xù.

—Adelante. — Wēn Xù entró al despacho de su padre e hizo una reverencia. Wēn RuóHàn miró a Cháo, como si le echara en cara que su hermano mayor había actuado de forma correcta, haciéndole sentir humillado. — ¿Qué pasa?

Wēn Xù se postró ante su padre y habló. —En las afueras de QíShān hay un grupo de magos que desean unirse a las filas de la Secta QíShān Wēn, es difícil saber de qué regiones son.

— ¿Túnicas púrpuras?

—Ninguna.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver las túnicas púrpuras? — Preguntó Wēn Cháo.

—Sólo la gente de Yúnmèng Jiāng porta túnicas púrpuras, di hay uno, podría facilitarnos hacernos con la región de Yúnmèng. — Respondió Wēn Xù. Wēn Cháo se sintió humillado al haber pasado por alto aquel dato.

—Cháo Ér, Xù Ér, hasta que no se presente alguien de esa Secta o se siembre el terror, no ponemos someterlos, actuar sin una "justificación" hará que la gente se vuelva contra nosotros, y no queremos eso. — Sus dos hijos mantenían la vista baja. —Piensen como someter a los magos de Gūsū y los hechiceros de Yúnmèng. — Salió de su despacho después de oír a sus hijos decir "Sí, señor". —Sólo nosotros podemos usar la magia, sólo nosotros podremos gobernar.

Glosario

[1]Venado de nieve: Según yo y mi mundo, los animales de nieve en general son aquellos que fueron criados en montañas nevadas o áreas nevosas, en este caso, el venado se ha criado en la parte monstañosa cerca del "Descanso de las Nubes".

[2]Red de comunicación: Mi mundo, mis leyes, se trata de una red espiritual que se conecta con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de una secta y/o grupo, esto por medio de un objeto en concreto, también ayuda a localizar a una persona.

[3]Dà Shīxiōng (大师兄): Hermano maestro... Sino mal recuerdo es así como llamaban a Wèi Yīng.

[4]Shīdì (师弟): Hermano menor marcial.

[5]WǎnYín: Es el nombre de cortesía de Jiāng Chéng.


	7. Dirty III

**~Dirty III~**

— ¿XīChén? ¿Lán XīChén?

— ¿Me llamaba, tío? — El joven salió de una de las aulas, misma en la que había un pequeño grupo de discípulos de la Secta Lán.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Uno de los jóvenes tomó la palabra e hizo la reverencia correspondiente. —Maestro Lán QǐRén, le hemos pedido al primer joven maestro Lán, que nos ayudará con algunos conjuros. — El grupo enteró asintió. —Sabemos que los Jades de Gūsū Lán tienen más deberes, pero no sabíamos a quién más acudir. Usted estaba en una junta con los ancianos y no queríamos interrumpirle, justamente encontramos al primer joven maestro Lán.

Lán QǐRén asintió entendiendo a su discípulo, si tenía que ser honesto, no habían mejores maestros sustitutos que sus sobrinos, después del fallecimiento de Madam Lán y QīngHéng-Jūn, él se había hecho cargo de ambos pequeños, y ahora eran notables magos, con la mejor de las educaciones, y un alto poder espiritual, ni que decir de su manejo de las artes mágicas, definitivamente nadie mejor que ellos.

— ¡Maestro Lán QǐRén!

—Está prohibido correr y gritar en el "Descanso de las Nubes". — Reprendió Lán QǐRén.

—Lo siento mucho, maestro Lán QǐRén. — El discípulo de edad superior a la de su sobrino hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal atrevimiento?

—Se trata de los Wēn, maestro, hay varios de ellos en la Ciudad de Caiyi.

Lán QǐRén acarició su barba de chivo, analizando los posibles motivos por los cuales los Wēn merodeaban Gūsū. —Déjenlos estar, sigan con sus actividades.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus lecciones. Pero muy contradictorio a lo que dijo, Lán QǐRén pensaba minuciosamente los motivos de los Wēn. Sabía que Wēn RuóHàn era un ambicioso de primera, un hombre egoísta que buscaba la supremacía incluso entre su familia, y sus dos hijos no eran diferentes.

—_Buscan un motivo para atacar, pero no lo encontrarán, la Secta __Gūsū__ Lán siempre ha usado la magia para ayudar a otros y nunca para dañarlos, la gente lo sabe y serán testigos fieles._ — Acarició su barba. —_Aun así, habrá que tener un ojo sobre ellos._

En el Pabellón de la biblioteca se encontraba Lán WàngJī, quien releía por enésima vez los poemas que Lán Ān había escrito y varios de ellos habían sido dedicados a la mujer que amó.

—Ah, segundo joven maestro Lán. — Una de las magas de la Secta llamó al verlo. —Disculpe. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia. —No pensé que estuviese aquí.

Lán WàngJī miró a la chica de ojos rojos. —Has venido por un libro, tómalo.

La chica asintió, entró a la biblioteca y sin hacer ruido tomó el libro de conjuros que estaba repasando junto con los demás con ayuda de Lán XīChén, una vez encontró el libro, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida hacia el segundo jade y se marchó.

En el aula, Lán XīChén seguía atendiendo las dudas de los menores. —Recuerden que no deben modificar las matrices, un trazo, por muy pequeño que sea puede alterar el resultado, así como la pronunciación de los conjuros.

—Primer joven maestro Lán. — Alzó la mano uno de los discípulos.

— ¿Si, ZǐYè[1]?

Atendió al joven de ojos verde agua, cuyos cabellos eran de un tono castaño recogido en un bollo, del cual escapaban pequeños mechones, algunos de ellos enmarcaban su rostro, el cual era menos fino que el de la mayoría de los discípulos de la Secta Lán. El joven llevaba el uniforme de la Secta, de la misma pulcra y ordenada manera que los demás.

—Nosotros, bueno… la Secta Gūsū Lán, ha seguido las enseñanzas celtas…

Lán XīChén le interrumpió. — ¿Por qué dices "la Secta Gūsū Lán", en lugar de seguir con el "Nosotros"? — Sonrió sutilmente. — ¿Acaso has olvidado que eres Lán ZǐYè, de la Secta Gūsū Lán?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! — Respondió rápidamente. —Jamás olvidaré el que la Secta Gūsū y sobre todo, que el Clan Lán me permitiese ser parte de ustedes.

Lán ZīChén y los demás discípulos rieron quedito al ver el sonrojo de Lán ZǐYè.

—Deja las formalidades hombre… y dime cual era tu duda.

Lán ZǐYè se sonrojó aún más. —Ah, sí, bueno, la Sec-... — Lán XīChén alzó las cejas divertido, pues ya habían acabado de tocar ese punto. Lán ZǐYè parpadeó un par de veces. —Nosotros… — Comenzó sintiendo un calorcillo en todo el cuerpo. —Hemos seguido las enseñanzas célticas, respetar y honrar a la naturaleza, así como a cada ser vivo, de igual forma y con el paso del tiempo hemos comenzado a rendir culto a seres celestiales que yacen más allá, justamente por ello es que somos de las Sectas con mayores conocimientos y conjuros, ninguno de ellos para herir a otros.

—Así es. — Dijo Lán XīChén.

—En el repertorio de conjuros hay muchos, por no decir que la mayoría son de origen céltico. — Lán XīChén asintió. —Uno de ellos era… viajar a través del tiempo.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Interrumpió otro discípulo. —Nunca se ha podido viajar en el tiempo y nunca se podrá, sería una alteración grave.

Lán ZǐYe hizo un puchero al oír la burla de su compañero. —No son tonterías, lo leí.

— ¿En dónde? — Preguntó Lán XīChén.

Lán ZǐYe tragó saliva, los magos de Gūsū seguían las enseñanzas de sus ancestros, y aquellos conocimientos iban siendo transmitidos poco a poco, que él hubiese comentado aquel hechizo de alto nivel tomó ligeramente desprevenido a Lán XīChén, no era algo malo, de hecho eso demostraba que el joven dedicaba su tiempo libre a estudiar e indagar en más cosas, eso era bueno.

—Yo… bueno… — Cerró ambos ojos. —Me salté el toque de queda en varias ocasiones y me dirigí al Pabellón de la biblioteca y leí el libro que el maestro Lán QǐRén suele traer cada que nos da lecciones.

—Con que así fue… sabes que eso amerita un castigo, ¿cierto? — Lán ZǐYè abrió uno de sus ojos y asintió. — ZǐYè, ¿qué tan buena es tu caligrafía?

—De acuerdo al maestro Lán QǐRén, buena.

Lán XīChén asintió. — En ese caso, ayudaras a WàngJī en la transcripción de algunos libros y pergaminos, debido a su antigüedad la tinta comienza a volverse ilegible.

—Entendido.

—Entonces, ¿si es posible viajar en el tiempo, primer joven maestro Lán? — Preguntó una de las pocas discípulos femeninos, era justamente la misma que había ido al Pabellón de la biblioteca.

Se trataba de una chica cuyos ojos eran inusualmente rojos, al principio creyeron que era descendiente de un demonio o algo así, pero sólo resultó ser una mutación genética, resultado de la exposición de su madre a espectros durante su embarazo, aún así, la chica no era mala y estaba completamente limpia de alguna energía oscura. Pese a llevar su uniforme, su cinta era completamente blanca.

—En efecto, Fēng Huā[2], es posible, pero no de forma física. — Todos los discípulos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. —También se le suele llamar viaje astral, aunque para hacer un viaje en el tiempo hay ciertas condiciones indispensables, pero eso lo veremos en lecciones futuras. — Comentó con una sonrisa al ver que todos hacían un simpático puchero al tener que quedarse con la duda de dicho conjuro.

—Primer joven maestro Lán. — Llamó otro discípulo desde afuera del aula.

—Adelante.

—Primer joven maestro Lán, los venados…

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Están actuando raro.

Lán XīChén ladeó la cabeza confundido. — ¿A qué te refieres?

A toda prisa -o mejor dicho a la velocidad permitida-, todos los discípulos que estaban con él le acompañaron hasta la entrada de "Descanso de las Nubes", bajaron las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un "mar" de venados, todos ellos alterados, parecía que huían de algo.

—Hay venados de nieve también. — Comentó Fēng Huā.

—_Esto no me gusta._ — Lán XīChén temía que fuesen los Wēn quienes alterarán la paz de los animales.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — Aquella voz llamó la atención de los chicos de Gūsū. —Tú debes ser el primer Jade de Gūsū.

—Joven maestro Wēn. — Saludo con diplomacia Lán XīChén y los demás discípulos de Gūsū.

— ¡Gran maestro Wēn Cháo! — "Corrigió", con aires de grandeza. —No lo olvides, ustedes son nuestros perros, siéntanse agradecidos de que les permitamos usar magia.

— _¿Sentirnos agradecidos? ¿A este se le cayó a su __madrecita__ de bebé o de por sí es tarado?_ — Lán ZǐYè alzó una ceja imperceptiblemente. —_Y en todo caso, ellos son los perros, la magia no tiene dueño y no es como que ellos nos enseñen algo, este quiere unas __pataditas__._

— ¡Cháo Ér! — Al chico pretencioso de los Wēn se le acercó un joven ligeramente más alto y mayor que él y de buen aspecto. —Mis disculpas, mi hermano es un poco caprichoso. — Lán XīChén ya había tenido la -des-gracia de conocer a Wēn Cháo y sabía que este tenía un hermano, pero nunca había tenido -ni querido tener, si tenía que ser honesto- la oportunidad de conocer al mayor de los hermanos Wēn. —Oh, perdonen mi falta, soy Wēn Xù, el hijo mayor de Wēn RuóHàn.

—Es un placer. — Dijo Lán XīChén, haciendo una reverencia ante el joven, misma que fue correspondida y devuelta. —Espero no ser grosero, pero, ¿a qué debemos su visita?

—Oh, bueno, hemos sabido que algunos animales, originarios de esta región, han estado rondando el área de Yúnmèng. — Lán XīChén se tensó un poco, conociéndolos, los Wēn mentirían y atacarían a su Secta. —Creímos que había ocurrido algo en Gūsū, después de todo, los animales tienen a ponerse a salvo cuando va a ocurrir una desgracia.

Los demás discípulos de Gūsū se vieron entre sí, y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, _"Nos está amenazando"_.

Wēn Xù volvió hablar. —Pero por lo que se ve, creo que estoy errado. — Dijo mirando el montón de venados, mismos que parecieron refugiarse tras los de la Secta Gūsū Lán. —Parece que el pasto de aquí es más fresco y al estar cerca de una Secta, la flora parece ser más vital y sus nutrientes deben ser mejores. Por otro lado, parece ser que huyen de Cháo Ér. — Lo último lo dijo son una burlona sonrisa, su hermano no era incómodo de ver, pero si tenía un carácter de lo más horrible incluso más hostil que el de su padre, si por su cama se pasaban muchas mujeres, era porque las compraba, les daba dinero, joyas, un poco de posición, no era amor, sólo interés, por ello Cháo tendía a ser muy irritable y eso se reflejaba en su energía espiritual y los animales son buenos receptores, naturalmente huirían de él.

—Cierra la maldita boca. — Dijo Wēn Cháo, regresando por donde vino y dejando a su hermano.

—Oh, por todos los Dioses, discúlpenlo. — Dijo con un poco más de amabilidad. —Cháo Ér es… un poco difícil.

—Yo diría, inestable.

—Fēng Huā. — Reprendió suavemente Lán XīChén.

Wēn Xù sonrió ante la honestidad de la chica. —Sí, también podríamos llamarlo así. Bueno, los dejo, espero podamos tener otra charla más a futuro. — Después de decir aquellas palabras el mayor de los hermanos Wēn se marchó.

Lán ZǐYè abrió la boca y después de unos instantes habló. —Primero nos amenaza y ahora se vuelve sociable, ¿está loco o qué?

—ZǐYè. — El mencionado hizo un puchero y calló.

—Primer joven maestro Lán. — Fēng Huā llamó a su superior. — ¿Qué hacemos?

**~Yúnméng~**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Madam Yú se había concentrado en hacer a sus discípulos sudar la gota gorda, desde levantamiento de pesas, resistencia, tiro con arco, levantamiento de barreras, destrucción de estas, conjuros de invocación de espíritus, los más avanzados estaban empezando a ver si podían ser candidatos para hacer pactos con alguien miembro de la jerarquía demoníaca, de lo contrario se buscaba hacer pactos con duendes u otros fantasmas.

Durante esas dos semanas todos habían estado rezando a los Dioses para que la mujer se calmase. Y aparentemente después de demasiados regaños -y que la mujer quedó afónica-, pudieron tener calma y paz.

Jiāng Chéng había estado practicado las técnicas ilusorias, después de todo estas eran una forma muy efectiva de obtener información o confesiones. También había estado escabulléndose al salón ancestral, ahí donde honraban la memoria de sus antecesores y resguardaban cierta información que sólo los miembros directos del Clan conocían, la Secta Yúnmèng Jiāng tenía varios miembros, pero muy pocos estaban ligados al Clan Jiāng.

Gozando precisamente de su herencia el chico había comenzado a investigar más sobre "Red de comunicación" y como burlarse de la autoridad sin sufrir las consecuencias, pero era bien sabido que aquella información estaba codificada y para obtener las respuestas que deseaba tenía que ser muy meticuloso en sus lecturas.

—Pero nada me detiene. — Dijo contento mientras remojaba sus pies en un pequeño lago. —Si mi madre me descubre esta vez, definitivamente no me dejara vivir. — Rió con un poco de nerviosismo.

Alzó la vista al cielo, las nubes estaban dispersas, dejando un paisaje de lo más lindo. El cielo estaba tan azul e inmaculado que le recordaba al chico que había aparecido junto con el venado de nieve.

Aquel joven de facciones suaves, ojos dorado oscuro, aura tranquilizadora, voz suave y apacible, sin ser consciente soltó un suspiro.

—He de admitir que era bastante guapo, casi seguro que está casado o como mínimo, comprometido. — Un ruido en la maleza le puso en alerta, sacó sus pies del agua y se puso de pie.

Al igual que en otra ocasiones, Jiāng Chéng se había despojado de sus túnicas exteriores y las había reemplazado por unas grises, después de todo, era de dominio público que las túnicas púrpuras eran un distintivo de la Secta Yúnmèng Jiāng, y generalmente pasear por Yúnmèng con sus túnicas no le generaba problema, pero habían rumores de enviados de la Secta Wēn, por lo tanto debían mantener el perfil bajo, y mostrar que los de Yúnmèng Jiāng salían atender problemas de la gente, y no atemorizarnos. Nunca lo habían hecho, pero los Wēn eran capaces de pagarle a alguien para decir que había sido atormentado por ellos.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más perceptible y estaba comenzando a ponerle ansioso. — ¡Sal de una vez! — Anunció, comenzando a condensar energía en su mano, por si necesitaba defenderse. Su pulso comenzó acelerase a la vez que el creador del sonido se aproximaba a él. Apenas vio unos ojos azules, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. —Joder, que susto. — Dijo disipando la energía de su mano y caminando hacia el venado.

.

.

.

.

Lo que le habían dicho los Wēn era cierto, los animales de su región estaban escabulléndose demasiado hacia Yúnmèng, y durante esas dos semanas, había logrado convencer a su tío de que les dejará ir a dicha región, sólo para descubrir que originaba el comportamiento de los animales.

—Primer joven maestro Lán, hemos visto a varios de los animales de Gūsū, pero parece que usted busca uno en específico.

—Hermano busca a Měi[3]. — Comentó Lán WàngJī, Lán ZǐYè rió quedito.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Lán ZǐYè?

—Ah, es cierto apenas llevas tres meses, es natural que no lo sepas.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Atrás de "Descanso de las Nubes" hay una montaña mucho más alta, la has visto, ¿cierto? — Fēng Huā asintió. —Bueno, la parte más alta está nevada, ahí se dan los animales de nieve, conejos, zorros, venados, etc. Y por muy raro que suene, la venadita que el segundo joven maestro Lán menciona es una que fue rescatada por el primer joven maestro Lán. — Fēng Huā ladeó la cabeza sin entender mucho. —El primer joven maestro Lán la bautizó como "Měi", ya que era la primera vez que él veía a un animal de nieve…

—Momento… ¿cómo sabían de los animales de nieve si nunca habían visto uno?

—Nuestros antepasados habían escalado aquella montaña y los vieron, pero debido a que e. Aquel entonces eran particularmente inusuales, habían personas que se dedicaban a cazarlos. — Comentó otro discípulo.

—Ese fue otra razón por la cual el fundador de la Secta, Lán Ān, decidió hacer su Secta en Gūsū, justo en una montaña, para así preservar a los animales, no sólo los de nieve. — Explicó Lán XīChén, a lo que su hermano menor asintió.

Fēng Huā volvió hablar. —Bueno, eso se entiende, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver "Měi"?

Lán XīChén tomó la palabra. —Měi es bastante inteligente y aunque suene raro, parece ser la líder de la montaña. — Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Realmente era algo raro, por norma son los machos los que lideran y sólo a los de su especie, pero al ver a varios animales ahí, la idea de que Měi los gobernaba no sonaba tan descabellada, aunque sí graciosa.

—Bueno, hasta que no la encontremos, no habrá mucho caso en tratar de llevar a los demás. — Los demás asintieron. —Primer joven maestro Lán…

—Seguiremos atrayéndolos y resguardándolos en los corrales que nos han sido facilitados en la posada en donde nos quedamos, pero definitivamente debemos dar con Měi. — Todos asintieron. — ¿A dónde te metiste, Měi?

.

.

.

.

—Niña traviesa, este no es sitio para ti. — Dijo Jiāng Chéng, acariciando al venado. — ¿De dónde vienes, eh? — Alzó el hocico del animal para poder verle a los ojos. —En Yúnmèng no hay montañas nevadas, ¿de dónde eres pequeña?

El animal alzó la vista y Jiāng Chéng miró atentamente los enormes ojos azules, su reflejo en aquellos orbes llamó su atención de forma inusual. Como si un poder hipnótico se apoderara de él, se acercó más a aquellos orbes azules y vio algo más allá de su reflejo.

.

.

.

Llamas por todas partes, Jiāng Chéng corría de un lado a otro, no sabía en qué momento había llegado a ese lugar, las llamas habían consumido casi todo y le era imposible reconocer aquel sitio, los gritos le aturdían y aceleraban su pulso.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Por inercia se escondió al oír pasos apresurados, el humo comenzaba a ocasionarle ardor en los ojos. — ¿Dónde diablos estoy? — Dijo en un susurró.

—_Měi… Měi… ¡Měi!_

.

.

.

.

Jiāng Chéng se echó para atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. — ¡Cuidado! — Antes de que esa palabra terminará de ser pronunciada fue tomado desde atrás, evitando así caer. — ¿Estas bien? — Jiāng Chéng parpadeó un par de veces y miró a quien le había detenido. Se trataba del mismo joven que había visto dos semanas atrás. — ¿Te pasó algo? — Preguntó preocupado al ver al chico tan desorbitado.

—Ah, no, no, estoy bien. — Dijo separándose del otro, pero teniendo frescas las imágenes en su mente de lo que había visto.

— ¿Seguro?, te ves muy pálido. — Comentó acercándose a él. Alzó su mano para medir la temperatura del chico, creyendo que este estaba enfermo, pero Jiāng Chéng le detuvo.

—Estoy bien. — Dijo tomando la mano del mayor. —_Es… bastante suave._ — Rápidamente Jiāng Chéng soltó la mano ajena, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado por su pensamiento. Recobró un poco la postura y miró con detenimiento al joven, seguía portado aquellas túnicas blancas con detalles azules pero hasta ese momento notó que aquellos detalles azules tenían las formas de nubes, así mismo notó una cinta blanca con los mismos detalles. — _¡Un mago de la Secta Gūsū Lán!_ — Tanto la Secta Jiāng como Lán tenían una relación… medianamente pacífica, los Lán seguían reprobando que los Jiāng mantuvieran el hábito de pactar con seres de la jerarquía demoníaca, pero habían comenzado a dejar de tratar de persuadir a los Jiāng.

El joven mago de Lán notó la mirada del joven de ojos azules. —Oh, perdona, ha sido una grosería de mi parte, mi nombre es Lán Huàn, mi nombre de cortesía es XīChén, soy de la Secta Lán en la región de Gūsū.

—Ya lo sospechaba. — Dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Lán XīChén.

Pese a lo cortante que fue la frase, Lán XīChén no se sintió ofendido o molesto, sino todo lo contrario. — ¿Podría saber tu nombre? — Preguntó amablemente.

Jiāng Chéng miró la suave y amable sonrisa que el chico le brindaba. —Am… — No podía decirle su verdadero nombre, no con los chismosos Wēn merodeando por ahí. —Mi nombre es Chéng, Fēn Chéng. — Mintió, algo le decía que estaba mal mentirle a aquel joven, pero primero debía resguardar a su gente.

—Ya veo. — Respondió concluyendo que el joven era un simple plebeyo, uno que había captado su atención. —Oh, pequeña traviesa. — Dijo acercándose al venado. —Tus travesuras hicieron que varios animales vinieran acá.

— ¿Es tuya?

—No realmente. — Respondió Lán XīChén, mirando a Jiāng Chéng. —Ella nació en las cercanías de "Descanso de las Nubes", pero vive en la montaña que está atrás, junto con más animales. — Explicó.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

—Acabo de decírtelo. — Bromeó Lán XīChén.

— ¡Tú no, ella! — Dijo señalando al venado.

Lán XīChén rió quedito, Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó al haber perdido los estribos ante una broma tan simple. —Su nombre es Měi.

Jiāng Chéng miró al venado de nieve y sonrió. —Realmente le queda.

Lán XīChén asintió, después de todo no era mal nombre, había estado creyendo que le había dado un nombre demasiado cursi. —Una disculpa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy seguro que esta muchacha debió haberte causado alguna molestia.

Jiāng Chéng recordó la "visión" que había tenido, pero no sabía si eso era lo que se refería. —No te preocupes, no ha hecho nada.

—A-Chéng…

— ¿Disculpa?

Lán XīChén se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento. —Perdona, fue completamente grosero de mi parte.

Jiāng Chéng no lo había visto de esa forma, sólo creyó que era raro, las únicas personas que le llamaban así era su hermana y sus padres, claro, cuando no desafiaba la autoridad de ellos. —No, no pasa nada. — Sin notarlo, las mejillas de ambos tomaron un tono rosa. Měi se pegó más a Lán XīChén y aquello le dio un tema a Jiāng Chéng para romper el silencio. —Parece que te sigue mucho.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —A veces, en otras ocasiones esta traviesa hace todo un espectáculo en "Descanso de las Nubes", ¿tú tienes animales en casa?

—Tenía tres perros, "Jazmín", "Princesa" y "Pequeño amor". — Lán XīChén abrió los ojos al oír los nombres. Jiāng Chéng notó aquella reacción. —Ya sé, te parecen demasiado cursis. — Dijo volviéndo a sentarse en la orilla del lago y sumergir sus pies de nuevo, para después empezar a patalear un poco.

—No realmente. — Respondió el primer jade. —De hecho, pienso que se trataban de perros traviesos y cariñosos. — Comentó sentándose en una piedra cerca de Jiāng Chéng.

Al oír la opinión del Lán, Jiāng Chéng sonrió. —Lo eran, realmente lo eran. Solían despertarnos a mi hermana y a mí, y en varias ocasiones tomaban las horquillas de mi madre y salían corriendo. — Comentó lo último con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jamás olvidaría las ocasiones en las que Madam Yú corría tras Princesa mientras gritaba "Devuelvemela", "Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima", pese a estar gritando, podía notar una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y a la distancia podía ver a su padre riendo al ver a su esposa correr tras aquella cachorra traviesa.

—Dijiste que "tenías", ¿qué pasó con ellos?

—Mi padre se los obsequió a alguien más.

— ¿Tan traviesos eran?

Jiāng Chéng negó con la cabeza. —No fue por eso, fue por el estúpido de mi hermano, le teme a los perros. — Lán XīChén no sabía cómo plantear la duda que nacía en su interior. —Mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre. — Comentó Jiāng Chéng, dejando de patalear en el agua. —Mi hermano llegó a casa cuando tenía ocho años, él es mayor que yo sólo por cinco días… mi padre no sólo le fue infiel a mi madre, sino que se atrevió a burlarse de mi madre de forma más íntima.

Lán XīChén notó el dolor del chico. — ¿Le odias, a tu hermano?

Jiāng Chéng se mantuvo callado un rato. —No, estoy molesto con él y con mi padre, pero de verdad que no les odio.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, el odio consumiría tu alma, mente y corazón, y estoy seguro que ellos también te quieren, verte mal, definitivamente les lastimaría.

—Y tú… ¿tienes hermanos?

Lán XīChén asintió. —Uno, menor, es bastante reservado y parece que no le gustan las personas, pero realmente es bastante tímido. — Comentó recordando los pucheros que hacía Lán WàngJī de pequeño, justo cuando su madre comenzaba a picarle las mejillas.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Lán XīChén respondió con un poco de pesar. —Mi madre se casó con mi padre sólo para evitar un castigo, mi padre se enamoró de ella apenas la vio, después de ello nací yo y tres años después nació mi hermano, ambos fallecieron cuando éramos pequeños.

—Perdona, no debí haber hecho una pregunta tan imprudente.

Lán XīChén negó. —No te preocupes, y pasó, no gano nada viviendo del pasado. — El silencio volvió a dominar el lugar.

.

.

.

.

— ¿A donde fue el primer joven maestro Lán? — Todos los demás alzaron los hombros.

—Segundo joven maestro Lán. — Llamó Lán ZǐYè. — ¿Tiene alguna idea de a dónde fue su hermano? — Lán WàngJī negó. — ¡Uff! — Bufó el de ojos verde agua. —Ya está oscureciendo, y ahora se nos perdió el primer joven maestro Lán.

.

.

.

.

Habían retomado la plática, pero evitando datos íntimos para no volver a tocar fibra sensible, aún así, Jiāng Chéng no escatimó en contar anécdotas vividas con sus tres pequeñas, a su vez Lán XīChén le contó cómo conoció a Měi y el cómo habían descubierto que aquel venado parecía llevar las riendas del hogar, así como las veces en que Měi había correteado a su hermano.

Todas y cada una de esas anécdotas hacía reír a ambos jóvenes, Lán XīChén no pudo evitar soltar algunas carcajadas, cosa inusual en su familia, pero cada uno de los comentarios de Jiāng Chéng le dificultaban el no hacerlo.

Mientras ambos jóvenes reían, les fue inevitable alzar el rostro al cielo y notar como este gradualmente se oscurecía.

Jiāng Chéng abrió los ojos y de forma inconsciente dijo. — ¡Mi madre va a matarme!

Lán XīChén también abrió los ojos. —Ya casi son las nueve.

— ¡¿Las nueve?! — Repitió Jiāng Chéng. —Definitivamente estoy muerto.

—Permíteme acompañarte hasta tu hogar. — Comentó Lán XīChén.

— ¡No! — Respondió agitado. —No es necesario. — Dijo corriendo.

— ¡Espera, A-Chéng! — Jiāng Chéng se detuvo y volteó a verlo. — ¿Podemos volver a vernos mañana?

—Yo… — No estaba seguro de poder burlar la autoridad de nuevo, pero de verdad se la había pasado bien con el mago de Lán. —Seguro, pero ahora debo irme.

—Esta bien, ve con cuidado.

—Igualmente. — Respondió haciendo una reverencia.

.

.

.

Estaba muerto y lo sabía. Pero no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, aquel mago de Lán, Lán XīChén, había resultado ser un chico bastante agradable, y muy platicado, cosa que según los ancianos de su Secta jamás se vería en un Lán.

No sabía cómo, pero definitivamente se encontraría con él en ese lago, así tuviese que ganarse diez horas con las pesas y miles de lecciones extras.

.

.

.

.

Lán XīChén había regresado al pueblo junto con Měi, siempre sonreía, pero ahora su sonrisa era más cálida.

—Hermano mayor.

— ¡WàngJī! — Por primera vez en su vida, su hermano le asustaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa a hermano mayor? — Lán XīChén recobró su postura de siempre y sonrió negando con la cabeza. —Hermano mayor luce feliz, WàngJī quiere saber que tiene contento a hermano mayor.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —WàngJī, vamos, falta poco para las nueve, que no estemos en "Descanso de las Nubes", no significa que nos vayamos a saltar el toque de queda. — Lán WàngJī asintió y caminó junto a su hermano al interior de la posada.

* * *

**Glosario**

**[1]Lán ZǐYè (蓝子夜): 蓝 Azul, 子夜 Medianoche, Lit. Noche azul.**  
**[2]Fēng Huā (风花): Lit. Viento floral.**  
**[3] Měi (美): Belleza, debí haberlo puesto en el capítulo anterior, pero se me fue la cabra.**


	8. Dirty IV

**Hola, antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por darle una oportunidad a esta cajeteada mía, como algunos sabrán, me animé a escribir "Our Melody", para el fandom, pero luego llegó esto de los demonios y estoy bien loca y no se dejar de publicar historias 😅, así que comencé a subir esta después de enamorarme de la pareja XiCheng. Y ahorita ando a full con los demonios y la mamada (bueno no, con las mamadas no)**

**(Ven como me enrollo?)**

**Al grano, gracias por darse una paseada por acá, por sus votos y comentarios, una disculpa si no les contestó la app no me notifica hasta mil años después.**

* * *

**~Dirty IV~**

— ¡Jiāng Chéng! — ¡Ding! ¡Dong!, lo sabía y francamente se lo esperaba, aunque sí tenía que ser honesto, esperaba que su madre lo atrapara justo a medio muelle, no a dos pasos de su habitación. — ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? — Oh, aquí venía, venía la regañiza, pero lejos de asustarse estaba de lo más feliz.

—Estaba en el Salón Ancestral. — No era mentira... no del todo, pues si se pasaba bastante tiempo ahí.

— ¿Y por ello no fuiste a cenar?, ¿Sabes que tan preocupada estaba A-Lí? — Al oír eso, Jiāng Chéng se sintió mal, adoraba a su hermana y lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal o verla sufrir por ningún motivo.

— ¿Mamá? — Justamente se asomó la chica de ojos amarillos, misma que en cuanto vio a su hermano no dudó en correr y abrazarlo con fuerza. — ¡A-Chéng!

—Hermana. — Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido?, estaba muy preocupada.

—Perdona, estaba en el Salón Ancestral. — Ahora si le había sabido mal decir esa verdad a medias, pero ya después le contaría a su hermana. Aprovechando el abrazó, susurró. —Te contaré todo luego.

Ya era un poco tarde por lo que Jiāng Chéng no pudo cenar, al menos no lo mismo que su familia, pero Jiāng YànLí le llevó un poco de fruta para que no de mal pasara.

Al día siguiente las actividades de su Secta comenzaron con naturaleza, Madam Yú vigilaba el entrenamiento de sus discípulos, mientras Jiāng FēngMián presentaba sus respetos a sus ancestros y buscaba cómo hablar de _aquel_ tema con su esposa sin que está terminarse odiando a su hijo, Wèi WùXián.

—A-Chéng…

—Hermana. — Caminó hasta Jiāng YànLí. —Te prometí que te lo diría y así será.

—Volviste a salir, ¿cierto? — Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó y asintió. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, Mamá dijo que seguías dentro.

—Sobre eso… — Se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad deseaba contarle a su hermana. —Prométeme que no dirás nada a nuestros padres.

—A-Chéng. — Era una salvajada pedirle eso, sus padres los amaban y naturalmente se preocupaban por ellos, ¿cómo podría no decirles?

—Por favor. — Suplicó poniendo las manos en frente.

Jiāng YànLí suspiró. —A-Chéng, te la pasas diciendo que A-Xián no deja de hacer travesuras y tú estás haciendo lo mismo. — Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Hermana. — Hizo un puchero.

—Ya~, ya~ — Dijo burlándose un poco de su hermano. — ¿Y bien?

Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó. —Bueno… ¿recuerdas que Mamá me ha dejado lecciones extra de magia? — Jiāng YànLí asintió. —Bueno, las lecciones las estuve llevando a cabo en el Salón Ancestral y ahí me encontré con más información sobre "Red de comunicación".

—La "Red de comunicación"... Mamá la usó para localizarte ayer, y dijo que seguías en "Muelle de Loto".

—Eso es lo que descubrí. — Jiāng YànLí ladeó la cabeza. —La "Red de Comunicación" funciona por esto... — Dijo sacando su cascabel, el mismo que portaban todos los miembros de la Secta. —Es por esto que podemos estar comunicados, además de ser nuestra llave de acceso para entrar y salir de "Muelle de Loto".

—Eso tiene sentido, pero… ¿cómo lograste salir?

Jiāng Chéng sonrió. —Prométeme que no le dirás a Mamá y a Papá. — Jiāng YànLí lo meditó un poco y después accedió, con la única condición de que Jiāng Chéng no se alejara mucho de "Muelle de Loto", condición que el menor aceptó. —Enterré la campanilla de tal forma que quedará una parte adentro y otra afuera, así por la mitad adentro de la barrera Mamá no notaría que salí, y por la parte de afuera podría ingresar sin ser detectado. — Sonaba simple y hasta parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero realmente funcionaba, o al menos él logró activar aquel mecanismo secundario de la campanilla.

—A-Chéng, ¿qué te tomó toda la tarde allá afuera? — Las mejillas del menor se tornaron rosas. — ¿A-Chéng?

—Me encontré un venado de nieve. — Dijo rápidamente y para su sorpresa, las imágenes que había visto el día anterior a través de los ojos del venado se posaron en su mente de nuevo.

— ¿A-Chéng? ¡A-Chéng!

El chico salió de su ensoñación. — ¿Eh?

— ¿Te pasó algo?

—No, bueno no fue algo malo, quédate tranquila… _Lán XīChén, quizás él sepa que fue eso, tal vez ese venado sea más que un simple animal de nieve._

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Jiāng Chéng sonrió sin darse cuenta. —Conocí a un mago de Gūsū Lán.

Jiāng YànLí abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿De Lán dices? — Llevó su mano hasta su boca. —Sabía que había gente de QíShān Wēn, pero no de Gūsū Lán. — El rostro de Jiāng YànLí entristeció. —De verdad están enjuiciando a la gente de Yúnmèng.

— ¡No! Bueno los perros Wēn sólo buscan pretextos estúpidos para señalar con el dedo, pero el mago de Lán no vino por eso. — Dijo seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te mencioné a un venado de nieve, ¿cierto? — Jiāng YànLí asintió. —Ese venado venía de Gūsū, y el mago le estaba buscando.

— ¿Vino sólo por el venado?

Jiāng Chéng negó. —Dijo que últimamente los animales de Gūsū se vienen a Yúnmèng, y no es que les moleste, pero quieren saber el motivo… además, los Wēn también andan merodeando por allá.

Jiāng YànLí analizó un poco más, quizás eran los mismos Wēn los que orillaron a los animales de Gūsū a escapar e ir a Yúnmèng, pero, ¿para qué?

—Hermana…

— ¿Sí?

—Esta tarde…

—A-Chéng.

—Prometo no tardar.

—Pero…

—Por favor. — Suplicó el de orbes azules.

Sólo había oído un fragmento de la conversación de sus hijos, pero aun así intuyó de lo que hablan, pero fuera lo que fuera, Jiāng Chéng tenía cita con tres bellezas que esperaban por él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—A-Chéng. — El mencionado se tensó un poco al oír a su padre.

— ¿Sí, Papá?

—Se trata de la señora Hanae… — Apenas dijo el nombre de la mujer, Jiāng Chéng sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquello eran buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias.

**~QíShán Wēn~**

¡Algarabías!

Todas para el hijo mayor, Wēn Xù, y no era para menos, a diferencia de Wēn Cháo, él no había estado amenazando a la gente, y muy por encima, se comportó como el digno hijo de Líder de Secta que era. Incluso había entablado una larga y armoniosa -cosa que ni Wēn RuóHàn había logrado- charla con Lán QǐRén, siendo testigo de primera mano de que la gente de Gūsū dominaba las seis artes[1], Wēn Xù tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque admitía que estaba lejos de poseer la gracia que el viejo Lán o cualquier otro discípulo de aquella Secta, aún así, logró dejar bien parado a su Clan, haciendo que su padre, Wēn RuóHàn, se sintiese satisfecho y orgulloso de él. Por otro lado Wēn Cháo había hecho de todo para dejar en claro que los Wēn no eran más que una bola de mentecatos[2] que no sabían de modales y se tenían creído ser los dueños del mundo, no era como que Wēn RuóHàn no les hubiese criado bajo esa doctrina, pero tampoco podía permitir que la gente los mal mirase por comportamientos tontos e infantiles por parte de su pequeño adefesio.

—Xù Ér. — Llamó con una sonrisa en los labios a su hijo mayor. —Dime… ¿qué fue lo que viste en Gūsū?

Wen Xù hizo una reverencia hacia su padre y habló. —Padre, en efecto los animales de Gūsū han estado teniendo un comportamiento demasiado inapropiado, pero incluso ellos desconocen el motivo, los discípulos que fueron enviados a la región de Yúnmèng tampoco pudieron descubrir el origen, tal parece que sólo es un comportamiento irracional, o hasta hora esa es la conclusión a la que se ha podido llegar.

Wēn RuóHàn alzó una ceja, no se creía nada de eso, pero en efecto tanto los reportes entregados por sus hijos, así como los de diversos discípulos coincidían con al información que su hijo le había hecho llegar, actuar imprudentemente no les traería nada bueno, por otro lado, tampoco llevaban prisa, la mayoría de los pueblos y regiones que poseyeron magos habían caído ante la secta Wēn e incluso aquellos que pensaron inteligentemente y se postraron ante ellos obedecían al Clan Wēn, por muy pegados que fuese, por muy bien que obedecieran, por mucho que aguantaran, nadie más que los de linaje Wēn daban las órdenes, pero sobre todo, nadie más que él, sus hijos podían opinar, pero no decretar, esos no eran los principios que el fundador Wēn Mao había designado, pero conforme el Clan comenzó a crecer, más y más miembros del mismo habían tratado de derrocar a la rama principal y eso no lo permitiría, incluso si era preciso tener que mostrarles por las malas cuál era su lugar como ramas inferiores.

—Bien, si ese es el caso, habrá que esperar, el tiempo es sabio y sin lugar a dudas, habrá una oportunidad para tomar el control de esas dos regiones.

— ¡Pero Padre! — Gritó Wēn Cháo, llamando la atención de todos en el despacho de el Líder de Secta. — ¡No podemos dejarlos así como así! — Dijo sin tener en cuenta su tono. —No sólo son Yúnméng y Gūsū, también están los de QīngHé, ¿qué pasa si logran convencer a la gente de que ellos no son una amenaza? ¡Es claro que esas tres regiones deben de postrarse ante nosotros y…!

— ¡Cállate! — Ordenó su padre. — ¿Quién te has creído como para hablarme de esa manera? — Wēn Cháo tragó saliva. Wēn RuóHàn respiró hondo y habló. —Cháo Ér, no creo que deba repetirlo, ¿o si?

Wēn Cháo bajó la mirada. —Padre. — Llamó Wēn Xù. —Con todo el respeto, lo que dice mi hermano es cierto, los magos de Lán y Niè son para tenerlos en cuenta y los hechiceros Jiāng también, sobre todo por los recientes rumores.

— ¿Rumores? — Repitió Wēn RuóHàn.

—Padre, sé que antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, debemos consultarlo contigo, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle a los discípulos que omitieran la parte de los rumores de Yúnméng y me permitieran hacer una investigación ligeramente exhaustiva.

—Xù Ér… ¿qué clase de rumores? — Preguntó afilando la mirada.

—Padre, como he dicho, no sé qué tanto sea falso o verdadero, por ello me he dado la tarea de investigar a fondo, si algo de ello es cierto, se lo informaré de inmediato, sino, también se lo haré saber.

—Xù Ér, te he hecho una pregunta. — Dijo con un tono más elevado, Wēn Xú pasó saliva, era la primera vez que su padre le alzaba ligeramente la voz, cosa que hizo a Wēn Cháo sonreír, para él era la primera vez que el perfecto Wēn Xú cometía un error. —Xù Ér...

El chico suspiró, ciertamente, su hermano y su padre compartían aquel terrible temperamento y su nula paciencia. —Se dice, que Jiāng FēngMián tiene descendencia.

Wēn Cháo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —¡Obvio que la tiene, es el Líder de una Secta, naturalmente debe tener descendencia! — Lo que decía Wēn Cháo era cierto, todo Líder de Secta estaba bajó la obligación de tener descendencia.

—No es lo mismo suponerlo, que saberlo a ciencia cierta. — Comentó Wēn Xù. —Además, se dice que tiene un hijo ilegítimo. — Ante aquello Wēn RuóHàn abrió los ojos. — Pero como dije antes, son sólo habladurías de la gente, por ello, pido que se me permita investigar más, Padre.

El silencio se plantó en el lugar, pero Wēn RuóHàn vio en eso "rumores" una pequeña abertura. —Está bien, hazlo. — Después de decir aquellas palabras, sus dos hijos se despidieron y partieron.

**~Yúnméng~**

Estaba nuevamente en aquel lago, y de nuevo con sus túnicas exteriores cambiadas, sólo que esta vez no estaba solo y tampoco había salido sin autorización, entre sus ropas llevaba el cascabel de su Secta, por lo tanto Madam Yú sabía en dónde estaba y de cierta manera eso le daba paz a Jiāng YànLí.

—Ven aquí Princesa. — Dijo tratando de a tratar a la perra de raza Akita, misma que junto con otras dos corrían de un lado para otro.

Seguía agradecido de que la mujer a la que su padre le habían obsequiado a sus pequeñas le permitiese verlas de vez en cuando y encima le dejaba llevárselas a pasear, aunque Jiāng Chéng hubiese querido, no podía llevarlas a "Muelle de Loto", pero tampoco era como que le afectará.

.

.

.

.

Habían en reunido ya a los animales, y habían decidido quedarse un poco más, después de todo aun no determinaban que ocasiona el comportamiento de los peludos amigos.

Lán XīChén miró al cielo, eran las cuatro de la tarde, quizás "Fēn Chéng" ya había llegado al lago. Ante ese pequeño deseo, Lán XīChén sonrió.

—Hermano mayor.

—Dime, WàngJī.

— ¿Vas a irte de nuevo? — Lán XīChén se sonrojó. — ¿Hermano mayor ya no quiere pasar tiempo con WàngJī?

—WàngJī, no digas eso, disfruto pasar tiempo contigo. — Dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del menor.

Lán WàngJī miró un momento a su hermano y después habló. — ¿Hermano mayor conoció a su persona destinada? — Lán XīChén se sobresaltó un poco. No sabía bien qué, pero en definitiva había algo que le hacía desprenderse de sus deberes como futuro heredero de la Secta y querer estar más con el joven de orbes azules. — ¿Hermano mayor?

Lán XīChén parpadeó un par de veces. —WàngJī, prometo no demorarme mucho. — El menor asintió y Lán XīChén se fue directo al lago.

Por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de su hermano habían quedado grabadas en su mente, "**su persona destinada**", esa era la filosofía con la que habían crecido, conocer a una persona que les complementaria, aquella que tuviera lo que a ellos les faltaba y viceversa, que se necesitarán mutuamente, pero a la vez pudieran valerse por sí mismos, era una frase simple "**persona destinada**", pero con un significado tan profundo y complejo, que era más fácil explicarlo con palabras propias y dejar que cada uno de ellos le diese su significado, aunque el camino era el mismo, era una persona y nadie más.

— _¿Acaso es él? _— Se preguntó mientras miraba al cielo. —_No tiene mucha lógica, es decir… apenas nos conocimos._

Apenas llegó a esa conclusión, la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza, junto a la de su hermano.

—_ "Padre, ¿tú amas a mi Madre?"_

—_ "Por supuesto que la amo, A-Zhàn."_

— _"Entonces… ¿por qué Madre y Padre no viven juntos?, ¿por qué hermano mayor y A-Zhàn deben ver a Madre sólo una vez al mes?"_

—_ "A-Zhàn… ¿quieres que nosotros cuatro vivamos juntos?"_

—_"Sí, A-Zhàn quiere estar junto a Padre, Madre y hermano mayor."_

—_ "¡Oh, mi pequeño por fin hace una petición!"_

— _"¡Madre!"_

—_ "Mi pequeño es todo un caballero."_

—_ "A-Zhàn, ¿quieres saber por qué me enamoré de tu Madre?"_

—_ "Mmn, A-Zhàn quiere saber."_

—_ "Porque tu Madre es mi persona destinada."_

—_ "¿Eso qué significa?"_

—Significa… que es a quien haces feliz sin siquiera intentarlo, eres feliz sólo con saber que esa persona está bien. — Susurró para sí mismo. —_ ¿Seré… seré capaz de hacer que A-Chéng se sienta feliz?_ — La idea de saber que el menor también tenía curiosidad hacia él y que se la pasaba bien en su compañía le hacía ruborizarse.

— ¡Pequeño amor, ven aquí! — Lán XīChén sonrió las mejillas arder, aún así, sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva, no iba a dejar que una interpretación errónea causase estragos. Lentamente se asomó y ahí lo vio al joven de túnicas grises, ojos azules y cabello atado en un bollo.

La imagen ante sus ojos era algo que le cautivo, aquel joven que al principio estaba un poco reacio a hablar, estaba sonriendo incluso más que cuando comenzaron a intercambiar anécdotas del pasado, sus ojos poseían un bello lleno de amor y paz, su sonrisa también revelaba aquellos sentimientos.

—_Sonríe… siempre mantener esa bella sonrisa, por favor, A-Chéng._ — Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia el joven de ojos azules. —A-Chéng… — Llamó sin ser consciente de ello.

El mencionado dejó de corretear a los perros, y se volteó a ver al mago de Lán, por alguna razón que él desconocía su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y el ritmo cardíaco aumento aun mas al ver a aquel apuesto joven que lo veía con cierto cariño y cuyas mejillas estaban suavemente encendidas. Jiāng Chéng sonrió al verlo, pero aún más al ver a Jazmín jalando las túnicas blancas de Lán XīChén.

—Creí que no vendrías. — Dijo Jiāng Chéng caminado hasta el primer jade y agachándose para hacer que la perrita dejará de jalar la túnica del otro.

—Perdona, no sabía si venir más temprano era buena idea. — Respondió nervioso.

Jiāng Chéng notó aquello y alzó el rostro, sólo para ver qué Lán XīChén estaba rascándose una mejilla con nerviosismo.

—Lán XīChén… ¿te gustaría poder tener una reunión con los agricultores de la zona? — Preguntó.

— ¿Eh?

Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó, dadas las posiciones en las que estaban… se sintió avergonzado, sólo eso. —Bu-bueno… dijiste que los animales de tu región venían para acá, así que pensé… que quizás… podríamos preguntar a los agricultores si han visto algo raro.

Lán XīChén asintió. —Eso sería de ayuda… — Las otras dos perritas se acercaron a ambos y una de ellas comenzó a lamer a Jiāng Chéng, cosa que hizo al mago reír. — ¿Ellas son tus perritas?

Jiāng Chéng reía ante las muestras de afecto de las cuadrúpedas. —Sí, son ellas… ah, por cierto, lo de los agricultores, bueno, ¿te parece si empezamos mañana? — Lán XīChén ladeó un poco la cabeza. —Digo… seremos algo así como compañeros... Y bueno, yo… quiero saber un poco más… de ti. — Dijo poniéndose de pie. —_ ¿No fue un comentario raro, verdad?_

Lán XīChén sonrió, quizás, la curiosidad si era mutua, aún no podía decir si era algo más o si sólo podían llegar a una sana amistad, pero definitivamente ambos querían compartir tiempo.

**~QíShān Wēn (Ciudad Sin Noche)~**

Wēn Cháo estaba en su habitación, mirando con desprecio por la ventana a su hermano mayor, incluso cuando creyó que por fin el otro había quedado como estúpido, en realidad me había dado buenas noticias a su padre.

—_Esperar una oportunidad… _— Una arrogante sonrisa se posó en su rostro. —_ ¿Por qué esperar una oportunidad, si puedes crearte una?_ — Salió de su habitación, aprovecharía que Wēn Xù estaba afuera y fisgonearía la información que este tenía.

Fuera de la mansión del Clan Wēn, estaba el futuro herederos de dicho Clan, Wēn Xù, mismo que veía a los demás miembros del Clan llevar a cabo sus tareas. Entre ellos un par de hermanos que pertenecían a una de las ramas más lejanas.

Wēn Xù comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, manteniendo la mirada en la mayor de los hermanos. —Wēn Qíng. — Llamó a la chica que estaba ayudando a otro joven que se veía en extremo pálido.

—Procura no excederte, tus defensas están demasiado bajas, también debes considerar ingerir más verduras. — Recomendó al joven, dándole unas hierbas para que este se preparará infusiones.

—Sí, muchas gracias Señorita Qíng. — Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Se nota que tienes buen ojo, Qíng. — Miró a la castaña, está resopló al ver a su hermano temblar.

—Primer joven maestro, ¿no considera de mal gusto atemorizar a otros?

—No estoy haciéndole nada QióngLín.

—Ve con la abuela, A-Níng.

—Pero…

— ¡Que te vayas! — Wēn Níng cerró los ojos, asintió y se fue. — ¿Y bien, qué quieres? — Preguntó mirando a los ojos a Wēn Xù.

—Me gusta tu lado agresivo.

—Ve al grano.

—A-Qíng… no soy como mi padre y mi hermano.

—Fuiste a fastidiar a los de Gūsū, no me salgas con eso. — Dijo comenzando a alejarse del mayor.

Wēn Xù comenzó a seguirla. —Escúchame primero.

—Me niego a oír mentiras.

—No estoy mintiendo.

Wēn Qíng se detuvo para verlo a la cara. — ¡Se acabó, ¿entiendes?!

—No seas injusta, A-Qíng… — La castaña le ignoró. —_De verdad… no soy como ellos._

* * *

**Glosario**

**[1]Seis artes: Que si no mal recuerdo eran; Pintura (o dibujo), música, matemáticas, artes marciales, tiro con arco y poesía.**  
**[2]Mentecatos: Personas tontas.**


	9. Dirty V

**~Dirty V~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Durante varios días -tres, para ser exactos-, la castaña le había estado evadiendo, y aunque quisiera seguir así, la verdad era que tenía que ser "acompañada" por el joven hasta donde estaba Wēn RuóHàn.

De una u otra manera terminó entreteniéndose con el pequeño hijo de uno de los sirvientes, dejando así que Wēn Xù atendiese primero a su padre, pues le había mandado a llamar.

—¿Me ha llamado, su Excelencia?

Wēn RuóHàn miró a la castaña de ojos verde oscuro, junto a él estaban sus dos hijos. —Wēn Qíng, te demoraste un poco, ¿se puede saber el motivo?

La castaña no se inmutó ante los rubíes que trataban de atemorizarla. —Su Excelencia, usted bien sabe que soy curandera, como tal, mi deber es cuidar y procurar la vida de otros.

Wēn RuóHàn era firme, y no tenía favoritismo alguno, ni siquiera con sus hijos, y por ende nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera. Pero Wēn Qíng no, no era como que la rama a la que ella pertenecía hubiese sido favorecida en algún momento, de hecho, debido a que sus ancestros y hasta la actualidad, ellos se dedicaban a la medicina, eran vistos como meros estorbos, y debido a su vocación medicinal se negaban a participar en combates o todo aquello que implicase herir o matar, no era que no supieran artes marciales, después de todo todos los miembros de la Secta estaban obligados a aprender artes marciales. Actualmente Wēn Qíng y su hermano Wēn Níng, eran las cabezas de su rama, de los dos, era Wēn Qíng quien poseía el carácter más fuerte y eso era algo que Wēn RuóHàn admiraba de ella, la chica era -aunque ella lo negara- su subordinada y debía rendirle cuentas así como respeto, pero por muy educada que fuera la chica, jamás se agacharía o permitirá que le intimidaran, ella era quien más cara daba a su rama.

—Te mande a llamar desde hace dos días.

—Su migraña no compromete su vida, en cambio hay gente en QíShān que padece enfermedades graves. — Respondió con firmeza.

Wēn RuóHàn sonrió de lado, normalmente mandaría a asesinar a quien le hablará de esa manera, pero no lo haría con ella, por múltiples razones, en primera, sus habilidades y conocimientos médicos, en segunda, era alguien de una rama inferior que tenía el respeto de todos los demás miembros del Clan así como de la Secta en general, era una líder nata.

—Bueno, no es por mí que te llamé, de hecho, te tengo una misión. — Wēn Qíng entrecerró los ojos, sabía que no era algo que comprometería su vida, ni la de los suyos, pero tampoco creía que fuese algo sin trasfondo, después de todo estaba ante el Líder de su Secta. —Irás a la región de Yúnmèng, investigaras el área de YíLíng. — Wēn Qíng frunció el ceño, sabía que no era algo fácil, estaban metiéndose a un área cuyo ambiente estaba bañando de mala vibra y encima era obvio que los hechiceros del Clan Jiāng se percatarían de su presencia. —Xù Ér irá contigo.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello, aun así, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado de Wēn Qíng.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto? — Susurró Wēn Qíng a Wēn Xù, este sólo bajo la mirada, en varias ocasiones había hablado con ella, insistiendo en que no era como su padre y hermano, y ahora le salían con una clara tarea de espionaje a Yúnmèng, no sabía qué decirle.

—Partirán mañana en la mañana.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Yúnmèng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Aunque no lo pareciera, Yúnmèng tenía muchos agricultores, y aquello le volvía una región de lo más animada, no era como que en Gūsū no hubiera gente agrícola, pero… meh, quizás por la ubicación de su Secta era que no podían ver y experimentar el buen ánimo de la gente.

—A-Chéng.

—¿Si?

—Gracias. — Jiāng Chéng ladeó la cabeza. —De no ser por tu ayuda, no creo que hubiésemos logrado saber de todos los agricultores de Yúnmèng. — Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó. —Se nota que conoces tu región.

—Nací aquí, me he criado aquí y he corrido por casi toda Yúnmèng. — Respondió evadiendo la mirada del primer joven maestro Lán.

No mentía, desde pequeño había andado por gran parte de Yúnmèng, muchas veces lo hizo estando sólo, después, cuando Wèi WùXián llegó a su familia, ambos se las apañaban para salir y explorar por toda Yúnmèng, pudieron haberla recorrido de cabo a rabo a los diez años, de no ser porque Madam Yú los descubrió y los llevó arrastras a "Muelle de Loto". Pero eso no evitó que ambos volvieran a intentarlo tiempo después.

Lán XīChén y Jiāng Chéng estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de llegar al área de YíLíng, ahí se encontraban los últimos agricultores que visitarían.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

En otra área de Yúnmèng, estaban Lán WàngJī, Lán ZǐYè y Fēng Huā, los tres habían comenzado a recorrer las regiones que Lán XīChén les había especificado la noche anterior.

—Ha~

Fēng Huā miró a su compañero a la distancia. —¿ZǐYè? — El mencionado volteó al oír su nombre. —¿Cómo de te fue? — Lán ZǐYè negó con la cabeza. Fēng Huā hizo un puchero y volvió hablar. —Parece que los agricultores si notaron más animales, pero nadie sabe que lo origina, y cómo no han habido estragos, tampoco han hecho algo al respecto.

—Así parece, pero me parece un poquito irresponsable.

—¿Por qué?

—¿La pregunta es en serio? — Fēng Huā asintió. —Ven animales que no son propios de su región, pero no hacen nada al respecto, es obvio que eso es algo irresponsable. — Dijo golpeando la palma de su mano. —Además, ¿has visto a alguien con túnicas púrpuras?

—¿Túnicas moradas? — Hizo un análisis rápido de todas las personas que había visto hasta ese momento. —No, pero las túnicas púrpuras son propias y exclusivas del Clan Jiāng.

—En efecto, así es, sólo la gente de la Secta Yúnmèng Jiāng son usuarios de las túnicas púrpuras. — Ambos jóvenes de la Secta Lán dieron un suave brinco y voltearon a ver a quién les había hablado. Se trataba de una hermosa joven de ojos marrones y cabello castaño atado en dos bollos, sus túnicas eran de un tono lila pálido. —No quiero ser descortés, pero… ¿qué hace un par de magos en de Gūsū por aquí?

Ambos magos se miraron entre sí. —Disculpe Señorita… — Lán ZǐYè no supo cómo terminar su frase.

—¡Ah!, perdonen, me llaman MiánMián, soy discípula invitada de la Secta Jiāng.

Lán ZǐYè sonrió. —Ya veo, ya veo, en ese caso, Señorita MiánMián, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?, bueno varias.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Ha sabido de la llegada de animales ajenos a su región?

MiánMián ladeó la cabeza y puso su dedo índice en su mejilla izquierda, mientras hacía memoria. —A ver… — Después de unos segundos sonrió. —¡Sí!, algunos agricultores pidieron al Líder de Secta ayuda, ya que habían animales rondado sus campos, pero no he sabido nada más.

—¿Su Líder hizo caso omiso a la petición de un aldeano?

—¡Oh! No, no, no. — Negó con cabeza y manos. —Dije que no he oído nada más, porque por negligencia de otro recién egresado, nuestro Líder se enteró de ello hace algunos días, supongo que en estos días ya debe haber pedido a alguien que fuera a investigar.

—_¿Hace algunos días?... _Perdona, ¿por qué demoraría tanto tiempo? — Preguntó Fēng Huā.

MiánMián miró a la chica de ojos rojos. —Demoró un día en reunir todo un listado de los agricultores de Yúnmèng.

—¡¿Una lista?! — Dijeron ambos magos de Lán al unísono.

MiánMián asintió. —No es una tarea fácil, pero asumo que se la ha encomendado a alguien.

—_¿Acaso?_ — Aquella pregunta cruzó por la mente de ambos magos.

—_Hace dos días… el primer joven maestro llegó con una lista de todos los agricultores, pero no nos dijo cómo fue que la obtuvo._ — Lán ZǐYè infló y desinfló las mejillas mientras pensaba en cómo había Lán XīChén obtenido dicha lista.

—¡Segundo joven maestro Lán! — Llamó Fēng Huā a Lán WàngJī.

La chica de túnicas lilas volteó a donde la de ojos rojos miraba, ahí se encontraba un joven de ojos dorados, expresión estoica, túnicas blancas y una cinta con patrón de nubes en la frente.

—¿Tuvo suerte? — Preguntó Fēng Huā, Lán WàngJī negó y miró a la chica que estaba con sus compañeros.

—Ah, segundo joven maestro Lán, ella es MiánMián, nos estaba contando que hay muchos agricultores en Yúnmèng. — La mencionados hizo una reverencia ante Lán WàngJī y este la regreso.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

La noche ya estaba comenzando a asomarse y con ello se acercaba la hora de dormir, Lán XīChén junto con Jiāng Chéng llegaron a una posada, habían recorrido bastante, y aun así les faltaba entrevistarse con varios agricultores, pero ya lo harían mañana.

Una mujer de avanzada edad salió a la recepción de la posada en donde se encontraban Lán XīChén y Jiāng Chéng.

—Muy buenas, muy buenas. — Saludo la mujer a ambos jóvenes. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Buenas tardes. — Saludaron ambos.

Lán XīChén tomó la palabra. —Nos gustaría alquilar dos habitaciones.

—Ouh. — Dijo la señora un poco incómoda.

Lán XīChén miró la incomodidad de la mujer. —¿Qué pasa?

La mujer sonrió incómoda. —Verán, jóvenes magos. — Dijo dando por hecho de que ambos eran usuarios de magia. —La posada está llena, sólo me queda una y…

—¿Y? — Preguntó Jiāng Chéng.

—Y… no hay más posadas cerca. — Respondió la mujer. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí. —Pero las habitaciones de mi posada son muy amplias, muy amplias, y como dije, aún me queda una.

Jiāng Chéng se coloro del rostro, en los últimos tres días había estado caminando por Yúnmèng junto a Lán XīChén, y se habían hospedado en distintas posadas, pero siempre habían alquilado dos habitaciones, esta era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación así.

Se sentía raro, no era la primera vez en su vida que compartía habitación con otro chico, después de todo, cuando eran pequeños, él y Wèi WùXián compartieron cuarto e incluso durmieron en la misma cama, esto por las constantes pesadillas que azotaban a Wèi WùXián.

Pero ahora era muy distinto, no era su hermano con quien dormiría, no era algún amigo de su Secta con quien compartiría habitación, era… Lán XīChén, y por alguna razón eso le ponía nervioso. Y no era el único, Lán XīChén estaba en las mismas e incluso peor.

—_"__¿Hermano mayor conoció a su persona destinada?"_ — La voz de su hermano sonó en su cabeza, y con aquella frase que le había empezado hacer sentir abochornado pero a la misma vez deseoso de compartir más tiempo con el joven de Yúnmèng. —_¿Por qué ahora WàngJī, porque ahora?_ — Preguntó cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien. — Lán XīChén abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de "Fēn Chéng", levemente volteó a verlo, el joven de ojos azules sintió los ojos dorados viéndole y su rostro se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba. —U-u-u-usted dijo que… que la habitación es ba-bastante amplia, ¿no? — La mujer asintió. —E-e-e-en ese caso, no debe haber problema. — Dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

Lán XīChén sonrió levemente y después dijo. —¿Podía darnos esa habitación, por favor?

La mujer asintió. —Por favor, síganme. — Ambos jóvenes la siguieron hasta el tercer piso, en donde les abrió la puerta de una enorme habitación. —Jóvenes magos, espero que esta sencilla habitación sea de su agrado. — Dijo de forma humilde la mujer.

—¿Sencilla? — Dijeron al unísono los chicos viendo lo enorme del lugar.

—Esto es dos veces más grande que mi habitación. — Susurró Jiāng Chéng.

—Es un cuarto del mío. — Comentó sin querer ser pretencioso.

—¡¿Un cuarto?! — Repitió asombrado Jiāng Chéng, Lán XīChén sonrió tímidamente, no creyó que su comentario sería escuchado.

—Bueno, los dejo para que se instalen. — Dijo la mujer. —En dos horas estará lista la cena…

—¿Sería mucha molestia pedir que la suban? — Preguntó Lán XīChén.

—No, claro que no. —Respondió la mujer y después se retiró, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Jiāng Chéng vio lo grande de la cama, en ella fácilmente cabían cuatro personas, de volverse obligatorio que ambos compartieran cama, no sería algo incómodo, bueno, no tanto, sino tomará en cuenta su loco corazón.

—A-Chéng. — El mencionado alzó la vista y vio a Lán XīChén sentado frente a la mesita que estaba a media habitación. —¿Qué haces ahí?, anda ven. Jiāng Chéng tragó saliva y apretó los puños. —¿A-Chéng? Lán XīChén notó que el joven se rehusaba sutilmente a sentarse frente a él, cosa que, extrañamente le causó gracia. —A-Chéng, no voy a comerte. — Bromeó, pero Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó con más fuerza.

—_¡Tonto!_

—A-Chéng…

—_¡Déjate de bromas!_

En la tarde, dijiste que has andado por toda Yúnmèng. Jiāng Chéng asintió. —¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre ello?

Aquella petición se le hizo un poco extraña. — ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — Preguntó acercándose a la mesita. —_¿Será que está sospechando de mí?, después de todo…_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¿Te divertiste con esas bestias? — La voz de su hermano llamó su atención, y por norma, cada que le oía hablar así de sus pequeñas, Jiāng Chéng se enfurruñaba, pero ahora no, nada le quitaría el buen sabor de boca que traía, y eso lo notó Wèi WùXián. —¿Jiāng Chéng?

—No molestes. — Dijo el ojiazul sacudiendo suavemente su mano, como si ahuyentara las moscas o algo así. Wèi WùXián hizo un puchero, le era divertido molestar a su medio hermano, pero si este no se enojaba… se iba toda la gracia.

—A-Chéng.

—Papá. — Dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

Llegando detrás de Wèi WùXián, estaba el padre de ambos, Jiāng FēngMián. —¿Cómo te fue con esas traviesas? —Cuestionó sonriéndole a su hijo.

Jiāng Chéng rió quedito. —Muy bien, ya les echaba de menos. — Confesó.

Jiāng FēngMián asintió. —A decir verdad, la señora Hanae tenía tiempo esperando a que pudieras verlas, pero ya sabes…

—Los Wēn. — Soltaron ambos jóvenes son una expresión sombría.

Jiāng FēngMián asintió. —Sabemos que Wēn RuóHàn buscará cualquier costa para generar caos, y aunque la gente de Yúnmèng no nos ve como una amenaza, hay que andarnos con cuidado. — Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Más tarde, la cena se llevó a cabo sin problemas, a excepción de los "maravillosos" comentarios de Madam Yú con respecto a Wèi WùXián, cosa que ya no agarro por sorpresa a nadie, y Jiāng FēngMián trataba de responderle a su esposa de forma amable y sin alterarla más. Después de ello todos se retiraron a su habitaciones, pero no el Líder de Secta, él fue a su despacho, tenía que atender la solicitud de algunos aldeanos, solicitud que le había llegado gracias a MiánMián.

No era un asunto de urgencia, pero no por ello lo iba a dejar sin más, había hecho la investigación previa, y gracias a su hija mayor, Jiāng YànLí, no demoró mucho en hacer una lista con todos los agricultores de la región, ahora debía organizarse para obtener información y saber de dónde venían esos simpáticos amigos y el motivo de su "visita", estaba mirando la enorme lista, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Papá? — Era Jiāng Chéng.

—Adelante. — Su hijo entró con cautela y aquello le pareció raro. —¿Qué pasa, A-Chéng?

—Oí a MiánMián hablar con mi hermana ayer. — Jiāng FēngMián dejó los papeles y miró a su hijo. —Sé que está mal oír conversaciones ajenas, es sólo que…

Jiāng FēngMián sonrió ante el inusual comportamiento de su hijo, por norma, él tenía el mismo carácter de Yú Zǐyuān, verle ser tímido era algo raro. —Es sólo que… ¿qué?

Jiāng Chéng se aclaró la garganta. —Los animales son de Gūsū.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No es una suposición, es una afirmación.

Su padre ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por las palabras de su hijo. —¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Son animales de nieve, en Yúnmèng ni en QīngHé, hay montañas nevadas, pero si en Gūsū. — Era una respuesta lógica, pero Jiāng FēngMián tenía la sensación de que había algo más, sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a ver con detenimiento a su hijo, notando imperceptibles temblores, típicos cuando alguien oculta algo, o se trae algo entre manos.

—Eso explica la llegada de los magos de Gūsū.

—¡¿Ya te lo habían informado?! — Soltó sin cuidado alguno, su padre rió y fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta, nadie le había dicho nada a su padre, el hombre sólo lanzó el comentario cual anzuelo para ver que pescaba, y terminó descubriendo que su hijo sabía más de lo que decía y que se veía con los magos de Gūsū.

— ¿Cuántos son? — Preguntó tranquilo.

—No lo sé.

—A-Chéng.

—¡Digo la verdad! — Repuso él. —No sé cuántos vienen, sólo me he visto con uno. — Jiāng FēngMián miró a su hijo ese "sólo me he visto con uno", le sonaba a una especie de confesión, pero una especial, de cierta forma. Estaba dispuesto a indagar más sobre esos encuentros pero conociendo a sus hijos, seguro que este se haría todo un lío mental, lo mejor era dejar que pasara el tiempo y ya después, quizás, el chico le contase algo por voluntad propia.

—¿Te preocupa que algo malo pase? — Su hijo negó. —¿Entonces?

El rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de su hijo se intensificó. —Yo… bueno… yo quiero… yo quiero hacerme cargo de este asunto.

—A-Chéng.

—Papá, ya sé que no tenemos seguro que los Wēn ya se hayan largado, pero estar encerrado en "Muelle de Loto" se vuelve asfixiante, además, no estaré haciendo el tonto, estaré recolectando la información y…

—¿Ese joven sabe que eres miembro del Clan o de la Secta? — Jiāng Chéng negó. —A-Chéng, ¿le has estado mintiendo?

Jiāng Chéng se rascó la cabeza. —No era mi intención, bueno, no podía estar seguro de que no fuese un Wēn disfrazado, es más, ni siquiera sabe que practicó magia.

—A-Chéng. — Reprendió a su hijo, entendía el motivo, pero aun así, mentir era malo. ¿Qué pasaba si sus sospechas eran ciertas?, ¿y si ese muchacho se enamoraba de él?, ¿cómo reaccionaría ese mago a saber la verdad?, ¿se ofendería?, ¿aceptaría las cosas?, ¿y si se ofendía y terminaba rechazando a su hijo y este terminaba con el corazón roto?, ¡Seguro se hacía una coraza inquebrantable como la de Madam Yú!

—¿Papá? — Jiāng Chéng notó las repentinas y raras muecas que hacía su padre. —¿Estás bien? — El mayor asintió, recuperando su postura. —¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me dejarás hacerme cargo? — Preguntó ligeramente ansioso.

—A-Chéng, no sabes cuántos de ellos vienen, y si sólo es ese joven?, no podrían con ello.

—No me dijo cuantos, pero vinieron más con él, además, no es como que vayamos a buscar por toda Yúnmèng, es decir, conozco a muchos de los agricultores y además se atajos, no será difícil, por favor.

Jiāng FēngMián lo pensó un poco, su hijo tenía razón en parte, soltó un suspiro derrotado, si algo había aprendido Jiāng Chéng de Wèi WùXián era la terquedad. —Está bien, pero tú hermano irá contigo.

—¡No! — Dijo tajante.

Jiāng FēngMián alzó una ceja, ¿sería que sus sospechas no eran tan erradas? —¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sabe lo que es la discreción, y seguro monta todo un espectáculo allá afuera. — Bien, era un buen argumento, pero Jiāng FēngMián se quedaría con la idea de que su hijo quería estar a solas con aquel chico de Lán, no tenía pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

—Está bien. — Accedió y el menor sonrió complacido. —¿Cuándo empezarán?

—Mañana.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Fin Del Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—_Y de repente llego yo con una lista y espero a que él acceda a mi compañía en todo este asunto… no sería de extrañar que sospechara._

—¿A-Chéng?

—Perdón, ¿qué?

Lán XīChén sonrió. —Que por favor me cuentes más.

Jiāng Chéng lo pensó por un momento y después dijo. —Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Dijiste que Měi una vez correteo a tu hermano.

Lán XīChén sonrió nuevamente, sospechaba por donde iban los tiros, pero no dijo nada, quería oírlo del ojiazul. —Así es, ¿por? — Fingió demencia.

—Quiero que me cuentes eso. — Lán XīChén sonrió cerrando los ojos y asintiendo mientras decía "Está bien, está bien".


	10. Dirty VI

**~Dirty VI~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Wēn Qíng había partido junto con Wēn Xù, aquello le había dejado toda libertad a Wēn Cháo para entrar y salir de la habitación de su hermano, tenía sus motivos para hacer aquello, después de todo, él era visto como un pobre estúpido, mimado y falto de cerebro, pero les mostraría que no era así.

Aprovechando que su padre sólo prestaba atención a su hermano, él comenzó a practicar más técnicas, unas que les permitiera someter a otros, pero no de forma momentánea, sino de una duradera, aunque eso no era posible, pero para mala fortuna del mundo, había logrado una forma de controlar a voluntad la energía de otros y eso era… teniendo sexo.

La idea en si no le desagrada, después de todo era de las pocas cosas que -según sus putas en turno- hacía bien, y encima a él le gustaba, odiaba encerrarse y meditar, lo suyo era perder el tiempo con mujeres, hacerles promesas más vacías que su cabeza y claro, obtener una buena sesión de sexo sin compromiso. Lo malo… es que era un método universal, es decir, debía tener relaciones sexuales con hombres si quería tenerlos bajo control.

—Meh, mientras sea yo el que folle, me da igual. — Susurró mientras hurgaba en algunos documentos de su hermano, ahí justamente encontró aquel informe que Wēn Xù había pedido se omitiera del informe real que se entregó a su padre.

Tal cual había dicho Wēn Xù, sólo eran rumores, pero unos muy buenos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente… podía sacarle una gran ventaja, era bien sabido que Yú ZǐYuān era una mujer de carácter terrible y por demás está decir que también orgullosa, ¿qué tan dañada podría estar al saber que su marido tenía un hijo ilegítimo?, además, según lo que sus ojos divisaban, varias personas habían dicho aquello, en ese caso, debía haber cierto grado de verdad, pero tal como lo dijo Wēn Xù, no era lo mismo suponerlo a saberlo con certeza.

—No hay mucho aquí, pero… quizás Xù logre traer algo, deberé esperar un poco pero… no voy a quedarme a esperar, haré que salgan de sus ratoneras. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermano.

Fuera de ahí y en el área de arquería, los jóvenes de la Secta practicaban su no puntería, todos estaban un tanto bulliciosos y hacían pequeñas competencias entre ellos.

Un poco más apartado se encontraba un joven de ojos verde azulado, el chico miraba cohibido a los demás. Wēn Ning tenía una maravillosa puntería, pero le daba miedo estar bajo la mira de muchas personas. Por ello esperaba a que la mayoría de ellos se apartasen y así poder practicar, pero debido a lo animados que estaban todos, el joven sólo soltó un suspiro y regresó a casa.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Yúnmèng (Área de YíLíng)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Más a fuerzas que de buenas, Wēn Qing iba junto al primer joven maestro Wen, Wen Xu, el chico de orbes rojos trataba de platicar con ella, pero no lograba nada, la chica le daba respuestas cortantes o sólo lo ignoraba.

—A-Qíng… — La chica que caminaba frente a él se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verlo.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, ya te lo dije. — Sentenció con la mirada.

—A-Qíng, no seas injusta. — Dijo como si la mirada de la castaña le hiriera. —No sabía que mi Padre nos mandaría acá.

—¡Si, claro! — Comentó con ironía.

—A-Qíng, creeme. — Suplicó, la castaña no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Pasaron dos semanas desde la misión con el chico de Gūsū, Jiāng Chéng había reportado la situación con su padre y este estaba complacido con el resultado, se había demorado dos semanas, pero había logrado dar con el origen, este era un campo de cultivo que se había hecho en lo que hacía mucho tiempo había sido un "cementerio" clandestino, pues ahia habían sido enterrados cadáveres tanto de animales como de personas que habían sido atacados por los entes de YíLíng, varios de esos cadáveres eran magos y hechiceros de distintas Sectas, naturalmente aquello brindaba un "abono" por demás "exquisito" a las plantas del lugar, y aquello atraía a los animales, pues estos son buenos receptores de energía.

—A-Chéng.

—¿Sí, Papá?

—Ese chico… — No sabía cómo plantearlo, no quería que su hijo se sintiera presionado a hablar de algo, pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda. —El joven mago de Gūsū…

Jian Chéng bajó la mirada, no había pasado nada con él, pero tampoco le había podido decir la verdad, le daba miedo, miedo a que el joven mago le rechazara, miedo a que le señalará de mentirle y demás, miedo a que Lán XīChén se alejara de él, pero… ¿por qué ese sentimiento?, no lo entendía y sí, pensó en hablarlo con su Padre, normalmente eso se habla con la Madre, pero… ¿cómo diablos iba hablar con ellos?, le era obvio que su Madre amaba a su Padre, y que estaba herida por lo que él hizo, y aquello le hacía dudar.

—Se regresó a Gūsū en cuanto acabó esto. — Esa no era la respuesta que Jiāng FēngMián quería, pero bueno, no iba a presionar al chico.

—Ya veo, puedes retirarte. — Jiāng Chéng hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

—¿A-Chéng?

—¡Hermana! — Llamó contento al ver a la chica de orbes amarillos.

—¿A qué hora llegaste?

—Hace dos horas, pero debía rendirle un reporte a Papá. — Jiāng YànLí sonrió. —Hermana…

—¿Si?

La mejillas de Jiāng Chéng se tiñeron de rosa. —Yo… — Evadió un poco la mirada de su hermana, pero después la confronto. —Quisiera hablar de algo contigo. — Su hermana le sonrió con cariño.

Aquel día Madam Yú había sido más benevolente con los entrenamientos y les había dejado entrenar por su cuenta, eso incluía a Jiāng YànLí, pero al oír que su hermano había llegado, dejó el área de entrenamiento para encontrarse con él, aprovechando un poco para saber cómo le había ido al menor, pero encuanto este le dijo que quería hablar con ella supo que algo había ocurrido.

Habían llegado a uno de los pequeños muelles dentro de "Muelle de Loto", justamente ahí, había una tetera y dos pequeñas tazas. Era como si la chica intuyese que tendría una charla con alguno de sus hermanos.

—A-Chéng. — Llamó la mayor, invitado al chico a tomar asiento y este así lo hizo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el de orbes azules hablará. —Hermana…

—¿Pasó algo con el mago de Gūsū? — Al oír esas palabras las mejillas del menor se encendieron aún más. —¿A-Chéng?

—N-no, no sé.

—¿Eh?

—Yo… él… nosotros…

Jiāng YànLí ladeó la cabeza. —¿A-Chéng, qué pasó?

—Yo… no sé, no sé. — Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y evadiendo la mirada.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Horas Antes`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Habían terminado de cuestionar a los agricultores de todo Yúnmèng, eso había quedado constatado al recibir Lán XīChén una carta por parte de los demás magos de Gūsū, todos los agricultores de la lista habían sido entrevistados y el "problema" parecía venir precisamente de unos campos de cultivo cerca de los ríos y lagos.

Jiāng Chéng trataba de hacer memoria de algún suceso, pues los campos que parecían tener las respuestas habían sido visitados por él cuando era niño.

—A-Chéng, dijiste que recurriste estos campos antes, ¿verdad?

Jiāng Chéng dejó a un lado sus pensamientos. —Sí, recuerdo el área, pero ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí. — Aquellos cambios eran normales, visitó aquellos sitios cuando tenía cinco años. Lán XīChén miró por el rabillo del ojo al chico que caminaba a su lado, pese a que parecía que estaba tranquilo, se notaba que estar en aquel pueblo le producía cierta incomodidad.

—A-Chéng, ¿sucede algo?

Jiāng Chéng negó con la cabeza. —_Me gustaría evitar aquellos recuerdos._

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran campo, ahí estaba el dueño de aquel lugar, un joven de veintisiete años, se notaba que era muy joven para hacerse cargo de dicho campo.

—Buenos días, soy Lán XīChén de Gūsū Lán, y este joven es Fēn Chéng. — Saludo cortésmente Lán XīChén, presentado al chico que le acompañaba.

El joven respondió al saludo. —Soy Tiě Zhù[1].

Lán XīChén volvió hablar. —Lamento molestarlo pero, ¿podría decirme en donde está el dueño de este campo?

El joven bajó la mirada. —Mi padre falleció hace un mes. — Comentó con pesar.

—Oh, lo lamento. — Lán XīChén se sintió avergonzado.

El joven negó con la cabeza. —Duele, pero no se le puede hacer nada, mi viejo se ha ido, pero no nos ha dejado desamparados, este campo es pequeño, pero desde que lo tenemos, nunca nos ha fallado. — Comentó mirando el campo.

Lán XīChén conversó un poco más con Tiě Zhù, mientras Jiāng Chéng sentía un poco de escalofríos al estar ahí, aún luchando por alejar esas imágenes, no pudo evitar ver cuerpos cercenados tirados, todos con distintas vestimentas.

—_Todos ellos eran magos, brujas y hechiceros._ — Miró con atención el campo. —_El río que pasa por aquí es el mismo que provee gran parte de Yúnmèng._

—A-Chéng.

—_Quizás la descomposición de aquellos cadáveres…_

—A-Chéng. — Sintió la mano del primer jade en su hombro y salió de sus pensamientos. —Vamos, el joven Tiě nos ha permitido explorar un poco en su campo.

Jiāng Chéng asintió y caminó junto al primer jade, el campo en sí ya estaba dando su cosecha, pero aún así era fácil andar en el. Ambos jóvenes prestaron suma atención a sus pies, definitivamente debía haber algo ahí que hiciera que la cosecha se diese más rápido, el joven Tiě Zhù le había contado a Lán XīChén sobre el campo, como este les daba buena y basta cosecha y sobre todo que se daba más rápido de lo usual.

Con esa información en mano pidió a Jiāng Chéng que le ayudará a revisar el lugar, partiendo de puntos opuestos, ambos estaban más centrados en el piso que en lo que había enfrente y aquello les llevó a chocar y caer.

—¡A-Chéng! — Llamó Lán XīChén preocupado por el menor. —¡A-Chéng! — El mencionado había caído de espaldas. Lán XīChén se preocupó y sin pensarlo gateó hasta el otro, quedando encima de este. —¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, acercando su rostro para ver de cerca al chico.

Jiāng Chéng abrió los ojos y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, estaba Lán XīChén tan cerca de él o mejor dicho, su rostro estaba tan cerca que hizo que su corazón se acelerará, Lán XīChén tampoco pudo mantener su rostro con su habitual color, sus mejillas también se tiñeron y las palabras de su hermano volvieron a resonar en su mente, "persona destinada", aquel tema y lema de los Lán, ¿acaso todo esto era una señal de que ese joven era su persona destinada?

No se lo iba a negar, aquel joven había llamado su atención desde que lo conoció, le pareció un chico de carácter pero noble, no era prepotente, y su compañía le era grata, su voz le hacía sentir extraño, feliz, apenado, tranquilo, etc. Y quería saber si él provocaba lo mismo en el chico, para su suerte el asunto de los animales le llevó a verlo nuevamente y mayor fue su suerte al saber que podía compartir más tiempo con él. No sólo compartió tiempo sino que incluso…

¡Compartieron habitación y cama!

Durante su estadía en YíLíng, compartió espacio con "Fēn Chéng", quizás alguien en los cielos le estaba ayudando, pero había vivido eso en varias ocasiones, y al principio sentía miedo de que el joven de ojos azules creyese que lo hacía al propósito, pero no, resultaba -a sus ojos- que el joven se la pasaba bien con él, ¿eso estaba bien, no?, significaba que… el sentimiento era mutuo.

Y justo en ese momento, definitivamente era claro, ¿no?

No supo que de los dos lo inicio, pero ahora ambos tenían sus labios unidos y los ojos cerrados, aún así podía sentir cómo los labios del menor temblaban levemente y los suyos por igual, era normal, era su primer beso.

Jamás había pensado en cómo sería, si había contemplado que sería con la persona a la que amase y viceversa, jamás como un descuido, y ahora… no sabía si era un descuido en su totalidad, pero sí sabía que aquel joven era más que un conocido y un simple amigo.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*****•**

Jiāng YànLí abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello, creía que había peleado con el joven de Gūsū, después de todo su hermano tenía un temperamento similar al de su Madre. —A-Chéng…

—Después de eso Tiě Zhù nos llamó y nos separamos, no habíamos encontrado nada inusual, y sentí la cara caliente y no tenía el valor de ver a Lán XīChén a la cara así que le evadí todo el tiempo y cuando escuché que su grupo se reuniría con él en poco tiempo… ¡me despedí de él y corrí para acá!

—A-Chéng. — Jiāng YànLí sonrió al ver lo avergonzado de su hermano. —Ven aquí. — Abrió los brazos y el menor se acurrucó en el abrazo de ella. Jiāng YànLí acarició con cariño la cabeza de su hermano. —A-Chéng…

—Seguro me odia.

Jiāng YànLí negó. —Dijiste… dijiste que evadiste todo contacto visual, ¿no? — Jiāng Chéng asintió. —¿Cómo vas a saber entonces si él te odia? — Su voz era suave y calmaba el desbocado corazón de Jiāng Chéng. —Quizás el joven maestro Lán XīChén estaba igual o más apenado que tú, no te rechazó, eso significa que siente lo mismo.

—¿Sentir? — Jiāng Chéng alzó el rostro y su hermana le sonrió con cariño. —Hermana, ¿a qué te refieres?

Jiāng YànLí rió quedito ante la pregunta. —¡Ay, A-Chéng! — Llamó burlonamente al menor. —Estas enamorado y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

—_¿Enamorado?_ — Sintió la cara arderle aún más. —¡De ninguna manera! — Dijo ocultado su rostro en el pecho de su hermana.

¡¿Cómo podía ser eso?! ¡Ambos eran hombres!, pero… aún así al pensar en que eso que le hacía sentir extraño era amor, le hacía ponerse entre contento y avergonzado.

—Hermana~ — Lloriqueó avergonzado.

Jiāng YànLí rió. —Ya~, ya~, quizás ese chico está igual que tú.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¿Primer joven maestro Lán? — El mencionado parecía tener la cabeza en otro lado, era raro descifrar su pensamiento, por un lado parecía feliz, por otro asustado, en parte desconcertado, era verdaderamente difícil leer su expresión.

—Hermano Mayor. — La voz de su hermano menor le trajo de regreso.

—WàngJī. — Sólo en ese momento cayó en cuenta que había llegado hasta donde estaban los demás.

—Hermano mayor, ¿qué pasó? — Preguntó al ver lo raro que estaba el mayor.

—Yo… — ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿cómo iba a decirle?, no era que le avergonzara, o sea si le daba pena saber que se había besado con otro chico, pero era más la pena de saber que había sido su primer beso. —Bueno…

—¿Tampoco dio con el origen? — Preguntó Fēng Huā, logrando así que el raro ambiente que se había plantado desapareciera.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Glosario**

**[1]Tiě Zhù (铁柱): Lit. Columna de hierro.**


	11. EXTRA Dirty IV

Dirty IV

Mientras Lán XīChén va camino al lago.

(Escenas con descripción, en el cap no las puse porque… pues porque sólo sonaron las voces y ya)

Apenas llegó a esa conclusión, la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza, junto a la de su hermano.

.

.

.

—Padre, ¿tú amas a mi Madre? — Preguntó un pequeño cuyos orbes dorados se fijaban en QīngHéng-Jūn.

—Por supuesto que la amo, A-Zhàn. — Respondió acariciando la cabeza de su hijo menor.

—Entonces… ¿por qué Madre y Padre no viven juntos?, ¿por qué hermano mayor y A-Zhàn deben ver a Madre sólo una vez al mes? — Aunque su carita no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos sí, y se notaba que aquello le tenía triste.

QīngHéng-Jūn tomó las manos de su pequeño y habló. —A-Zhàn… ¿quieres que nosotros cuatro vivamos juntos?

—Sí, A-Zhàn quiere estar junto a Padre, Madre y hermano mayor. — Dijo cambiando su expresión, volviéndose una carita ilusionada.

Al Pabellón de la biblioteca entró Madam Lán, juntó a su primogénito, Lán Huàn. — ¡Oh, mi pequeño por fin hace una petición!

—¡Madre! — Llamó Lán Zhàn, levantándose para caminar con prisa a la entrada y por primera vez, ser él quien extendiera sus brazos para que su madre lo cargará.

—Mi pequeño es todo un caballero. — Se burló al haber oído cómo el pequeño hablaba con tanta formalidad.

—A-Zhàn, ¿quieres saber por qué me enamoré de tu Madre?

—Mmn, A-Zhàn quiere saber. — Habló abrazando a su Madre y mirando a su Padre.

—Porque tu Madre es mi persona destinada.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — Cuestionó con una expresión llena de confusión. Y él no era el único, Lán Huàn estaba en las mismas.

QīngHéng-Jūn sonrió. —A-Huàn, A-Zhàn, todos compartimos el mismo destino, ¿saben cuál es? — Miró con cariño a sus retoños.

—La muerte. — Respondió Lán Zhàn.

—Así es… no, espera, ¡¿qué?! — Tanto QīngHéng-Jūn como Madam Lán vieron con extrañeza a Lán Zhàn. — ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Lán Huàn habló. —Lo dijo el tío QǐRén. — Lán Zhàn asintió.

—Dile a tu hermano, que por favor no les dañe el cerebro a mis pichones.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré. — Dijo QīngHéng-Jūn. —Dejando las palabras de mi hermano a un lado, el destino que todos compartimos…

—A parte de la muerte. — Dijo Lán Huàn, con la única intención de hacer que su padre entrecerrara los ojos.

—A-Huàn… — Reprendió suavecito a su hijo. —Como decía, el destino que todos compartimos es ser felices y estar llenos de amor, y eso es lo que hace nuestra persona destinada, lo que significa… que es a quien haces feliz sin siquiera intentarlo, eres feliz sólo con saber que esa persona está bien. — Dijo mirando con dulzura a Madam Lán, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse.


	12. Sweet Nightmare I

**~Sweet Nightmare I~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Gūsū Lán (Actualidad)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Abrió los ojos con un poco de molestia, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la sala de sanación.

—Líder de Secta. — Aquella voz le hizo voltear a su derecha.

—ZǐYè… ¿dónde?

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no lo recuerda? — Lán XīChén negó suavemente con la cabeza. Lán ZǐYè soltó un suspiro. —Le encontramos herido en las afueras de aquel Pueblo. — Comentó el joven. —Había rastros de batalla, pero no encontramos sangre, bueno, usted si tenía sangre, pero parece que recibió una explosión espiritual o algo así, la verdad, ni los médicos supieron que fue. — Lán XīChén se sentó con cuidado. —Líder de Secta, ¿qué pasó? — Lán XīChén negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿que encontró a Jiāng Chéng?, ¿que estaba vivo?, ¿qué su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza al ver a aquel joven de ojos azules?

—¿Tío Huàn?

—A-Yuàn. — Llamó al menor que recién había entrado. —Ven aquí. — El pequeño obedeció y caminó hasta la cama donde estaba su tío.

—Tío Huàn, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco aturdido. — Confesó. —A-Yuàn, ¿en donde está WàngJī? — Lán Yuàn bajó la mirada. —¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó mirando a Lán ZǐYè.

—Ay, Líder de Secta, ni yo se bien lo que pasó, para cuando vi, el infierno se había desatado en la tierra. — Dijo agitando levemente las manos.

Lán Yuàn alzó la mirada, se veía asustado. —Papá y el tío-abuelo QǐRén pelearon por mi culpa. — Dijo apenado.

—A-Yuàn. — Lán XīChén acarició la cabeza del menor. —Sabes que el tío QǐRén es… tiene su carácter, naturalmente regañara a todo el mundo.

—Tío Huàn, el tío-abuelo QǐRén regañó a mi Papá por mi culpa. — Lán XīChén negó con la cabeza, Invitó al pequeño a subir a su cama y le abrazó.

—¿En dónde está WángJī?

—En seclusion.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Una semana.

Lán XīChén miró a su sobrino y después miró a Lán ZǐYè. —¿Y mi tío?

—Una semana, también.

—¿Quién ha atendido las clases y cuidado de A-Yuàn y los conejos?

—La tía Huā. — Respondió el pequeño.

—¿"La tía Huā"?... ¿Fēng Huā regresó? — Lán ZǐYè asintió. —¿Cuándo?

—Hace dos semanas.

—¡¿Qué noticias tiene?!

Lán ZǐYè sonrió. —Líder de Secta, ¿desde cuándo es tan ansioso? — Lán XīChén se sintió avergonzado. —No se preocupe, le diré a Fēng Huā que le cuente todo más tarde.

—Tío Huàn. — Llamó el pequeño.

—¿Si?

—Hace rato llegó el Líder de Secta Jīn.

—¿A-Yáo? — Lán Yuàn asintió.

Lán XīChén miró a Lán ZǐYè y este habló. —Le diré al Líder de Secta Jīn que venga.

Tal cual lo dijo, salió con el pequeño Lán Yuàn y fue en busca de Jīn GuāngYáo, al cabo de algunos minutos, la puerta del sanatorio se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre no muy alto con túnicas amarillas cuya peonía adornaba su pecho y portaba en su frente una marca bermellón, ambos detalles característicos de su Clan.

—¿Ér Gē Gē?

—A-Yáo, perdona, te he hecho esperar.

Jīn GuāngYáo negó con la cabeza. —Llegué apenas en la mañana, soy yo quien debe disculparse por no haber venido antes.

Lán XīChén negó con la cabeza. —Has estado buscando por todos lados, ¿cómo ha ido?

Jīn GuāngYáo bajó la mirada. —Nada, aún nada, incluso he hablado con Dà Gē, pero sigue sin haber información alguna. — La desilusión era notoria en su voz, pero rápidamente cambió de tema. —Ér Gē Gē, dime, ¿cómo te fue?, oí que pidieron tu intercesión debido a frecuentes posesiones.

Lán XīChén sentía que poco a poco la luz en los ojos de su hermano jurado iba desvaneciéndose con el paso de los años, y también sabía que hablar de aquel tema era un asunto tanto doloroso como esperanzador. Justo cuando esa palabra "esperanzador", recordó al par de hermanos que conoció.

—El asunto de las posesiones fue cosa de marcados.

—¿Marcados? — Lán XīChén asintió. —Pero… ¿qué no se supone que las marcas son algo imposible de hacer?, quiero decir, los hechiceros… — Cortó su frase al ver el deje de tristeza en su hermano juramentado. —Ér Gē Gē, sabes que no me refiero a él. — Comentó apenado.

—Lo sé, A-Yáo. Y en efecto, Biāojì[1] era una especialidad de los hechiceros de Yunmeng, pero muy pocos las usaban, además…

—Además…

—No era la marca de ninguno de ellos dos…

—Ér Gē Gē, eso es obvio ellos…

—¡Te equívocas, A-Chéng está vivo! — Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca se regañó así mismo.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ VIVO?!

—¡AAAAAAHHHH! — Tanto Lán XīChén como Jīn GuāngYáo saltaron el sus lugares a la vez que sus voces se unían en un sonoro y potencial grito de sorpresa.

—¡Dà Gē! — Reclamó Jīn GuāngYáo. —¡No llegué así, nos pudo haber matado del susto!

—¿Qué les he dicho? ¡No bajen la guardia! — Reprendió a los otros dos, ambos asintieron. —Ahora tú… — Señaló a Lán XīChén. —Debes hablar.

Lán XīChén abría y cerraba la boca, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—XīChén. — Su voz fue severa.

Lán XīChén soltó un suspiro derrotado. —Es así, él está vivo.

—XīChén, no te aferres a…

—¡No me estoy aferrando! ¡Lo vi! — Dijo ligeramente alterado.

—XīChén…

—Dà Gē, primero debemos escucharlo. — Intercedió Jīn GuāngYáo. Niè MíngJué bufó. —Ér Gē Gē, ¿donde lo viste?

Lán XīChén apretó los puños. —Estaba buscando indicios de quienes habían hecho esas marcas… ustedes lo vieron, las marcas que dejaron el joven maestro Wèi WùXián y A-Chéng eran muy distintas entre sí. Las marcas que tenían aquellas personas que estaban siendo poseídas eran distintas.

Niè MíngJué se puso pensativo unos segundos y después habló. —Los hechiceros fueron erradicados y lo sabes.

—Yo también creía eso, pero lo vi, le hablé, le abracé. — Sus mejillas cambiaron de color.

Niè MíngJué miró de manera fija a su hermano juramentado. —XīChén, ¿se te apareció sólo así? — El mencionado negó. —¿Entonces?

—Reprimí la marca, más no la pude eliminar, así que comencé a caminar por todo el pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar el origen y accidentalmente choque con un pequeño…

—¿Se te apareció en forma de niño?

—¡Dà Gē, déjalo terminar!

Lán XīChén hizo un leve puchero. —No, estaba pensando en esa marca y choqué con un pequeñito, el chico era bastante enérgico y conversé un poco con él, justo cuando llegó su hermano y su madre volteé a ver hacía una de las calles y entre la multitud lo vi. — Bajó la mirada y volteó a ver sus manos. —Primero creí que era una ilusión, pero él seguía ahí, apenas comencé a caminar hacia él, él comenzó alejarse, decidí seguirlo y terminé solo con él, traté de hablar con él…

—¿Él te hizo esto? — Preguntó Niè MíngJué, acercándose para examinar las lesiones de su hermano juramentado.

—No.

—XīChén, no me mientas.

—Dà Gē, no lo hago.

—XīChén… — Sentenció de forma amenazadora.

—¡No lo hizo! — Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que le había gritado al otro, con vergüenza bajó la mirada y habló. —Perdón, Dà Gē, pero él no me hizo esto.

—¿Entonces?

—Es cierto que luché con él, pero él jamás me golpeó.

—Yo veo todo lo contrario. — Refutó Niè MíngJué.

—Dà Gē, no te miento. — Aseguró el Lán.

Jīn GuāngYáo miró a sus dos hermanos, no sabía a quién apoyar, por un lado sabía un poco la historia de Lán XīChén y por otro no podía negarle a Niè MíngJué que tenía razón, las pequeñas heridas y el enorme desfalco de energía espiritual no podían deberse a la nada, definitivamente Jiāng Chéng le había hecho algo. —Bueno, dejemos las lesiones de lado. — Sabía que Niè MíngJué le iba a desaprobar con la mirada, pero no quería que el Lán dejará de hablar sólo porque tanto él como Niè MíngJué se encapricharan en atacar y defender al hechicero.

Lán XīChén se mordió el labio inferior, no podía decirles…

—_"Hace diez años, no sólo mataron a mis padres y masacraron a todo mi Clan, ese bastardo…"_

Apretó los puños con ira, aquello no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos y les preocupó, Lán XīChén no era un hombre violento ni rencoroso, verlo así les puso en alerta.

Jīn GuāngYáo tomó las manos del Lán y habló. —Ér Gē Gē...

Lán XīChén miró a Jīn GuāngYáo. —No fue él, A-Yáo, no fue él.

Jīn GuāngYáo sonrió. —Te creo, Ér Gē Gē.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´En Otro Lugar`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Después de aquel enfrentamiento, Jiāng Chéng había tomado a los niños que ya le esperaban en casa y se marcharon de aquel pueblo, Lán XīChén ya había dado con él y seguramente regresaría a buscarle, por lo que no podía quedarse a esperar.

Dos pequeños reían mientras una simpática cachorrita Husky les perseguía. Jiāng Chéng miró el anillo en su dedo, y después miró a los niños.

—¡Atrapalo, Pequeña Hada! — Era la voz de Jiāng Líng.

Jiāng Chéng suspiró. —_Hermana, ayúdame._

—_"A-Chéng, no te pongas así, estar enamorado no es malo, no hay nada más bello que estar enamorado."_

Jiāng Chéng miró al despejado cielo. —_Si es verdad, ¿por qué es tan difícil?_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Frontera De QīngHé`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, hermano, ya pasó. — Secó el sudor de la frente del otro. Salió de la casita destartalada y soltó un suspiro. —_No puedo dejarlo así, pero tampoco puedo llevarlo a otro lado._

—¡Mò XuánYǔ!

—¡AAAAAHHHH! — Por poco su alma salía de su cuerpo. —¡Superior Xuē ChéngMěi!

El mencionado rodó los ojos. —¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Me asustó, eso pasa! — Gritó el joven de ojos ocre rojizo.

Xuē Yáng miró al contrario y después a la casucha detrás. —No puedes ocultarlo, se enterara tarde o temprano.

—No, si usted no dice nada.

—XuánYǔ, ¿cuál es tu miedo? — Mò XuánYǔ bajó la mirada. —Te estoy hablando.

—No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi hermano, eso es todo.

Xuē Yáng habló de nuevo. —Eres el hijo de…

—¡No lo soy! ¡No tengo nada que ver con él, con ellos! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo! — Dijo con exasperación. —No lo digas, nunca.

—XuánYǔ, Jīn GuāngYáo ya sabe de tu existencia, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que de contigo.

—Pues dile que no has dado conmigo, que no estoy, que lo más probable es que ya morí.

—¿Crees que somos pendejos?, Jīn GuāngYáo no sólo me tienen a mi buscándote, tiene a más, si no soy yo será alguien más, pero definitivamente darán contigo. — Dijo sin vacilación alguna.

Mò XuánYǔ frunció el ceño. —Ya dije que no. ¡¿Por qué se aferran?! — Pataleo. —La aldea Mò se volvió un mar de llamas, mi tía, tío y primo murieron, ¡¿por qué creer que yo no morí ahí?! — Gritoneo.

Xuē Yáng se masajeó la sien. —XuánYǔ, no hagas esto un fastidio, déjate de berrinches.

—¡No son berrinches! ¡Mataron a mi familia, Jīn GuāngShán mató a mi madre, ¿para qué mierdas me quiere su hijo ahora?!

Xuē Yáng se acercó más al joven. —No lo sé, sé que el anterior Líder Jīn era un hijo de puta, eso nadie lo va a negar, pero dudó que el enano trate de hacerte algo, ¿para qué te buscaría?, si quisiera dañarte, que mejor manera que dejarte a tu suerte, no representas un peligro para él.

Mò XuánYǔ iba a decir algo más, hasta que escuchó un gritó desde la casa. —¡Hermano! — Corrió de vuelta a la casa, dejando a Xuē Yáng con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Tsk! — Se rascó la cabeza. —No va a dejarte tan fácil.

Muy de mala gana se alejó de aquella casa deprimente, pasó un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que llegó al pueblito en el que estaba quedándose.

—Xuē ChengMei.

—No ahora Dios. — Susurró rodando los ojos, alzó la vista y ahí se encontró a Sòng Lán. —Si te digo que me da gusto verte sería una maldita mentira.

—Lo mismo digo. — Respondió aquel joven de túnicas negras. —Espero no ser grosero, pero… ¿qué trae a Xuē ChéngMěi por aquí?

—Asuntos de la Secta Jīn. — Respondió cortante, y sin decir nada más se alejó del otro.

—¿Sòng Lán? — El mencionado volteó, a unos pasos de él estaba otro hombre de túnicas blancas, en su rostro posaba una venda que cubría sus ojos.

—¡XīngChén! — Caminó hasta él. —Xiǎo XīngChén...

—Sòng Lán, de verdad eres tú, creí que eran alucinaciones mías.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´En Una Cabaña Oculta`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La noche había llegado y durante toda la tarde los pequeños habían estado jugando. Jiāng Chéng no les había hecho entrenar, pero tampoco los dejaba ir demasiado lejos. Los pequeños ahora estaban en la habitación que compartían junto a la Husky que no dejaba de menear la cola.

Jiāng Chéng caminó hasta la puerta de los niños. —Ya duérmanse.

—Sí Papá. — Respondieron ambos.

Jiāng Chéng camino hasta su habitación y se metió en esta, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama.

—_¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora?_ — Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, tratando así de suprimir cualquier sentimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—A-Chéng.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Preguntó ligeramente alterado.

—Sabía que estarías aquí. — Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Soy de aquí, naturalmente iba a estar aquí. — Respondió Jiāng Chéng.

—Lo sé, pero este lago… aquí… aquí nos conocimos. — Dijo acercándose a él.

Fue esa frase la que le hizo darse cuenta de algo que le asustó, él no era un joven de catorce años y el que le hablaba no era un chico de diecisiete, el Lán XīChén que tenía enfrente era justamente el mismo que se había encontrado hace días y el Jiāng Chéng que estaba ante Lán XīChén también era el actual Jiāng Chéng.

Jiāng Chéng miró sus manos, en su dedo índice descansaba Zǐdiàn. —¿Qué diablos? — Alzó el rostro para encarar a Lán XīChén. —Tú…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lán XīChén le abrazó. —A-Chéng… dijo contra su oído. —Por favor, no me apartes de ti, te lo suplico.

Jiāng Chéng sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar de lo caliente que la sentía. —Déjame. — Dijo con dificultad. —Olvídalo todo, sólo déjame. — Trató de alejarse del Lán, pero el intento fue inútil.

—No lo voy hacer, no me voy alejar de ti, no te perderé de nuevo. — Sus orbes miraban con detenimiento al ojiazul. —A-Chéng, yo no tuve nada que ver con la cacería, estaba en seclusion.

—Basta, basta, ¡Basta! — Gritó Jiāng Chéng. —_Controlate Jiāng Chéng, esto es sólo un sueño, sólo eso._

Lán XiChen lo miró con detenimiento pero sin soltarlo. —A-Chéng…

—¡Nada de esto es real, y suéltame!

—¿Seguro que no lo es? — Jiāng Chéng se quedó callado por unos segundos. —Si no es real… entonces… — Sin perder el tiempo apresó los delegados labios de Jiāng Chéng y le abrazó con cuidado, como si temiera a que Jiāng Chéng se rompiera o se desvaneciera de sus brazos.

Al principio Jiāng Chéng trataba de separarse de él Lán, pero el otro tenía una fuerza admirable, no estaba ejerciendo fuerza en el abrazo, pero cada que él Jiāng trataba de separarse, el brazo que rodeaba su cintura era inamovible, después de unos segundos de forcejeo inútil Jiāng Chéng se rindió y que Lán XīChén llevará el control del beso.

El beso en sí era tranquilo, suave, como si temiese que el otro se ofendiera, Jiāng Chéng se ruborizó aquel beso se asemejaba a los miles que se dieron antes. Ninguno fue obsceno o demandante, Lán XīChén siempre había sido así, siempre le besó con ternura. Ahora habían pasado varios años y ese tierno hábito de Lán XīChén no había cambiado.

Sin soltar la cintura de Jiāng Chéng, Lán XīChén liberó los labios ajenos y le miró fijamente.

—¿A cuántos has besado? — Parecía una pregunta normal, pero Lán XīChén notó cierta molestia en la pregunta.

—¿Estás celoso? — Sabía que preguntar aquello era jugar demasiado con su suerte.

Jiāng Chéng frunció el ceño con molestia y sin decir nada más rodeo el cuello de Lán XīChén y le atrajo hacia él para besarle. Pero no como antes, no era un beso tierno sino uno posesivo, como si demandase y reclamase que Lán XīChén no podía besar o ser besado por nadie más. Aquello sorprendió a Lán XīChén, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente y comenzó a seguirla el ritmo.

Era raro, era un sueño y sin embargo se sentía tan real, tanto que ambos estaban perdiendo completamente el sentido de todo lo que ha ocurrido, de la distancia que habían vivido, de su encuentro por demás extraño y que terminó removiendo cosas del pasado.

Dejó de repetirse así mismo que era un sueño y comenzó a devorar los labios del mayor de los hermanos Lán, a su vez el mayor también dejó de apresar la cintura ajena y comenzó acariciar con lentitud la espalda.

Jiāng Chéng se separó del Lán, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía con fuerza. —Lán XīChén…

—A-Chéng… yo… — Se sentía raro, aquel beso le había despertado un deseo que quizás haría que el mismo se condenase, pero… eso era un sueño, ¿no?, después de todo él estaba lejos de Jiāng Chéng, quizás ver wie Jiāng Chéng repetía antes que era un sueño era obra de su subconsciente que le recordaba que ese era su paraíso onírico y por lo tanto no había limitaciones. —A-Chéng, yo...

No dijo nada más y volvió apresar los labios del otro, haciendo que el beso se volviera tronado y cambiase de tierno a apasionado y viceversa, ambos se dejaron de rodeos y empezaron a dejar que la situación siguiera su curso, al menos en cuanto a los besos se refería, se separaron un poco y Lán XīChén habló. —A-Chéng, quiero verte de nuevo…

—¡AAAAHHHH!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Glosario**

**[1]Biāojì (标记): Lit. Marca. Como la palabra indica, es una marca, dicha marca es especial debido a que es una técnica realizada únicamente por la gente de Yúnmèng, el motivo, sus marcas son características, cada una es diferente y con ella es fácil identificar quien la hizo, lo difícil es saber el propósito, pude ser desde lo bueno hasta lo malo.**


	13. Sweet Nightmare II

**~Sweet Nightmare II~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Dos Semanas Atrás`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Una joven de túnicas blancas con patrones de nubes salía de uno de los locales se un pueblo cercano a lo que alguna vez había sido la aldea Mò, aquella pequeña aldea había quedado desértica por mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco había comenzado a recobrar vida, sólo había un lado que parecía no haber sido tocado en años, ese lugar era donde residía la familia Mò.

—Incluso a esta distancia se puede sentir la desesperación y el sufrimiento. — Susurró, caminó hacia los vestigios de la mansión, pero alguien la detuvo.

—¡No, no Shijie, no entre ahí! — Dijo una pequeña de seis años.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso vive alguien ahí? — Realmente desconocía la historia de aquella aldea, la niña negó. —¿Entonces?

—Shijie… ese lugar está maldito. —Dijo con temor. —La mansión Mò había quedado reducida a cenizas, pero de la noche a la mañana apareció así. — Fēng Huā miro la mansión a la distancia, se notaba que había sido víctima de un incendio, pero lo que decía la pequeña resultaba imposible, si aquella casona había sido "cenizas" tal cual lo dice la palabra… ¿cómo diablos era que seguía de pie? —Shijie, por favor no vaya.

Fēng Huā miró a la pequeña y se agachó para quedar a su altura. —¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

—Yuè Dú[1].

—Bien, A-Dú, dices que esa mansión se puso de pie de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Yuè Dú asintió. —No sólo eso Shijie. — Miró a la vieja y destartalada mansión. —Hay noches en las que se escuchan gritos y lamentos.

Fēng Huā miró de nuevo la mansión carbonizada. —_La energía de ese lugar no es para tomarse a la ligera, los habitantes de aquella mansión murieron quemados, no es de extrañar que se oigan los lamentos, pero que se haya puesto de pie… eso si es algo que me intriga. _— Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña para darle un poco de valor. —A-Dú, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que aquellos lamentos no se oigan nunca más.

—Shijie, eso sólo lo lograría un mago o un sacerdote.

Fēng Huā rió. —Soy una sacerdotisa, corazón. — Una vez dicho eso, la pequeña tomó un poco de confianza y corrió hacia un pequeño local de flores. Fēng Huā se puso de pie. —_Aquí hay historia…_ — Con calma caminó hasta aquella casona, de una de sus mangas sacó un talismán y lo lanzó, a unos cinco metros de la puerta principal el talismán se incendió. —_Esto no pinta nada bien._ — Decidió mirar los alrededores de la casa, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Lánlíng Jīn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Otro suspiro fue lanzado al aire, por el mismo hombre de baja estatura… bueno, baja si se compara a la de sus hermanos juramentados.

—Líder de Secta. — Llamó uno de los subordinados haciendo la reverencia correspondiente.

—¿Sí?

—Tenemos noticias de YíLíng y acerca de la aldea Mò.

Jīn GuāngYáo dejo los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie. —¿Qué ha pasado? — Preguntó caminando hasta el subordinado. —¿Saben algo de mi hermano?

El subordinado bajó la mirada. —Algo como tal, no, lo único que sabemos es que la señorita Fēng Huā está en la aldea Mò y cerca de QīngHé casi por YíLíng, se ha visto a un joven que nadie logra identificar.

Al oír eso Jīn GuāngYáo tomó al chico de lo hombros. —¿Dijeron algo de su físico? ¿Cómo es?

El subordinado negó. —No sabemos mucho, los que están custodiando la aldea Mò le han solicitado a la señorita Fēng Huā que por favor use Qiānlǐyǎn[2], para poder saber qué pasó con mayor precisión.

Jīn GuāngYáo soltó al joven. —Si Fēng Shīméi[3] puede hacer eso, sería de gran ayuda. — Dijo regresando a la mesita donde tenía los documentos que debía revisar.

—Líder, no se desanime, aunque no sabemos cómo es su hermano, si está vivo… daremos con él, además, en uno de los grupos de búsqueda está Xuē ChéngMěi, seguro que él tiene más posibilidades de dar con su hermano.

Jīn GuāngYáo asintió recuperando un poco el ánimo. —¿Han habido noticias sobre Ér Gē Gē?

—Nada que no se haya informado antes.

—Entiendo.

—Con su permiso, Líder.

—Propio. — Jīn GuāngYáo miró los pergaminos, todos ellos con diversos informes, había una pésima administración, habían varios cosas que habían sido informadas y el anterior Líder, Jīn GuāngShán, había ignorado por completo. —Definitivamente hay mucho por arreglar.

—GuāngYáo.

—¿Sí, Madam Jīn? — Se puso de pie y saludo debidamente a la viuda de su padre y madre de su difunto hermano, Jīn ZiXuān.

—¿Te han dicho algo? — La preocupación en el rostro de la mujer era notable. Jīn GuāngYáo negó. —Ya… — Dijo desanimada. —Si te dicen algo, dímelo de inmediato. — Jīn GuāngYáo asintió y Madam Jīn se retiró.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Aldea Mò`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

La mansión Mò no estaba tan lejos, pero aparte de la pequeña Yuè Dú, más gente le detenía y le advertían, así como reafirmaban la versión de la pequeña Yuè Dú, cosa que sólo avivó más su curiosidad, una mansión que se vuelve a poner de pie desde las cenizas… no era algo normal.

—¡Señorita Fēng Huā!

La mencionada miró aquel le llamaba, se trataba de un joven de túnicas amarillas y una peonía en el pecho. —Ah, joven maestro Mù.

Se trataba de un miembro de la Secta Jīn, Mù Xiè[4], quién junto con otros miembros de la Secta Jīn habían ido a la aldea Mò para investigar un poco, lamentablemente no habían obtenido más información que la de los rumores, si bien ya sabían de antemano que el antiguo Líder de Secta había tenido un amorío con una mujer de ahí, no podían asegurar que el hijo de aquella mujer fuese legítimamente un Jīn, pero antes del incendio en la aldea Mò, miembros de la Secta Jīn habían buscado a la segunda dama Mò, pero siempre se las habían negado y ocultado.

—Señorita Fēng Huā, ¿va a la mansión Mò?

—Así es, los rumores de esa mansión me tienen muy intrigada. — Dijo mirando la mansión que estaba a escasos diez metros de distancia.

—Señorita… la energía ahí es muy densa, nosotros no hemos sido capaces de acercarnos más de este punto.

Fēng Huā sonrió. —Me gustan los retos.

—Por favor no sea imprudente. — Pidió amablemente Mù Xiè.

Fēng Huā rió. —Necesitare su ayuda, joven maestro Mù.

—Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´YíLíng En La Frontera de QīnHé`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Mò XuánYǔ soltó un suspiro de alivio, a su hermano ya le había bajado la fiebre y ahora descansaba tranquilo.

—_"¡Esto es culpa tuya, XuánYǔ!"._ — Los gritos de su primo le aturdían.

—_No lo fue, no lo fue… fue él._

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Mansión Mò (Vestigios)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—Bien, es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo, Nǚshén[5]. — Dijo mirando su espada, la vaina de esta era de color carmesí, la empuñadura era de color plata con grabados de flores, aves y abanicos, llevaba tres borlas colgando de una cinta azul, las borlas eran una rosa, una verde y una violeta.

Caminó hasta el patio central de la mansión, realmente se veía que aquella casa se vendría abajo en cualquier momento.

—¡Nǚshén!

Una suave brisa se hizo presente y envolvió a Fēng Huā. —No hace falta que grites. — Ante Fēng Huā se apareció una chica con túnicas rosas que eran hasta cierto punto reveladoras, pues dejaba ver a la perfección su nívea espalda, su túnica externa era traslúcida y de color verde con detalles bordados en forma de diversas flores de diversos colores, la chica en cuestión tenía la apariencia de una pequeña de catorce años, y se mantenía flotando en el aire con los pies desnudos, en su pie izquierdo llevaba una pulsera de tobillo de oro, mientras que su pie derecho tenía tatuajes que parecían una enredadera que iba subiendo, parte de ese tatuaje también se notaba en su brazo izquierdo y claramente podía verse como aquellos tatuajes cruzaban su espalda, su cabello era azul rizado con algunos mechones verdes atados en dos bollos de los cuales aún escapaban algunos mechones, sus ojos eran de tamaño mediano de color violeta.

—Ahora que lo pienso… El maestro QǐRén tiene razón, enseñas mucho. — Comentó inocentemente Fēng Huā.

Nǚshén entre cerró los ojos. —El abuelo Lán es un conservador, no significa que esté en lo correcto. — Dijo inflando las mejillas y cruzando los brazos.

—Jamás dije que estuviera en lo correcto. — Nǚshén volvió a mirar a Fēng Huā. —Como sea, hay una situación que resolver.

Nǚshén miró a su alrededor. —Esto se ve muy lúgubre. — Comentó con desagrado. —No se necesita de Qiānlǐyǎn, para saber que esto ardió como el mismísimo infierno. — Fēng Huā asintió. —Si es tan evidente… ¿por qué me has llamado? — Preguntó la menor dando ligeras vueltas en el aire. —Puedes usar Qiānlǐyǎn sin mi ayuda.

—En parte.

—¿Eh?

—Puedo usar Qiānlǐyǎn en otra situación sin ayuda, pero no en esta.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Oíste lo que toda la gente me dijo?

—Nope, estaba dormida, sabes bien que si no es algo que tenga que ver con Bìchén Gē, Shuòyuè Gē, Lièbīng Shīméi y Hènshēng Shīdì[6], no le presto atención.

—¿Qué hay de Wàngjī[7]? — Preguntó al notar la ausente mención de este.

—Me vale.

Fēng Huā negó con la cabeza y suspiró, ese par no se quería en lo más mínimo, decidió pasar de ello y decirle lo que le habían contado. —Esta mansión fue quemada hasta volverse cenizas… literalmente, pero de la noche a la mañana volvió a estar de pie.

Nǚshén abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¡¿Cómo crees?! — Dijo mirando todo el patio. —Si se redujo a cenizas, es imposible que se vuelva a poner de pie.

—Lo sé, pero más de treinta personas me dijeron lo mismo, que esta casa se puso de pie.

—Debieron haber visto mal.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero si tantas personas cuentan la misma historia… no puede ser sólo un invento.

—Si Lièbīng Shīméi estuviera aquí…

—Lièbīng es el instrumento del Líder, además no es como que tú no puedas lidiar con esto.

—A todo esto… ¿usarás a Yǎnlèi[8] para esto?

Yǎnlèi es una pípá[9] y el instrumento que eligió a Fēng Huā.

¡Sí, Yǎnlèi eligió a Fēng Huā!

Todo se remonta trece años atrás, cuando Fēng Huā había sido aceptada como miembro invitado de la Secta Lán, en aquel entonces la joven de cabellos púrpuras y ojos rojos tenía consigo la que había sido la espada de su difunta madre, Nǚshén, al principio había sido mal vista por miembros de Gūsū Lán.

Aprendió las artes de Gūsū y llegó el momento de aprender las artes musicales, mismas que la Secta Lán usaba para dar armonía, orientar a los espíritus o pedirles ayuda, Fēng Huā había pensado en elegir un dízi, xiāo o un gǔqín, pues le eran más familiares, su padre tocaba el xiāo para ganarse la vida, y le había enseñado un poco, por ello, Fēng Huā tenía más familiaridad con aquel instrumento, pero… justo cuando miraba los instrumentos junto con sus compañeros, ella pasó frente a una pípá, está comenzó a derramar lágrimas desde el mástil, aquello había asombrado y asustado a los Juniors, Lán XīChén miró con detenimiento aquel suceso, las lágrimas de la pípá parecían desvanecerse cuando Fēng Huā se acercaba a el instrumento y volvían a salir cuando ella se alejaba y parecía decidir usar otro instrumento.

Aquello le causó cierta gracia, parecía que aquella pípá quería ser compañero de ella, Fēng Huā no había notado del todo el asunto de las lágrimas pero cuando lo notó se acercó a esta y la miró fijamente.

—Huā Shīméi. — Llamó Lán XīChén. —¿Sabe tocar la pípá? — Fēng Huā negó con la cabeza, Lán XīChén miró de nuevo la pípá, y como si Fēng Huā hubiese entrado en una especie de trance, estiró la mano hacia la pípá, sus yemas estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y las cuerdas del instrumento comenzaron a sonar.

**_*Música para la elección de Yǎnlèi(puedes oirla en wattpad o siguiendo el link en A03)*_**

Aquel acontecimiento asombró a todos, y Fēng Huā comenzó a derramar lágrimas, mismas que se congelaban antes de caer al suelo y se dirigían a las cuerdas de la pípá y hacían sonar una bella melodía. Aquel sonido resonó en todo "Descanso de las Nubes", por ello Lán QǐRén salió del Pabellón de la biblioteca y corrió -muy a su pesar- hacia donde provenía la melodía, al entrar vio a Fēng Huā frente a la pípá que se tocaba por sí sola, la energía de la pípá y la de Fēng Huā parecían mezclarse entre sí, dando un ambiente de armonía.

—¿Qué está pasando acá? — Preguntó el mayor de los Lán.

Lán XīChén miró a su tío y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Después volteó hacia Fēng Huā y habló. —Huā Shīméi… ¿quiere probar con otro instrumento? — Fēng Huā negó sin apartar la mirada de la Pípá.

Lán QǐRén carraspeó un poco y tomó la palabra. —Como bien saben, la Secta Gūsū Lán se combina las artes mágicas con la música, aparte de las espadas los instrumentos son otro objeto que se conecta a través de la energía espiritual a nuestra alma y por ello se convierten una extensión de nosotros, y como tal hay que darles un nombre. — Los Juniors asintieron mientras en sus mentes se grababan las sabias palabras del mayor. —Señorita Fēng Huā, ¿tiene pensado un nombre?

Fēng Huā asintió. —Yǎnlèi.

Desde ese día, Fēng Huā hacía de todo para poder practicar con la Pípá y lograr un progreso maravilloso, siendo sus melodías un apoyo para sus compañeros en lugar de notas de ataque. Junto con Nǚshén y Yǎnlèi, Fēng Huā logró descubrir una habilidad propia, siendo esta Qiānlǐyǎn.

—¿Por qué preguntas si usare a Yǎnlèi?

—Bueno… ¿crees poder ver algo así?

—Habrá que intentar. — Después de decir aquello, Fēng Huā hizo algunos sellos con las manos y cerró los ojos por un momento, después los abrió lentamente, pero lo único que pudo divisar eran sombras que corrían de un lado otro, así como gritos que le eran difícil de descifrar. —Nada. — Dijo dejando de hacer el sello del pájaro[10] con sus manos. —Sólo sombras, nada claro.

Nǚshén bufó. —Ni hablar, Yǎnlèi deberá ayudar.

—Tú también. — Aclaró Fēng Huā. —Con Yǎnlèi podré expandir la nitidez de la visión, pero dado el asunto que se dio aquí…

—Existe el riesgo de que te ataquen y al estar en esa visión no podrás defenderte, en cambio yo, al ser un espíritu puedo ayudarte. — Fēng Huā asintió. —Ni hablar, el deber nos llama. — Fēng Huā sonrió y desenvolvió a Yǎnlèi, preparándose así para tocar Shìtú[11]. —¡¿Qué haces?!

—Sentarme.

—¡Vas a llenarte de tizne!

—No hay de otra, no puedo tocar Shìtú de pie, de hecho no puedo tocar a Yǎnlèi de pie, no soy HánGuāng-Jūn que puede tocar a Wàngjī[12] estando de pie. — Dijo haciendo un leve puchero y sentándose en el suelo, lista para tocar Shìtú.

**_*Shìtú (según mi mundo/Puedes irle en Wattpad o seguir el link en A03)*_**

Las paredes que estaban negras debido al fuego iban poco a poco retomando su color original, el piso que había quedado oculto bajo una gruesa capa de cenizas comenzó a recuperar sus caminos con piedras de río, así como su césped verde lleno de vida.

La casa en sí recuperó sus tonos vivos y su aura pesada poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, sentada en medio del patio, Fēng Huā seguía tocando aquella melodía que le iba dando "vida" a la mansión, pero en realidad sólo eran los ojos de Fēng Huā y de Nǚshén los que veían esos cambios, fuera de la mansión estaba Mù Xiè y el grupo de discípulos de la Secta Jīn, quienes habían colocado una barrera de protección alrededor de la mansión, esto con el fin de evitar que las energías se volvieran inestables y salieran.

—¡¿A-Yuān?! ¡A-Yuān!

Fēng Huā alzó el rostro y divisó a un joven robusto con mala cara que le miraba con cierto recelo, o eso pensó hasta que escuchó una voz tras ella.

—ZǐYuān…

—¡Cierra la puta boca, ramera!

—ZǐYuān, primero escúchame.

Fēng Huā no podía mirar atrás, pues la melodía aún no terminaba y cortarla sería muy malo para ella y los espíritus de la mansión.

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

—A-Yuān. — Apareció tras el joven robusto, una mujer cuya expresión era similar a la del tal ZǐYuān. —A-Yuān, no deberías perder el tiempo con este. — Dijo de forma despectiva.

—_¿"Este"? ¿A quien se refiere? _— Preguntó Fēng Huā para si misma, terminó de interpretar Shìtú y se puso de pie dispuesta a voltear atrás pero hubo un ruido que le hizo mirar hacia uno de los rincones del patio.

Aquel sonido había parecido desapercibido para los otros, pero no para ella, se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde había oído aquel sonido, pudo observar una sombra que corrió rápidamente.

—_¡¿Me notó?!_ — Aquello era imposible, si bien Qiānlǐyǎn podía ser considerado como un "viaje en el tiempo", la verdad era que podía "revivir" las situaciones que se habían dado en un lugar en específico, pero no podía interactuar con nada ni nadie de los involucrados, ya que estos no eran seres físicos sino un cúmulo de energías y residuos de las memorias vividas. Si algo o alguien la notaba sólo habría dos opciones: la primera, un ente que hubiese estado acechando durante esos momentos, la segunda, alguien en ese momento se había colado y su energía espiritual era fuerte como para lograr manifestarse en Qiānlǐyǎn.

Cualquiera de esas dos… ¡ERA COMPLETAMENTE MALISIMO!

Fuese un ente o un humano -llamémosle, mago, hechicero, sacerdote,etc-, si le atacara… ¡ELLA NO PODRÍA DEFENDERSE!

Fēng Huā apretó los puños con temor a lo que pudiera ocurrir, Nǚshén no se había aparecido aún, pero definitivamente andaba cerca, estaría bien, ¿cierto?

¡¿CIERTO?!

Estaba comenzando a temer lo peor, hasta que sintió un par de manitas tomarla de la mano.

—A-Huā no debe preocuparse, Yǎnlèi cuidara de A-Huā. — Era la voz de un niño pequeño.

Fēng Huā miró a quien le tenía agarrada de la mano y comprobó que se trataba de un pequeño de túnicas blanco con rojo y con los ojos adormilados, el pequeño de cabellos grises y orbes color madera se mantenía en una postura recta, pues sólo así podría mantener el equilibrio y no caer al usar sus Ippon geta[13]. —Yǎnlèi. — Dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

—A-Huā no tiene porque preocuparme, esa sombra ser parte de las memorias, los de la caza no darse cuenta pero sus subconscientes si notar al individuo, por ello la memoria no ser clara y sólo presentarse como sombra. — Explicó.

Fēng Huā soltó un suspiro de alivio. —Que tonta, me había asustado.

—A-Huā no ser tonta, Yǎnlèi querer mucho a A-Huā.

Fēng Huā sonrió ante los tiernos pucheros de Yǎnlèi, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al oír un ruido provenir de las afueras de la mansión Mò. —Vamos, Yǎnlèi. — Dijeron cambiando hacia una de las paredes que rodeaban la mansión y saltó para poder quedar en la cima de la barrera y ver afuera.

Fuera de los vestigios de la mansión Mò, el grupo de discípulos Jīn, liderados por Mù Xiè, se mantenían atentos a lo que pudiese llegar a suceder con los vestigios de la mansión Mò.

—¡La señorita Fēng! — Dijo uno de ellos sonriendo, pues desde hacía rato habían estado escuchando la madera de aquella casa crujir y les estaba empezando a preocupar la chica. —¡Hey, señori…!

—¡Shhhh! — Le cayó Mù Xiè.

—Mù Shīxiōng…

—No hables. — Susurró Mù Xiè. —Ahora es cuando más silenciosos debemos ser.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó manteniendo el volumen bajo.

—Ahora mismo, la señorita Fēng Huā no nos puede ver o escuchar.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Shhh!

—Mù Shīxiōng, dijiste que ella no nos puede oír, ¿entonces por qué me callas?

—Porque no podemos desconcentrarla, es cierto que no puede oírnos, pero de forma inconsciente nos puede detectar. — Dijo mirando a la chica, cuyos cabellos púrpuras ondeaban con la suave brisa. —Mira con atención sus ojos. — El subordinado hizo lo solicitado y notó algo que era raro, aquellos orbes que siempre habían sido rojos escarlata, ahora estaban claros, como si sus ojos hubiesen comenzado a desteñirse. Mù Xiè explicó. —Sólo he visto a la señorita Fēng Huā usar Qiānlǐyǎn una vez en el pasado, aquella ocasión fue una petición que le hizo encarecidamente el actual Líder.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Las sectas se habían reunido en QīngHén,con la única intención de planear la típica competencia de habilidades, una vez que se habían aclarado los puntos clave la gente comenzó a dispersarse a sus habitaciones designadas.

—Fēng Shīméi. — Aquella voz era muy familiar para Fēng Huā, por lo que no dudo en voltear para atender el llamado.

—Dígame, Yáo Shīxiōng. — Se le hacía tan raro ver aquel joven con las túnicas amarillas y una peonía en el pecho, pues ella le había conocido cuando portaba las túnicas negras con amarillo de la Secta Niè.

Aquel al que había conocido como Mèng Yáo, ahora había cambiado su apellido de Mèng a Jīn y por lo tanto había sido reconocido como hijo de Jīn GuāngShán.

—Esto… — Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave. —Yo…

Fēng Huā rió quedito. —Yáo Shīxiōng, ¿desde cuando se corta para hablar conmigo? — Preguntó en broma.

Mèng… Jīn GuāngYáo sonrió ante la broma de la otra y habló con más calma. —No lo sé… creo que aún no me acostumbro a esto… a ser un Jīn.

—¿Eh?, ¿cuándo no lo fuiste? — Dijo con seguridad. —Yáo Shīxiōng, que el Líder de Secta, Jīn GuāngShán, no le hubiese reconocido… como a muchos otros de sus hijos, no significa que no sea un Jīn, Yáo Shīxiōng, por favor, no busque el reconocimiento de alguien que francamente, no merece ser complacido de ninguna manera. — Sabía lo irrespetuoso que era su comentario, pero tampoco iba a negar que el Líder de Secta Jīn le desagradaba en gran parte. Por lo que no quería que alguien tan apreciado para ella como lo era Mèng Yáo -ahora Jīn GuāngYáo-, se desviviera por alguien con tan poca moral.

Jīn GuāngYáo sonrió ante la preocupación de Fēng Huā. —Fēng Shīméi, no te preocupes por ello. — La chica de orbes rojos sonrió. —Shīméi, sé que esto es una petición un tanto alocada, pero no se con quien más acudir. —Fēng Huā ladeó la cabeza. —Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, por ello… sé que esto es un atrevimiento de mi parte. — Apretó los puños. —Necesito que me acompañes a un lado en específico y… y que por favor me ayudes usando Qiānlǐyǎn.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Fin Del Flashback`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—Después de esa conversación ayude al Líder Jīn GuāngYáo, le llevamos a una de las mansiones adjuntas de la mansión Jīn, justamente a la que estaba en reparación, esa había sido víctima de un ataque tiempo después de la "Caída del Sol". — Dijo mirando a la chica que seguía de pie sobre la barda que rodeaba la mansión Mò.

—Mù Xiè… esa mansión adjunta… acaso es…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Mansión Mò (Adentro)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

En su visión, Fēng Huā miraba los alrededores de la mansión Mò, en las afueras de la mansión las hojas de los árboles se movían, pero no era obra del viento.

—¿Qué está…?

De repente la noche cayó en la aldea -en la visión de Fēng Huā-, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, y en el silencio de la noche que apenas comenzaba un joven de túnicas oscuras caminaba sigilosamente, en sus manos llevaba una charola con un pequeño cuenco lleno de sopa y un poco de pan.

El chico en cuestión tenía la cara completamente pintarrajeada con maquillaje y sombras de distintos colores, haciendo imposible ver las facciones del. chico. —Espero que esta vez coma. — Fēng Huā bajó de la barda y se dispuso a seguir al chico maquillado, mismo que entró en una habitación que parecía ser más pequeña que el resto y estar en deterioro, cosa sumamente inusual en una mansión. —¿Estás despierto? — Susurró. —Anda come. — Dijo al recibir un "Mm", como respuesta. —Anda, es sopa, está muy buena. — Dijeron acercándose a la vieja cama en donde estaba acostado alguien. — La chica de hebras púrpuras trató de acercarse más para ver quién se hallaba postrado en aquella cama cuando...

—¡Fēng Huā! ¡Fēng Huā! — Aquella voz pertenecía a Nǚshén.

Al oír la desesperación en la voz ajena, Fēng Huā salió de la habitación y corrió a la parte trasera de la mansión, pues de ahí provenía la voz de su espada.

Yǎnlèi se había subido al tejado para mantener vigilados alrededores de la mansión, y normalmente los gritos de Nǚshén no le hubiesen alterado, de no ser porque notó algo inusual, de todas las veces que Fēng Huā había usado Qiānlǐyǎn jamás había visto hilos espirituales rodear la zona, y justo cuando comenzaron él no había visto nada.

¡Aquellos hilos estaban comenzando a manifestarse!

Sólo Dios sabía qué consecuencias podrían suscitarse después de tal hecho.

Por otro lado, detrás de la mansión Mò, Fēng Huā llegó hasta donde Nǚshén le llamaba su rostro palideció al ver un gran número de personas con trajes negros entallados. —¿Qué diablos? — Susurró al ver aquello.

De en medio comenzaron apartarse para dejar pasar a un hombre de vestimentas amarillas y una peonía en el pecho. Fēng Huā abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre en ese lugar. —¡¿Qué diablos hace aquí?! — Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que aquel hombre cerrará el abanico que cubría su rostro.

—¿Están todos adentro? — Preguntó a uno de los sujetos vestidos de negro, este asintió. —Perfecto.

—Mi señor. — Llamó otro sujeto, pero este portaba túnicas amarillas. —Hay alguien más en esa casa.

Sonrió con arrogancia. —Qué importa, todo este lugar será destruido.

—¡Maldito loco! — Le gritó Fēng Huā, aún sabiendo que no le oiría.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Glosario**

**[1] Yuè Dú (另阅读): Lit. Lectura.**  
**[2] Qiānlǐyǎn (千里眼): Clarividencia, no sólo es la capacidad de prever acontecimientos futuros sino que también poder ver situaciones que otros no, en el caso de Fēng Huā, su habilidad está pulida pero para ver el pasado, sobre todo en un área específica, son como las visiones que tiene la chica que se enfrenta a la maldición (la película de Kayako), sólo que Fēng Huā es mera espectadora.**  
**[3] Shīméi (师妹): Hermana menor, mi fic, mis normas, GuāngYáo se refiere a Fēng Huā como Shīméi ya que ella es muy apedaga a los Jades -aún siendo una miembro invitada- y GuāngYáo le tiene un gran aprecio -el sentimiento es recíproco-.**  
**[4] Mù Xiè (木屑): Aserrín (yo y mis nombres Brgas x'D)**  
**[5] Nǚshén (女神): Ninfa, es la espada de Fēng Huā.**  
**[6] Bìchén Gē, Shuòyuè Gē, Lièbīng Shīméi y Hènshēng Shīdì: Son las armas de Lán Zhàn, Lán XīChén y Jīn GuāngYáo.**  
**[7] Wàngjī: Hablamos del gǔqín de Lán Zhàn, haré esta aclaración ara futuros caps, cuando ponga "WàngJī" me referiré a Lán Zhàn y cuando escriba "Wàngjī" me referiré al gǔqín. Ahora si, como ya leyeron a Nǚshén no le cae bien Wàngjī, son como agua y aceite, lo curioso es que Bìchén tiene el mismo carácter que Wàngjī, pero él sí se lleva bien con Nǚshén.**  
**[8] Yǎnlèi (眼泪): Lágrima.**  
**[9] Pípá (琵琶): Es un tipo de Laud chino.  
****[10] Sello de pájaro: En general, cuando hablé de sellos de mano, me basé en los que conozco de Naruto, no se si sean los mismos que en China, tampoco soy tan genial como para hacer buenas investigaciones, para todo caso les dejo la imagen.  
****[11] Shìtú (视图): Lit. Visión. Ah que soy la leche en esto de dar nombres xD**  
**[12] WàngJī (忘 机): Es el gǔqín de Lán Zhàn, no se lleva bien con Nǚshén, sin embargo suele llevar gustosamente a Yǎnlèi en brazos.**  
**[13] Ippon geta: Son un calzado japonés... Con el que fácilmente te puedes partir la madre.**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Música**

**No se mucho, la verdad, pero estaba buscando música sólo con la pípá y de las que oí (que tampoco fueron muchas), esa fue la que más me gustó y la que siento que se presta para la situación.**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Holis~**

**Sino me equivoco, este es el cap, con el glosario más largo, me emocioné x'D**

**Espero les haya gustado, veremos a viejos amigos.. DEMONIOS! en el siguiente cap ;) ;)**


	14. Sweet Nightmare III

**~Sweet Nightmare III~**

En una cabañita, tan deprimente que el sólo verla haría que te doliera el corazón. Un par de hermanos se refugiaban, uno de ellos padecía de una alta fiebre, misma que evidentemente le estaba martirizando desde hacía bastante tiempo, el menor de los hermanos cuidaba que el mayor pudiese descansar plenamente. No se percató en qué momento se había quedado dormido mientras cuidaba de su hermano, pero al igual que otras veces, las pesadillas azotaban su mente y corazón.

Estaba de nuevo en aquella mansión, había hablado nuevamente con aquel chico de orbes gris verdoso[1], y al igual que otras ocasiones se había negado rotundamente a hablar más o acceder a la petición del otro.

Había entrado nuevamente a la mansión y como ya era costumbre, fue recibido con un puñetazo en la cara, así como reclamos de su primo y tía, todos por el mismo motivo, las habladurías de la gente.

Ya sabía que las palabras de las personas en toda la aldea era con la única intención de avivar aún más el estúpido e irrazonable odio que su tía les tenía a su madre y a él, y ahora había aumentado para mal, pues la segunda dama Mò, se había hartado de aquello, habían tomado sus cosas y se habían marchado de aquel lugar, para su mala suerte la gente comenzó a esparcir más rumores, entre ellos, que ella había intimado con su cuñado y que aquello había dado como resultado un hijo que mantenía oculto de todos, otros afirmaban que el primo de Mò XuánYǔ, Mò ZǐYuān, era en realidad hijo de ella y que la primer dama Mò se lo había quitado debido a que ella era estéril.

La idea de que su tía era estéril salió a flote debido a que no tuvo más hijos, y… amén de que no se dejaba de decir que la madre de Mò XuánYǔ era una ramera -esto por las mismas habladurías de su tía-, la gente creyó viable esa posibilidad.

Habiéndose mal acostumbrado, decidió no hacer nada más que oír los mil y un reclamos hasta que…

—¡Ese bastardo! ¡Ese bastardo… ¿es tu hermano?! — Mò ZǐYuān nunca había sido amable con él ni de niños y de nada le había servido tener instructores privados, pues su léxico era muy vulgar. —¡¿Qué mierdas crees que es esto?!

—ZǐYuān…

—¡Cierra la puta boca, ramera!

—ZǐYuān, primero escúchame. — Suplicó Mò XuánYǔ.

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

Para fortuna -o desfortuna- apareció su tía, Madam Mò y como ya era hábito le insultó nuevamente y se llevó a su hijo consigo.

Mò XuánYǔ soltó un suspiro. —_Ni siquiera tiene caso que les expliqué, ellos no verán nada que no quieran._

Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, caminó hasta el estanque y comprobó que pese al golpe recibido, su maquillaje no se había visto afectado.

Caminó hasta la vieja y decadente habitación que compartía con su madre y ahora compartía con su hermano, la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, lo último que quería era que su familia fuese a molestar a su hermano quién no gozaba de buena salud desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El día transcurrió mientras cuidaba de su hermano y no había logrado que este probase bocado alguno, fue hasta después de la cena cuando Mò XuánYǔ caminó fuera de la habitación y caminó a hurtadillas hasta la cocina.

Mò XuánYǔ no cenaba con su familia, nunca lo había hecho de pequeño y nunca lo hizo de grande, por lo que a sus tíos poco les importaba si el chico y su hermano se alimentaban.

—Bien, es un poco de sopa, tomando en cuenta que su estómago ha estado muy inestable, creo que esto le hará demasiado bien. — Tomó un poco de pan y lo puso todo en una bandeja, misma que transportó hasta la lúgubre habitación. —_Espero que esta vez coma._ — Con cuidado abrió la puerta y se metió. —¿Estás despierto? — Susurró. —Anda come. — Dijo al recibir un "Mm", como respuesta. —Anda, es sopa, está muy buena. — Sonrió con calidez al bulto que estaba sobre la cama. —Tienes que comer… por favor. — Se acercó más para dejar la bandeja de alimentos en una pequeña caja que fungía como buró al lado de la cama.

¡BOOM!

Mo XuanYu se sobresaltó. —¡¿Qué está pasando?! — Salió corriendo de la habitación, sólo para ver una columna de humo salir de la barda perimetral cerca de la habitación que compartía con su hermano. —¿Qué diablos? — Susurró, para su mayor temor, vio a un grupo de sujetos entrar.

—Que no quede ninguno vivo.

—¡Esa voz! — El corazón de Mò XuánYǔ se aceleró. —¡Debemos irnos!

Salió corriendo de la habitación para poner en sobre aviso a todos en aquella casona.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡Maldito loco! — Le gritó Fēng Huā, aún sabiendo que no le oirían.

—No importa cuantos haya, todos serán eliminados.

—¡Jīn GuāngShán! — Los nudillos de Fēng Huā se volvieron blancos de lo apretados que estaban sus puños.

—Mi señor… — Se acercó a su superior y le secreteo algo, cosa que hizo a Jīn GuāngShán rabiar de ira.

—Imposible. — Dijo apretando el abanico en sus manos. —¡Aniquilen a todos! ¡Que no quede ni un nido siquiera!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Dentro de la mansión, Yǎnlèi había bajado del tejado, pues aquellos hilos le habían intrigado demasiado, no le daban mala espina, pero si le parecía algo raro.

—¿Quién eres? — Aquella voz le resultó familiar, al voltear notó que se trataba de un joven de ojos ocre rojizo, sus cabellos estaban atados en un bollo y sus túnicas eran grises, nada destacable.

Yǎnlèi ladeó la cabeza, no había visto a nadie así, quizás era parte de los vestigios de las memorias de aquel lugar, pero sólo una persona le habría visto y por ello no parecía haberse manifestado antes.

¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosión resonó en una de las bardas perimetrales de la mansión, cerca de donde Nǚshén y Fēng Huā estaban.

—¡¿Fēng Huā?! — Llamó en medio del caos Nǚshén.

—¡Aquí estoy! — Gritó a la distancia la chica.

—¡¿Fēng Huā, qué está pasando?! — Preguntó desenfundando su espada.

—¡No! — Gritó Fēng Huā. —Nǚshén, alza tu espada, ahora. — Ordenó de forma autoritaria.

—¿Por qué? — Reprochó la chica. —Es obvio que esto no es normal. — Gritó.

—¡Por eso mismo! — Dijo Fēng Huā. —_Algo no está bien, comenzó a estar mal desde que vimos a esos sujetos detrás de la mansión y el hecho de que la imagen de Jīn GuāngShán se volvió nítida… _— Su corazón comenzó acelerarse. —Nǚshén, vamos a donde está Yǎnlèi, quizás él vio algo más. — De mala gana, Nǚshén obedeció y junto a su maestra corrieron hacia el interior de la mansión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquello se había vuelto un caos tremendo, las llamas estaban por todos lados, y se podían ver personas envueltas en estas tratando de salvaguardarse, pero todo intento era inútil.

—Fēng Huā, esto da miedo. — Comentó Nǚshén.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. — Dijo esquivando los polines incendiados que iban colapsando.

—¡A-Huā! ¡Nǚshén Shijie! — La voz de Yǎnlèi captó su atención.

—¡Yǎnlèi! ¡Yǎn…! — Notó diversos hilos espirituales y todos ellos estaban enredados en un joven que estaba cerca de Yǎnlèi.

¡BOOM!

Ahora los gritos de los sirvientes de la mansión se hacían escuchar.

—¡¿Por qué gritan hasta ahora?! — Preguntó Nǚshén.

—Quizás sea la conmoción. — Sugirió Fēng Huā.

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! — Yǎnlèi, Fēng Huā y Nǚshén voltearon. —¡Les he hecho una pregunta! — Se trataba de el mismo chico que había visto Fēng Huā en cuanto Qiānlǐyǎn surtió efecto. —¡Agh! — Una flecha le perforó el brazo derecho.

—¡ZǐYuān! — El grito provino del mismo chico que estaba cerca de Yǎnlèi, el joven de ojos ocre rojizo se cubrió la boca y al instante salió otro chico con la cara pintada.

—¡ZǐYuān! — Llamó el joven de rostro maquillado.

—¡Tú! — Mò ZǐYuān señaló al chico maquillado. —¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! — Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro arrojaron cerca de ellos un montón de personas, varios de ellos muertos, entre los cadáveres estaba el señor Mò. —¡Padre!

Los pocos que quedaban con vida fueron apuñalados por espadas y dagas frente a ambos jóvenes.

—Entreguenlo…

—¿Qué? — Mò ZǐYuān no entendía hasta que miró a su primo Mò XuánYǔ. Este comenzó a temblar.

—¡Entreguenlo! — Sacó una espada y la apuntó al chico de rostro maquillado.

—¡Agh! — Tres hombres vestidos de negro cayeron al piso al brotar un chorro de sangre de sus gargantas.

El joven de rostro pintado preguntó asustado. —¿Qué está pasando?

—¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! — Le gritó un hombre de complexión delgada, mismo que también usaba ropas negras, mismas que sólo dejaban al descubierto sus ojos.

El chico maquillado ladeó la cabeza. —Tú…

—¡Vete ahora o te matará!

—¡Vamos, ZǐYuān! — Dijo el chico tomado al otro de su brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¡XuánYǔ! — Gritó Mò ZǐYuān, soltándole un puñetazo en la cara.

—_¿XuánYǔ? _— Fēng Huā miraba aquella escena. —_¿Ese joven es Mò XuánYǔ?_

—¡Fēng Huā! — La voz de Nǚshén la sacó de sus pensamientos. —¡Mira!

Fēng Huā miró a dónde Nǚshén le señalaba, arriba de ellos se había formado una especie de domo con hilos espirituales. —¡¿Qué rayos?!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Fuera de los vestigios de la Mansión Mò`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡Xiè Shīxiōng, mire!

—¿Qué es…?

—¡Xiè, ¿qué es eso?! — Gritó otro discípulo de la Secta Jīn.

Ante los ojos de todos, la mansión Mò ardía de nuevo en llamas, los gritos de sufrimiento y horror salían de ella.

—¡La señorita Fēng Huā sigue adentro! — Gritó uno de ellos.

—¡No deshagan la formación! — Ordenó Mù Xiè.

—Xiè Shīxiōng…

—¡Fue una orden de ella! — Dijo con firmeza, no era que él no quisiera ir a socorrer a la chica, pero ella había anticipado que podía presentarse algo así, el motivo…

¡OBVIAMENTE EL SUFRIMIENTO DE TODOS LOS QUE MURIERON!

Si la mansión Mò no ardía en llamas -cosa que estaba pasando-, saldría una gran oleada de energía resentida. La formación de los discípulos de la Secta Jīn, era para evitar que la energía resentida hiriera a los aldeanos.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Mansión Mò (Qiānlǐyǎn)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! — Nǚshén comenzaba a sentir ansiosa.

—A-Huā…

Las notas de una flauta se hicieron presentes, Fēng Huā comenzó a tratar de rastrear el origen de aquella flauta. Miró con detenimiento el lugar, los jóvenes aún seguían en ese lugar, Yǎnlèi notó la ausencia del chico de ojos ocre rojizo, pero no lo consideró importante.

Más hombres vestidos de negro se hicieron presentes y la masacre se volvió peor, algunos de los habitantes de la mansión eran lanzados a las llamas, otros eran atravesados por el pecho o les arrancaban las extremidades.

Mò XuánYǔ, quién se había levantado después del puñetazo que le dio su primo miró hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Fēng Huā miró hacia donde el joven veía, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero ahora tenía claro que el sonido de la flauta provenía de ahí.

—¡Rápido, váyanse! — Le habló de nuevo el mismo sujeto que antes había asesinado a algunos hombres.

Mò XuánYǔ volvió a jalar a Mò ZǐYuān del brazo con la esperanza de que esta vez el chico le siguiera, varias partes de la mansión ya estaban en llamas, lo más probable era que Madam Mò ya hubiese fallecido igual que el señor Mò. —¡Suéltame! — Mò ZǐYuān se soltó del agarre de su primo. —¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, TU MALDITA CULPA! — Volvió a darle un puñetazo. —¡ENTREGASELOS! ¡DALES A ESE BASTARDO!

Fēng Huā miró la discusión de aquellos jóvenes. —_¿Entregarle a quién?_ — Recordó la habitación a la que Mò XuánYǔ había entrado antes. —_Se refirió a esa persona como su hermano…_ — Decidida, corrió hasta la habitación, pero esta ya estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, aún así entró, pero no había nada, sólo llamas por doquier. —_¿En qué momento le sacó?_

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

—¡NǙSHÉN! — Fēng Huā corrió hacia donde se había quedado sus armas espirituales, frenó su carrera al ver a un joven de cabellos dorados, rostro fino, túnicas de fina seda dorada con bordados rojos, ojos delicados de color semejante a las llamas [2], su cabello era adornado por pequeñas horquillas con diseños de plumas. —¡Es… él es…! — Lo había visto antes.

—¡Fēng Huā, ¿qué hace él aquí?! — Fēng Huā negó con la cabeza, de verdad no sabía qué hacía él ahí.

—¡Apareció! ¡Uno de los Marqueses infernales…!

—¡PHENEX! — Gritó Mò XuánYǔ, aquel joven que era señalado como Phenex, hizo una reverencia hacia Mò XuánYǔ. —No dejes que ninguno de ellos vaya.

—Entendido. — Alzó sus manos y las llamas se alzaron aún más.

Qiānlǐyǎn permitía ver, ser espectador, claro que Fēng Huā se asustaba como acto reflejo, pero realmente sabía que aquel fuego no la dañaría, que las vigas y pilares de madera no la golpearían aunque le cayesen encima, porque en esos momentos ella era mera espectadora, pero…

—¡Fēng Huā! — La voz de Nǚshén la saco de su trance.

La pelipúrpura sintió calor en su brazo derecho, resulta que las llamas le habían alcanzado y estaban quemando su manga. —¡¿Qué rayos?! — Se despojó de su túnica externa y la arrojó al suelo.

El sonido de flauta que que había detenido después de que Phenex se hiciera presente, volvió a sonar.

—¡El Patriarca YíLíng! — Gritaron algunos de los sujetos vestidos de negro. Fēng Huā miró y en efecto, un grupo de cadáveres se estaba levantando y atacando a todos aquellos que habían irrumpido en la mansión Mò.

—_¡No puede ser posible!_ — Miró a todos lados, pero no había señal del Patriarca YíLíng. —_¡¿Acaso...?!_ — Volteó hacia su espalda. —XuánYǔ… — En efecto, ahora era Mò XuánYǔ quién en medio de las llamas tocaba la flauta, los cadáveres vestidos de negro y los de los sirvientes se abalanzaron contra los tipos que habían matado a la gente de la mansión Mò.

—¡Tú! — Mò XuánYǔ dejó de tocar la flauta y miró a quien le había hablado. —¡Sabía que sólo me traerías problemas!

Mò XuánYǔ miró con miedo disfrazado de indiferencia a Jīn GuāngShán. —¿Por ello has hecho todo esto? — Jīn GuāngShán frunció el ceño. —Mataste a mi madre…

—¡Entregamelo!

—¡No!

—¡Mò XuánYǔ!

—¡MALDITO MANGA CORTADA DE MIERDA! — Mò ZǐYuān gritó al ver el cadáver de su madre salir de entre las llamas y asesinar a algunos hombres. —¡DEJA DE USAR A MIS PADRES, HIJO DE PUTA! — Corrió hacía Mò XuánYǔ y Jīn GuāngShán, este último comenzó a sacar su espada.

—¡ZǏYUĀN, NO TE ACERQUES! — Le advirtió Mò XuánYǔ al ver las acciones de Jīn GuāngShán. Mò ZǐYuān hizo caso omiso. —¡ZǏYUĀN!

Mò ZǐYuān abrió los ojos y escupió una bocanada de sangre, bajó la mirada y vio una espada atravesándole el pecho, viró un poco hacia su espalda y descubrió a un tipo con las túnicas amarillas de la Secta Jīn, mismo que clavó más las espalda y después la sacó.

Fēng Huā se cubrió la boca al ver tal escena. El cuerpo de Mò ZǐYuān cayó inerte y sus ojos perdieron brillo. Mò XuánYǔ apretó los puños de tal manera que la flauta en sus manos se quebró a la mitad. Jīn GuāngShán que estaba a unos pasos cerca de él, sonrió con supremacía, sin retirar la mano de su espada comenzó a acercarse al joven de rostro pintado.

Mò XuánYǔ bajó el rostro y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo, lágrimas amargas rodaban por sus mejillas, había sentido que había perdido todo cuando falleció su madre, pero ahora, con sus tíos y primo muertos, se sentía aún más perdido, pero no podía hacerlo, aún tenía a su hermano, este estaba enfermo, no podía rendirse… y ya no tenía nada que le atara ahí. —¡PHENEX, QUÉMALO TODO!

Phenex miró a su ahora maestro, después miró los cuerpo de los familiares de este y con pesar, desató una ola de fuego para erradicar aquel sitio.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Fuera de la Mansión Mò`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡Mù Xiè, mira! — Señaló uno de los discípulos.

Mù Xiè olvidó las indicaciones de mantener la barrera y gritó. —¡TODOS ABAJO! — Apenas dijo aquello todos se tiraron al piso y una fuerte explosión destrozó aquella moribunda mansión.

—¡Señorita Fēng Huā! — Gritó Mù Xiè.

—¡Aquí estamos! — Gritó Nǚshén.

Los discípulos de la Secta Jīn corrieron hasta donde estaba la chica. Mù Xiè miró asombrado el estado de los tres, estaban cubiertos de tizne, Fēng Huā no tenía su túnica externa, Nǚshén estaba igual o más teñida de negro que Yǎnlèi y este último gimoteaba quedito.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Mù Xiè.

—Pues… — Fēng Huā tomó de la mano a Nǚshén, evitando así que está dijese algo de lo allí visto.

—¿A-Huā? — Yǎnlèi miraba a su maestra.

—_No sé si Yao Shīxiōng sepa que Jīn GuāngShán tuvo algo que ver con esto, tampoco tenemos claro si Mò XuánYǔ sobrevivió o no… Pero sobre todo… ¿qué hacía Phenex aquí?... _Joven maestro Mù…

—¿Si?

—¿Qué es lo que sabe de la familia Mò?

—¡¿Vio algo?!

—¡Mucho! — Gritó Nǚshén y Fēng Huā le dio un manazo.

—¿Señorita Fēng Huā? — Mù Xiè miró con cierto grado de desconfianza.

—Es todo un enredo, no puedo explicarlo con certeza… — Mentir estaba prohibido en Gūsū, pero... no era mentira… en su totalidad. —_Debo investigar más, o de lo contrario Yao Shīxiōng se hundirá aún más en la desesperación…_

—Bueno… el anterior Líder Jīn…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Pasaron tres días y aquella mansión no volvió a ponerse de pie, Fēng Huā había permanecido en la Aldea Mò esperando a que se volviera alzar la mansión, pero esta no lo hizo, iba caminando por las calles cuando volvió a encontrarse con Yuè Dú.

—¡Shijie! ¡Shijie!

Fēng Huā reconoció la voz y detuvo su andar. —A-Dú, ¿qué pasa pequeña? — Dijo agachándose.

Yuè Dú la abrazó con fuerza. —¡Gracias Shijie!

—¿Por?

—¡Prometiste que no iban a oírse los gritos, y así fue!

Fēng Huā miró con detenimiento a la nena. —A-Dú… ¿cuánto tarda la mansión Mò en ponerse de pie?

—Nunca tarda… Shijie, los gritos se oían diario en la noche, después la mansión ardía en llamas y terminaba de consumirse alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana, para las ocho de la mañana la mansión estaba de pie.

—_Han pasado tres días…_

—Los gritos ya no se oyen… eso significa que ellos ya no sufren. — Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Fēng Huā. —¡La Aldea Mò volverá a ser un lugar próspero! — Después de decir eso le dio una flor a Fēng Huā y después se marchó.

Fēng Huā siguió su camino, y su cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Las palabras de la pequeña habían llamado demasiado su atención, a eso se le sumaba aquel domo de hilos espirituales.

—_No me sorprende mucho que A-Dú dijese que ellos ya no sufrían, después de todo los niños son más susceptibles a las energías, pero… aquellos hilos… jamás se habían presentado… a sólo ser…_ — Fēng Huā se detuvo a medio camino. —_¿Acaso…?_

Era sólo una teoría, pero… los hilos espirituales sólo existían entre los vivos, si un familiar tuyo fallece, tu hilo con esa persona desaparecía gradualmente, sólo el efecto les uniría, ya que con el pasar de los años, aquel espíritu descansaría, pero aquellos hilos eran de seres vivos, y por el momento sólo habían tres posibles sobrevivientes, Mò XuánYǔ, el hermano de éste -de quien se sabía muy poco-, y aquel tipo vestido de negro, que parecía había ayudado a Mò XuánYǔ.

Corrió hasta la posada en la que se había estado hospedando, debía regresar a Gūsū y sumergirse en los escritos de la biblioteca, debía tener un indicio, uno sólo para poder aclarar las cosas, al menos, un fragmento de ellas.

—¿Fēng Huā? — Nǚshén la recibió en la habitación.

—Creí que estarían durmiendo. — Comentó al ver a su espada y su pípá.

—A-Huā…

—¿Si?

—Esos hilos… y la aparición de Phenex…

Fēng Huā entendió, ella también había llegado a esa conclusión. —Escogimos un muy buen momento para usar Qiānlǐyǎn…

Nǚshén habló. —O quizás… — Fēng Huā volteó a verla. —El trauma fue tal… que aquello se volvió una pesadilla para aquellos que sobrevivieron… y muy probablemente…

—Mò XuánYǔ sobrevivió, al ser su hogar… sería natural la conexión de los hilos, después de todo, malos o buenos, vivió muchas cosas ahí…

—Entonces… Mò XuánYǔ está vivo… — Comentó Yǎnlèi.

—No podemos asegurarlo, Yǎnlèi… — Afirmó Fēng Huā.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó el pequeño.

—¿Recuerdan al tipo que asesinó a los otros? — Ambos asintieron.

—Es posible que también sea un recuerdo de él… Y es posible que él sea el hermano de Mò XuánYǔ… Como sea, debemos regresar a Gūsū.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Aldea XìngHuā[3] (la noche en la que Fēng Huā uso Qiānlǐyǎn)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Se dio la sentada y comenzó a respirar pesado. —¡Hermano! — Miró hacía la cama, ahí seguía su hermano dormido, se puso de pie y revisó que la fiebre no hubiese subido de nuevo, suspiró al notar que no había rastro de la fiebre. —Gracias a Dios. — Susurró. —_Debemos irnos de aquí… estar cerca de la aldea Mò ya no es tan seguro._

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Glosario**

**[1] Gris verdoso: Bueno, en la novela de dice que Xuē Yáng tiene los ojos rojos (que creo es por su cultivo demoníaco), y en el manhua se le ven grises y en ilustraciones oficiales se le ven verdes (pero el wey usa el cultivo demoníaco), así que como no quiero dejárselos grises porque no se me inflaman los ovarios, se los pondré grises verdosos, que cambiarán a verde intenso al usar magia negra.**

**[2] Color llama: El código HTML es #F98F1D y el nombre del color ese ese "Llama".**

**[3] XìngHuā (杏花): Locación ficticia, XìngHuā significa "Flor de albaricoque", esta es la flor.**


	15. Sweet Nightmare IV

**Buenas~**  
**Ya casi un mes xD, trate de hacer el el fictober... Falle xD, como sea, en lugar de quemarme el cerebro con ello, mejor avanzo acá xD.**

**Perdón por la demora, espero que este capítulo les guste y les deje muchas intrigas.**

* * *

**~Sweet Nightmare IV~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Aldea Lù Shā[1]`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde su encuentro con Lán XīChén, Jiāng Chéng estaba un tanto alterado, no podían seguir en aquel pueblo y gracias a las marcas que el temible Patriarca YíLíng -acá conocido como su medio hermano-, pudo tomar a sus niños y marcharse a una aldea un tanto retirada.

Durante esas dos semanas, Jiāng Chéng había dejado de exigirles a los niños llevar su entrenamiento y muy por el contrario parecía preocupado.

—¿Máma? — La voz de Jiāng JǐngYí le sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué pasa?

Jiāng Chéng con la cabeza y acarició el cabello del menor. —No te preocupes.

—¡Little Fairy! — La voz del pequeño Jiāng Líng llamó la atención de los otros dos.

—¿Ese es oficialmente su nombre? — Le preguntó Jiāng Chéng a su hijo.

Jiāng JǐngYí sonrió. —Es la cachorrita de A-Líng, él decide el nombre.

Jiāng Chéng sonrió. —Recuerden que deben bañarse antes de cenar. — JǐngYí asintió y salió de la cabaña para ir a jugar con su hermano.

En un pequeño rió a unos veinte metros lejos de la cabaña, los hermanitos Jiāng jugaban con la Husky.

Lejos, oculto entre los árboles, un joven de finas facciones les observaba, sobre todo al pequeño Jiāng Líng, el ver al pequeño de orbes amarillos le hacía sentir paz.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y cubrió su boca para evitar hacer ruido alguno, una vez que pudo controlar sus nervios habló. —¿Él te vio salir?

Sāndú miró a los pequeños y después miró al joven. —El Amo Chéng siempre me ordena vigilarlos a distancia.

—Ya veo…

—Respóndeme… ¿qué haces aquí? — El chico se mantuvo en silencio. Sāndú frunció el ceño. —No me hagas repetir la pregunta… Phenex.

El mencionado soltó un suspiro y volteó a encarar al hombre de túnicas púrpuras y ojos platinos. —Creo que sabes bien la respuesta.

—En teoría. — Respondió Sāndú.

Phenex sonrió con pena. —¿Cómo han estado?

—Déjate de rodeos. — Phenex hizo una ligera mueca, no cabía duda de que las armas espirituales eran un reflejo de sus amos, y Sāndú no era la excepción. —Ningún demonio puede salir del inframundo sin ser convocado… a sólo ser… — Sāndú miró de arriba abajo a Phenex. —Tú…

—Contrato. — Comentó Phenex. —Hice un contrato. — Sāndú cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. —Mi contratista… él me deja salir de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?! — Sāndú puso mala cara.

—¡No, no, no, no! — Dijo Phenex sacudiendo la cabeza. —Jamás le he dicho algo…

Sāndú no se la creyó. —Si no le dijiste nada… ¿por qué andas vagando?

Phenex suspiró derrotado. —Sólo… le dije que me permitiera salir a voluntad, no lastimaría a nadie, sólo… saldría a pasear…

Sāndú entrecerró sus ojos. —¿Pretendes que te crea?

Phenex bajó la mirada. —Si me crees o no… eso no depende de mí… por favor, no le digas al Amo Chéng que me viste…

—¿Por?

—Soy el recordatorio de la pérdida de su amada hermana, la Doncella YànLí.

Sāndú no pudo argumentar algo válido para deshabilitar el argumento de Phenex. —Esta bien, pero no te atrevas hacerles algo a los niños. — Sentenció.

—Jamás los lastimaría.

—¡Grrr! ¡Grrr!

—Little fairy, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Grrrrr!

—¡Ven aquí! — Le ordenó Jiāng Líng a su cachorra, pero esta hizo caso omiso. —¡Little fairy! — Llamó nuevamente caminando hasta donde la Husky había corrido, a donde fue esta una bajada del río, ahí, la corriente era más fuerte y violenta, un pequeño niño como él podría accidentarse ahí. —¡Uuff! — Bufó al perder de vista a la Husky. —¡Little fairy! — Gritó poniendo sus manitas alrededor de su boca para hacer más fuerte su grito.

Pasaron unos segundos y Jiāng Líng no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que volvió a llamar a la perra tres veces más, hasta que oyó el chillido de esta.

—¡Fairy, ¿donde estas?! — Llamó con preocupación, caminó entre las ramas sobresalientes de los árboles y entre tantas su pie de atoró y cayó de cara al suelo. —¡Ay! — Miró a su alrededor, su hermano mayor se había quedado para evitar que su padre viera que no estaban cerca, por lo que tuvo que sacar su pie de aquel nido de ramas en el que se había atorado.

—¡Auuu, auuu!

—¡Little fairy! — Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta el río, ahí había un camino de rocas que conectaban al otro lado, Jiāng Líng prestó atención, el chillido de su perrita provenía del otro lado del río, miró aquel camino de piedras, así como la fuerza de la corriente. —_Si me llego a resbalar… Lo mejor será ir por Papá._

—¡Auuu, auuu, auuu~!

—¡Little fairy! — Sintió una ligera desesperación al oír a la cachorra. —¡Debo hacerlo! — Dijo aún con miedo.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, el pequeño dio un brinco a la primer piedra de aquel camino, midiendo la distancia de la siguiente, el niño volvió a brincar, así estuvo hasta atravesar el río.

—¡Au, auuuu, au!

—¡Little fairy! — Gritó siguiendo el ladrido de la perra. Estuvo así por un largo rato hasta que llegó a una pequeña cueva. —¿Fairy? — La perra respondió con un ladrido. —¡Ahí voy! — Gritó el pequeño entrando a la oscura cueva.

La poca luz que entraba no le ayudaba a ver por dónde iba, a eso se le sumaba que minutos atrás se había lastimado con las ramas, estaba comenzado a sentirse ansioso porque no encontraba a su mascota.

—¡GROOOAAAARRRR!

—¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Auuuu!

Jiāng Líng sintió algo golpear su estómago y tirarle, se trataba de su perrita, por la poca iluminación, el niño pudo notar algo que mojaba el pelaje de la perra.

—¿Fairy, qué te pasa? — Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Unos pasos pesados se hicieron presentes, el gruñido de antes se volvió a oír, haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera ante el miedo. Aquella criatura tomó al pequeño y le levantó del piso, sólo así, Jiāng Líng pudo ver las garras de aquel monstruo.

—Bájalo. — Una voz suave y casi amable sonó detrás del monstruo. —He dicho, "bájalo". — Está vez, la voz sonó más autoritario.

La criatura soltó al pequeño y después volteó a sus espaldas lanzando un zarpazo al joven detrás de él.

—_Disculpe joven Mò, pero tendré que romper mi promesa de no lastimar a nadie…_ Pequeño, cierra los ojos y tápate los oídos. — Jiāng Líng no objeto nada, tomó a la Husky e hizo caso de las indicaciones del desconocido.

Sólo el hedor de la sangre se hizo presente, Jiāng Líng se hizo bolita, temiendo ser el siguiente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que era alzado en brazos.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No nos hagas daño! — Gritó el menor abrazando a su cachorra herida.

—Jamás lastimaría a alguien. — Susurró Phenex. Bajó al pequeño al suelo y tomó a la Husky.

Jiāng Líng se aferró al animal. —¡No! ¡No la lastimes más!

Phenex, quien había cambiado su apariencia por una más común sonrió. —Ya te lo dije, jamás lastimaría a alguien.

Jiāng Líng abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un joven entre unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. —Esa cosa… allá adentro…

Phenex entendió. —Eso… era una bestia, no un humano, yo… jamás lastimaría a una persona, mucho menos a un animalito. — Aseguró. —Permíteme ver sus heridas. — Con algo de desconfianza, Jiāng Líng permitió que aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azabache revisará a la canina. —Le arañó…

—¡¿Se va a morir?! — Preguntó asustado el pequeño.

Phenex abrió y cerró los ojos con sorpresa, para después negar con la cabeza. —Estará bien, pero no deberá correr o brincar por un tiempo. — Jiāng Líng asintió. —¿Tú estás herido? — Jiāng Líng negó, aunque era una mentira, el pequeño se había raspado la rodilla minutos antes, cuando su pie quedó atorado. —Ya veo. — Phenex limpió las heridas de Little fairy, normalmente esas heridas no eran nada que él no pudiese remediar, pero seguro que Jiāng Chéng notaría su esencia, después de todo él fue el demonio con el que su hermana había pactado.

—¿De verdad Little fairy va a estar bien?

Phenex asintió. —Como dije, durante un tiempo no podrá correr o brincar, pero estará bien… por cierto. — Después de aplicar un ungüento en la Husky y dársela al pequeño, saco un colgante de jade en forma de loto. —Creo que esto es tuyo.

Jiāng Líng llevó sus manos a su cinturón, notando que en efecto, faltaba su colgante. —¡Dámelo, es un presente de mi Mami! — Su voz se oía quebrada.

—Toma. — Le entregó el colgante. —Deberías tener más cuidado, esta vez tuviste suerte de que anduviera cerca y lo encontrará. — Jiāng Líng asintió. —Bueno, ¿en donde está tu familia?

Jiāng Líng hizo un puchero. —Cruzando el río…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¿A-Líng? — Llamó en voz baja Jiāng JǐngYí, pues ya había pasado bastante desde que su hermano se había ido a buscar a su perra. —¿A-Líng? — Volvió a llamar. —A-Líng, no es divertido, mamá se va a dar cuenta. — Miró hacía la casa en donde su padre estaba, y aprovechando que no veía aquel se asomara, volvió a llamar. —¡A-Líng!

—¡A-Yí! ¡A-Líng!

—_¡Rayos!_ — Jiāng JǐngYí comenzaba a temer por su hermano menor.

—A-Yí…

El mencionado volteó a ver a su padre. —Papá…

Jiāng Chéng frunció el ceño, sabía que los pequeños le llamaban "mamá" o "papá", dependiendo de la situación, le llamaban "papá" durante los entrenamientos y en situaciones de peligro o temor y "mamá" cuando estaban siendo mimados o querían saber más de sus difuntos tíos.

Ahora, Jiāng JǐngYí le había llamado "papá" y no estaban entrenando, a eso se le sumaba que Jiāng JǐngYí se veía asustado y que Jiāng Líng no respondía a su llamado.

—A-Yí, ¿en donde está A-Líng? — El niño tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. —A-Yí, te hice una pregunta.

—Yo… — Mentir no iba ayudarle. —¡No lo sé!

—¡¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?! ¡Se supone que estaban juntos! ¡¿Cómo es que no sabes en dónde está?! — Estaba preocupado. —¡Sāndú!

Su espada que había regresado al anterior de la casa y tomado su forma original apareció en su forma humana. —¿Si, Amo Chéng?

—¡¿En dónde está A-Líng?! — Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sāndú bajó la mirada, después de su breve conversación con Phenex el presidente infernal miró junto a Sāndú a los pequeños Jiāng y después se marchó, él se quedó a vigilar a los niños, pero no vio nada inusual, motivo por el cual regresó a casa.

Jiāng Chéng apretó los puños. —¡Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí!

—¡Pero, Papá!

—¡Nada de peros! — Le dijo al niño. Después señaló a Sāndú. —¡Y tú… espero que al menos puedas cuidar de un niño, porque dos resultó ser mucho!

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando Jiāng JǐngYí gritó. —¡A-Líng se fue por allí! — Señaló el camino que antes había tomado su hermano.

—¡¿Por qué se fue por ahí?!

—Little fairy comenzó a gruñir y ladrar y se echó a correr hacia allá, A-Líng le llamó varias veces, pero Little fairy se aferró y entonces él fue tras ella, me dijo que le esperará aquí, para no preocuparte, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo. — Jiāng JǐngYí se sentía fatal, se supone que él era el hermano mayor, pero ahora sentía que era un fracaso.

Jiāng Chéng miró hacia donde su hijo le había indicado. Y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

—¡Papá!

—¡Métete a la casa, ya! — Jiāng JǐngYí tragó saliva, la mirada de su padre era afilada y cargada de ira, no quería hacer enojar más a su padre y obedeció, Sāndú entró tras él, también a él le había ido como en feria.

Jiāng Chéng caminaba a paso firme y aunque parecía que sólo estaba molesto, la verdad era que estaba preocupado, ¿qué iba hacer si le pasara algo a sus niños?, no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder nuevamente a quienes ama.

—¡A-Líng! — Gritó esperando recibir respuesta del pequeño. —¡A-Líng, en dónde estás? — El no obtener respuesta alguna comenzó a sentirse desesperado.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Ambos caminaron hasta el río, este había comenzado a tener más fuerza y con ello había comenzado a cubrir las piedras que anteriormente el pequeño había usado para cruzar.

—¡Ay, no! — Chilló el pequeño, mientras abrazaba a su perra.

Phenex miró el río. —Las piedras se ven de vez en vez.

—Pero ahora están mojadas, son piedras de río.

—¿Y?

Jiāng Líng rodó los ojos. —¡Son de superficie lisa! Incluso estando secas pueden hacer que alguien se resbale, imagínate ahora que están mojadas, nos caeremos sin lugar a dudas y la corriente es muy fuerte, nos arrastrará hasta quien sabe donde. — Explicó.

Phenex rió quedito, la similitud del nene con su padre era tanta que le causaba ternura. —Entiendo, entonces no podemos usar ese camino.

—Pues no. — Repuso el chiquillo.

—A ver… debe haber otra solución… — De hecho la había, y Phenex lo sabía, después de todo, era un Marqués Infernal, esas cosas, como cruzar un río le hacían los mandados.

Pero… ¿cuántas oportunidades tenía en la vida de convivir con el pequeño?

Ahora había, por jugadas de la vida, obtenido un tiempo con A-Líng, quizás en otra ocasión pudiese convivir con A-Yí, claro que, si le daban a elegir, pediría que las vidas de los pequeños no estuvieran en riesgo, agradecía el hecho de que la Husky estuviera con ellos cuando aquella bestia merodeo cerca de donde jugaban… de lo contrario… bueno Sāndú andaba ahí y definitivamente andarian Zǐdiàn y…

—_ChénQíng…_ — Sacudió la cabeza. —_Ella y Suíbiàn hace tiempo que ya no están…_ — Jiāng Líng miró la expresión triste del chico y le tomó de la mano, Phenex salió de sus pensamientos y miró al pequeño. —¿Qué pasa?

Jiāng Líng habló. —Eso mismo me pregunto yo, te pusiste triste de repente.

Phenex sonrió ante la preocupación del pequeño. —Sólo recordaba a Suíbiàn y ChénQíng…

Jiāng Líng abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír los nombres de las armas de su difunto tío Wèi. —¡¿Les conociste?! ¡¿Conociste a mi tío Wèi?!

—Yo… — No podía decir nada, por el bien del niño, por el bien de Jiāng Chéng, por el bien del descanso eterno de Jiāng YànLí y de Wèi WùXián.

—Por favor… Si sabes de ellos cuéntame… él casi no habla de ellos… — Sus ojitos mostraban tristeza, era claro que él quería hacer mil preguntas.

—Tú…

—Él no me habla de Mamá… — Phenex abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba analizando y procesando la información cuando el pequeño volvió hablar. —No dice nada que no le preguntemos, pero siempre de corta…

—_Eso significa… ¿de verdad el Joven Jiāng Chéng…?_

Jiāng Líng comenzó a gimotear. —Por favor, dime.

Phenex lo meditó un poco.

—¡A-Líng! ¡A-Líng, ¿en donde estás?!

Phenex y Jiāng Líng miraron al otro lado del río, la voz aún se oía lejana. —_No puedo dejar que el joven Jiāng Chéng me vea…_ pequeño, debo irme.

—Pero…

Phenex quería contarle todo lo que el nene quisiera, pero si Jiāng Chéng le viera… nada bueno iba a salir. —Escucha, yo… yo puedo contactarme con las personas por medio de los sueños. — Jiāng Líng ladeó la cabeza. —Te hablaré de ellos, pero no le digas que te has encontrado con alguien que les conoció.

—¿Por qué?

Phenex bajó la mirada. —Yo… yo no pude ayudarles… y él está molesto conmigo, con justa razón, no quiero que te regañe.

—¡A-Líng! — Jiāng Líng volteó y en efecto, del otro lado estaba Jiāng Chéng, con la respiración agitada. —¡A-Líng, ¿qué rayos haces acá tú sólo?, ¿acaso quieres que te rompa las piernas?! — Jiāng Líng palideció y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Ven aquí!

Jiāng Líng miró a Little fairy y después respondió. —Fairy está herida, y no puedo cruzar. — Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

Jiāng Chéng notó que traía a la perra en brazos. —_¿Qué rayos pasó?_ ¡A-Líng, ¿estas bien? — El menor negó y aquello asustó a Jiāng Chéng.

—¡Me duele mi tobillo y mi rodilla está raspada, pero lo más importante… — Jiāng Chéng tragó saliva. —Little fairy está herida! — Comenzó a llorar y la perra comenzó a lamerle las mejillas.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QīngHé Niè (Reino Impuro)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¡No me alcanzas!

—¡Ya verás que sí!

—Jajajaja, ya basta los dos, es hora de dormir, si su padre se entera nos irá muy mal a los cuatro.

—Aaa~, pero queremos seguir jugando. — Reprocharon a la par.

—Yo sé, pero ¿qué haría su padre si se entera que están desobedeciendo?, no le va agradar.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Gūsū Lán (Descanso de las Nubes)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—Dà Gē, ¿seguro que HuáiSāng estará bien? — Jīn GuāngYáo, quien había sido intermediario entre Niè MíngJué y Lán XīChén, pues Niè MíngJué aseguraba que Lán XīChén estaba de cierta manera en duelo y estaba alucinando, ahora había logrado que el segundo de sus hermanos jurados contará toda su historia y el mayor no interrumpió ni trato de refutar nada.

—Estarán bien. — Aunque dijo eso, no les dio la cara a sus hermanos.

—Hermano… — Lán XīChén tomó la palabra. —Debiste haberles traído contigo.

—Los mellizos no hubieran soportado el viaje.

—Quizás, pero podían haberse distraído, casi no sales con ellos. — Comentó Lán XīChén.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Lán XīChén recordará algo que Jīn GuāngYáo le había contado hace mucho. —_"Dà Gē te dice que sólo estás en duelo… pero no es porque lo crea de verdad, supongo que… Dà Gē te lo dice, porque de alguna manera trata de castigarse así mismo… Dà Gē aún no supera la muerte de su esposa, y seamos honestos, perder a un ser querido nunca se supera, sólo aprendes a vivir con ello… supongo… que él se traga todo su dolor para sí mismo, ya que tiene a sus hijos y es el Líder de su Secta, es el pilar de los Niè, si él se derrumba, todos caen, por ello… a veces Dà Gē parece ser un poco insensible."_

—Puedes hacerlo. — Afirmó Lán XīChén. —Sé que el "Descanso de las Nubes", no es el mejor lugar, al menos para corretearse, el tío seguro se nos infarta. — Bromeó con lo último. —Pero… en donde se crían los conejos de WàngJī, ahí podrían jugar. — Jīn GuāngYáo asintió, Niè MíngJué pareció meditarlo un poco. —¿Me preguntó si aún me reconocerán? — Niè MíngJué soltó una risa nasal. —¿De que te ríes?, tiene tiempo que no los veo.

—¿Crees que van a olvidarte en seis meses? — Cuestionó el Niè alzando una ceja.

—Son pequeños y generan muchos recuerdos.

Niè MíngJué rodó los ojos divertido. —Ustedes dos serían los últimos a los que olvidarían.

Jīn GuāngYáo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Y eso?

—¿Quiénes más serían sus alcahuetas? — El Jīn y el Lán rieron.

—¿Qué hay de tu cuñado y de HuáiSāng? — Preguntó Jīn GuāngYáo.

—… Buen punto… hablando de ellos… seguro ya empezó la corretiza.

—¿La corretiza? — Preguntaron los otros dos.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Lán XīChén.

—Todos los días, sin falta, los mellizos comienzan a correr y nosotros tres debemos atraparlos para que se vayan a dormir, no es una especie de acuerdo, sólo debemos corretearlos hasta que se cansen y eso a veces es más rápido.

—Ya veo, A-Sōng a veces llora hasta que A-Sù le cante durante media hora. A veces soy yo quien se duerme antes. — Comentó apenado Jīn GuāngYáo.

Lán XīChén miró a sus hermanos. —_Esta mal… pero les tengo un poco de envidia… A-Chéng, ¿alguna vez podremos ser así?_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

La noche había caído, Jiāng JǐngYí apretaba sus manos mientras oraba porque su padre y hermano estuvieran bien.

Sāndú miraba al pequeño de forma impasible, pero por dentro estaba orando igual o más que el pequeño.

—Perdona. — La voz de Jiāng JǐngYí llamó la atención del arma. —Por mi culpa te regañó.

Sāndú soltó un suspiro. —No es culpa tuya.

—Lo es, Mamá te regañó por qué no cuide de A-Líng.

—El Amo Chéng de ha vuelto paranoico, siempre ha tenido ese carácter, similar al de Madam Yú, pero después de lo del asunto con los Wēn.

Jiāng JǐngYí miró a Sāndú. —Sāndú… Mamá nos dijo que… los Wēn comenzaron a arrinconar a todos los practicantes de magia, y que aquello que se les opinión terminaban siendo arraigados por los civiles, al punto de perder incluso sus hogares y después… eran asesinados por ellos, que ese fue el motivo por el cual atacaron Yúnmèng y el abuelo y la abuela perecieron… ¿es verdad?

—Si ya te lo contó el Amo Chéng, no entiendo porqué preguntas.

Jiāng JǐngYí se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta donde estaba el joven de ojos platinos. —Mamá y el tío Wèi dijeron que los Wēn atacaron directamente a la Secta, ¿por que hicieron eso y no trataron de expulsar a la Secta Jiāng de Yúnmèng?

Sāndú lo pensó un poco, lo que pasó en Yúnmèng no fue nada agradable, mucho menos lo que le hizo Wēn Cháo a Jiāng Chéng, sobre todo porque aquello era… —_No puedo contarle eso, atormentaría demasiado al niño._

—¿Sāndú?

Sāndú salió de sus pensamientos. —Madam Yú siempre dijo que Wèi WùXián metería a la Secta en problemas… de cierta forma fue así.

—¡El tío Wèi no tiene la culpa de nada!

Sāndú abrió los ojos sorprendido de la gran seguridad en las palabras del pequeño. —Dije, "de cierta forma", los Wēn estaban locos… — Jiāng JǐngYí puso mala cara. —Wēn RuóHàn, sus hijos y la mayoría, ya se que Wēn Qíng y Wēn Níng no eran así… pero tarde o temprano atacarían, con o sin sacarnos de Yúnmèng.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sāndú miró al pequeño, ahora la había hecho grande, si se le iba la cabra y terminaba dando más detalles de los necesarios, Jiāng Chéng le castraría.

—¿Sāndú?

—Lo que te cuente… deberás tener cuidado de lo que llegues hablar delante de Líng y el Amo Chéng, ¿de acuerdo? — La expresión de Sāndú era sombría, lo que significaba que revelaría datos que posiblemente Jiāng Chéng le hubiese prohibido, y si se enteraba, a los dos les iría terriblemente mal.

—¡Lo haré!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Glosario**

**[1] Lù Shā (陆鲨): Lit. Tiburón de tierra, no me pregunten, me saco nombres de la manga, como no se mucho de las locaciones de MDZS xD.**


	16. Sweet Nightmare V

**Pues... en fb me dijeron que querían historia Niè, una disculpa.. el capítulo es lago corto... pero quiero jalar en la semana XiCheng! xD**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**~Sweet Nightmare V~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QīngHé Niè`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Entró a la casucha en ruinas. —¿Phenex? — La voz de su actual contratista le hizo dar un leve brinco.

—Amo Mò. — Saludó al chico de ojos ocre rojizo.

—¿En dónde estabas? — Preguntó el joven. —No te sentí cerca.

—Me encontré con una bestia… estaba molestado a unos aldeanos así que les ayudé.

—Phenex…

—Descuide, no hice nada imprudente.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Phenex y Mò XuánYǔ voltear a ver a la puerta.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Quién llamaba a la puerta lo hacía con demasiada insistencia.

Mò XuánYǔ frunció el ceño. —Es Xuē ChéngMěi, de nuevo.

—Amo Mò…

—Cuida de mi hermano, por favor.

Sin decir más, salió de la cabaña, Phenex miró la puerta de la habitación, desde que conoció a Mò XuánYǔ supo que este tenía un hermano, pero dada la terrible salud de este jamás le había podido ver, encima que Mò XuánYǔ le protegía como oro en paño de seda y no dejaba que nadie más le viera.

—A-A-Yǔ… — Una voz moribunda se hizo presente, se trataba del hermano de Mò XuánYǔ.

Phenex se puso ansioso, el joven se ponía bastante alterado si no oía a su hermano, se ponía peor si oía una voz ajena, la vez del incendio en la mansión Mò, él fue quien sacó al hermano de Mò XuánYǔ, la orden fue no dejar que nadie lo viera, ni el mismo, por lo que tomó al chico que estaba envuelto en las sábanas, pero fue algo complicado, en cuanto se oyeron los estruendos y los gritos el chico se alteró y llamaba a Mò XuánYǔ una y otra vez, a saber cómo se pondría si no le oía ahora.

—XuánYǔ… XuánYǔ… ¡XuánYǔ!

Phenex carraspeó un poco, esperaba poder imitar a la perfección la voz de su contratista, con cuidado se acercó a la puerta. —Estoy aquí, ¿te duele algo?, ¿necesitas algo? — Su voz había sonado similar a la de su contratista.

—A-Yǔ… ven… — Phenex pasó saliva. —A-Yǔ…

Phenex entró con cuidado a la habitación. —¿Hermano, qué pa…? — Sus ojos se abrieron tanto ante la sorpresa.

El joven seguía en cama, pero las sábanas que le cubrían estaban tiradas totalmente en el suelo, su cabello era largo y estaba desparpajado por toda la almohada, algunos mechones estaban sobre su rostro, pero aún así podía apreciar las facciones del joven.

—¡No es verdad! — Su corazón se aceleró e inconscientemente comenzó a hiperventilar. —Amo Mò, ¿cómo fue que…?

—A-Yǔ…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Reino Impuro`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Los hermanitos Niè seguían sin darle tregua a sus tíos, los dos mayores estaban exhaustos mientras que los pequeños parecían renovar energías.

—¡HuáiSāng!

—¿Les encontraste? — Su concuñado negó suavemente. —¡Mi hermano va a matarme! — Comenzó a chillar Niè HuáiSāng.

—No digas eso. — Respondió su concuñado. —No deben estar lejos, quizás…

Niè HuáiSāng miró al otro. —Quizás… ¿qué?

—Quizás estén con ella, con su madre. — Niè HuáiSāng abrió los ojos, era posible, después de todo, los pequeños la visitaban a menudo.

La Secta Niè, sobre todo, el Clan, tenía una fortaleza que funcionaba como cementerio, ahí enterraban los sables con los que los magos de aquella Secta habían derrotado a demonios y otros espíritus, en dicha fortaleza también habían cadáveres enterrados en las paredes, mismos que hacían balance con la energía que residía en los sables. Las mujeres del Clan no eran la excepción, sus sables así como sus restos también estaban ahí, a excepción de una, la esposa del actual Líder.

Pequeño comunicado, la Secta Niè, como ya se dijo eran magos, pero a diferencia de los otros -entiéndase Gūsū Lán y Lánlíng Jīn-, no eran magos que buscaban "liberar" a los espíritus de sus tormentos sino exterminarlos, motivo por el cual Madam que ser vistos como magos eran considerados exterminadores. Fin del pequeño comunicado.

La tumba de Madam Niè estaba dentro de los confines del "Reino Impuro", al haber sido una mujer que se crió fuera de la Secta, naturalmente ella no hacía uso del sable, por lo tanto, Niè MíngJué sintió que trasladar su cadáver a la fortaleza sería como castigar a su amada, motivo por el cual Madam Niè fue enterrada en uno de los jardines, mismos que Niè HuáiSāng cuidaba y que después de la llegada de ella se mantuvieron.

Tal cual había sugerido el cuñado de Niè MíngJué, los mellizos estaban sentados frente a la tumba de su madre, los pequeños tenían apenas cinco años, sin embargo eran maduros en cuanto la situación lo requiriera.

—¿A Mami le dará frío?

—No digas tonterías, A-Yún[1]. Mamá no siente frío… sólo nosotros.

Niè HuáiSāng miró a sus sobrinos a la distancia, su concuñado negó con la cabeza, trató de acercarse a sus sobrinos, pero Niè HuáiSāng le detuvo.

—HuáiSāng, ¿por qué…? — Susurró.

—A-Yún y A-Xuě parecen un poco aturdidos, no es normal, quizás si escuchamos un poco más… Sabremos el motivo. — Aunque su concuñado no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, decidió quedarse en su sitio.

De cierta manera, Niè HuáiSāng tenía razón, los mellizos, Niè, Yún y XuěHuā[2] siempre habían sido expresivos y como todos los niños, eran bastante enérgicos, pero en últimas fechas, los pequeños estaban siendo intimidados por algo, quizás ese algo tenía que ver con la relación con su hermano.

—Mi hermano siempre ha sido estricto, era muy similar a Papá, pero…

—A-Xuě. — Llamó el pequeño Niè Yún. —¿Papá nos odia? — Al oír eso, Niè HuáiSāng se preocupó, ¿cómo podía el pequeño pensar eso?

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Cuestionó la mayor, Niè XuěHuā.

Niè Yún acarició la tumba de su madre y habló. —Papá quería mucho a Mamá, fue por nuestra culpa que Mamá falleciera, nosotros le quitamos a la persona que amaba… y Papá no suele llevarnos con él.

Niè XuěHuā miró a su hermano, la verdad, ella creía lo mismo, no era que Niè MíngJué fuese distante con ellos, pero tampoco era como sus tíos que jugaban con ellos y salían del "Reino Impuro" de vez en cuando. Además, estaba ese hecho, ellos tenían apenas cinco años, y sólo sabían de su madre por pinturas y retratos de ella, ella falleció pocos días después del parto.

—No lo sé. — Respondió finalmente. —Quizás…

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! — Los hermanitos Niè voltearon a sus espaldas, detrás de ellos estaban sus dos tíos, Niè HuáiSāng era quien había gritado.

—Tío… — Los ojos de ambos pequeños se volvieron cristalinos.

Niè HuáiSāng se acercó a sus sobrinos junto a su concuñado. —Su padre es como su abuelo, es pésimo para expresarse, pero aún así los ama, él jamás podría odiarles.

—Pero… — Protestó Niè Yún.

—Esto… — El menor de sus tíos habló. —Quizás… quizás mi cuñado… sólo tenga miedo.

—¡Imposible! — Gritó Niè Yún. —¡Papá es muy valiente y muy fuerte, él no le teme a nada!

Su tío menor sonrió. —Quizás en el campo de batalla y enfrentándose a criaturas siniestras, pero en cuanto a su familia… si que debe asustarse.

Niè XuěHuā limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos. Niè HuáiSāng se acercó más a sus sobrinos para abrazarles. —Mi hermano es similar a mi padre. — Comentó con cariño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Niè Yún.

Niè HuáiSāng sonrió con nostalgia y suspiró. —A mi hermano le costó trabajo aceptar para sí mismo que estaba enamorado de su madre… y cuando se lo confesó a ella… — Comenzó a reír. —Jamás había visto a mi hermano tan avergonzado. — Los pequeños que yacían en sus brazos, contenían las lágrimas, añoraban a su madre, pero también el cariño de su padre. —Fue tremendamente feliz cuando su madre correspondió a sus sentimientos, gritó de alegría cuando ella aceptó casarse con él y lloró de alegría cuando supo que iba a ser padre.

Los pequeños abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿su padre lloró al saber que ellos venían en camino?, no, más bien la pregunta era, ¿su padre había llorado?, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse.

—Es mejor que lo hagan ahora. — Dijo su tío menor. —Ya han contenido el llanto por mucho tiempo.

Los pequeños miraron a sus tíos, ambos les sonreían con cariño y no pudieron soportarlo, por primera vez lloraban como lo que eran, dos pequeños que extrañaban a su madre y que sentían un poco la ausencia de su padre.

Niè HuáiSāng les abrazó con fuerza. —Eso es, déjenlo salir… ustedes se parecen tanto a él.

—A ambos. — Comentó su concuñado, parecía que le había leído la mente al mayor.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Hace Ocho Años`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

—¡Líder, Líder! — Uno de los discípulos menores de la Secta Niè corría por todo el "Reino Impuro", en busca de Niè MíngJué. —¡Líder!

—¡A la siguiente que grites te daré motivos para hacerlo! — El discípulo se detuvo en seco ante la presencia de su hermano.

—Hermano… — Llamó en voz baja Niè HuáiSāng, Niè MíngJué sólo le mal miró, no le tenía contento con su desempeño en cuanto a su manejo con el sable.

—Líder de Secta. — Saludo adecuadamente el discípulo. —Tenemos problemas. — Niè MíngJué miró fijamente al discípulo, poniendo nervioso a este. —Cerca de la fortaleza, han estado apareciendo múltiples cadáveres así como espectros, hemos mandado a Seniors especializados en el exterminio, pero no se dan abasto y además… — Niè MíngJué frunció el ceño, ¿qué más puede pasar ahora?, los Juniors no daban una, habían espectros fastidiando a sus antepasados, ¿qué más? —Hay un par de exterminadores… remanentes de…

Niè HuáiSāng corría tras su hermano, para llegar rápido a la fortaleza debían ir montados en sus sables pero hacer eso pondría en alerta a los intrusos, y Niè MíngJué quería atraparlos. Por lo cual decidió ir a caballo, mientras que obligaba a su hermano a ir a pie, a modo de castigo.

Cerca de la fortaleza, habían dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños, una chico y una chica, la joven blandía una vieja espada para partir a los cadáveres a la mitad, el chico usaba un viejo arco que claramente se rompería en cualquier instante.

—¿De dónde salieron tantos? — Las flechas comenzaban a terminarse y su arco ya había tronado en varias ocasiones, era claro que pronto se rompería.

—No lo sé, esto es muy raro. — La chica respiraba con dificultad, sus heridas aún no se curaban del todo.

—¡Hermana! — Gritó el chico al ver a un cadáver lanzarse contra la chica.

¡Crack!

El cráneo del cadáver fue destrozado por una flecha, pero no había sido lanzada por el hermano de la joven.

—¿Debo entender que estas cosas eran el reto? — La voz de Niè MíngJué hizo temblar a los exterminadores. —Ustedes son un chiste y avergüenzan a la Secta Niè. — Dijo con voz firme. Nadie se atrevió a contradecir al hombre, todos bajaron la mirada.

Niè HuáiSāng miró a los dos castaños que por lo visto habían estado enfrentándose a los cadáveres. Niè MíngJué miró con detenimiento a los mismos jóvenes, sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, se notaba a leguas que no la estaban pasando nada bien.

—Ustedes… — Niè MíngJué bajó de su caballo, a paso firme se acercaba a los hermanos, pero apenas logró divisar el patrón de llamas y las mangas cuyos diseños se asemejaban al sol, supo que "remanentes" eran. —¡Perros Wēn! — Gritó con rabia, había sido Wēn RuóHàn el que asesinó a su padre cuando Niè HuáiSāng aún era pequeño, por culpa de ese loco con aires de grandeza, ellos habían crecido sin padres, la madre de Niè HuáiSāng murió también a causa de una emboscada por parte de los Wēn, naturalmente, Niè MíngJué no le tenía ningún aprecio a nadie de esa familia. —¡Atrapenlos! — Ordenó a sus hombres y estos rodearon a los Wēn.

Uno de los exterminadores cortó el arco del joven Wēn y después le dio una patada a la altura del vientre.

—¡A-Níng! — Gritó la castaña al ver aquello, con una velocidad que asombró a los ahí presentes, se trasladó hasta donde estaba su hermano y con su espada hirió al tipo que había pateado a su hermano. —Vuelve a tocar a mi hermano… y me encargo de que no vuelvas a caminar. — Sentenció la chica. El exterminador presionó la herida de su brazo.

Niè MíngJué soltó una leve risa. —¿Es en serio? — Los demás exterminadores rodearon al par de hermanos, sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno. Niè MíngJué caminó hasta quedar frente a la chica. —Cuida tu lengua, o la perderás.

—Hermana. — Tomó a su hermana de los brazos y le hizo retroceder un paso. —No te esfuerces. — Susurro.

Niè MíngJué frunció el ceño. —Patético, pero tampoco es que pueda esperarse mucho de un perro Wēn. — Miró de arriba abajo a la chica que se empeñaba en proteger al otro. —Un hombre que requiere que una mujer le proteja… es algo normal de ustedes.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarnos de esa manera?! — Reprochó la chica.

Niè MíngJué frunció aún más el ceño, nadie se le había revelado, nunca, ni siquiera los Wēn en plena guerra de habían atrevido siquiera a mirarle a los ojos, pero en cambio la castaña parecía fiera, retándole con la mirada y con sus acciones.

—¡He dicho que cuides tu lengua!

—¡Y yo, que dejes de sentirte la gran cosa!

Todos los exterminadores soltaron un "Uuhh~", al oír semejantes palabras.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! ¡Estás en QīngHé, la región de la Secta Niè, yo soy el Líder de la Secta Niè, Niè MíngJué, y tu estas en área restringida!

—¡¿Área restringida?! — Preguntó alzando ambas cejas. —Este lugar está infestado de cadáveres y esto… — Señaló la fortaleza. —Ha estado atrayendo muchos cadáveres, y encima han desaparecido algunas personas, si eres el Líder de una Secta, ¿no deberías estar al pendiente de tu región? — Niè MíngJué no tenía cómo refutar eso, no había oído nada de personas desaparecidas, lo de los cadáveres lo había sabido apenas. La castaña notó que el joven frente a ella estaba haciendo memoria, cosa que le hizo soltar una risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó el Líder Niè.

—¿Ves? ¡No eres la gran cosa! ¡No sabes nada, eres completamente ignorante!

—¡Tú…!

—¡¿Qué?!

El castaño agarró más a su hermana. —Hermana, no.

Niè HuáiSāng que sólo se mantenía a la distancia mirando sentía que aquel par le era familiar. Con cuidado se acercó un poco más para visualizarlos mejor.

—¡Suficiente! — Niè MíngJué estaba irritado. —¡Serán interrogados! — Dijo jalando a la chica del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! — Forcejeó la castaña, pero el agarre del chico era superior a ella, además…

—¡No! — Gritó el hermano de la castaña, pues sabía que la condición de su hermana no era la mejor. Tomó a Niè MíngJué del brazo, pero este paso a la castaña a su otro brazo y le dio una bofetada al menor.

—¡A-Níng! — Gritó la chica al ver el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura del labio del castaño. —¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! — Gritó dándole una patada al Niè.

—¡Tú…! — Niè MíngJué cortó su frase al notar que la chica se veía pálida y sobre todo, al ver que el vientre de ella estaba manchado con sangre, cuando recién habían llegado, notó que la chica parecía estar soportando una bestia, pero en ningún momento había visualizado herida alguna, ahora parecía que una herida de había abierto. —Tú… — Acercó su mano a la herida de la castaña, pero fue detenido por unas manos temblorosas.

—Por favor… — Era el hermano de la chica. —No lastimes a mi hermana.

Niè HuáiSāng golpeó su cabeza con el abanico. —¡Hermano! ¡Hermano detente! — Aún sabiendo que no tenía contentos su hermano, corrió hasta quedar frente a él. —Hermano, no seas rudo con ellos, ¿no crees que estás siendo cruel?

—¡¿Rudo, cruel?! — Habló el exterminador que había sido herido por la castaña. —¡Ellos son los que fueron crueles! — Chilló. —¡La tipa casi mi corta el brazo!

Niè HuáiSāng frunció el ceño. —Tú golpeaste a su hermano primero.

—El Líder lo ordenó. — Se defendió.

—Mi hermano dijo "atrapenlos", no "golpealos", ella defendió a su familia.

—¡¿De qué lado estás, cabeza hueca?!

—¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!

La castaña miraba el intercambio de los chicos de túnicas grises, y no podía evitar pensar que ambos eran idiotas.

—Hermana… — El chico soltó la mano de Niè MíngJué y se acercó más a la castaña.

—¿Son realmente hermanos? — Preguntó Niè MíngJué sin soltar a la chica. El castaño asintió. —¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Son Wēn Qíng y Wēn Níng. — Respondió Niè HuáiSāng. Niè MíngJué miró a su hermano. —Ellos… ellos fueron los que me ayudaron…

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Les dije que era cortito, pero bueno... igual y ya se las mascaban desde antes gggg, también decidí dejarlo aquí, porque me iba a reventar los huevos evitar decir los nombres completos xD**

**Glosario**

**[1] Yún (云): Nube.**

**[2] XuěHuā (雪花): Lit. Copo de nieve.**

**¿Les gustan los nombres de los bebés?**


	17. Sweet Nigthmare VI

**~Sweet Nightmare VI~**

Wēn Níng abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cabeza dolía y sentía que las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó en un débil susurró, sólo así una serie de imágenes se hicieron presentes, los cadáveres, los exterminadores, su hermana. —¡Hermana! — Se sentó de golpe y aquello le ocasionó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¡Ya despertaste! — Wēn Níng volteó a su derecha, pues era de ahí de donde provenía la voz. —Gracias a Dios, ya me había asustado.

—Tú… — Ante él, había una chica de ojos plata y cabello largo peinado en dos trenzas sencillas.

—¡Oh! Cierto, cierto, soy Niè MéiGuī[1]. — Wēn Níng ladeó un poco la cabeza. La chica sonrió. —No pasa nada, después de todo, no soy alguien que destaque en el Clan, en todo caso.. soy prima tercera del Líder.

Wēn Níng recordó que el Líder había "atrapado" a su hermana, a ambos de hecho. —¡Mi hermana!

—¡Alto, alto! — Le detuvo Niè MéiGuī. —¡No seas imprudente!

—¡Mi hermana!

—Entiendo, entiendo, no te preocupes, ella ha sido atendida, está descansando en la habitación contigua, MíngJué es un poco ogro, así que te ha limitado de tu energía espiritual, es decir, no podrás hacer mucho… ni caminar si quiera. — Wēn Níng abrió aún más los ojos. Si él que no estaba lesionado -a comparación de su hermana- le afectaba tanto estar sin su energía, ¿cómo estaría su hermana?

¡TERRIBLEMENTE PEOR!

Ella estaba herida, si manteniendo un flujo constante no había logrado sanar, ¿cómo diablos estaría ahora que le habían privado de ella?

—¡Hermana! ¡Tengo que verla, ella no puede estar así! — Imploró alterado.

Niè MéiGuī le tomó de los hombros. —Para, para, para. — Trataba de regresar al chico a la cama, pero este se oponía. —_¿De dónde le sale tanta fuerza?_

—¿Qué es todo este maldito escándalo? — Niè MéiGuī y Wēn Níng se quedaron estáticos.

Niè MéiGuī volteó. —¡MíngJué! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escuché demasiado alboroto, no creí que fueses tan ineficiente que ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de alguien cuya energía está frenada.

—¡Oye! — Reclamó la chica. —Para que lo sepas, puedo hacerme cargo.

—No es lo que yo veo.

—¡Te pusiste igual cuando secuestraron a A-Sāng, imagínate cómo está de alterado si la última imagen que tuvo de su hermana, está estaba pálida y con una herida abierta.

Niè MíngJué no contestó nada, con el puro hecho de recordar el secuestro de Niè HuáiSāng había tenido para cerrar la boca.

—Mi hermana, tú…

Niè MéiGuī habló. —Tranquilo, su energía no ha sido bloqueada, hacer eso es enviarla a la muerte, MíngJué será un bruto, pero no un desalmado.

A Niè MíngJué se le hinchó una venita en la frente. —¡Estoy aquí!

—Por eso lo dije. — Niè MíngJué dio media vuelta y salido de la habitación. Wēn Níng sentía que el ambiente era de lo más volátil. —Debes agradecerle a A-Sāng. — Wēn Níng miró a la chica. —Él asegura que ustedes le ayudaron. — Wēn Níng ladeó la cabeza, no lograba entender nada. —Por el momento, dedicate a sanar, después te ayudaré para que veas a tu hermana.

Wēn Níng volvió a recostarse y miró fijamente el techo. —_Ese chico… ¿realmente le ayudamos?_

Sus memorias eran un caos, su vida mientras vivía bajo el yugo y la tiranía de Wēn RuóHàn, era clara, recordaba las crueles jugadas que hicieron los de su Secta hacia los demás. Las personas que habían sucumbido ante la dictadura de su tío, todo eso era claro, pero… no recordaba la caída de su Clan.

—_Todo es tan confuso…_

En la habitación contigua estaba la hermana de Wēn Níng, Wēn Qíng, la herida en el vientre de la chica había sido tratada y limpiada adecuadamente, no era como que la chica no limpiase su herida de forma adecuada, sino que, debido a la situación precaria en la que estaban, no podía conseguir las plantas adecuadas para atenderse, ahora su lesión estaba en óptimas condiciones para recuperarse.

Niè MíngJué había entrado para cerciorarse de que la chica siguiese ahí, no fuese que la terca se levantase, después de todo, tuvo que dejarla inconsciente para llevarla al "Reino Impuro", pues con todo y herida abierta la castaña seguía dando pelea. Se acercó aún más para ver la expresión de la chica, esta era relajada.

—_¿De verdad ellos le salvaron la vida a HuáiSāng?_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Horas Atrás`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Líder?

Niè MíngJué miró a los castaños. Niè HuáiSāng intervinó. —Atiendan sus heridas y no les dejen en una celda.

—¡HuáiSāng! — Reprendió el mayor.

—¡Ya te lo dije, ellos me ayudaron!

El rostro de Niè MíngJué se oscureció, miró al par de hermanos, la lesión de la chica estaba comenzando a sangrar aún más, si demoraban más… ella no resistiría. —Hagan lo que HuáiSāng dijo.

—Pero… Líder…

—¡Apúrense! — Todos asintieron y llevaron a cabo las órdenes del segundo joven maestro Niè. Los exterminadores obedecieron de inmediato, en cuanto a Niè MíngJué, miró demandó saber todo.

Habían pasado años desde aquello, Niè HuáiSāng había perdido el habla por un tiempo y por si fuera poco, aquello avivó su deseo de nunca tocar un sable, prefiriendo usar su tiempo para pintar, escribir, leer, incluso componer partituras. Durante años, Niè HuáiSāng se había negado a hablar del asunto, le daba pavor recordarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo ahora, por ellos, por los hermanos Wēn.

—HuáiSāng…

El mencionado respiró profundo. —Vamos al Salón Principal, ahí hablaremos, además… voy a necesitar del Señor Abrazos[2]. — Por norma, Niè MíngJué odiaba ver al mugre Señor Abrazos, pero también entendía que el trauma de su hermano era mucho.

En el Salón Principal, Niè HuáiSāng había pedido que les llevasen un poco de té, lo iba a necesitar para calmar sus nervios.

—Bien… esto va ser un poco turbio… — Dijo con nerviosismo, Niè HuáiSāng.

Niè MíngJué quería saber, pero tampoco quería que su hermano reviviera el trauma, después de todo, quería a su hermano más de lo que dijera en voz alta. —HuáiSāng…

—Está bien… — Interrumpió a su hermano. —Después de todo… debo hacerle frente…

.

.

.

Seguía sin creerlo, la recuperación de su hermano en aquel entonces parecía haber sido un milagro.

—Ustedes los secuestraron y ustedes lo liberaron… ¿por qué? — Entrecerró los ojos.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Sueño De Wēn Qíng`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Era de noche, sólo la luna y las estrellas alumbraban en aquella oscuridad, pero aún así, a la distancia podían oírse voces, todas llenas de molestia.

—Por aquí.

El sonido suave de un río se hacía presente en sus oídos.

—Suban rápido.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Fin Del Sueño`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Wēn Qíng frunció el ceño levemente, Niè MíngJué se acercó a ella. —_¿Qué está pasando?_

Wēn Qíng comenzó a mover la boca levemente y a murmurar cosas intangibles. —Ng… ni… xi… ao… N…

—¿Qué? — Niè MíngJué no lograba entender los balbuceos de la mujer. —Oye… — La removió suavemente al notar a la chica alterándose estando inconsciente. —Hey…

Wēn Qíng comenzó a respirar de forma acelerada y junto con ello sus balbuceos eran más confusos.

Niè MíngJué salió de la habitación. —¡Rápido, que venga un médico!

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que los médicos salieron de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó el Líder Niè.

El médico suspiró. —Su herida es grave, en un principio sólo creímos que era una herida profunda, pero jamás creí que fuese tan grave.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Se trata de su matriz. — Niè MíngJué frunció el ceño. —La herida llegó hasta su matriz, si en un futuro ella quisiera ser madre… Desde ya digo que será imposible. — Comentó con honestidad el médico. — Niè MíngJué miró por encima del médico, aún estando fuera de la habitación podía ver a la castaña dormida. —Le hemos administrado un sedante para que descanse.

El médico principal y los demás se marcharon, Niè MíngJué miró una última vez a la castaña para después ir a ver al hermano de esta, entró a la habitación con la esperanza de que el castaño siguiera despierto, y así fue.

Wēn Níng en cuanto sintió la presencia del mayor trató de sentarse.

—¡Ni te atrevas! — Sentenció el Niè.

Wēn Níng se quedó acostado y volteó para ver al mayor. —Mi hermana… ella…

—Está descansando. — Respondió de forma cortante. Wēn Níng soltó un suspiro. —¿Cómo fue?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? — Wēn Níng frunció un poco el ceño, pues no comprendía del todo las palabras del mayor. —¡Ustedes son miembros del Clan Wēn! — Dijo lo obvio. —No recuerdo haberles visto durante "La Caída del Sol", pero dudo mucho que se librarán de la guerra.

Wēn Níng miró a todos lados, como si buscase respuesta alguna. —¿Cómo fue?

—¿Eh? — Niè MíngJué alzó una ceja. —Yo soy quien hace las preguntas. — Wēn Níng se sentó en la cama, el líder Niè se puso ligeramente a la defensiva, aunque tampoco era como que el chico pudiese hacer algo. —¿Qué pasa? — Demandó saber.

Wēn Níng soltó un suspiro. —No lo sé…

—He escuchado esa excusa por años, no funcionará, jovencito.— Soltó Niè MíngJué de forma paternal, aunque eso había sido meramente reflejo de su cotidianidad, pues era él quien se había hecho cargo de Niè HuáiSāng desde pequeño y este siempre solía responder con "no lo sé, no lo sé, realmente no lo sé". El pelinegro se dio cuenta de su -hasta cierto punto- cariñoso tono de voz y carraspeó.

Wēn Níng rió quedito. —Mi hermana suele reprenderme de la misma manera. — Comentó sonriendo. —Líder exterminador…

—ChìFēng-Zūn.

—¿Eh?

—ChìFēng-Zūn, ese es mi título.

—¡Ah! Ya veo, lamento la falta de respeto. — Wēn Níng parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver hablar. —Verá… ChìFēng-Zūn, es muy probable que no me crea, pero ni mi hermana ni yo… recordamos algo al respecto.

Niè MíngJué entrecerró los ojos, dudaba de las palabras del Wēn, después de todo, había sido un Wēn quién le había arrebatado la vida a su madre, a la de su hermano y a su padre.

Naturalmente desconfiaría de las palabras de un "perro Wēn". Sin embargo, el castaño se veía bastante desconcertado, a eso se le sumaba la anécdota de su hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó Niè MíngJué. Wēn Níng parpadeó un par de veces. Niè MíngJué resopló. —¡¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?!

—¡Ah! — Wēn Níng asintió. —Bueno… hablando con mi hermana… nos hemos percatado que los últimos años son… inexistentes…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Wēn Níng suspiró. —Somos miembros del Clan Wēn, pero nuestra línea sanguínea es la más alejada de la rama principal, siempre fuimos vistos como unos extraños y siempre decían que apenas unas gotas de nuestra sangre podía considerarse Wēn, en nuestra rama… nos dedicábamos a la medicina, por ello, éramos considerados inferiores, la rama principal sólo favorecía a aquellos que poseían habilidades para el esgrima y el combate, encima de la adivinación y los conjuros, pero nosotros no. — Contó mientras jugaba con sus dedos. —De nuestra rama… mi hermana destacó como médico y el tío RuòHán… — Niè MíngJué frunció el ceño con odio, habían muchas cosas que el exterminador jamás olvidaría, cosas cometidas por Wēn RuòHán, el secuestro de su hermano, el asesinato de su padre, el suicidio de su madre, el asesinato de su segunda madre -la madre de Niè HuáiSāng-, sin contar la de masacres cometidas por ordenes de el.

Si bien jamás miraron de buena manera a la Secta Jiāng, debía reconocer que gracias a ellos las criaturas de la oscuridad se mantenían arraigadas y sólo las auténticas rebeldes hacían sus destrozos, aunque decir que los vengaría era una mentira, digamos que lo tenía apuntado como una masacre más.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de la "Caída del Sol"? — Lo había decidido, interrogaría a los Wēn por separado.

—¿De la caída? — Wēn Níng negó suavemente con la cabeza. —Sólo oímos hablar que las tres sectas prominentes se alzaron y que la guerra duró unos dos años. — Confesó.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — El castaño se quedo en blanco. —¿No lo recuerdas? — Wēn Níng bajó mirada apenado. —¿Sabes la edad de tu hermana?

Wēn Níng alzó el rostro. —Sólo tengo presente que es seis años mayor.

—_Seis años… de acuerdo a lo que A-Sāng dijo…_

—Esto… Líder exterminador… ¿mi hermana… va a estar bien?

Niè MíngJué alzó una ceja. —Dijiste que ella era la mejor médico de tu Clan. — Wēn Níng asintió. —¿Por qué tenía su herida tan descuidada?

—¡¿Está tan mal?! — Sus ojos demostraban su miedo y preocupación, en cualquier situación, Niè MíngJué podía haber dicho sin miramientos el asunto de la matriz de la chica, pero al ver al chico tan descompuesto por la preocupación...

—Esta bien, pero su herida podría haberse puesto fea si seguía sin atención adecuada. — Ni él supo porque había usado la palabra "fea", quizás porque Wēn Níng era una especie de reflejo de su hermano cuando se preocupaba por él. —¿Y bien?

—Líder exterminador, hay hierbas que son raras y por lo tanto caras… no teníamos cómo costearlas y mi hermana hacía lo que podía con las plantas que encontrábamos… fue por ello que llegamos a esa fortaleza. — Niè MíngJué se tensó al oír eso. —No sabemos cómo, pero terminamos en una costa en un pueblo bastante alejado. Suponemos que fuimos arrastrados por la corriente, pero no sabemos por qué. Como ya dije, mi hermana necesitaba ciertas plantas, pero no las hay de forma silvestre, al menos no en todos lados… estábamos hambrientos y heridos… apenas y recordábamos nuestros nombres, aún teníamos dudas con respecto a quienes éramos. Sobrevivimos pescando y comiendo algunas hierbas, después… comenzamos a recordar una que otra cosa, pero cuando creímos tener noción de nuestra historia… Oímos a algunos hombres hablar de la "caída", no dieron muchos detalles, sólo decían "Por fin estamos libres de esos perros", "Esas mierdas están extintas". — Wēn Níng se mordió el labio inferior. —Quienes vieron nuestras ropas comenzaron a perseguirnos, aquello empeoró la lesión de mi hermana, y no teníamos más opción que correr, cuando logramos ponernos a salvo, comenzamos a practicar, yo… recordaba que mi tiro con arco era bueno, así que comencé a practicarlo, mi hermana también, pero por su herida… preferí que sólo se centrará en curarse, llegamos a otro pueblo y oímos de ataques de espectros, así que… comenzamos a cazarlos, por ello… obtuvimos a veces pagas y con ellas logramos comer un poco mejor, seguimos de pueblo en pueblo hasta que llegamos a la región de QīngHē, seguíamos vagando y dimos con la fortaleza, había un grupo que estaba abriendo una parte de ella, bueno, sólo trataban, no lograron abrir la pared… ellos habían estado diciendo que unos "hermanos" suyos habían ido a ese sitio y que jamás regresaron, además de mencionar que habían riquezas...

—Usureros. — Afirmó Niè MíngJué.

Wēn Níng asintió. —Mi hermana y yo les ahuyentamos, sin dejar que nos vieran, así fue como comenzaron a decir que habían espectros, mi hermana notó las barreras que protegían la fortaleza y las modificamos un poco.

—¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! — Niè MíngJué alzó la voz.

—¡Sólo así logramos que las personas no se acercaran! — Contestó asustado. —No sólo fueron los asalta tumbas, también iban muchos curiosos, y mi hermana dijo que ellos estaban molestos.

—¿Ellos?

—Los que descansaban en la fortaleza. — Respondió Wēn Níng. Niè MíngJué sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. —Fue por eso que supimos que más que una fortaleza… era un cementerio… mi hermana pidió permiso a los espíritus de dicho cementerio para poder quedarnos ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado ahí? — Preguntó Niè MíngJué.

—Dos meses. — Respondió apenado. —Los espectros que se acercaban atraídos por la luz de los difuntos de ahí, eran aniquilados por nosotros… la herida de mi hermana parecía ir mejorando, pero… — Niè MíngJué estaba empezando a irritarse por las pautas del menor. —Comenzaron a aparecer cadáveres y más espectros, al principio eran dos o tres, después comenzaron a venir hordas de ellos.

Niè MíngJué lo meditó. —_Los Wēn masacraron a muchos, quizás los cadáveres les seguían a ellos…_ ¿pasó antes?

Wēn Níng negó. —Nunca se nos habían aparecido cadáveres ni espectros… al menos no desde que despertamos en aquella orilla.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Pasaron varios días, Wēn Níng seguía bajo la vigilancia de un grupo de exterminadores, Wēn Qíng por su parte se había repuesto más rápido de lo que pensaron los médicos, aún así había sido interrogada por el Niè. Su versión no difería de la de su hermano. Incluso la castaña le contó lo de las voces.

—MéiGuī. — Llamó el Líder Nié. —¡MéiGuī!

—¡No grites, animal! — Respondió la pelinegra, misma que salía de una habitación que usualmente era usada por las costureras.

Niè MíngJué miró la habitación. —Me viene de perlas que estés aquí. — Niè MéiGuī ladeó la cabeza. —Prepara ropa para ese par.

—¿Ah? — Sin decir nada más, Niè MíngJué dejó sola a su prima. —_¿Y a este que le dio?_ — Después de pensarlo por unos minutos alzó los hombros y fue a cumplir el cometido.

.

.

.

Wēn Qíng estaba en cama, estaba comenzando a aburrirse, pero los médicos le había dicho que no podía haber movimientos bruscos y ella bien sabía lo malo que sería desobedecer, ahora entendía cuando la gente decía "me aburre no hacer nada".

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—¡Adelante! — Respondió la Wēn.

—Hola, hola. — Saludo la prima de Niè MíngJué. —¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó con total familiaridad.

Wēn Qíng sentía que era raro, tomando en cuenta el como el Líder Niè se había expresado cuando se conocieron, aún así respondió. —Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

Niè MéiGuī sonrió. —Que bueno, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

La castaña asintió. —_¿Acaso me llevará a una celda? Sería lo lógico, después se todo, no son los únicos a los que el apellido Wēn les trae malos recuerdos._ — Con cuidado se puso se pie y dio dos pasos al frente.

—¡Quieta! ¡Quieta! — Dijo deteniendo a la chica. —No necesitas caminar, sólo trata de mantenerte de pie, trataré de hacerlo rápido para no causarte molestias.

—La celda…

Niè MéiGuī ladeó la cabeza y después de unos segundos rió. —¡¿Cuál celda mujer?! — Wēn Qíng parpadeó un par de veces. —Esta bien, de acuerdo, MíngJué es un neurótico, pero tampoco es tan desalmado, sólo es medio torpe, anda, abre un poco los brazos. — Pidió acercándose con una cinta.

—¿Qué vas hacer?

—¿Qué más? Te haré ropa.

—No es necesario.

—¡Claro que lo es! — Reprendió la chica. —Niña, no puedes andar por ahí con sólo túnicas internas, estas convaleciente, pero sigues siendo una dama y como tal, no puedes andar así, anda, anda, quédate quieta.

Wēn Qíng dejó de protestar y dejó que la Niè comenzará a medirla. —Te meterás en problemas.

—Será contigo solamente.

—¡Hablo en serio! — Frunció el ceño molesta.

—Yo también. — Respondió Niè MéiGuī.

—Tu líder…

—MíngJué es el líder, sí, pero también es mi primo y además… él fue quien me pidió que lo hiciera, ya había pensado en hacerlo, pero jamás pensé que él me lo solicitara, por norma general se lo pide a las costureras, no a mí.

Wēn Qíng abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el Niè le había dejado en claro que todos los Wēn se las pagarían, pero oír aquello le parecía raro, para la celda no requerían ropa especial, además estaba el hecho de que la chica que estaba con ella había dicho que no le enviaría a una celda. —¿Por qué? — Si habían costureras… ¿por qué le había pedido a su prima que lo hiciera?

—Normalmente la ropa de A-Sāng también la hago yo, según A-Sāng la ropa que hago es más cómoda, asumo que MíngJué no quiere que la ropa te ocasione molestias.

Wēn Qíng miró el piso por unos segundos. Después habló. —¿Por qué no nos envía a una celda?

—Por A-Sāng… niña, ¿de verdad no recuerdas?

—Deja de llamarme "niña", y no… no entiendo.

Niè MéiGuī sonrió. —Te llamo "niña" porque eres menor que yo, sino es que somos de la edad. — Bromeó con lo último.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo igual, MíngJué es mayor que yo por dos años, dudo mucho que tengas la misma edad que él, ¿o si? — Miró a Wēn Qíng y notó la confusión en ella. —¿No recuerdas tu edad? — La chica negó suavemente. Niè MéiGuī puso su mano sobre el hombro de la Wēn. —No te preocupes, ya lo recordarás, has recordado tu nombre y un poco de tu familia, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. — Afirmó.

—¿Cómo fue?

—¿Te refieres a la "Caída del Sol"? — Wēn Qíng asintió. —La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, no estaba en el país en aquel entonces, pero… la guerra duro dos años aproximadamente, y han pasado once meses desde aquello.

—_Casi tres años…_

—No te quiebres la cabeza haciendo cuentas, lo recordarás poco a poco, si te obligas terminaras dañando tus recuerdos. — Aconsejó, después de todo ella había pasado por una situación similar, motivo que le llevó a salir del país.

—¿Qué tanto?

—¿"Qué tanto", qué?

—El daño.

Niè MéiGuī tardó en responder. —No cargues con culpas ajenas.

—¿Qué tanto? — Ignoró el comentario de la Niè.

—La muerte de sus padres y el secuestro de A-Sāng, sin mencionar que su sentido de la justicia es bestial.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

—Por A-Sāng… _y quizás por él mismo…_

—No lo entiendo.

Niè MéiGuī rió. —Tratar de entender a MíngJué es como bajar las escaleras rodando, terminarás mareada y con dolores. Él es muy cerrado, pero buena persona… es… ¡como las cebollas!

—¿Capas?

Niè MéiGuī rió. —¡Así mismo! — Wēn Qíng rió quedito. —Tú lo ves todo fortachón y enojón, pero en el fondo… en el fondo es como un niño pequeño que se alza cuando su hermanito le alaba y cuando la gente le reconoce.

Tardaron un poco pero finalmente las medidas habían sido tomadas. Wēn Níng habló. —A-Níng…

—Ya hice las medidas de él, fue antes de venir contigo… resultó un poco molesto por ese grupo de seguridad.

—¿Grupo de seguridad?

—Un escuadrón de vigilancia impuesto por MíngJué.

.

.

.

.

—¿Hermano? — Llamó Niè HuáiSāng con miedo, pues su hermano se veía bastante serio.

—Me mentiste. — Afirmó el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que te ayudaron.

—Y ellos han dicho que no recuerdan muchas cosas, además, aún eran pequeños, la hermana Qíng tenía nueve años en aquél entonces.

—¿Hermana? — Niè MíngJué puso mala cara, Niè HuáiSāng gritó de terror.

—¡Hermana!

—¡Espera, espera, no lo hagas! — Las voces de Wēn Níng y Niè MéiGuī resonaron por el pasillo.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! — Gritó Niè MíngJué.

—¡Lo mismo quiero saber! — Wēn Qíng entró al despacho del Niè. —¡¿Quién diablos te crees para mantener a mi hermano como si fuese un animal salvaje?! — Wēn Qíng había mandado al demonio eso de "una dama no puede andar en túnicas interiores por ahí", saber que su hermanito estaba bajo vigilancia cual pantera salvaje, le había irritado de sobre manera.

El mayor puso mala cara. —¡¿Quién te crees TÚ para gritarme?! — Miró de arriba abajo a la Wēn. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a andar así por ahí?! — Dijo señalando el hecho de que la Wēn andaba en ropa sencilla.

—¡Alguien con más sentido común que tú!

—¡No parece! — Repuso él.

—¡Niña, te he dicho que no corrieras! — Reprendió Niè MéiGuī.

—¡No puedes con alguien convaleciente, ¿o qué?! — Reprochó Niè MíngJué.

—¡A mi no me grites, cebolla! — Niè MíngJué frunció el ceño ante el nada grato apodo.

—¡Líder! ¡Líder!

—¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó Niè MíngJué.

Un discípulo entró al despacho con la respiración agitada. —¡En la fortaleza!

No necesitaba decir más, todo aquello que involucrase al cementerio de su Clan era más que suficiente para requerir su atención, así como su presencia. —¡Tú vienes conmigo! — Señaló a Wēn Níng. —Denle un conjunto, rápido.

—¿Eh? — Wēn Níng ladeó la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo.

—¿Acaso hablé en coreano? — Preguntó Niè MíngJué. —¡Muévete!

—¡Ni te atrevas! — Reclamó Wēn Qíng.

—¡Tú cállate y quédate! — Ordenó el Líder Niè.

Niè HuáiSāng habló. —Hermano, no seas descortés con la señorita…

—¡Tú cierra el pico, y cuando regrese… más te vale haber mejorado tu práctica con el sable!

—¡No puedes hacer eso! — Le detuvo Niè MéiGuī. —Hasta el miembro más escuálido es más grande que el niño. ¡La ropa le quedará enorme!

—Por una vez, no creo que muera… ¡Muévanse!

Dicho y hecho, un par de discípulos tomaron a Wēn Níng y corrieron con él.

—¡Maldición! — Chilló Niè MéiGuī. —Ni hablar, deberé darme prisa con la ropa. — Sin agregar nada más, la pelinegra salió, dejando solos a Niè HuáiSāng y a Wēn Qíng.

—Esto… se-señorita Wēn… por favor no se enoje con mi hermano. — Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—A-Níng… — Iba a ir tras los otros, pero Niè HuáiSāng le detuvo.

—No vaya… entiendo que está preocupada, pero mi hermano no lastimara a su hermano. — Wēn Qíng miró con detenimiento a Niè HuáiSāng.

—Tú…

Niè HuáiSāng sonrió con nostalgia. —Hermana Qíng… — Wēn Qíng ladeó la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño al ser llamada así por el Nie. Este suspiró con tristeza. —¿De verdad no me recuerdas? — Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Niè HuáiSāng negó suavemente. —No te culpo, normalmente no se pueden mantener todos los recuerdos de nuestra infancia, supongo que yo puedo recordar eso porque de cierto modo… fue un evento considerablemente traumante para mi.

—El secuestro….

—¡¿Lo recuerdas?! — Preguntó ligeramente esperanzado, pero la Wēn negó con la cabeza.

—Ella mencionó algo de un secuestro.

—¿Ella? … ¡Ah! ¡¿Te refieres a A-Méi?! — Wēn Qíng asintió. —Bueno, ella tenía diez años cuando aquello ocurrió.

—Dijo que… es por ti que él no nos ha enviado a una celda.

—Bueno, algo así, la verdad es que mi hermano esta muy renuente a no hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir que los encierre, ustedes no son como ellos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque viví con ustedes… — Respondió. —Hermana… por favor siéntate, tu herida podría abrirse. — Con cuidado, llevó a Wēn Qíng a una silla acolchonada, puede hacer que se sentara en un cojín sería malo para ella. —Hermana… ¿te molesta si te llamo así? — Preguntó apenado. —Es que… durante esos días solía llamarte de esa manera.

—Ah… no, aunque si tu hermano te oye...

Niè HuáiSāng rió con nerviosismo. —Ya lo hizo… llegaron en el momento preciso, de lo contrario… ahora estarían preparando mi funeral.

—No creo que se atreva a lastimarte.

Niè HuáiSāng sonrió con ternura. —Es verdad, mi hermano me regaña y es muy estricto, pero nunca me ha puesto una mano encima si no es para darme palmaditas en la cabeza o abrazarme. — Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que había salido su hermano minutos atrás. —Hermana Qíng… quizás esto suene raro… para muchos lo es, no todos recordamos muchas cosas de nuestra infancia, menos los recuerdos de los cuatro primeros años, al menos no todos y eso es completamente normal. A esa edad uno hace montón de recuerdos, cada cosa por muy insignificante pasa a ser algo para recordar y de tanto terminan siendo cosas olvidadas, ser secuestrado a los cuatro años no es nada agradable, por muchos años bloquee esos recuerdos, pero hubieron algunos que siempre tuve presentes. —Volteó a ver a Wēn Qíng. —Y esos son… los que viví con ustedes…. iba por el bazar con mi madre, no habían avistamientos de nadie ajeno a la región, por ello, papá nos permitió salir, él estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos de la secta, por ello mi hermano y A-Méi fueron con nosotros, en aquel entonces mi hermano tenía doce años y aunque destacaba bastante en el arte del exterminio, seguía siendo un niño. — Aunque su voz sonaba normal, Wēn Qíng podía notar los temblores en el cuerpo del chico. —Fue rápido, de un momento a otro, mi madre yacía en el suelo inconsciente, mi prima estaba tirada y había sangre saliendo de su cabeza, mi hermano había sido apuñalado y golpeado mientras yo… — Los temblores se intensificaron. —Yo era llevado a cuestas, amordazado. — Wēn Qíng no quería que el chico recordase algo que le hacía tanto daño y estaba dispuesta a interrumpirle, pero el joven sacudió la cabeza. —En un punto del camino me cubrieron los ojos y decían una y otra vez que una vez que mi padre se doblegará me matarían y después a toda la secta. — Comentó apretando las manos. —Después de ello, oí que dijeron que me mantendrían oculto y terminé con una mujer de edad avanzada. — Sonrió. — Supe que era una abuelita por su voz, pero después, cuando quienes me secuestraron se fueron… ella me descubrió los ojos y me quitó la mordaza, duran todo ese tiempo estuve llorando y ella decía "tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo".

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´En La Fortaleza (Cementerio Niè)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Tal cual le había contado Wēn Níng a Niè MíngJué, había una horda demencial de cadáveres cerca de la fortaleza, los exterminadores no hicieron nada más que su trabajo, comenzaron a erradicar aquellos cadáveres que estaban en estado de descomposición, era claro que no eran recientes.

Niè MíngJué blandió a Bàxià y partió sin complicaciones un grupo de ocho cadáveres. —_Estos vestigios humanos… no son cadáveres que se hubiesen levantado por voluntad propia… de ser espíritus en busca de venganza… no estarían así de deteriorados, los cadáveres normalmente se ponen en pie pocos días después de su muerte, estoy llevan años…_

—Controlados… — Wēn Níng se veía asustado al decir eso.

—¡¿Qué?! — Niè MíngJué miró al castaño y miró aquello que tenía tan "asustado" al Wēn.

—Ayuda…

—¡Oye, ¿qué pasa?! — Preguntó el Niè.

—No quiero hacer esto… — Wēn Níng hablaba sin apartar la vista de uno de los cadáveres.

Niè MíngJué notó aquel inusual comportamiento. —¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó el líder de los exterminadores, acercándose al chico. —¡Habla! — Exigió.

—Están sufriendo. — Dijo el castaño mirando al pelinegro.

Niè MíngJué entrecerró los ojos. —_Mis ancestros fueron oídos por su hermana… Y él escucha las voces de las lamas de estos cadáveres…_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Reino Impuro`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Niè HuáiSāng le había relatado lo que había vivido con ellos, Wēn Qíng no podía recordar aquellas situaciones, pero definitivamente sabía que el menor no mentía, pues la mujer mayor de la que había hablado todo el tiempo era nadie más y nadie menos que su abuela, la abuelita Wēn, la misma viejita cariñosa que les cuidó y mimó cuando ella y su hermano quedaron sin sus padres.

—Después papá juró que Wēn RuóHán se las pagaría y mi hermano no me dejó sólo ningún instante, así como un grupo de exterminadores de la confianza de papá. — Contó Niè HuáiSāng.

—Lo normal, ningún padre debería vivir algo así, y ningún niño debería ser usado para atacar a otros. — Ahora la Wēn se sentía aún más incómoda al recibir los "favores" del líder de exterminadores.

—Hermana Qíng… — La castaña miró al pelinegro. —Sé que mi hermano es un poco rudo, pero es muy bueno… sé que no lo parece, pero…

—En el fondo es un niño que le gusta ser reconocido y que su hermanito le álabe…

—¡¿Eh?!

Wēn Qíng se avergonzó al decir eso. —Esto… ella lo dijo.

Cuando dijo "ella", Niè HuáiSāng entendió que se refería a su prima, Niè MéiGuī, cosa que le hizo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. —Cuando era pequeño, mi hermano solía llevarme en sus hombros, siempre fue muy alto. — Recordó con cariño.

.

.

.

.

Pasó un tiempo, mismo en el que Niè HuáiSāng hablaba de mil cosas con la Wēn, ignorando u olvidando la indicación de su hermano.

—Realmente eres alguien culto. — Comentó Wēn Qíng.

Niè HuáiSāng rió. —La verdad es que el combate no es lo mío, siento he sido débil y despistado, pero mi hermano aún así quiere que siga practicando con el sable… además… — Wēn Qíng ladeó la cabeza al ver al chico bajar la mirada. —El uso del sable…

—¡Nié HuáiSāng! — El mencionado dio un leve brinco. —¡Si no mal recuerdo, te dije que practicarás! — Niè MíngJué entró al despacho junto a un grupo de exterminadores y Wēn Níng.

Niè HuáiSāng balbuceaba cosas intangibles. La Wēn no pudo resistir más y habló. —Fue mi culpa. — Niè MíngJué miró a la chica. — Comencé a sentirme mal y él se ha quedado cuidándome. Niè MíngJué miró a la chica, hizo memoria y a decir verdad, la notaba levemente más pálida, sin embargo la chica estaba sentada, lo que significaba que no estaba tan mal o bien, su herida no había vuelto a abrirse. —Como sea. — Habló Wēn Qíng. —A-Níng… ¿qué te ha hecho? — Preguntó al notar a su hermano ligeramente ojeroso.

—Nada, sólo… eran demasiados cadáveres, me asuste, eso es todo. — Aseguró el castaño.

—¡A-Níng! — Llamó con voz seria su hermana, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero su intento quedó en eso, un simple intento. —¡¿Qué haces?! — Preguntó la Wēn al ser cargada por los nada delgados brazos del líder de los exterminadores. —¡Bájame!

—Guarda silencio. — Ordenó el mayor. —Para seguir convaleciente das demasiados problemas. — Sin decir nada más e ignorando toda protesta e la castaña salió con ella en brazos.

—¡E-espere! — Dijo Wēn Níng al ver aquello. —Por favor, mi hermana. Niè HuáiSāng no dijo nada y solo se dispuso a ir tras ellos.

—Esta herida, lo sé. — Respondió el Niè. —La llevaré a su habitación.

—¿Perdón? — Wēn Qíng no entendía eso de "su habitación", ella no tenía tal cosa, ella y su hermano habían estado quedándose en dos habitaciones, pero de uso exclusivamente médico, técnicamente no podían llamarse "habitación de…", es decir, eran parte de la enfermería y de cierto modo también de una sala de interrogatorio, o al menos eso pensaba ella, después de todo el Niè les había interrogado días antes. —_Am… bien, no es nada del otro mundo, yo dije que me sentía mal, aunque no es del todo cierto, naturalmente no va a querer otra urgencia médica y menos que su despacho se llene de sangre…. ¡y mucho menos de alguien del Clan Wēn! _— La castaña hubiese permanecido en sus pensamientos hasta que notó algo inusual. —¡¿A dónde me llevas?! — Preguntó al notar que van en dirección contraria al ala médica.

—¿Líder exterminador? — Ahora era la voz de Wēn Níng.

Niè MíngJué rodó los ojos, ya e había dicho al chico varias veces que le llamará por su título, pero precia que el castaño era feliz llamándole "Líder exterminador". —Guarden silencio, los dos.

—Pe-pero…

—_O sea que siempre sí nos llevará a una celda…_

—Hermano, la hermana Qíng no ha hecho nada malo, esta bien, esta bien, no obedecí, en todo caso, a quien debes castigar es a mí, ella no ha hecho nada… — Suplicó.

—No haré algo tan estúpido como llevarles a las celdas. - Wēn Qíng se tensó al oír la voz de Niè MíngJué. —Sigo sin confiar en ustedes… sin embargo… él lo hace… — Dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano. —Y tampoco es que estén en condiciones de querer intentar algo, a sólo ser que quieran morir. — Añadió sin pena alguna. —Mientras estén aquí, harán lo que yo digo y como yo lo digo, pero tampoco quieran pasarse de listos sólo por que él es ingenuo. Les estaré vigilando todo el tiempo. — Sentenció.

.

.

.

.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguien irrumpiera en el despacho de Niè MíngJué. —¡A-Sang, necesi…! — Niè MéiGui parpadeó dos veces. —¿A donde rayos fueron esos dos?

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Bueno... la verdad quería en este cap terminar todo lo de esta pareja... y en en siguiente irme a la caída de Yunmeng y el martirio de pikaChéng, pero... no quiero dejar todo al aventon por mis auto-presiones :'v así que el siguiente cap seguirá el rollo nie... saldrán algunos secretillos ggg**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen que este tan cortito,, sé que el tiempo de actualización fue largo :'v sorry**

**Denle voto si les gusta la apreja MíngJuéxQíng ;)**

**Glosario**

**[1] Méiguī (玫瑰): Rosa.**  
**[2] Señor Abrazos: Un muñeco de trapo hecho a mano por la madre de HuáiSāng.**


	18. Sweet Nightmare VII

**~Sweet Nigthmare VII~**

Niè MéiGuī bufó, ya había ido a la enfermería pero no había rastro de la castaña y ni qué decir de Wēn Níng, el castaño se había ido con su primo y a saber cuánto tiempo demorarían.

—Haaa~ — Suspiró Niè HuáiSāng.

—¡A-Sāng! — Llamó la ojiplata al ver al menor de sus primos. —¿En donde está la niña Wēn?

Niè HuáiSāng sonrió. —La hermana Qíng está descansado.

—¿Descansando? ¡¿Se ha puesto grave?! — Preguntó preocupada, Niè HuáiSāng negó. —¿Entonces?

.

.

.

.

Wēn Níng estaba sentado al lado de la cama, su hermana parecía estar profundamente dormida.

—¿De verdad mi hermana está bien? — Preguntó el castaño al líder de los exterminadores.

Niè MíngJué miraba a la castaña. —_Eso depende, si su sueño era ser madre... entonces no podemos decir que está bien..._ — Estaba decidido a no decir absolutamente nada, pero ocultar aquello podía resultar contraproducente.

Por el pasillo iba Niè HuáiSāng y Niè MéiGuī, el menor estaba explicándole la situación a su prima y el hecho de que Niè MíngJué hubiese asignado una habitación para la castaña y otra para el hermano de esta.

—Se lo has pedido tú, ¿cierto? — Cuestionó la ojiplata, su primo negó. —¡¿Entonces MíngJué lo hizo por voluntad propia?! — Niè HuáiSāng sonrió y asintió. —Bien, bien, creo que por fin está concediendo misericordia a cualquier otra forma de vida que no seas tú.

—¿Ella va a estar bien? — La voz de Wēn Níng llamó la atención del par Niè.

—¿Ella tenía planes de ser madre? — Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los Niè que estaban en el pasillo.

—_¿Tener hijos? _— Niè MéiGuī abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —_¡¿Acaso MíngJué piensa en tener hijos con ella?! _— Sin dejar que su primo se acercarse más a la habitación, le tomó de la mano y corrió con él hasta la habitación de este, misma en la que se encerró apenas ambos pusieron un pie adentro.

—¿A-Méi? — Niè HuáiSāng parpadeó varias veces, pues había pensado en entrar a la habitación y saber de qué hablaban los otros, pero la acción de su prima le había tomado por sorpresa.

—A-Sāng. — Llamó a su primo. —Creo que ha llegado la hora.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La secta QīngHé Niè... y sobre todo, el Clan Niè, debe tener herederos. — Niè HuáiSāng abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la verdad, aquello era información bien sabida, pero el consejo de la Secta había sugerido que fuese él quien diese herederos al Clan, no era que Niè MíngJué no pudiese hacerlo, sino que... pese a ser que un hombre guapo y talentoso, la mujeres huían de él, pues era un hombre con carácter fuerte, estricto y sobre todo visceral.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! — Gritó con fuerza a la vez que cerraba los ojos. —¡No puedo! ¡!No puedo! No puedo... — Apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba afligido al suelo. —No puedo... no puedo simplemente casarme y tener hijos con alguien a quien no amo.

—Tampoco ibas a tener hijos con quien amabas. — Pese a oírse cruel, esa era la verdad, o mejor dicho, parte de ella.

Niè HuáiSāng bajó los hombros. —Ya lo sé... dos hombres no pueden tener hijos... — Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios del chico. —Aunque con él... quizás sí, aunque el embarazo lo hubiese llevado él.

Niè MéiGuī miró a su primo. —Acabas de pasivearte tú sólo. — Bromeó y se sentó junto a su primo menor. —A-Sāng, sé que jamás aceptarías algo así, y MíngJué tampoco dejaría que lo hicieras.

—Pero tú dijiste que...

La chica sonrió. —Sé lo que dije, pero jamás me referí a ti, sino a MíngJué. — Niè HuáiSāng abrió los ojos, pues no entendía del todo a su prima. —Hijo, no seas ciego. — Niè HuáiSāng infló las mejillas. —Creo que... creo que a MíngJué le gusta la niña Wēn.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

.

Al final de cuentas, Niè MíngJué no había podido decirle la situación a Wēn Níng, era evidente que habían muchas cosas que los hermanos Wēn no podían recordar, sus planes a futuro eran de esas.

—_Hay cosas que deben ser dejadas para luego. _— Pensó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un suspiro. —Además... — Hizo memoria de las acciones de Wēn Níng. —_Él escuchó a esos cadáveres... el único que podía controlar a los cadáveres era el Patriarca YíLíng... pero está muerto... otra cosa que no cuadra es... que ellos siendo Wēn sigan vivos, todos fueron erradicados en la "Caída del Sol"..._ Deberé hablar con XīngChén sobre los cadáveres.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

—Adelante. — Niè HuáiSāng entró al despacho. —¿Qué pasa?

—Hermano... ¿está bien la hermana Qíng?

Niè MíngJué soltó un suspiro. —Sólo debe descansar un poco más.

—Hermano... — Niè MíngJué miró al menor. —¿Qué harás con ellos?

Niè MíngJué calló por unos segundos. —Por el momento... estarán bajo vigilancia... debo asegurarme de saber si hay más Wēn y si esto no es un plan de ellos para cobrarse lo de la campaña.

Niè HuáiSāng se sintió ofendido con aquel comentario. —¡Ya te dije que ellos no son así!

—¡Cuida el como me hablas, jovencito! — Niè HuáiSāng hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada. Niè MíngJué Alzó una ceja, ¿de cuando acá su hermano se le revelaba de esa manera?, definitivamente el chico tenía en alta estima a los Wēn. —HuáiSāng.

—¿Qué? — Contestó de mala gana, cosa demasiado inusual.

—¿Ya termino MéiGuī con la ropa?

Niè HuáiSāng miró de forma discreta a su hermano. —La de A-Níng esta lista... la de la hermana Qíng...

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Niè HuáiSāng lo pensó un poco. —_A-Méi dijo que no me mataría... eso espero..._ A-Méi no recuerda si tomó bien las medidas del busto de la hermana Qíng...

Niè MíngJué resopló. —No es como que sea muy grande. — Comentó en un murmullo.

—¿Eh?

Fue en ese momento que el mayor de los Niè se percató de lo que había dicho, se abofeteó mentalmente. —Dile que deje de hacer estupideces.

Niè HuáiSāng era el Dios del cotilleo[1], no era bueno en el dúo del sable o en el combate en sí, pero era fino para oír las conversaciones ajenas y demás, y el comentario de si hermano no había sido ajeno a sus oídos, solo que... como otro de sus dones, fingió demencia. —Hermano... — Niè MíngJué le miró de reojo. —¿Por qué les asignaste una habitación a cada uno?

—¿Prefieres que les dejará en la enfermería? — Niè HuáiSāng sacudió la cabeza. —Entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. — Dicho eso, Niè HuáiSāng salió del despacho de su hermano y fingió pena y afligimiento por no haber obedecido a su hermano, lo cual no era más que una fachada, tan pronto salió del rango de visión de su hermano, corrió como gallo a despavorida hasta su habitación, misma en la que su prima le esperaba.

—¿Y bien? — Niè MéiGuī miró a su primo. —¿Qué dijo?

—Que te dejaras de estupideces.

Niè MéiGuī entrecerró los ojos. —Me lo esperaba.

—Y antes de eso...

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó entusiasmada.

—Es vergonzoso.

—¡HuáiSāng!

—Dijo... dijo que no era tan grande...

El silencio se hizo presente por largos segundos.

—¡AY POR DIOS! — Gritó la ojiplata.

.

.

.

.

Wēn Níng han permanecido al lado de su hermana, misma que poco a poco abrió los ojos.

—¿A-Níng? — Llamó un poco confundida, lo último que recordaba era que el líder Niè le había alzado en brazos.

—Hermana, ¿cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el castaño. —Me preocupé cuando vi que dejaste de moverte.

Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Wēn Qíng. —_¿Cómo diablos es que me quede dormida?_ — No lo entendía, dormir no era malo, pero... quedarse dormida en los brazos de él líder Niè MíngJué... no era como que muy normal.

—¿Hermana?

—Estoy bien, supongo que aún no me he recuperado tanto como creía. — Comentó tratando de calmarse un poco.

Wēn Níng sonrió con calma. —Cuando de repente dejaste caer tu cabeza en el pecho del líder Niè... creí que algo grave te pasaba. — Confesó.

—¿Deje caer mi cabeza? — Wēn Qíng trató de hacer un poco de memoria.

Niè MíngJué le tomó sin previo aviso, además de haberle dicho que era molesta, hasta ahí todo iba "normal", la cosa cambió cuando el exterminador le dijo que la llevaría a su "habitación", cosa que, si tenía que ser honesta, era raro, y para su sorpresa, de verdad le había dejado en una habitación tal cual, una no muy espaciosa, pero más grande que el pequeño cuarto de la enfermería, otra cosa que el líder de los exterminadores le había dicho, era que... estaban bajo vigilancia, cosa que también estaba cumpliendo, pues a través de las pequeñas ranuras de la puerta se podían ver algunas siluetas. Si nada era tan "anormal" como esperaba... y su herida no le estaba molestando verdaderamente, entonces... ¿por qué demonios se había desmayado?

¡Bom! ¡Bom! ¡Bom!

Sin esperarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir con un poco más de fuerza. —_Pero... ¿qué rayos?_

—¿Hermana?

—No es nada, sólo, no entiendo... me he desmayado, pero no recuerdo haberme sentido tan mal. — Wen Níng ladeó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron... ligeramente, más de lo mismo, si bien, los hermanos Wēn podían salir de las habitaciones, tenían prohibido ir más allá de los confines del "Reino Impuro" y por lo tanto, tampoco podían ir husmeando por toda la secta, eran libres de dar pequeños paseos, pero no de "aprovechar" de la hospitalidad de los Niè.

En una de esas tardes, Wēn Qíng caminaba por uno de los pasillos externos, gracias a ello, la chica podía respirar "aire limpio", si bien había un centinela a escasos metros de ella, no era como que le agobiara, al menos no demasiado, el lugar le parecía un tanto... gris, de no ser por uno que otro detalle amarillo y dorado en la vestimenta de los miembros de esa secta, bien podría creer que estaba en una fortaleza fantasma, si bien debía reconocer que el nombre de "Reino Impuro", era bastante apropiado para el lugar.

—¡WAAAAAA!

Aquel "llanto" le tomó por sorpresa, reconocía bien la voz. —¿HuáiSāng? — Llamó suavemente para después sentir que alguien le abrazaba. —¿HuáiSāng? — Volvió a llamar al ver que en efecto, era el menor de los Nie.

—Hermana Qíng, hermana Qping, sálvame por favor. — Chilló el menor. Wēn Qíng sólo parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Nie HuáiSāng, conforme no te tomes esto en serio, te ira muy mal jovencito! — La voz de Nie MíngJué hizo que Wen Qíng volteara hacia el frente, justo ahí, el imponente líder de los exterminadores miraba con molestia a su hermano. —¡HuáiSāng!

—No vas a ganar nada gritándole de esa manera. — Comentó Wēn Qíng.

—Tú no te... — Su frase completa era "Tú no te metas", pero en lugar de ello se cortó sólo para notar bien a la chica, Niè HuáiSāng se había ocultado detrás de la chica, no era lo más valeroso, eso lo reconocía el menor de los Nie, pero ya era tarde como para esconderse de la mirada iracunda de su hermano, por ello Wēn Qíng pasó a ser su escondite, y por supuesto, pasó a estar completa expuesta a los ojos de Niè MíngJué.

—Tú... — Si Niè MíngJué hablaba era por mero instinto, la verdad era que desde el día que la había llevado en brazos hasta ese preciso momento, no le había visto para nada, había llevado consigo a Wēn Níng, pues como era de esperar, este podía oír la voz de los cadáveres y por lo tanto podían en lugar de exterminarlos, ayudarlos a descansar, y en múltiples ocasiones escuchó a la gritona Wēn querer oponerse, pero no la había tenido que enfrentar y Wēn Níng ya se había acostumbrado a ser de ayuda al líder Niè. —Tú... — ¡Bom! ¡Bom! ¡Bom! _Bom, I want you in my room..._ -ah, cabrón, aquí no va, perdón- rara vez Niè MíngJué podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, y ni él lo entendía, no estaba asustado, tampoco preocupado, ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba?

No era la primera vez que le gritaba a su hermano frente a una dama, mucho menos la primera vez que estaba frente a una mujer, ¿entonces?, no lo entendía, pero si notaba que no podía dejar de mirar a la chica, pese a que su ropa era similar a la de su hermano, se veía tremendamente distinta, las túnicas que Niè MéiGuī había confeccionado para los hermano Wēn, era una variante más "colorida" del uniforme de la secta Niè.

Las prendas en sí no eran nada nuevo, sólo era en tonos amarillos, desde los más pálidos hasta los más oscuros, sin embargo a la castaña le sentaba bien los pequeños detalles bordados a mano en las mangas y en la parte del pecho, de sólo ser por la ausencia de la cabeza de bestia, símbolo de la Secta Niè, bien podía creerse que la secta tendría cambio de uniforme, Niè MíngJué miró a detalle a la chica, ya no estaba tan pálida, los médicos habían dicho que debía seguir en observación por mera precaución, pero en si la chica no corría riesgos ya.

Wēn Qíng notó la insistente mirada del líder Niè, su cara comenzó a calentarse, si seguía así, terminaría roja como tomate. —¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? — Fue lo primerito que atinó a decir, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¡Cierra la boca! — Niè MíngJué dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había llegado.

Niè HuáiSāng se puso al lado de Wēn Qíng. —Me has salvado.

—Si sabes que se molesta, ¿por qué no entrenas? — Era un ligero regaño.

—Hermana Qíng... ya te lo he dicho.

—Entiendo eso, pero hay otras formas, eso también me lo dijiste, ¿por qué no intentas con ellas?

Niè HuáiSāng miró el suelo. —El uso del sable es el orgullo del Clan Niè...

—Yo más bien creo que el orgullo del Clan y la secta Niè es hacer lo correcto.

Niè MíngJué había salido del campo de visión, más no sé había alejado tanto como para no escuchar.

—Ya le he decepcionado mucho, no quiero seguir defraudando a mi hermano, y por otro lado, no quiero que siga teniendo altas expectativas en mi.

Niè MíngJué frunció un poco el ceño, estaba apunto de reprender al chico cuando la voz de Wēn Qíng sonó.

—No creo que lo estés decepcionado, más bien creo que quiere que mínimamente puedas defenderte, no es como que él no esté dispuesto a protegerte, pero quizás... tema que llegue a faltar y no haya nadie tan dispuesto a cuidar de ti. — Ambos hermanos Niè abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. —Bueno... al menos yo así pienso con respecto a A-Níng.

Niè MíngJué se alejó del lugar, Niè HuáiSāng y Wēn Qíng cambiaron un poco de tema y dicho sea de paso, Niè HuáiSāng le llevó a uno se los jardines que había construido a "escondidas" de su hermano.

—Por cierto, hermana Qíng, ¿en donde está A-Níng?

—Esta con el médico principales de la secta, A-Níng tiene el mal hábito de hacer tónicos muy fuertes, el médico ha querido enseñarle a A-Níng la preparación en porciones adecuadas.

—Oh~

Niè MéiGuī miraba a la castaña y a su primo a la distancia. —Si tan sólo, MíngJué no fuese tan burro, sería él quien estaría plácidamente hablando con ella. — Bufó y se retiró.

Pasaron tres días desde aquello, la fortaleza o mejor dicho, el cementerio del Clan Niè no había tenido otra horda de cadáveres, sin embargo algo tenía inquieta a Wēn Qíng.

Sin previo aviso, entró al despacho de Niè MíngJué, pero este no estaba. —_¡Demonios!_ — Salió del despacho. —_¿En dónde diablos está?_

—¿Hermana Qíng?

—¡HuáiSāng! — Llamó con alivio al menor. —Gracias a Dios. — El Niè ladeó la cabeza.

—La fortaleza...

.

.

.

.

—¡Segundo joven maestro Niè, si el líder se entera nos colgará! — Anunció uno de los guardaespaldas del menor de los hermanos Niè.

—No va a enterarse si nadie se lo dice. — Comentó el chico.

—Segundo joven maestro, el líder nos dio órdenes precisas de informar todo lo que la señorita Wēn haga. — Informó uno de los centinelas que custodiaban a Wēn Qíng, mismo que se había negado a dejar ir a la chica junto a su pequeño amo.

—Pues le dices que la hermana Qíng fue a uno de los jardines y ya. — Repuso Niè HuáiSāng. —No es como que mi hermano sepa si se sale o se entra del "Reino Impuro".

Después de decir aquello, todos los exterminadores que les acompañaban no pudieron evitar entrecerrar los ojos y pensar "No conoce al líder, él lo notara, sin importar que, lo notara".

—Exactamente, ¿por qué vamos a la fortaleza? — Cambió de tema el conductor de la carreta en la que se habían montado para ir.

—A-Níng y yo estuvimos por bastante tiempo en la fortaleza, bueno, en sus alrededores, y de vez en cuando quemabamos un poco de incienso para dar paz a las almas de los allí enterrados. — Todos estaban atentos a la explicación de la chica. —Yo.. puedo oír sus voces. — Los exterminadores miraban dudosos, si bien era cierto que habían personas capaces de oír a los difuntos, no se explicaban como podía oírlos a tal distancia. —Justo ahora... — Todos volvieron la mirada a la castaña. —No puedo oírles, pero... están inquietos, eso sí puedo sentirlo.

Niè HuáiSāng se asustó. —Pe-pe-pero... ¿Por qué? — El chico se había vuelto un manojo de nervios.

—Bueno...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wēn Níng soltó un suspiro al terminar, el médico principal de la secta rió. —Muchacho, eres bueno, sólo te falta confiar más en ti mismo, te presionas tanto que por ello pasas de las cantidades necesarias. — Wēn Níng se sonrojó.

En la entrada principal del "Reino Impuro", Niè MíngJué regresaba de un asunto oficial, mismo que le había tomado días.

—Líder de secta, bienvenido. — Saludo uno de los guardias.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal?

—No, los perros Wēn no han hecho destrozos en casa, el chico ha estado con el médico últimamente... — Niè MíngJué asintió levemente. —En cuanto a la chica... se ha llevado consigo al segundo joven maestro, de eso ya tiene dos horas.

Niè MíngJué abrió los ojos. —¡¿A dónde se fueron?! — Preguntó alarmado.

—A la fortaleza, pe... — Niè MíngJué dio media vuelta y se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo. —¿Líder? ¡Espere! — Gritó en varias ocasiones, pero fue ignorado totalmente.

.

.

.

.

—Perdón, perdón. — Repetía Niè HuáiSāng entre lágrimas, Wēn Qíng sólo le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, no había nada más que pudiese hacer la chica por él.

—_Mi niño, no llores..._ — Aquella dulce y suave voz no podía ser oída por nadie aparte de Wēn Qíng. —_Mi niño, basta con que de vez en cuando vengas._

Los ancestros del célebre Clan Niè, permanecían encerrados en las paredes de aquella laberíntica fortaleza, manteniendo sellados los sables que fueron usados por ellos, mismos que, al ser usados para el exterminio de espíritus, habían terminado absorbiendo la energía negativa y que de dejarles sueltos, podrían transformarse en feroces criaturas, todos los miembros del Clan habían aceptado que al fallecer, su destino sería custodiar y reprimir aquellos sables que en su momento fueron sus armas espirituales. Aún así, aquellos que formaban parte de la rama principal, aún sabiendo que después de muertos no podían dejar la fortaleza, secretamente añoraban que sus descendientes acudiesen de vez en cuando, pero sus voces no podían ser oídas, jamás pudieron expresar aquel anhelo, claro, hasta la llegada de la Wēn, pues ella había comenzado a oír sus voces y mientras ella y su hermano permanecieron ahí, las almas de la fortaleza recibían pequeñas ofrendas de incienso para ayudarles en su deber de mantener restringida la energía negativa.

Incluso estando en "Reino Impuro", Wēn Qíng era consciente de los deseos de los difuntos Niè, y aunque a esa distancia no podía oírles, podía sentir la ansiedad de estos, pues la aparición de espectros y cadáveres aumentaba la energía de los sables, cosa que no era nada buena.

—HuáiSāng, contrólate. — Pidió amablemente.

Niè HuáiSāng asintió, pero no dejó de llorar, Wēn Qíng sonrió con ternura, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento llevará el aroma del incienso por todo el lugar.

Antes de salir, Wēn Qíng le había pedido a Niè HuáiSāng que trajese un poco de incienso, unas cuantas varas, para mayor facilidad. Sin embargo el menor de los Niè tomó un quemador de incienso de su habitación, sin embargo su incienso se había agotado, motivo por el cual ingresó a la habitación de su hermano y tomó un poco del incienso de este, llevándolo así hasta donde estaba la fortaleza.

Wēn Qíng no sabía aquello último, sin embargo creía que Niè HuáiSāng realmente era considerado incluso sin saber bien qué estaba pasando.

El aroma del incienso era realmente relajador, tanto así que todos los exterminadores entraron en un estado de paz, aún a sabiendas que Niè MíngJué podía regresar a la secta.

Wēn Qíng respiró de forma más profunda, por alguna razón se sentía inusualmente segura. Su mente había comenzado a divagar en los últimos días, aquel aroma le hacía más presente los últimos recuerdos y junto a ellos... el hecho de haberse "desmayado", que no era un desmayo, sino que, al ser llevada en brazos por el líder de secta, el aroma de este le adormeció, no era que Niè MíngJué oliera fatal, todo lo contrario, el uniforme de la Secta Niè tenía algunos detalles con cuero, pero ese no era el único aroma que brotaba del líder.

.

.

.

.

—_¿Qué diablos fueron hacer a la fortaleza? _— Niè MíngJué estaba preocupado por su hermano, nuevamente había sido, según él, secuestrado, pero... ¿de qué servía ir a la fortaleza? Un aroma bastante conocido por él invadió sus fosas nasales. —_¿Incienso?_ — Siguió el aroma del incienso, su andar le llevó hasta la fortaleza. —_¿Qué rayos?_ — Alzó una ceja al ver a su hermano, a la castaña y a los demás exterminadores hincados frente a la fortaleza mientras un quemador de incienso desprendía justamente el incienso que él solía usar. Caminó de manera sutil hasta quedar frente a su hermano y la Wēn, todos estaban con los ojos cerrados, era claro que estaban en medio de una oración interna, pero aquello no era un templo como para orar ahí.

Wēn Qíng sintió la cara arder, en ese momento se silencio y quizás reflexión, pudo notar que aquello que le había hecho dormirse en los brazos del mayor se los Niè, era precisamente el aire de control y seguridad que desprendía el mayor. La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose al líder. —_¿MíngJué? Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo. _— Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, creyendo que se trataba de una jugada de su mente.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo divertido? — Wēn Qíng abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la voz de Niè MíngJué. —¿Quién les dijo que podían salir? — Wēn Qíng sintió la cara arder, no era la reprimenda del mayor, sino que por un momento, se sintió feliz de que su mente le mostrase la imagen del pelinegro. —¿Quién les dijo que podían salir? — Repitió mirando con molestia a los discípulos.

—Am.. Líder...

—Fue mi culpa. — Habló Wēn Qíng.

—Eso es evidente, HuáiSāng no me retaría.

—Hermano, para, a papá no le gustara.

—¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro padre con esto?

.

.

.

.

En el "Reino Impuro", Wēn Níng buscaba a su hermana pero no le veía por ningún lado. Aquello comenzaba a preocuparle, su hermana jamás desobedecia, además de que no le dejaba sólo en donde eran medianamente mal vistos, y pese a que no habían hecho nada para seguir siendo repudiados por los exterminadores, seguían siendo víctimas de malos comentarios por parte de algunos de ellos. —Quizás... el segundo joven maestro Niè sepa en dónde está. — Camino hasta la biblioteca, pues era ahí en donde solía encontrar a Niè HuáiSāng, antes se abrir la puerta se detuvo. —_¿Será bueno entrar sólo así? El segundo joven maestro Niè se la pasa leyendo poesía o dibujando, quizás tenga un poco de hambre... bueno, echaré un vistazo, si lo veo muy concentrado le traeré un poco de té. _— Convencido con su "plan", el castaño entró, sólo para llevarse una sorpresa. —Tampoco está el joven maestro Nie... — Hizo un ligero puchero. —_Espero que el líder exterminador no aparezca antes que ellos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya veo. — Niè MíngJué estaba más calmado al oír toda la explicación. —Aún así, no tienes ningún derecho de salir con mi hermano.

—¡Pero bueno! — Se indignó Wēn Qíng. —¿Tú eres idiota o qué?

—¡Cuida el como me hablas!

—No estoy siendo descuidada.

—Me llamaste idiota. — Repuso Niè MíngJué.

—Te acabo de decir el motivo, de no venir inmediatamente, puede que algún sable hubiese manifestado su espíritu y hubiese mutado, el que no hayan cadáveres merodeando, no significa que el riesgo sea menor. — Explicó la castaña.

—Hermano. — Niè HuáiSāng tomó del brazo a su hermano. —Mamá... y papá... el abuelo... todos ellos... incluso después de dejar físicamente este mundo... siguen esforzándose, lo único que podemos hacer es ofrendar oraciones y un poco de incienso aquí, donde descansan sus restos.

—Líder... — Habló el que custodiaba de la Wēn. —La señorita Wēn... no hizo nada malo, ni trató de engañarnos, incluso estuvo de acuerdo en permanecer esposada durante todo el trayecto.

—¿Esposada? — Niè MíngJué miró a la chica.

—Entiendo que seguimos siendo de poca confianza, por ello sería normal que me colocaran esposas. — Niè MíngJué no dijo nada más. —En fin, HuáiSāng. — El menor miró a la Wēn. —El incienso que has traído es verdaderamente bueno... ya me había quedado en claro que es un jovencito demasiado culto, pero muy pocas personas prestan atención a la función y propiedades de los inciensos, por norma sólo se centran en aromas suaves.

Niè HuáiSāng se sonrojó. —La verdad... — Soltó a su hermano. —Si que soy ignorante en cuanto a los inciensos. — Wēn Qíng ladeó la cabeza. —El incienso... lo tomé de la habitación de mi hermano.

Wēn Qíng miró a Niè MíngJué. —Vaya, eso si no me la esperaba. — Niè MíngJué entrecerró los ojos. —Me sorprende que alguien tan temperamental eligiese un incienso así de bueno, quiero decir... — Wēn Qíng guardó silencio, después golpeó su puño derecho sobre su palma izquierda. —Por supuesto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Niè HuáiSāng ladeó la cabeza. —¿De qué hablas hermana Qíng?

Wēn Qíng miró al menor. —Ya me queda más claro, no es para menos. — Miró a Niè MíngJué. —Felicidades líder Niè, admito que me ha sorprendido, aunque debía haberlo suponido.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? — Respondió el exterminador.

Wēn Qíng miró al quemador de incienso y al humo que salía de este. —El incienso, el cedro, está asociado a la incorruptibilidad, la inmortalidad, la protección y dicho sea de paso, el dinero. — Niè MíngJué ladeó de forma imperceptible su cabeza. —El cedro es un árbol fuerte, también muy longevo, pueden llegar a vivir más de dos mil años, por ello su influencia en cuanto a la vitalidad es enorme, también es un buen protector, aleja la energía negativa, es por ello que quemar incienso aquí revitaliza la energía de los difuntos y purifica la energía negativa que queda cuando vienen espectros, cadáveres e incluso las pequeñas criaturas como serpientes o ratones, realmente me ha sorprendido su conocimiento, líder Niè. — Todos los exterminadores miraban asombrados a su líder, no cabía duda de que era un hombre cuya inteligencia iba más allá del combate.

O eso creían.

—A mi sólo me gusta el aroma, no es hostigoso ni molesto, no tenía idea de nada de eso, sólo de la longevidad, de ahí en fuera, me da lo mismo.

Wēn Qíng y todos los demás se fueron de cara al suelo.

**•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'****Actualidad****'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•**

Niè HuáiSāng rió quedito al recordar eso. —Realmente mi hermano es ignorante en muchas cosas. — Miró a sus sobrinitos, mismos que, después de haber llorado, se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, dejando unas varas de incienso encendidas, aquello ayudaría a los pequeños a no tener pesadillas, además del incienso le dio más cuerda a la pequeña caja musical que en vida, fue el primer obsequio que Niè MíngJué le entregó a Wēn Qíng.

** **Akekure Nikki - Yamato no kami Yasusada/Kashuu Kiyomitsu (music box) Hanamaru ED****

En otra sala de la Secta, precisamente una pequeña en la que los pequeños solían jugar de vez en cuando y en la que habían algunas pinturas de Wēn Qíng, ahí nombrada como mandan Niè, se encontraba Wēn Níng, mismo que estaba recogiendo un poco los juguetes de los pequeños. Se detuvo de su labor al llegar a un retrato de su hermana. Al verlo, Wēn Níng suspiró. —Hermana, realmente nos haces mucha falta, pero no te preocupes, A-Sāng y yo hacemos todo para que los niños y Dá gē no decaigan, sé que tú hubieses hecho un mejor trabajo, pero de momento podemos con ellos... y no dejaremos que les pase algo malo.

—No digas eso, o ella se preocupara.

—¡A-Sāng! — Llamó sorprendido. —¿Ya se durmieron?

—Sí, más tarde de lo habitual, pero por fin descansan. — Niè HuáiSāng miró el retrato, con el que Wēn Níng segundos atrás tenía una conversación unilateral, caminó hasta quedar al lado del castaño. —Me hubiese gustado lograr una mejor pintura.

Wēn Níng sonrió. —¿De qué hablas? Es una buena pintura.

—No es verdad, me faltó capturar más la esencia de A-Jie.

—Te exiges mucho. — Comentó Wēn Níng acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Mira quien lo dice. — Sonrió y unió sus labios a los de Wēn Níng en un tierno y casto beso. —Terminemos de recoger todo esto, mañana tendremos un largo día. — Wēn Níng frunció levemente el ceño. —¿A-Níng? A-Níng, ¿qué pasa? — Wēn Níng se rehusaba a decir algo y aquello asustó a Niè HuáiSāng. —A-Níng...

—A-Sāng... a partir de esta noche... — Miró al pelinegro a los ojos. —No debemos dejar a los niños solos, en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo, ahora si estoy asustado, A-Níng, dime, ¿por qué dices eso? — Wēn Níng sólo tomó de las manos a Niè HuáiSāng y las apretó un poco. —A-Níng, respondeme.

—No vayas a perder la calma, ni alces la voz. — Niè HuáiSāng tragó saliva al oír eso. —Creo... creo que alguien está tratando de envenenar a los niños.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Shhhh! — Baja la voz.

—¡No me pidas que haga eso!

—A-Sāng, contrólate por favor.

—Debemos avisarle a...

—No.

—¡¿Cómo que no?!

Wēn Níng abrazó a Niè HuáiSāng para tranquilizarlo. —Sé que esto es serio, por ello mismo debemos ir con cautela, quien está tratando de dañar a los niños debe ser alguien de aquí, pero si dejamos que sepa que le hemos descubierto, puede que logre inculpar a alguien más, por ello te digo que estemos con ellos todo el tiempo, así podremos ver las acciones se todos y cada uno de los que se acerquen.

**•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'****'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•.¸¸.•*'¨'*•**


	19. Sweet Nightmare VIII

**Y... Comienza lo feo... Bueno, lo medianamente feo.**

**~Sweet Nightmare VIII~**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´En Capítulos Anteriores`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Aldea Lù Shā`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Sāndú lo pensó un poco, lo que pasó en Yúnmèng no fue nada agradable, mucho menos lo que le hizo Wēn Cháo a Jiāng Chéng, sobre todo porque aquello era… —_No puedo contarle eso, atormentaría demasiado al niño._

—¿Sāndú?

Sāndú salió de sus pensamientos. —Madam Yú siempre dijo que Wèi WùXián metería a la Secta en problemas… de cierta forma fue así.

—¡El tío Wèi no tiene la culpa de nada!

Sāndú abrió los ojos sorprendido de la gran seguridad en las palabras del pequeño. —Dije, "de cierta forma", los Wēn estaban locos… — Jiāng JǐngYí puso mala cara. —Wēn RuóHàn, sus hijos y la mayoría, ya se que Wēn Qíng y Wēn Níng no eran así… pero tarde o temprano atacarían, con o sin sacarnos de Yúnmèng.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Sāndú miró al pequeño, ahora la había hecho grande, si se le iba la cabra y terminaba dando más detalles de los necesarios, Jiāng Chéng le castraría.

—¿Sāndú?

—Lo que te cuente… deberás tener cuidado de lo que llegues hablar delante de Líng y el Amo Chéng, ¿de acuerdo? — La expresión de Sāndú era sombría, lo qie significaba que revelaría datos que posiblemente Jiāng Chéng le hubiese prohibido, y si se enteraba, a los dos les hiria terriblemente mal.

—¡Lo haré!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Hace 11 años`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Todo comenzó después de que los Wēn anduvieran rondando en Gūsū y Yúnmèng, después de que se supiera que los animales migraban a Yúnmèng debido a la hierba espiritual, los Wēn ya no tenían pretexto para seguir fastidiando por el lugar.

Durante unos meses, la Secta Jiāng estuvo en santa paz, Madam Yú supervisaba los entrenamientos, Wèi WùXián seguía destacando como el hechicero número uno, en cuanto a los aprendices, pero un día, de repente, llegó una invitación a "Muelle de Loto", misma que fue entregada por unos vasallos de Wēn RuóHàn.

Madam Yú frunció el ceño y apretó la carta de tal forma que está se volvió una bola totalmente arrugada.

—¿Mi señora? — La voz de su marido le hizo gruñir de molestia. Jiāng FēngMián soltó un suspiro, realmente extrañaba a la Yú ZǐYuān que conoció, seguía siendo la mujer de carácter, pero la Yú ZǐYuān de antes se sonrojaba cuando él le hacía elogios. —A-Yuān. — Llamó suavemente desde atrás, a la vez que abrazaba la cintura de la mujer.

—¡¿Qué estás…?! — Sintió la cara arderle, era una sensación que hacía mucho había dejado de experimentar. —¡FēngMián!

—Me gusta cuando me llamas sólo por mi nombre. — Jiāng FēngMián apretó su abrazo.

—Déjate de tonterías. — Trató de soltarse del abrazo de su esposo.

—No seas tan huraña, A-Yuān.

Madam Yú trató de zafarse del otro. —Déjate de tonterías, tenemos un asunto más importante.

Jiāng FengMian soltó a su esposa y se paró frente a ella. —¿Qué pasó? — Yú ZǐYuān le mostró la ahora arrugada bolita de papel.

Jiāng FēngMián tomó la bolita y la desarrugó para poder leerla, al igual que Madam Yú, su ceño comenzó a fruncirse. —¿Pero qué…?

—No es una solicitud, sino una orden. — Yú ZǐYuān estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—…

—¡¿Quién diablos se cree como para pedirnos esto?!

—Esto…

—Piden a una chica y a una chica y a un chico, definitivamente traman algo.

—Mi señora, cálmate.

—¡¿Calmarme?! ¡¿Acaso estas tan tranquilo con mandar a tus hijos a donde están esos locos?!

—Por supuesto que no. — Contestó Jiāng FēngMián. —Pero no tiene sentido que te pongas así, se trata de una competencia de tiro con arco.

—Estas hablando de Wēn RuóHàn, ese tipo se las ingenió para secuestrar a uno se los hijos del líder Niè y después de matarle a él, esa "competencia de tiro con arco", no será lo único que pretenda hacer.

Jiāng FēngMián asintió. —Es cierto, pero tampoco tenemos opción, enviar a otros discípulos sería enviarlos a la muerte, confío en ellos… es seguro que regresen sanos y salvos, además, son bastante precavidos.

—Estás olvidado que están pidiendo a una mujer, ni las chicas más experimentadas tienen el nivel suficiente. — Comentó Madam Yú.

Jiāng FēngMián sonrió. —Los discípulos de la secta Jiāng podrán lograrlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Jiāng FēngMián acarició la mejilla de Madan Yú. —Aprendieron de la mejor. — Madam Yú se sonrojó levemente, pero se apartó de forma brusca. Aquello no fue mal visto por el líder Jiāng. —_ A-Yuān… me encanta cuando te sonrojas y finges no hacerlo._

.

.

.  
.

Los discípulos más jóvenes habían comenzado una pequeña competencia de tiro con arco. Jiāng YànLí estaba junto a sus hermanos y los pequeños discípulos.

—Es impresionante lo mucho que han progresado los pequeños. — Comentó Jiāng YànLí, mientras miraba con cariño a los pequeños, mismos que apuntaban a las cometas.

—Sí, los niños son muy aplicados, pero no tanto como nosotros a su edad. — Comentó divertido Wèi WúXiàn. Jiāng Chéng sonrió de lado sin agregar nada al comentario de su medio hermano.

—Dà Shīxiōng. — Llamó uno de los menores a Wèi WúXiàn. —¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar ustedes?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, las discípulas menores le entregaron un arco y una flecha a Jiāng YànLí, Jiāng Chéng y Wèi WúXiàn.

—Yo… — Jiāng YànLí rara vez practicaba con el arco, de hecho, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había agarrado uno -en publico-, no estaba segura de si lo lograría.

—Inténtalo, hermana. — Insitó Jiāng Chéng.

—Yo… — Seguía dudando.

—Vamos, Shijie. — Ánimo Wèi WúXiàn.

—¡Sí, Shijie! — Animaron los demás discípulos.

Jiāng YànLí sonrió. —Esta bien, pero dudo mucho lograr lejos. — Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, se puso en posición, colocó la flecha y estiró la cuerda del arco lo más que pudo.

¡Flip!

La flecha salió, y tal como dijo Jiāng YànLí, no llegó muy lejos, sin embargo fue capaz de tirar una de las cometas que segundos antes, parecían burlarse de los aprendices más jóvenes.

—¡Buen tiro, Shijie! — Animó Wèi WúXiàn.

—Shīxiōng. — Otro de los discípulos tomó del brazo a Jiāng Chéng. —Tu turno. — Ánimo el joven.

—Bien, bien. — Dijo animado el ojiazul, al igual que su hermana, se preparó, pero se fijó como objetivo a la cometa que ya hacía más elevada de todas, aquella que había sido elevada como mera broma y para fastidiar a los menores.

¡Flip!

La flecha tuvo un buen alcance, todos quedaron boquiabierto, pero Jiāng Chéng chasqueo con la lengua, pues su flecha sólo derribó a la segunda cometa más alta, le había faltado un buen trayecto para llegar a su objetivo.

—¡WOW! — Los pequeños aplaudieron, pues ni las más cercanas habían sido derribadas por ellos, motivo por el cual, ver la flecha de Jiāng Chéng llegar tan alto les había impactado.

—¡Dà Shīxiōng! — Voltearon animados a Wèi WúXiàn. —¡Su turno! — Animaron los pequeños.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —Bien, bien, a ver qué sale. — Tomó el arco y una flecha, se preparó y…

—¡WOOOOOOOW! — Soltaron tanto los chicos como las chicas.

La flecha de Wèi WúXiàn había derribado la cometa más lejana, Jiāng YànLí felicitó a su hermano, Jiāng Chéng por su parte se mordió el labio inferior, sin embargo no había aparecido la amargura en su boca, claro hasta que a la distancia divisó a su madre, misma que pareció mirar con recelo a Wèi WúXiàn y después posó su mirada en Jiāng Chéng, cosa que hizo que el joven notará el descontento de su madre, ocasionando que la amargura se apoderará de él.

.

.  
.

Llegó la hora de la cena, Jiāng YànLí se había ofrecido a preparar personalmente la comida.

En el comedor se encontraba Jiāng FēngMián con sus otros dos hijos, Wèi WúXiàn le estaba contando a su padre lo que había pasado con las cometas, Jiāng FēngMián parecía complacido al oír que su hija se había animado a mostrar su habilidad a otros, por norma, Jiāng YànLí practicaba sola, pues se sentía muy insegura de sus habilidades tanto combativas como mágicas, en cuanto a las otras artes, la chica se desenvolvía mejor, pero su habilidad culinaria era algo de otro mundo.

Madam Yú llegó y tomó su lugar, seguía preocupada por aquella "petición" por parte de esos perros, le asustaba que algo le pasara a sus hijos, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, también le preocupaba lo que pasará con Wèi WúXiàn. Mientras que el de orbes grises seguía contando lo de las cometas.

—Y después, Jiāng Chéng derribó la cometa más lejana.

—Mentira. — Respondió el ojiazul. —Derribe la segunda más lejana, pero la más alta… — Miró a su padre a los ojos. —La derribó el niño de tus ojos.

Jiāng FēngMián sintió la molestia de su hijo. —A-Chéng, ¿Cuántos tiros te tomo hacerlo? — Jiāng Chéng se sintió frustrado, aquella pregunta de su padre le había hecho sentir que este no confiaba en sus habilidades. —¿A-Chéng?

—¡Sólo uno! — Respondió.

Jiāng FēngMián sonrió. —¿Entonces porque te molestas? — Jiāng Chéng miró a otro lado. —Si A-Xiàn hubiese tirado la cometa más lejana en dos tiros o más, ¿seguiría molestándote?

—Lo hizo a la primera.

Jiāng FēngMián se acercó a su hijo. —Creo que no me explique, verás, A-Chéng, el que no derribadas la más lejana no te hace menos talentoso, ¿sabes cuantas veces A-Xiàn ha practicado para lograr un mayor alcance? — Jiāng Chéng miró a Wèi WúXiàn, este se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, Madam Yú también volteó a ver al de orbes grises, ese chico rara vez se sonrojaba. —A-Chéng, la vez pasada fuiste tú quien logró derribar las comenta más alta, ¿cierto? — El menor asintió. —¿Creíste que la cometa más alta siempre estaría en la misma altura? — Jiāng Chéng se sonrojó, su padre tenía razón, las cometas eran como uno, no siempre estaríamos en dónde mismo, aunque así pareciese, las comentas bien podían estar más arriba o más abajo, pero jamás donde mismo. —¿Ves? Con mi comentario anterior, lo que quise decir era, si acaso el número de intentos infravalora el alcance de la meta. Yo digo que no, lograr la meta como tal no lo es todo, A-Chéng, de qué sirve hacer todos bien a la primera, ¿en dónde está la retroalimentación?, al contrario, entre más uno se esfuerce por lograr algo, más satisfactorio es.

Jiāng YànLí entró al comedor acompañada de algunas sirvientas, pues eran varios platillos y la chica sólo poseía dos manos. —¡Ya traje la comida!

Con ayuda de las empleadas, Jiāng YànLí sirvió los platos y los llevó a cada una de las mesas, para que su familia pudiera degustar los alimentos.

Madam Yú miraba a su pequeña, una competencia con arco… no era que desconfiara de su hija, pero conocía la nobleza de ella, no quería que la lastimaran, por otro lado, más opciones, no habían, Yú ZǐYuān se mordió el labio con molestia.

—¿Madre? — Aquella acción no había pasado desapercibida por el ojiazul. —¿Qué pasa?

Madam Yú salió de sus pensamientos. —Nada. — Dijo con firmeza, quedaba una semana, en una semana su nena… debía encontrar una manera de evitar aquella competencia.

Jiāng FēngMián sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de su esposa, sin embargo espero a que la comida terminase para hablar.

Los chicos siguieron haciendo comentarios en cuanto al tiro de Jiāng YànLí, así como los avances de los más pequeños, haciendo la cena medianamente amena.

Una vez que concluyeron con la alimentación, Jiāng FēngMián tomó la palabra. —A-Lí, A-Xiàn, A-Chéng. — Llamó a sus hijos por orden, cosa que les hizo saber que se trataría un tema muy serio, Madam Yú por su parte sintió un nudo en el estómago. —Esta tarde… recibimos una _invitación_ de la secta QīShán Wēn.

Wèi WúXiàn interrumpió a su padre. —Nada bueno puede venir de esos perros, queme esa hoja antes de que nos caiga una maldición. — Por primera vez, Madam Yú está de acuerdo con el chico.

Jiāng FēngMián sonrió levemente. —En otra situación, lo haría, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo ahora. — Jiāng YànLí se preocupó al oír eso. —La secta Wēn ha organizado una competencia de tiro con arco. — Jiāng Chéng y Wèi WúXiàn se miraron el uno al otro. —La petición es de dos discípulos por secta, han invitado incluso a las sectas más pequeñas que aún no se les unen.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —Podemos hacerlo. — Afirmó.

La expresión de Madam Yú se volvió sombría, Jiāng FēngMián retomó la palabra. —Solicitan a un chico y a una chica.

Wèi WúXiàn y Jiāng Chéng voltearon a ver a Jiāng YànLí, estaba se había vuelto pálida.

—¡De ninguna manera, Shijie no irá a dónde están esos perros!

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! — Gritó Jiāng Chéng dando un manotazo a la mesa.

Jiāng YànLí salió de su shock. —No podemos desacatar la "petición" de ellos. — Pese a haber tratado de sonar tranquila, el miedo y la incertidumbre fue perceptible.

—¿Necesariamente tiene que ir una mujer? — Wèi WúXiàn miró a su padre, este saco la hoja que había llegado a manos de Madam Yú y permitió que el chico la leyera. —_Esto suena a plan con maña, no me sorprendería saber que es obra de Wēn Cháo, si piden chicas de esta manera, es obvio que está buscando a quien enfundarle su miseria, pero está equivocado si cree que voy a permitirle poner sus ojos en mi hermana._ — Bajó la hoja y miró a su padre. —Ninguna chica de Yúnmèng ira para allá.

—A-Xiàn. — Jiāng YànLí miró a su hermano.

—¿Sabes lo que Wēn RuòHán hará? — Si por Madam Yú fuese, no mandaría a nadie allá, pero los Wēn tenían poderío militar, una batalla contra ellos no sería fácil y aunque su secta no era la única que estaba hasta la madre de ellos, era un hecho que Gūsū Lán y Niè QīngHé no les darían una mano.

Wèi WúXiàn miró a Madam Yú. —Sé que con esos perros cualquier cosa es posible, pero… podemos acatar la petición sin llevar a ninguna chica.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — Preguntó Jiāng Chéng.

—Fácil. — Respondió Wèi WúXiàn. —Lo que ellos quieren es que vaya una chica y un chico, pero dudo mucho que se les ocurra la brillante idea de hacer una especie de control para verificar que en efecto se trate de una chica, por lo que la manera más viable para acatar la orden sin arriesgar a ninguna chica de Yúnmèng, es que uno de nuestros vaya disfrazado.

—¿Qué uno de ustedes vaya disfrazado? — Jiāng FēngMiántenía sus dudas, si bien era cierto que por muy orden que fuese del Clan Wēn no podían tocar de ninguna manera a otros discípulos de otras sectas, definitivamente se darían cuenta de que uno de ellos no era una chica como tal. —A-Xiàn, tu idea es buena, pero sabemos que los Wēn no son tan tontos como parecen, quizás sean prepotentes, quizás tengan la cabeza llena de aire caliente, pero definitivamente no son tan idiotas como para creer que un chico es una chica.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió y con burla dijo. —Bueno no es como que no podamos usar un poco de magia, ¿o si?

Madam Yú rodó los ojos, definitivamente Wèi WúXiàn estaba tentando a su suerte, ella miró al chico y con molestia dijo. —¡Definitivamente eres idiota! — Wèi WúXiàn se encogió en su lugar. —¿Crees que ellos no van a pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien trate de engañarlos? — Wèi WúXiàn hizo puchero. —¡Por supuesto tendrán matrices para detectar algún hechizo y obviamente eso será motivo suficiente como para que ellos hagan un caos! — Después de decir eso Madam Yú guardó silencio, lo medito un poco, si bien era cierto que los Wēn podían crear matrices para detectar hechizo alguno, sin embargo algo o más bien alguien, había llamado su atención y no era precisamente comentario del chico.

Una risa profunda y un tanto macabra se hizo presente, pero esta solamente fue escuchada por Madam Yú, la risa cesó un momento y después habló. —_Bueno, quizás magia creada por ustedes los humanos seres muy débiles, es que sea muy fácil de detectar, pero no la de un jefe infernal y… ¡Mira, curiosamente, yo soy uno!_ — Comentó con sarcasmo. —_Aunque... claro, todo depende de ti, Yú ZǐYuān, después de todo tengo un contrato contigo por mucho que quiera hacer algo, no puedo hacerlo, no si tú no estás de acuerdo, esa es una de las malditas desventajas de este estúpido contrato, claro, desventaja para mí, para ti es un arma perfecta para hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, así que... bueno, tú decides._

Madam Yú negó suavemente con la cabeza, si bien, era cierto que las matrices sólo detectaban magia creada pura y netamente por humanos sin intervención de ningún ser sobrenatural, no podía arriesgar a los chicos de esa manera, si bien, admiró y respetó que Wèi WúXiàn mencionara aquello.

—A-Xiàn… — Jiāng YànLí llamó a su hermano. —No hay necesidad de pensarlo demasiado…

—¡YA ESTÁ, JIĀNG CHÉNG YO IREMOS! — Sentenció, impidiendo que su hermana dijese algo más. —Y seré yo quien se disfrace, ¡He dicho!

—¡A-Xiàn! — Llamaron. Preocupados Jiāng FēngMián y Jiāng YànLí.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Bien, este capitulo es corto, pero... bueno, en todos estos días sólo había escrito 93 palabras, pero después de la actualización de Mia, me renovó las ideas, ahora, se viene lo perturbador... en parte.**

**Gracias a las personitas que andan leyendo el fic desde el principio, a los nuevos les doy la bienvenida, y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, ya de paso aprovecho y los invito a mi canal de youtube, en donde hago reseñas, stlakeo actores 7u7r, subo tutoriales y game plays, les dejó un vídeo de prueba.**


	20. Sweet Nightmare IX

**Un capítulo un poco corto, pero... Bueno, no cae mal algo de paz, ¿Verdad?**

* * *

**~Sweet Nightmare IX~**

Madam Yú y Jiāng FēngMián se habían retirado, no sin antes Jiāng FēngMián y Jiāng YànLí le dijesen a Wèi WúXiàn que no podía hacer aquello.

Jiāng FēngMián había notado la pequeña disputa interna que sostenía su esposa, y estaba seguro que era con Leviatán.

—Mi señora. — Llamó a su esposa, está alzó la vista sin decir nada. —Déjame hablar con él. — Pidió amablemente.

—No hace falta. — Respondió ella dando media vuelta.

—Mi señora…

Madam Yú río y volvió a encarar a Jiāng FēngMián, esta vez sus ojos eran azul profundo. —¿Qué diablos hiciste que ella accedió?

Jiāng FēngMián miró a su esposa, ahora no era ella quien hablaba. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, después de todo, estaba ante uno de los siete grandes jefes infernales. —Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted, Leviatán.

.

.  
.

Wèi WúXiàn entró a la habitación de Jiāng Chéng con un enorme saco en sus manos. —¡Jiāng Chéng! ¡Jiāng Chéng! — Gritaba aún notando que el mencionado estaba frente a él.

—No grites, tarado.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —Vale, vale, vale, pero esto es importante… Shījiě[1] no debe ir, debe mantenerse alejada de esos perros.

Jiāng Chéng asintió. —Lo sé, pero no son tan idiotas como para creerse que seas mujer.

—¿Disculpa? — Wèi WúXiàn fingió estar ofendido. —Soy un primor~ — Jiāng Chéng rodó los ojos. —Mis facciones son finas, nadie sospecharía de que soy un chico.

Jiāng Chéng alzó una ceja, después paso su vista al saco que su medio hermano llevaba. —¿Qué diablos traes ahí?

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió. —Me alegra que lo notarás, Dìdì[2]... perdón. — Se disculpó al notar como Jiāng Chéng se había sorprendido al ser llamado así.

Jiāng Chéng volteó a otro lado, se sentía extraño, todos en la secta le llamaban Shīdì[3], a excepción de los más pequeñitos, pero de los de su edad, él era el menor, Jiāng YànLí le llamaba A-Chéng, ser llamado Dìdì le hacía sentir raro, no le molestaba, tampoco sabía si le gustaba, sólo… era raro.

—Jiāng Chéng… yo… — Wèi WúXiàn se sentía raro, siempre había querido llamar así a Jiāng Chéng, también quería llamar Jiějiě[4] a Jiāng YànLí, sin embargo se veía obligado a llamarles Jiāng Chéng y Shījiě.

—Wèi WúXiàn… — El mencionado miró a Jiāng Chéng. —¿Por qué…? — No sabía cómo plantear la pregunta exactamente, pero tenía la espinita desde hacía mucho y… era buen momento para saberlo. —Somos hijos del mismo hombre, sin embargo, sigues usando el apellido de Wèi ChángZé, ¿por qué?

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió con cierta nostalgia. —Antes de vagar por las calles, yo creía ciegamente que Wèi ChángZé era mi padre, aceptó a mi madre sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada de otro, no me malinterpretes, no juzgó a mi mamá ni a papá, sólo ellos saben cómo se dieron las cosas y lo que yo sé, es que Wèi ChángZé me amó como si de verdad fuese su hijo.

Jiāng Chéng asintió, después de todo, era lógico, Wèi WúXiàn no supo quien era su verdadero padre hasta el día que Wèi ChángZé y CángSè SànRén fallecieron, CángSè SànRén usó sus últimos alientos de vida para decirle al nene que buscase a Jiāng FēngMián, que él le cuidaría y que la perdonara por haberle alejado de su padre, así como hacerle acreedor de un resentimiento que no le correspondía.

—Papá te ha reconocido desde antes de que llegaras, se lo contó a mi madre hace mucho, te lo ha afirmado incluso cuando te trajo, y aún así no has accedido a cambiar tu apellido.

Wèi WúXiàn asintió y miró el saco en sus manos, apretándole un poco. —Tampoco les he llamado Jiějiě ni Dìdì, y no es porque no quiera hacerlo, sino que… siento… que es una falta de respeto…

—¿Una falta de respeto? — Repitió Jiāng Chéng. —¿A quién?

—A mi padre Wèi ChángZé, a Madam Yú, a Shījiě y a ti… a Wèi ChángZé sería como ignorar todo el amor que me dio, a Madam Yú… sería como restregarle… lo que papá hizo… lo mismo con Shījiě y contigo.

Jiāng Chéng no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía cómo se sentía su medio hermano, y de hecho nunca lo había pensado detenidamente.

—¿Mi madre tuvo algo que ver con tu forma de pensar? — Pese haber usado esas palabras, lo que quería decir era "¿Mi madre te amenazó para que no aceptaras el apellido Jiāng?"

Wèi WúXiàn negó. —Madam Yú me ha reprendido mucho, pero jamás me ha dicho algo con respecto al tema.

Jiāng Chéng asintió. —Wèi WúXiàn, escucha con atención, porque no pienso repetirlo. — Wèi WúXiàn ladeó la cabeza y asintió. —Es cierto que me molestó contigo, y que erróneamente te culpo por las peleas de mis padres, también que me pongo celoso cuando veo que no puedo superarte en ciertas áreas… pero… no te odio… somos hermanos… y… como tal… hay que tratarnos. — Se sentía abochornado al decir eso, pero también se sentía ligero al hacerlo.

Wèi WúXiàn por su parte, sentía los ojos picarle, toda la vida, desde que había llegado a "Muelle de Loto", había tenido sus roces con Jiāng Chéng, incluso este le había dicho varias veces que las peleas de sus padres eran por culpa suya, y por ello había empezado a creer firmemente que le odiaba y hasta cierto punto, no le culpaba por ello, pero para su grata sorpresa, resultaba que no, Jiāng Chéng estamos molesto, y eso se entendía, pero no le odiaba, incluso le había llamado hermano. —Jiāng Chéng…

El mencionado miró a su medio hermano, estaban en las mismas, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos igual, pero no lloraría no era "lo correcto". —No vayas a lloriquear, y ya dime qué traes ahí. — Señaló de nuevo el costal.

Wèi WúXiàn se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras y sonrió, del saco, sacó unas túnicas para dama de colores que iban desde el palo de rosa, hasta el púrpura, muy similar al que Jiāng YànLí solía usar.

Jiāng Chéng miró aquello y sin reparo dijo. —Esto va a ser perturbador.

Wèi WúXiàn rió. —Te mostraré que no hay diferencia alguna.

En la habitación de Jiāng Chéng había un biombo, mismo que el joven hechicero usaba para cambiarse, Wèi WúXiàn caminó hasta este con aquellas ropas en mano y comenzó a cambiarse.

—_Ni en las más locas apuestas que hemos hecho, se los ha ocurrido algo así. _— Jiāng Chéng no sabía si reírse o pedir a los Dioses que eso no le dejaste traumado de por vida.

—¡Tada~! — Wèi WúXiàn salió del biombo, las túnicas en si le quedaban bastante bien, asentaban su figura y pese a ser un chico, con lo ligeramente holgadas que eran pasaba perfectamente desapercibido lo ligeramente ancho que era de los hombros, además, el cabello suelto también ayudaba demasiado a concebir la imagen de una hermosa dama.

Wèi WúXiàn desde que llegó a "Muelle De Loto", había mostrado tener un cabello de lo más hermoso, incluso muchas de las discípulas argumentaban que el hechicero de ojos grises tenía el cabello mejor que ellas, y no era mentira, su cabello era largo y sedoso, mismo que caía con gracia por su espalda y llegaba a medio muslo, las puntas de este se enroscaban suavemente y los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro se veían incluso más rizados que antes.

Jiāng Chéng estaba boquiabierto, realmente su hermano lucía como una doncella.

Wèi WúXiàn rió, pero no como habitualmente hacía, sino que cubrió su boca con las mangas de aquella vestimenta y soltó una risa ligera y tímida, propia de una hermosa doncella.

—¿Dìdì? — Incluso había fingido la voz, haciendo que está fuese melodiosa y agradable. —¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? — Su sonrisa era tímida, muy similar al de las chicas.

Jiāng Chéng sintió un escalofrío, su hermano parecía una auténtica dama, y aquel manejo en su voz hacía que el menor sintiese "miedo". —Detente. — Wèi WúXiàn sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Jiāng Chéng. —Wèi WúXiàn, hablo en serio.

—¿Dìdì, por qué te asustas?

—¡Wèi WúXiàn, te lo advierto!

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—¡Deja de hablar así! — Jiāng Chéng no pudo evitar sonreír, era raro, pero también le resultaba divertido, ¿cuántas veces en la vida podría ver a su hermano así?

—¿A qué temes?

—¡Aléjate!

Ambos comenzaron a correr por toda la habitación como cuando eran pequeños, trayendo así, divertidos recuerdos.

—¿Le temes a una niña?

—Dos cosas, la primera: ¡No le temo a las mujeres! Sólo a mi madre, segunda: ¡Tú no eres una chica!

—En ese caso, ¿por qué corres?

—¡No lo sé!

Ambos volvieron a reír, eso sí, sin dejar de correr.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Gūsū Lán (Descanso De Las Nubes)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Lán QǐRén sabía que no podía cumplir tal petición, los discípulos más destacados eran sus sobrinos, y no, no era trato preferencial, era la verdad, si bien la miembro femenino que destacaba era Fēng Huā, si tenía que hacer comparaciones… estaba muy por debajo de sus sobrinos.

—Quién lo diría. — Susurró Lán QǐRén. —Ya han pasado más de las nueve y yo sigo despierto. — Y no era para menos, por culpa de los Wēn, el antiguo líder, o sea, su hermano, había perdido la vida y no solo él, Madam Lán también. —Sólo dos miembros, los más destacados… — Miró a través de la ventana, era plan con maña, eso lo sabía.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´QíShān Wēn`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Wēn Cháo bebía complacido mientras Wāng LíngJiāo le chupaba la entrepierna, era todo lo que sabía hacer, porque hasta el agua se le quema, sin embargo, no era la mamada lo que le tenía tan complacido, sino que su padre había accedido a su petición de organizar una competencia de tiro con arco, que si bien, no era la gran cosa, era elemental, según Wēn Cháo, para dominar a las demás sectas.

—_Xù no ha dicho nada aún, supongo que el muy imbécil cree que tiene todo bajo control._ — Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su nada agradable rostro, para después cambiar a una expresión de completa satisfacción al correrse en la boca de Wāng LíngJiāo. Esta se separó al sentir un líquido espeso y caliente golpear su garganta, no lo pensó dos veces para tragárselo. Wēn Cháo sonrió y con su miembro aún erecto, no tuvo vergüenza alguna para tomar a Wāng LíngJiāo de la cabeza y golpear su glande contra la boca de la chica y decir. —Anda, JiāoJiāo, montame, aún estoy muy duro.

Wāng LíngJiāo asintió, poniéndose de pie, alzando su vestido para posteriormente encimarse a Wēn Cháo y auto-penetrase con el falo del Wēn y comenzar a moverse de arriba abajo, era evidente que la ropa no portaba ropa interior, pero no sé sabía si realmente la conocía.

.

.  
.

Wēn Xù había pedido permiso a su padre para "inspeccionar" el comportamiento de las ramas inferiores, entre ellas la rama a la que pertenecía Wēn Qíng.

Ahí estaba la castaña, junto a ella su hermano y con ellos estaba la abuelita Wēn. Misma que le brindó una taza de té al primer maestro Wēn.

—Muchas gracias, abuela. — El chico tomó la taza y bebió un poco de la misma.

La abuelita se retiró y Wēn Qíng se acercó a Wēn Xù. —¿Qué quieres acá?

—A-Qíng…

¡Zaz!

—No te atrevas a decirme "no soy igual", es evidente que eres lo mismo. — Wēn Xù se sobó la mejilla. —¿Qué diablos es eso de la competencia?

—Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con eso, es idea de Cháo Ér.

—Sí, ¿cómo no?

—A-Qíng, te digo la verdad.

Wēn Qíng alzó las cejas. —Deja de llamarme así. — Sentenció. —¿Para qué diablos lo organizó? ¡Y encima ha pedido un hombre y una mujer, los más destacados de las sectas! ¡¿Qué demonios pretende?!

Wēn Xù miró a otro lado, realmente desconocía qué diablos pretendía Wēn Cháo, lo de una chica, lo entendía, su hermano nunca duraba mucho con una mujer, así que de vez en cuando, iba de "cacería", lo cual no era nada agradable, ni bueno.

—Te prometo que haré todo para saber que trama Cháo Ér.

Wēn Qíng entrecerró los ojos. —Tus promesas valen lo mismo que el cariño que le tiene todos a tu padre. — Sin decir nada más, se alejó del chico de orbes rojos.

Wēn Xù soltó un suspiro. —_Estoy casi seguro que Cháo entró a mi habitación._

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´Yúmèng Jiāng (Muelle De Loto)`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

Al día siguiente, las actividades de la secta Jiāng comenzaban, Jiāng FēngMián había tenido una larga conversación con Leviatán, todo para que al final Jiāng FēngMián declinara la oferta de Leviatán, pues no podían arriesgarse, y aún quedaba usa semana para la competencia, tendrían que pensar en todas las opciones posibles.

—¿Aún no se despiertan los chicos? — Madam Yú negó con la cabeza.

Era raro, Wèi WúXiàn siempre se levantaba tarde, pero Jiāng Chéng y Jiāng YànLí se levantaban temprano.

Una de las damas de compañía de Madam Yú entró al comedor con una bandeja, misma en la que portaba dos tazas de té. —Madam Yú. — Llamó a su señora. —Fui a la habitación de la doncella YànLí, el amo Chéng y Wèi WúXiàn están con ella, vendrán pronto. — Madam Yú asintió.

La comida comenzó a ser llevada al comedor, pero los chicos aún no se aparecían.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo? — Jiāng FēngMián estaba empezando a asustarse.

—Perdón por la tardanza. — La voz de Jiāng YànLí le trajó calma a Jiāng FēngMián. —De verdad, perdón. — Jiāng YànLí entró y mostró su usual sonrisa, misma que llenaba de calidez a sus padres.

—¿En dónde están tus hermanos? — Preguntó Jiāng FēngMián al no ver a sus hijos.

—Aquí estamos. — Aquella suave voz llamó la atención de Madam Yú y Jiāng FēngMián, no reconocían esa voz de ningún lado. Por la puerta del comedor entró una jovencita de cabellos negros, ojos grises y túnicas similares a las de Jiāng YànLí, incluso el peinado era similar al de la primogénita del Clan Jiāng.

—Pero… ¿Qué? — Madam Yú tenía los ojos abiertos, sin poder dar crédito.

Junto a la chica de ojos grises apareció Jiāng Chéng, quien lucía su uniforme como siempre, la única diferencia era que Jiāng Chéng llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios. —Buenos días. — Saludo Jiāng Chéng.

—¿A-Lí? ¿A-Chéng? — Jiāng FēngMián miró a sus dos hijos y después miró a la chica. —Entonces… ¿A-Xiàn?

La doncella de orbes grises sonrió divertida al ver la reacción del patriarca Jiāng.

—¡¿Wèi WúXiàn?! — Madam Yú se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chica. —¡¿Es en serio?!

—_Maravilloso trabajo. _— Elogió Leviatán. —_No pensé que de verdad lograrían que se viese como una auténtica dama._

No sólo era el peinado, la vestimenta y el maquillaje, también era el aspecto físico, había logrado que realmente se viese una silueta estilizada, incluso se las había ingeniado para que Wèi WúXiàn poseyera un busto bastante creíble, nada vulgar.

—¡¿A-Xiàn, de verdad eres tú?! — Jiāng FēngMián seguía en shock.

—Ven, no hay necesidad de que Shījiě vaya, Jiāng Chéng y yo nos hacemos cargo en la competencia, ¿verdad, Shīdì? — Jiāng Chéng asintió.

—Trate de convencer a A-Xiàn de que no lo hiciera, pero él se negó, llegó temprano a mi habitación con la ropa puesta.

Jiāng FēngMián estaba sorprendido, su hijo era de los que cumplía lo que prometía, y había prometido que Jiāng YànLí no iría y así lo cumplirá.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podrás mantener la farsa? — Preguntó Madam Yú.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió, como si aceptará el reto. —Bueno, aún quedan seis días más, durante estos seis días aprenderé todo lo necesario para que tenga las aptitudes de una dama y salirnos con la nuestra.

Madam Yú sonrió. —Bueno, ya que crees que ser una dama es tarea sencilla… — Wèi WúXiàn sintió un ligero escalofrío. —¡JīnZhū[5], YínZhū[6]!

—¿Diga, My lady? — Respondieron ambas.

—Después del desayuno… — Miró a Wèi WúXiàn. —Sometan a… la "señorita" a un estricto entrenamiento, hagan que no perdamos cara.

Wèi WúXiàn palideció al ver la macabra sonrisa de JīnZhū y YínZhū. —_¡Diosito, sálvame!_

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•**

**Glosario.**

**[1] Shījiě (师姐): Hermana mayor (marcial).**  
**[2] Dìdì (弟弟): Hermano menor.**  
**[3] Shīdì (师弟): Hermano menor (marcial).**  
**[4] Jiějiě (姐姐): Hermana mayor.**  
**[5] JīnZhū(金珠): Lit. Perla dorada, es una de las damas de Madam Yú.**  
**[6] YínZhū (银珠): Lit. Perla plateada, es la otra dama de Madam Yú.**

**Bien, ando motivada, señores y señoritas, curioso, el Covid-19 arribó a México y ahora ando inspirada, quizás sea el llamado de Dios... ok, no, raza no caigan en pánico, sé que esto culea (asusta), pero basta con que sigan las recomendaciones, no se pongan histéricos y no compren más de lo necesario, abríguense bien cuando salgan.**

**Espero que este cap, les haya gustado, he notado que hay banda que le esta cayendo a "Our Melody", estoy trabajando en la actualización de ese, pero no se cuando este listo.**

**Sigo invitándoles a que se den un rondin por mi nada chido canal de YT, busqueneme con el mismo name "Elsy Animetronik", y bueno, gracias a los que leen, votan y comentan, ¿me veré muy mamona si les pido más presencia en los comentarios? XD**


	21. Sweet Nigthmare X

**Sé que es muy corto, sé que me demoré mucho, sé que les vale brga mi vida, así que me dejó de mamadas, y les dejó leer.**

* * *

**~Sweet Nightmare X~**

—¡Bienvenidos a QīShán, hogar del más poderoso Clan, el Clan Wēn! — Wāng LíngJiāo gritaba mientras veía por encima del hombro a los discípulos que iban llegando.

Los discípulos de distintas sectas mal miraban, con justa razón, al par de senos parlantes.

—¿Alguien dijo perra? Porque ella ha comenzado a ladrar. — Jiāng Chéng le dio un manotazo a "la chica" a su lado. —¡Au!

—¿Debo recordarte a qué venimos? — La pregunta de Jiāng Chéng era más un regaño. —Dijiste que sabrías comportarte.

Wèi WúXiàn, quien estaba caracterizado como una bella dama sonrió. —Lo haré, lo haré.

Jiāng Chéng entrecerró los ojos, realmente dudaba de si su hermano pudiese desenvolverse en su papel de dama.

.

.  
.

Habían varios cultivadores, y la competencia tardaría días, por lo que, mientras estuviesen ahí, los magos y hechiceros podían dar una vuelta por los alrededores de "Ciudad Sin Noche".

—Pues, hasta eso, para tener a un tirano aquí, la gente es bastante amable. — Comentó Wèi WúXiàn.

Jiāng Chéng rodó los ojos. —Evita hacer un escándalo. — Wèi WúXiàn sonrió y se echó a correr.

—¡Espera! — Wèi WúXiàn se perdió entre las calles. —_¡Maldito idiota!_ — Corrió tratando de alcanzar al otro.

.

.

.

Los magos de Gūsū, cuyo manejo era magia blanca y por lo tanto, los anteriores líderes habían sido considerados sacerdotes, también habían arribado a QīShán Wēn, como el sitio estaba bastante conglomerado, Lán XīChén aún no se había topado[1] con el jovencito de Yúnmèng.

Cabe aclarar que, después de haberle dado mil vueltas al asunto, el mayor Lán había terminado mandado a su sobrino mayor, Lán XīChén, y a la única chica que estaba en el área de los hombres, Fēng Huā.

Lán XīChén miró a la chica de orbes rojos, se notaba que estaba de mal humor, y no debía preguntar, le bastaba con ver cómo Wāng LíngJiāo menos preciaba a todas las chicas que habían asistido.

Él conocía el temperamento de su Shīmèi[2], no soporta a las personas que veían por encima del hombro a otros, y de mil amores Fēng Huā le hubiese contestado, pero como discípula de la secta Gūsū, debía evitar crear confrontaciones innecesarias, motivo por el cual la chica había tenido que tragarse toda su inconformidad con la tipa.

—Fēng Shīmèi. — Llamó suavemente Lán XīChén.

—Lo sé… pero… ¡Es una fastidiosa! — Apretó los puños mientras reprimía un grito.

Lán XīChén sonrió. —He de admitir que me he encontrado con damas con mentalidad similar más agradables, pero aún así… no deberías dejar que te afecte.

—No estoy molesta por lo que me dijo a mi, no del todo…

Lán XīChén entendía, después de todo Wāng LíngJiāo se la había pasado humillando a todas las chicas por su aspecto físico, por sus ropas, incluso por las pequeñas secta de las que provenían, llegando al punto en que les comparó con las personas en situación de calle y aún no bastándole, se atrevió a burlarse de aquellas pobres personas que habían tenido la desafortunada suerte de terminar vagando.

—Comprendo tu molestia, pero contestarle sería hacer lo mismo, ¿en qué te diferenciarías tú de ella si le respondes como ya sabes? — Al oír eso Fēng Huā se puso roja, de todos en Gūsū, sólo Lán XīChén le había oído maldecir con un extenso vocabulario altisonante, ya agradecía mucho la pelivioleta que el primer Jade no pasará reporte a su tío.

.

.  
.

Para antes de que oscureciera, todos los discípulos debían ingresar a "Ciudad Sin Noche", mañana por la mañana comenzarían las distintas pruebas, desde tiro al blanco convencional, hasta derribar objetos en movimiento, pero conociendo a los Wēn, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

A todos los discípulos les habían dado alojamiento, habitaciones pequeñas, pero contiguas.

En la habitación de Jiāng Chéng, estaban este y su hermano, aún tenían mucho de qué hablar.

—Jiāng Chéng. — Llamó Wèi WúXiàn. —¿Qué crees que tramen los Wēn?

Jiāng Chéng lo pensó un poco. —Bueno, a juzgar por lo que estaban murmurando todos, lo más probable es que todo esto sea plan de Wēn Cháo para conseguirse nueva amante.

Wèi WúXiàn hizo un gesto de asco. —Que perro asco, es obvio que ninguna mujer que se tenga tantito respeto estaría con él.

Jiāng Chéng asintió. —Pero también debes tomar en cuenta que más de una hará lo que Wāng LíngJiāo.

Wèi WúXiàn entrecerró los ojos. —Un poco de relevancia y protección para su pequeña secta, aunque la protección sea igual a convertirse en los gatos de esos perros, no sé si creer que es supervivencia o lanzarse por un precipicio.

—Quizás ambas, por ahora concéntrate en nuestra misión, y procura no hacer nada para que se obsesionen contigo.

—Lo tengo, pero… Dìdì… tenemos otro problemita…

Jiāng Chéng entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Bueno… — Tomó a Jiāng Chéng de la muñeca y caminó con él hasta la puerta, recorriéndola levemente para mirar al pasillo.

Justamente venía un par de magos de túnicas blancas como la nieve.

—_¡Lán XīChén!_ — Las mejillas de Jiāng Chéng se tiñeron de rosa, más aún cuando las palabras de su hermana sonaron en si cabeza. —_"Estas enamorado."_ — Cerró la puerta con cuidado y después se repego en esta como si alguien tratase de abrirla.

Wèi WúXiàn ladeó la cabeza extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano. —¿Jiāng Chéng?

—¡Shhh! — Jiāng Chéng le cubrió la boca. —Escúchame bien, no harás ningún ruido y te levantarás mañana a primera hora. — Wèi WúXiàn puso una expresión de sufrimiento total, despertarse temprano debería ser un delito. —No quiero reclamo alguno.

Después de asegúrese que Lán XīChén y su acompañante ya no estuviesen en el pasillo, Wèi WúXiàn salió de la habitación de Jiāng Chéng y se dirigió a la propia, mientras que el ojiazul luchaba por controlarse.

Sólo eran unos metros, unos míseros metros los que le separaban del chico Lán. Su corazón se aceleró aún más y en un acto de reflejo, llevó sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su caja torácica.

El recuerdo del beso que compartieron aquel día en medio de ese campo de cultivo hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran y su corazón latiera con más fuerza.

En la otra habitación, Lán XīChén estaba acosado en la cama, su ropa colgaba pulcramente en un perchero, sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño.

—_¿Se molesto?_ — Aquella pregunta había estado rondando en su cabeza desde entonces, trataba de deshacerse de esa idea, estaba casi seguro de "Fēn Chéng" estaba igual, o quizás era él deseando ser del agrado del chico de ojos azules. —_Debí haberle preguntado más de él…_ — Incluso en su viaje hablaron de muchas cosas, pero sentía que casi no había indagado mucho en la vida del ojiazul, sabía que tenía una hermana mayor, su medio hermano. Que le gustan los perros, pero… ¿y si "Fēn Chéng" tiene alguien que le guste? Eso explicaría el porqué apenas pudo salió corriendo sin dejar que se explicara.

.

.

.

Al final… Jiāng Chéng no habían podido dormir, usualmente se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana, pero ese día decidió levantarse antes, de acuerdo con su experiencia con Lán XīChén, este se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana. Pasaban de las 5, seguro que Lán XīChén estaba despierto, pero como no había nada que tuviese que hacer, seguro que permanecería en su habitación.

—_Puedo salir y estar cerca del área de la competencia, así evitaré que nos vea, pero debo hacer que ese idiota se levanté…_ — Abrió la puerta de su habitación, salió de esta y caminó sigilosamente hasta la de su hermano.

En la habitación, Wèi WúXiàn seguía plácidamente dormido, abrazaba extrañamente una de las almohadas.

—Arriba. — Susurró. —Debemos irnos. — Wèi WúXiàn se removió un poco, pero no hizo ni el más ligero ápice de levantarse. Jiāng Chéng sintió que su paciencia se iba por el drenaje. —Levantante de una maldita vez. — Wèi WúXiàn hizo caso omiso. —¡Hijo de…!

.

.  
.

El cielo estaba ligeramente oscurecido, Wèi WúXiàn bostezaba mientras una que otra lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

—Es muy temprano. — Chilló mientras otro bostezo escapaba de sus labios.

—¿Qué clase de mujer bosteza de esa manera? — Debía lograr que su hermano retomará su papel de dulce y frágil dama.

—Una que no ajustó su sueño. — Reprochó hallándose uno de sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó de forma endemoniadamente lenta, hasta que comenzaron todos los participantes a ir al campo de prueba, Wèi WúXiàn y Jiāng Chéng también caminaron hacia el campo.

Una vez en el lugar, se agruparon en el área de las sectas de Yúnméng, la secta Jiāng era la prominente de la región, pero no era la única secta de la región.

Para su suerte, mala o buena, la región Gūsū fue acomodada a su lado, ahí fue cuando Lán XīChén le miró, el Lán sintió el corazón acelerarse, había esperado poder verse de nuevo con el joven, quizás disculparse por el beso, o volver a besarlo, o lo que sucediese primero.

—¡Maldición! — Jiāng Chéng bufó quedito y miró al lado contrario.

—_¿Está molesto?_ — Lán XīChén se asustó al pensar en eso.

La competencia dio inicio, de la Secta Wēn, habían varios, aunque las sectas menores se habían convertido en subordinados se los Wēn, mantenían sus sectas firmadas y jugaban como representantes de estas, una de esas representantes de sectas menores lame botas de los Wēn era Wāng LíngJiāo, representante de la triste, deprimente nada talentosa y técnicamente desconocida secta Wāng.

De antemano se sabía que la secta Wāng era un chiste mal contado. Pero ella seguía pavoneándose, no sólo se atrevió a ser la representante de la secta Wāng, sino también se atrevió a ser nombrada representante de la secta Wēn, aún cuando de la misma secta habían miembros más capaces, lo mismo fue con Wēn Cháo, era, por mucho, el peor discípulo de su secta, lo único en lo que era bueno era en gritonear y sentirse superior, no más, pero como él había sido el de la idea de concentrar a los talentos de las el sectas y saber a quiénes derribar para imponer su ley a otros, naturalmente le dejarían pavonearse.

.

.  
.

Como era de esperar, Wēn Cháo no perdió oportunidad para estar acosando a las doncellas que habían asistido a tal evento, todas estaban incómodas, querían irse o de pérdida golpearlo, pero hacerlo sería sentenciar a su gente.

—¡Que asco de tipo! — Murmullo Wèi WúXiàn, después sonrió de forma maliciosa. —_Alguien deberá enseñarle modales…_

.

.  
.

—¿A-Níng? — Llamó Wēn Qíng. —¿Por qué estás escondido acá?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. —No me sentía bien.

Wēn Qíng conocía a su hermano, sabía que a él le encantaba el tiro con arco, y no era presunción decir que era el mejor de toda la secta Wēn, su puntería era jodidamente buena, y él realmente quería entrar a la competencia, pero Wēn Cháo no escatimo recurso alguno para humillarlo. Wēn Qíng no hizo nada más que abrazarle.

.

.  
.

La competencia dio inicio, primero, blancos fijos, con diferentes distancias, después era acertar a los blancos con el menor número de intentos, lo que se resumía a tirar flechas de dos a tres, pero Wèi WúXiàn no iba a quedarse con eso, ¿por qué dejar que Wēn Cháo se pavoneara como si de verdad fuese alguien?

Cave mencionar que el engendro Wēn había hecho tiros de dos flechas lo que le llevó hacer cinco tiros para darle a los diez blancos.

Wèi WúXiàn tomó cinco flechas, e incluso tomó una cinta de su muñeca y la ató a sus ojos. Jiāng Chéng miró aquello y estaba dispuesto a ir a reprenderlo, pero fue bloqueado por lame botas se los Wēn, el de orbes grises sonrió y continuó, la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas como, "esta loca", " ¿qué demonios pretende?".

Y precisamente eso era lo que Jiāng Chéng también se preguntaba, Wèi WúXiàn había prometido no cometer una locura.

Wèi WúXiàn miró a su hermano por última vez antes de atarse bien la cinta, tomó las flechas y como si nada colocó su arco en horizontal, sobre este colocó las flechas y tensó la cuerda. Todos contuvieron la respiración, no podían ni querían hacer ruido alguno, Wēn Cháo quien estaba fastidiando a las chicas de otras sectas también dejó su acoso, y miró a la chica de largos cabellos oscuros.

Como era su maña, sólo llegaba a la hora de su "acto", de ahí en fuera, no estaba presente en la ceremonia, mucho menos tenía la intención de socializar con otros, esperaba ver a alguien del clan Jiāng, pero no, enviaron a discípulos, según Wēn Cháo, poca cosa, o eso creía hasta que vio a aquella dama de cabellos negros, francamente le era difícil saber con certeza las facciones de la chica, aquella cinta era demasiado ancha.

Wèi WúXiàn sonrió y dejó ir las cinco flechas, para sorpresa de todos, todas y cada una de ellas dio en el blanco, como aún quedaban cinco blancos más, volvió a tomar otras cinco flechas sin retirar la cinta, y como si nada volvió a dejarlas ir, para terminar en los blancos faltantes, generando la fascinación de todos los presentes.

Jiāng Chéng suspiró aliviado, por un momento había creído que sucedería algo malo, pero… no estaba tan errado.

* * *

**Glosario**

**[1] Topado: Encontrado.**  
**[2] Shīmèi (师妹): Hermana menor (marcial).**


	22. Sweet Nightmare XI

**~Sweet Nightmare XI~**

No faltaron los aplausos, la hazaña de la "chica" de Yúnméng no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer el de ser que se pudiera, definitivamente no podría salir bien una segunda vez, pero ella lo había logrado, había dado a los blancos faltantes, como si nada hubiese pasado, Wèi WúXiàn retiró la cinta de sus ojos, fingiendo estar sorprendida de su suerte.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! — Festejó dando saltitos.

Wēn Cháo sonrió de medio lado. —¿Qué hace una bella y talentosa chica en una secta mequetrefe como la Jiāng? — Jiāng Chéng apretó los puños, mirando de forma asesina al Wēn. Wāng LíngJiāo bufó al ver a su amaestrador tirarle la onda a otra.

Wèi WúXiàn fingió no oírlo, después de todo el bullicio de la gente era demasiado.

Dependiendo de las "notas" que iban obteniendo, iban siendo agrupados para otras pruebas, naturalmente, Wèi WúXiàn y Jiāng Chéng tuvieron que ser separados, cosa que frustraba al Jiāng por dos motivos, el primero, la gran diferencia de habilidades entre él y su hermano, la segunda, que estaba casi seguro de que Wèi WúXiàn sería un tanto imprudente.

Y como era de esperar, de los Wēn, o sectas lame botas, ninguna había logrado entrar en el grupo en el que estaba Wèi WúXiàn, Wēn Cháo, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder de vista a la de orbes grises, dijo de forma altanera. —Vaya, he de admitir que la secta Wēn ha perdido cara, pero como secta anfitriona, creo que debo ser incluido en el grupo A, todos los demás grupos están con varios miembros de todas las sectas, sería un poco grosero que la secta Wēn quedase fuera del grupo A.

Wēn RuóHàn, quien miraba la competencia con detenimiento sintió que su hijo se estaba humillando demasiado, si hubiese sido Wēn Xù el que participará, seguro que habría quedado en el grupo A, sin la necesidad de quedar como idiota.

—Padre. — Hablando del rey de Roma. Wēn Xù había llegado, desde un inicio su hijo parecía renuente a llegar a presenciar la competencia, ni que decir de participar, pero al menos en día pasado había estando presente en la ceremonia, este día, no se había aparecido para nada.

—Xù Èr, por fin apareciste. — Wēn RuóHàn no volteó para atrás.

—Lamento no haber estado presente desde más temprano. — Caminó hasta quedar frente a su padre e hizo una venia. —Líder de secta… — Llamó como si fuese un discípulo más. —Este discípulo quiere decir algo al respecto.

—Adelante.

—Cháo Èr tiene razón, es un poco vergonzoso que la secta Wēn, siendo la anfitriona no tenga ningún miembro en el grupo A. — Wēn Cháo sonrió de lado, mirando a los demás con arrogancia. —Sin embargo… — Aquello borró la sonrisa del segundo joven maestro Wēn. —Difiero en permitir que Cháo Èr entre al grupo A.

Wēn RuóHàn sonrió. —Eso quiere decir que serás tú quien entre.

Wēn Xù negó, su padre alzó una ceja extrañado. —Si el honorable líder lo permite, creo que quién merece estar en el grupo A es Wēn Níng.

Wēn Cháo casi escupe una bocanada de sangre, ¿por qué diablos su hermano mencionaba a ese intento de Wēn?, es más, él y los demás médicos estaban muy lejos de ser considerados Wēn, y aparte, ¿por qué mierda entraría en la competencia un enclenque, patético intento de mago y médico?

—¡¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo ese intento de hombre puede ser mejor que yo?! — Reclamó Wēn Cháo.

Wēn Xù miró por encima del hombro a su hermano y después miró de nuevo a su padre. —Líder, aunque no lo crea, Wēn Níng es incluso mejor que yo.

Al oír eso, Wēn RuóHàn abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él conocía a sus hijos, sabía sus fortalezas y debilidades, y aunque el menor era un reverendo idiota, él solía incentivarlos para mejorar día a día, sobre todo en aquello que se les daba bien. —Xù Èr, ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

Wēn Xù asintió. —Wēn Níng, ven aquí. — De entre las sombras salió un joven de ojos verde azulado[1], el chico tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y caminaba casi arrastrando los pies, como si temiera estar cometiendo un grave error.

—E-esto… — Wēn Níng se encogió de hombros al sentir la mirada de Wēn RuóHán.

—Xù Èr, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

—Así es. — Después de decir eso, Wēn Xù caminó hasta Wēn Níng y le susurró. —Puedes hacerlo, A-Níng, ciérrales la boca a todos. —Wēn Níng se mordió el labio inferior. —Anda, ve al área de competición.

Wēn Níng caminó hasta quedar frente a Wēn RuóHán, este miró al chico y después asintió a manera de aprobación, el castaño tragó saliva y caminó hasta el área, ahí, uno de los encargados de vigilar la competencia le explicó.

—Esta estaba de la competencia consta en dar a los diez blancos, en el menor de los tiros posibles, la mayoría lo hizo en cinco tiros, o sea, lanzando dos flechas a la vez, la señorita lo hizo con solo dos tiros y todos dieron justo en el centro. — Señaló a Wèi WúXiàn. —El segundo joven maestro Wēn lo hizo con cinco tiros de dos flechas, sólo cuatro fueron al centro. — Wēn Cháo maldijo el que "se tomara en cuenta" aquello.

—Wēn QióngLín. — La voz del líder Wēn hizo que todos guardaran silencio. —Xù Èr afirma que tu tiro con arco es superior que el suyo… sin embargo… — Aquellas dos palabras hicieron al chico temblar levemente. —Sería muy injusto de mi parte sólo darte una prueba, cuando ya todos han hecho tiros a blancos fijos y en movimiento, esta de sobra mencionar la última prueba, pues de ella ya se te puso al tanto. — El menor sintió deseos de salir corriendo del lugar. —Como no tenemos mucho tiempo… harás todas esas pruebas de una vez.

Wēn Cháo sonrió de medio lado, y caminó hasta quedar detrás de Wèi WúXiàn. —¿Qué pretendía el sangre diluida? Apenas y se puede decir que es un Wēn. — Habló de forma altanera.

Wèi WúXiàn dio dos pasos a la derecha para alejarse de Wēn Cháo. —¿A ti de qué te sirve tener "sangre pura", si tus tiros dejan mucho que desear? — Después de decir eso un " Uuuuuu~~~" colectivo se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

—_¡Perra!_ — Wēn Cháo apretó los dientes. —Sangre pura o no, ese nefasto está muy por debajo de mí.

—¡Así es! — Wāng LíngJiācoerio corrió hasta Wēn Cháo, empujando intencionalmente a Wèi WúXiàn. —¡Segundo joven maestro, no hay nadie mejor que usted aquí!

—¡Ha! — Se burló Wèi WúXiàn. —Yo hice diez tiros perfectos con los ojos vendados, tu "fabuloso" maestro hizo cinco tiros, y sólo cuatro fueron buenos, debes estar ciega.

—¡¿Qué dijistes, estúpida?!

—¿"Dijistes"? — Wèi WúXiàn alzó una ceja al repetir la palabra empleada por la chica de pechos enormes. —En lugar de pechos, Dios debió haberte dado cerebro. — Susurró.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Wāng LíngJiāo alzó su mano, dispuesta a impactar su palma en la mejilla de Wèi WúXiàn, pero este le detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca y lanzándola hacia Wēn Cháo, logrando que el chiste de cultivadora cállese sobre el Wēn.

—En mi secta se crían, potenciales guerreras, no a perras callejeras que se agarran a golpes de la nada.

Wēn RuóHán no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Si bien, era un poco humillante que una discípula de otra secta humillase así a su hijo, lo cierto era que le gustaba ver que había alguien con agallas. —Ya es suficiente. — La voz del patriarca Wēn, llamó la atención de todos. —QióngLín… — El castaño miró al líder. —¿Lo harás?

.

.

.  
.

Oficialmente las clasificaciones ya estaban, Lán XīChén sonrió al ver al grupo al que pertenecía.

—_Grupo B, por fin podré hablar con A-Chéng._ — Salió del tumulto de discípulos que buscaban sus nombres para saber a qué grupos irían. —_¿A dónde habrá ido?_ — "Fēn Chéng" había visto su clasificación antes de que todos se amontonaran, lamentablemente no le vio salir del tumulto y tampoco podía notarlo por fuera de este.

—_¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! ¡VOY A MORIR, LA PUTA MADRE! _— Jiāng Chéng se había escabullido, necesitaba hablar con su hermano, decirle todo y quizás, sólo quizás, encontrar una forma de mantener distancia del Lán.

Y hablando de él, Lán XīChén estaba empezando a desanimarse. —Primer joven maestro Lán. — La voz de su Shīmèi.

—¿Por qué cuando estamos en "Descanso de las Nubes" me llamas "Chén Shīxiōng" y fuera me llamas "Primer joven maestro"? — Cuestionó divertido Lán XīChén.

—Diplomacia ante las demás sectas. — Respondió Fēng Huā. —Pero ese no es el tema central… primer joven maestro, ¿qué está planeando?

Lán XīChén ladeó la cabeza. —¿De qué hablas?

La pelivioleta hizo un leve puchero. —He visto su tiro con arco antes, sin problemas pudo haber entrado al grupo A, sin embargo hizo una actuación por debajo de sus habilidades y término en el B, ¿qué pretende?

Lán XīChén lo meditó un poco, le avergonzaba un poco el haber hecho eso, de cierta manera, había hecho que su secta perdiera un poco de cara, pero su corazón le podía más, anhelaba hablar con "Fēn Chéng" y aunque el chico hizo todo por siempre dar en el centro, lo cierto era que había fallado por milésimas, si quedaban en distintos grupos, ¿cómo podría hablar con él?, no se podía, pero, si quedaban en el mismo grupo… de a ley podrían. Mentirle a su Shīmèi tampoco era opción, iba en contra de todo lo bueno y sano que en la secta Lán se predicaba, por lo que, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tendría que confesar a su Shīmèi, que estaba enamorado, que había encontrado a su "persona destinada". Respiró hondo y al alzar la vista, pudo divisar a un joven de túnicas púrpuras escabullirse en la quietud de los árboles que les rodeaban.

—_¡A-Chéng! _— No había tiempo para hablar, no con ella. Sin decir nada, Lán XīChén comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados tras el joven.

—¿Primer joven maestro? — Fēng Huā trató de detener a su Shīxiōng, pero fue inútil.

—¡Después te cuento! — Fue lo último que le dijo el primer jade.

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado, Wèi WúXiàn estaba jodidamente satisfecho con haber hecho rabiar a Wāng LíngJiāo, además, resultó que de todos los del Clan Wēn, si había alguien con talento para el tiro con arco, lamentablemente, aunque el chico recién llegado había asombrado a todos, este se esfumó apenas dijeron las indicaciones para la competencia de mañana.

—Haaa~~ — Suspiró sin olvidar mantener su "voz femenina", nunca se sabía quién podía oírle. —Realmente me gustaría conversar con ese chico, seguro que podríamos intercambiar técnicas de tiro.

Desde siempre, medio mundo había generado un inmenso rechazo hacia los Wēn, para su mala suerte, los Wēn se montaron en la cima y les tenían bajo amenaza, de ahí, que el simple apellido Wēn fuese motivo para odio por parte de todos, y Wèi WúXiàn pensaba igual, sin embargo, aquel joven tímido no fue acreedor a su odio, incluso le era difícil decir que el chico era en realidad un Wēn, el castaño no era un prepotente, sino por el contrario, era tímido y modesto. Le daba la impresión de que era un chico con el cual podría llevarse bien.

.

.

.

Ya tenía rato buscándolo, pero el chico de túnicas púrpuras se le había escapado. —No puede ser posible. — Bufó. —¿En donde te metiste? — Susurró. Estaba pensando en regresar por donde había llegado, pero unos pasos le alertaron, rápidamente se ocultó tras un árbol.

Una silueta comenzó a mostrarse, caminaba de forma sigilosa, como si no quisiera ser visto u oído. —¿A donde fue? — Susurró Jiāng Chéng, había quedado específicamente con Wèi WúXiàn de verse ahí, no podría correr el riesgo de ser visto por Lán XīChén… de nuevo. —Voy a… ¡Ah! — Sintió como un par de brazos le envolvían. —¡Suéltame! — Su reacción fue brusca, logró safarse de aquel par de brazos, tomó la muñeca de aquel que se había atrevido a llegarle por la espalda, torció el brazo de este y le estrelló contra un árbol. —¡¿Qué mierda preten…?! — Notó de quien se trataba y le soltó rápidamente. —Yo...

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada. — Lán XīChén comenzó a sobarse la mejilla y después el hombro. —No fue tu culpa.

—¡Por supuesto que no fue mi culpa! — Gritó Jiāng Chéng. —¡Tú fuiste el que llegó por la espalda! — Lán XīChén sonrió y sin aviso alguno, volvió a envolver al menor en sus brazos. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Jiāng Chéng trató de alejarse, pero el abrazo de Lán XīChén era firme. —¡¿Acaso quieres que te pegue?!

Lán XīChén respondió. —Perdona.

—¿Eh?

—Ese día… perdona. — El corazón de Jiāng Chéng se estrujó. Desde ese día había estado recordando una y otra vez aquel beso con el Lán, sus mejillas siempre se tenían de rojo y su corazón se aceleraba, creía que… que el Lán le veía de esa forma cursi que solían narrar algunos poemas, pero por lo visto, no, aquello habían sido un mero accidente. Lán XīChén apretó un poco más el abrazo. —No me arrepiento del beso en sí.

Jiāng Chéng abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Eh?

—Me disculpo… por no haber pedido tu autorización, pero… si pudiese… te besaría de nuevo. — Las mejillas del Lán estaban rojas, su mirada era tímida pero decidida. —A-Chéng… — No Dijo nada más, no porque no haya querido, sino porque el ojiazul había sellado sus labios, Lán XīChén sólo cerró los ojos y se dedicó a compartir aquel tímido y cariñoso gesto, su abrazo se aflojó un poco, pero no como para soltar al chico.

Jiāng Chéng por su parte se sentía ansioso y aliviado a la vez, sus manos se engancharon al cuello del mayor.

—¿De verdad lo hará?

Apenas oyeron aquella voz, Jiāng Chéng empujó a Lán XīChén a unos arbustos, el primer jade no le soltó, motivo por el cual, habían caído abrazados, y aunque el impacto fue grande, Lán XīChén no se quejó, y cuidó que Jiāng Chéng no se lesionara.

Estaba dispuesto a preguntar si el menor estaba bien, pero este le cubrió la boca.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! — Era la voz de Wēn Cháo. —ZhúLiú… te lo digo, haré que todas y cada una de las sectas caigan ante mí.

Jiāng Chéng y Lán XīChén fruncieron levemente el ceño.

—Traer a lo mejor de las sectas es una buena estrategia. — Comentó Wēn ZhúLiú. —Pero… no parece complacido.

—Claro que no. — Afirmó. —¿Cómo podría estar contento si no vino nadie del Clan Jiāng. — Jiāng Chéng se tenso, él se presentó como "Fēn Chéng" porque de manera inconsciente anhelaba ver a Lán XīChén, Wèi WúXiàn por su parte se registró como "Shuǐ XiǎoCuì"[2], al tener que adoptar su papel femenino y que no llevaba el apellido Jiāng, naturalmente, parecía que nadie del Clan Jiāng había asistido, de la secta sí, pero no del Clan.

Wēn ZhúLiú habló. —Los únicos miembros del Clan son el líder, Jiāng FēngMián y su esposa.

—Deja de decir estupideces, es obvio que tienen hijos. — Jiāng Chéng se tensó aún más.

Lán XīChén notó aquello. —_Entonces…_

—Es obligación de las sectas, sobre todo de los clanes tener herederos, pero ellos no los enviaron, ¡Malditos hechiceros de mierda!

Jiāng Chéng apretó los puños, Lán XīChén entendió la molestia de él, nadie estaría feliz de saber que hablan pestes de su gente, mucho menos si hablaban mal del líder de la secta Jiāng, era un hombre amable, compasivo y siempre dispuesto al diálogo, hasta a él, que era ajeno a la secta Jiāng, sentía molestia, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero anhelaba poder cruzar palabra con el líder Jiāng, seguro que se llevaban de maravilla, Lán XīChén también era adepto al diálogo, definitivamente se llevarían bien.

—Sé que el Clan Jiāng tiene herederos, y también sé que uno de ellos es ilegítimo.

El rostro de Jiāng Chéng palideció e inmediatamente miró a Lán XīChén, seguro ya había atado los cabos, después de todo, él mismo le había contado que tenía un medio hermano, dada la situación, era obvio que Lán XīChén descubriría la verdad.

—Quizás… — La voz de Wēn ZhúLiú sonó de nuevo. —Sean muy pequeños…

Wēn Cháo negó con la cabeza. —No, lo primero que hace un líder al casarse es darle un heredero al Clan.

.

.  
.

Quizás era el destino o su buena suerte, pero Wèi WúXiàn se había encontrado con Wēn Níng, este estaba practicando con más seguridad que la que mostró en la prueba. Estaba dispuesto a ir hasta él, pero alguien le detuvo.

.

.  
.

El silencio era incómodo, Jiāng Chéng se sentía apenado, su padre varias veces le insisto a decirle la verdad al chico Lán.

—A-Chéng… — Lán XīChén notaba lo incómodo del chico. —A-Chéng, ¿esta todo bien?

Jiāng Chéng negó. —No lo está, nada esta bien. — Aquello preocupó al mayor. —Yo… _tengo que decirle bien las cosas…_

—Tranquilo… sé que no es cómodo por a alguien hablar mal del líder de tu secta, entiendo que es difícil tener que morderte la lengua para no defenderle, más aún cuando es tu padre.

Jiāng Chéng alzó el rostro. —_¡Lo sabía, ahora sabe que le mentí todo este tiempo!_

—Incluso gente de mi propia secta decía cosas horribles de mi padre… tengo entendido que el líder Jiāng es un hombre bastante amable e imparcial, trata a todos con respeto y también que es alguien con quien se puede hablar meramente… naturalmente, cualquiera se molestaría al oír que hablan mal de alguien así.

—_¡¿Eh?! _— Jiāng Chéng casi se caía de cara frente al Lán.

—Si el líder Jiāng, les envío a ti y a la doncella Shuǐ, es porque confía completamente en ustedes, si tiene hijos o no… eso no significa que sean malos.

—_¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Es en serio Lán XīChén?!_ — No sabía si sentirse agradecido o llorar por la inocencia de Lán XīChén.

—¡Primer joven maestro Lán! — La voz de una fémina llamó la atención de ambos.

Lán XīChén miró al cielo, se había oscurecido demasiado rápido. —Debemos irnos.

—¡Espera! ¡Debo…! — Lán XīChén no le dejó hablar, pues beso de improviso al chico.

—Mañana, después de la prueba… te estaré esperando aquí, ¿sí? — Jiāng Chéng asintió torpemente. Permitiéndole al jade marcharse.

—_Mañana… mañana… le contaré todo._

* * *

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•_  
_**

**Glosario**

**[1] Yo le veo los ojos como verde azulado xD**  
**[2] Shuǐ XiǎoCuí (水小翠): (水, Shuǐ) Agua, (小, Xiǎo) Pequeño, (翠, Cuí) Esmeralda.**


End file.
